Don't Find Me
by scarletraven007
Summary: Naruto is the son of a company owner. His father doesn't care for him since his mother died. When he finally runs away he gets brought into the Akatsuki's care. He cooks and works in the bar. But that also included sexual harassment? All Members x Naruto
1. Chapter 1 Run Away

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay here young master?" My butler Shinrai kept pestering me.  
"How many times did I tell you don't call me _young master _call me Naruto like you use to before-"  
"Yes I forgot Naruto. Your dad is just so strict now that he persists I call you young master."  
"Like he really cares…" I started to drift in my thoughts.  
"Yes I know Naruto but…just try to get some sleep tonight. You know how much your father hates when you stay up late."  
"I will. Now go see your daughter." I faked my smile to my most trusted butler. And I'm not just saying that because he's the only one in this mansion that pays any attention to me. I'm saying it also because that's what his name means. Trust. He has Dark brown hair that isn't that long. His eyes are light baby blue and he looks like he's 16 when he's actually 28. Almost every girl that sees him would go after him right away; until they would find out he was a butler for the Uzumaki family.  
He's probably the only one that actually pays attention to me since after my mom died and everything changed.

"If you need me call me." Shinrai rose up his cell phone and began to walk out, "And please don't stay up late or your father will eat my head." His eyes looked directly at mine.  
"Your daughter needs you more than me." I smiled at Shinrai. His daughter was in the hospital now because she had gotten cancer. She's only 4 and she might die.  
"Bye Naruto. If you need anything to eat while I'm gone just heat up some ramen. You know what to do." He winked at me and I laughed.  
"Sure now go!" He takes care of me too much and he needs his daughter right now. Since his wife was dead after she gave birth.

Right after Shinrai closed the door behind him I walked over to the cabinet and got some ramen. Shinrai is the only one that knows my favorite. Miso Ramen with extra pork.  
I smiled as I looked at my name plastered to the side of the package. "Dammit Shin…" He always knows that I make food when everyone's out of the mansion to keep me busy and not starved with the crazy diet my dad has me on. So he keeps at least one package with my name on it for me to eat. The package is most likely one he had bought, with his own money, so it's not in the records that he had bought something extra than what he's told to buy.  
Dad mostly doesn't come home till real late but that won't stop me for staying up for him. You see, I stay up every night hoping, just hoping, that my dad will come home and play with me. Or I would even wish that when I would fall asleep at the kitchen table that he would pick me up and bring me to my bed.  
But that never happens. He mostly gets mad at me for staying at the table and he sends me away.  
"Dad…" I got lost in my thoughts again.

In 5 min. the microwave beeped and I jumped out of my thoughts  
I've had to learn how to cook for myself, when Shin isn't here, for 3 years. Dads never home so he never makes anything. Or at least not anything for me.  
I sat down at the kitchen table and opened up my steaming package of miso ramen. I licked my lips as I began to dive in then… I realized that it was too hot for me to eat.  
"Maybe dad will come home early." I spoke to myself. I smiled at my pitiful dream that wouldn't become true.  
"Yeah right. Over my dead body." Either way I stood up and began making an extra package of ramen. I mean if he would come home he would be hungry right?  
After that package was done I set it at the other end of the table, where my father would have regularly sat.

"There now I'm going to eat mi-"I looked at my food and it was cold.  
"Dammit." I yelled at myself. Why am I so focused on him when he doesn't even care about me?  
put my head on my arms as I laid my head on the table. "I lost my appetite anyway.  
I began to drift into sleep, trying to enter the dream world where I would see my dream family and I would smile.

I began to drool

After hours of sleeping I felt as if someone was wiping my cheek with a soft handkerchief then lifting me up in their arms.  
I smiled, "dad…"  
"Just clean him up and bring him to bed." The older blond took of his jacket and put it on his chair, "and after that clean up the mess this boy made. I have too much work to do."  
If this wasn't my dad holding me then who was…  
I opened my eyes just barley so I would be able to see who my handler was. It was John my body guard.  
John had been with my dad for the day because his bodyguard, Zack, had gotten hurt in an attack against my father.  
So my father thought that his son's safety was not as great as his own. I despised the two body guards. They were just drones for my father. They did whatever he said and wouldn't allow me to do anything.

I began to cry softly into my hands. Dad doesn't care for anyone but himself!  
"After you clean these messes make me something decent to eat since that idiot Shinrai isn't here."  
As John ascended the staircase, I heard my father talking to himself.  
"Ramen? It's just a bunch of crap…" My father mumbled to himself.  
After John Roughly threw me in my bed I cried for hours before falling asleep once again.

9 years later

I am Naruto Uzumaki Heir of the Uzumaki family. My father is the owner of a company that makes a clothes line called Nevar Moon. It's more popular with the teens than anyone else.  
And since it's popular we have a lot of money. I say we have too much. But since my dad's so stubborn and cruel he won't give any to charity. He just likes getting more money.  
It's like he's filling the void of my mother with the load he earns every week.

My mom died from a drunk driver when I was 4. She was so innocent and young. I miss her. After she died dad changed. He didn't do things with me anymore, he more of avoided me.  
What he does do, probably to show that _he loves me,_ is getting me stuff he thinks I would want.  
So he gets me all the latest technology crap and lets me wear the newest clothes or accessories in Nevar Moon.  
He has me even model in his shoots. But I don't even want to. He has me on a constant diet and tells me not to get hurt. So when I did get beat up in school he would get pissed at me.  
It's not my fault that everyone in school thinks I'm a jack ass because I get all new stuff.

Anyway, even when I tried to run away, and I say tried because I like tried 12 times but failed because of John and Zack, he wouldn't even respond to it. He wouldn't call the police or contact the news.  
And get this. When I was kidnapped for ransom he let them have me for 2 weeks without even looking. He said that I would understand when I was older that the money they were asking for was too much.  
Yeah too much for his sons life.  
He made John and Zack look for me and those two idiots didn't even know where to start. After a week without getting any contacts with my father, they decided that every day they got no answer they would scar my face with a scratch. And on the seventh day they would have me killed.  
When the seventh day arrived. My face was sore from the cuts and my wrists were in pain from the ropes.  
The people that kidnapped me were just about to kill me when the two dumbasses, john and Zack, finally came in and kicked all their butts and took me out of there.

Sometimes I even wish they wouldn't of have saved me out of there. I would rather be with mom in heaven.

"Just take it and go to your room. I don't have time to celebrate or anything." My dad handed me an orange box with a blue ribbon on top.  
"Uh, thanks dad…" I faked a smile and began to go up to my room.  
"Wait you forgot the card." He handed it to me without even looking at me.  
"Ya thanks dad." I walked up the stair case to my room and jumped onto my bed.  
My room was a mess from all the crap on my floor. But I couldn't help it. I had no more room for all the stuff he gets me.  
I put the card down next to me so I could get it over with.  
"Let's see is it a gadget that won't be out for years or will it be ramen?" I ripped the ribbon off with my teeth and opened the box.  
"Yay, it's an I-Mix. The apple product that wouldn't be out for another 10 years." I threw it to the ground.  
But don't worry that wouldn't break it. It's to advance to break it the first try.

I lied down on my back. "He doesn't know one thing about me."  
I turned my head so that I looked at the envelope. "I wonder if it's my allowance."  
I began to open it when I realized it wasn't money it was a card and note from shin.  
Shin had to take a month or two off for his daughter so he wasn't around.  
I'm just glad my dad didn't fire him. That's probably the only good thing he's done. Unless this was a bad note  
I suddenly was excited.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I'm sending this to you for several reasons. The first is Happy 16__th__ birthday. I wish I could be there to celebrate with you. I wrote this 2 months before your birthday just in case I would be gone and I was right. Like always. ^^  
__Just in case I also hid a package in your room. Knowing that you would not clean it. Which you should its beginning to stink. It's in your closet behind that old PS2._

I got up and scavenged through my crap till I got to the box. I opened it and looked at was inside.  
A necklace that was the same color as Shin's eyes. Light Blue…

_This gift you must treat with care.  
__Naruto you know how you have always wanted to run away?  
__Well I found out the best way for you to do so. I know, as much as you that your father wouldn't look for you and it would be those two idiots who would search.  
__So if you do something to your guards to make them out of commission you could leave to the city and begin your new life._

"You mean kill them!" I screamed

_And I don't mean kill them. Knock them out with something that has your name on it. Then go out the back corridor where there's no camera's to catch you. Whatever you do don't look back just keep going.  
__You know how to survive so don't worry.  
__Now you must be wondering why I'm doing this now.  
__Well Sakura isn't doing so well and I want to be with her more. And you know your father won't wait for me forever.  
__I'm leaving Naruto and I won't be back to the mansion.  
__When Sakura is better or when she…or when she moved on then I will look for you.  
__Naruto you are on the same block as Sakura. I love you and I will find you no matter what happens.  
__You need to get out of that house. Make friends.  
__Or more than friends 0._

"Ha. Ya right." I sniffled. Damn am I beginning to cry.

_Get out of that mansion or you will die selfish like your father.  
__I will find you no matter what Kitsune._

_Love Shinrai_

_Trust me_

_P.S_

_Your dad didn't remember your birthday. I had to tell him. I told him that this birthday card showed love and he believed me  
__What an idiot._

Shinrai used the name for fox at the end of the letter because he always said I resembled a fox. Sly but cute.  
A tear fell down on the note. Shin was my only friend AND family I have had in 11 years.  
"Damn." I know he's right. I needed to get out of here and I need to today.  
Listening to Shins orders I began to pack my backpack with just a few clothes and my cell phone.  
And since I had 400 dollars and I didn't want to get mugged, I only brought 100 for a place to stay for a few days.  
I hid the bag under my pillow and waited for midnight to make my move.

I stayed looking at my alarm. Earlier I had gone and looked far into the cabinet, in the kitchen, for something with my name on it.  
Then I found it. It was spice that my dad would never know existed because he never cooked. Or cooked when I knew it.  
The spice was almost 4 years expired and could knock you unconscious for hours.  
And because John and Zack always scavenge through the fridge at midnight I put the spice on all the food.  
"I just need to hear a large crash like 2 elephants falling over." I smiled at my thought.  
I hugged my knees, "Why did it even have to come to this." If mom had never been hit by that truck, we would of have been still a happy family. But now I'm running away from my problems and my best friend will find me. Eventually…

My alarm rang when the time turned to 12:00 and like clockwork I heard two large thuds in the kitchen.  
I smiled as I hit the top of my alarm clock and stopped the light buzz.  
I grabbed the bag with my things I needed to survive for a few days before I could find a job.  
I tip toed through the hall way, still slightly afraid my dad would wake up.  
Shin was right that the cameras wouldn't be able to see me out the back corridor because the hedges would block the view.  
Practically there just to show thieves that they would be scene and that would scare them.

I snuck down through the kitchen, jumped softly over the two buffoons collapsed on the floor. I snickered.  
I began to walk faster through the hall way. Before I knew it I was jogging to the door. I needed to get out of the house and I needed to right away.  
I didn't have time to be quiet about it.  
"Z-Z-ack…" John was trying to shake Zack awake. Damn that Spice should have taken longer effect.  
Oh Ya. It would take longer effect to normal human beings. The two muscles built body guards most likely didn't have regular effects as regular humans.  
Why am I thinking there aliens.  
Why did this Hallway have to be so long!

"Zack look down there." John pointed his finger a little slowly to where I was still jogging. Maybe the spice did take a toll on them.  
I looked back once, even though shin told me not to, and saw that john and Zack were kind of straggling to get to their feet.  
'Why did he tell me not to look bac-' ran into the door. "D-Dammit…" Even though I slammed into the door I don't think that's the real reason why shin told me not to look back T_T  
Now I have a headache! I tried opening the door but it was locked. The one fucking day my dad actually locked the house at night. HE thought that if anyone would come in the house then john and Zack weren't doing their jobs.  
I fiddled through my pockets till I found my key. Dammit why am I shaking!

"If you don't get that kid were screwed!" Zack yelled at john, "He's….technically your re...sponsibility." he began to pant. Having all muscles isn't always good is it.  
I smirked as I tried unlocking the door. Finally successful I ran. Not looking back this time. I kept hearing their footsteps, which eventfully faded as I got far enough away.  
I learned how to run fast from running away from the bullies at school. I sighed then kept panting.  
But I could never join track because the other parents would think the only way I got on the team was from my father.  
He ruins everything! I turned the corner and slowed down. I had to watch out for people now. At least I could blend in.

3 Days later

"And that is the end of the news today on channel 5. Have a nice day." The news lady smiled.  
I was sitting on the hard bed that I was given for a week.  
"I knew he wasn't going to do anything." I blew a sigh out and turned off the T.V  
It's been three fucking days and he didn't contact any news station that I had ran away. He never dose.  
I zipped up my orange hoodie and jumped off the bed. While walking out of the motel room I passed the reception desk.

"You out again Naruto?" She asked me.  
"Yeah I'll be back later. I might find a job today." I faked my smile at the old lady who was actually nice to me. She knew I was low on cash, with only 30 dollars left, so she gave me free dinners.  
"Okay hunny see you later then" She smiled.  
I walked out of the crappy motel while holding my hands in my pockets.  
The damn places I looked at saw my last name and told me write away no way.

So I tried just taking interviews where they didn't get time to think of my last name but they said they didn't want any cuties in their shops.  
I sighed again and looked up so I wasn't staring at the ground.  
"D-Dammit…" I should have never looked up, but then I would have never seen it.

The Muscular body guard john was up at the end of the street.  
I turned around. I didn't want to be caught and brought home. But Zack was the other way, "Shit…"  
Maybe they haven't seen me and I could run across the street…

'Yeah right there coming for me now…' My mind told me. And of course what I wanted not to be true was happening.  
The only thing I can do is run through the ally way and be in darkness where I could get mugged raped and killed, or I would be caught and brought home.  
Oh I wonder which I will choose.  
I ran down the alley way. I could hear the two idiots arguing by yelling at each other.  
They knew I ran into the ally. I probably didn't have much time before they caught me.  
And if they didn't catch I was sure to get mugged. I sighed as I got to a wooden type fence that was probably built by one of the people in the buildings.

I jumped it wishing that I wouldn't be caught and brought back.  
I landed on the other side trying to calm my breathing. But when I finally opened my eyes there were two people with black hoodie's in front of me.  
'S-Shit…either way I'm going to get mugged.' I thought to myself.  
They looked at me, even if I couldn't see their eyes, in a weird way that I couldn't explain it.  
"He went this way didn't he." John yelled at Zack.  
"I know I saw him. And you did to didn't you." He responded.

My breathing picked up again, the two people in front of me stared at me more.  
'Like that's helping my breathi…' I was knocked out.

Present day

I flipped up in my bed while sweat glistened over my upper body. How I can have a whole dream of my past in 3 hours I will never know.  
I wiped my forehead. I just went to bed three hours ago and now I won't be able to go back to sleep.  
I looked at my clock.

6:23…

I would have woke up in 2 hours anyway. I jumped out of my bed. Not caring enough to put on a shirt I walked out of the room I was given.  
It's not like anyone will be up yet.  
I turned into the kitchen and walked to the cabinets. Preparing food for everyone wasn't that hard. It was only ten people and that was including me.  
"I could make pancakes…" I spoke aloud but in a whisper.

"What you making." The older man hugged me from behind.  
I slightly jumped, "Oh h-hey Itachi. Why are you up so early?"  
"My shift starts in three hours and I was already up. Then I heard you." Itachi seemed a little tired. He rubbed his hand over my tan chest, "You're sweaty. Nightmare?" He asked me.  
"No just my past haunting me." I said quickly.

"You've only been here for 2 weeks." He was still hanging on me.  
"Itachi, maybe you should go back to bed. I'll go get you when breakfast is ready. That will be in an hour when most of everyone will be up, kay?" I tried to push him off me.  
"Okay." He yawned and began to walk out of the room, "Later Naru-Chan"  
I sighed, "Now this isnt hell." I smiled to myself.


	2. Chapter 2 Flash Back XD

"Yay pancakes!" Tobi rang loud through the kitchen.  
"Calm down boy it's just food."Sasori yelled at Tobi and took a bite, "Which is actually really good."  
"Uh thanks." I walked around the table still handing out food. "Pein still isn't up?" I asked.  
"No and you know never to wake him up." Kohan took a drink of orange juice, "You know he likes to be woken up by himself." The only female member smiled at me.  
"Okay…" That just made me worry. Pein hates his food cold yet he loves it fresh. I would have to make another batch before he woke up.

"Are you talking about me again Naruto-kun?" Pein grabbed me in a hug from behind and whispered into my ear, I jumped as he surprised me. "I didn't know you worried about me that much." He grabbed my ass which made me slightly jump.  
"I-I wanted to know when you would be up. So you could eat…" I stuttered and blushed at everyone who was staring at me.  
"Pein stop it your making the kid blush." Kohan pestered him. That just made me blush redder. My face felt like it was burning.  
All the members were smirking at me and staring at me with sexy eyes.

I tried to get my thoughts off of all the older men staring at me with serving the rest of the food to everyone.  
"Orange, Grape or milk?" I asked Pein, who was the only one not to get poured anything.  
"Milk please." Pein smirked at me.  
That just makes me more embarrassed. My hands felt shakier. 'D-Dammit…' I thought to myself.  
I began to poor and right when I was done I accidently spilled some on the table.  
"I-I'm sorry…" I Spoke. Reaching down to clean it with a rag Pein grabbed my hand and kissed it.  
"I'll clean it up don't worry. You look hungry why not go eat." He smiled at me.  
"O-Ok." I looked around the table.  
"Why not sit over here?" Itachi pointed to a chair in between Sasori and himself.

"Sure…" I softly whispered. I was still, slightly, not used to these people. I sat down and everyone began talking again.  
Hidan and Kakazu were discussing profit while Zetsu seemed to be having an inner conversation with himself.  
Tobi was playing with his eggs and bacon and Deidara seemed like he was getting pissed at him for acting like a kid.  
Sasori and Itachi on the other hand were eating with one hand while rubbing up my thighs with the other. I felt shivers head up my spine as I tried to eat the food I prepared. I stared into my glass of orange juice.

2 weeks earlier

"Why you knock him out." The one voice sounded like it was older.  
"Well his knee was ripped up and his breathing was getting more intense. And those people were after him. He would have been caught." The other voice seemed a little younger.  
"So you didn't need to knock him out."  
"Shut up Itachi!" the younger voice said.  
I groaned and everybody seemed to stop arguing. I somewhat opened my eyes. Somebody took a wet washcloth off my forehead and replaced it with another.

"Thank god he's awake." A blue haired woman smiled happily, "You could have killed him if you hit his head any harder!"  
"But we didn't. Besides those two big guys seemed like they were going to kill him." A blond said.  
"W-Who ar-" I moaned in pain again.  
"Don't speak too much." The women seemed motherly it made me smile.  
"Why is he smiling?" a black haired man witch seemed to have stitches asked.  
"S-She seems l-…like my mom." I struggled out.

"He seems even cuter than when I saw him." The red headed one spoke.  
I tried sitting up and the women helped me. I could finally speak again, "W-Who are you…and where- am I?"  
"You're in our bar/home complex." The one with orange hair and ear, nose and eye brow piercings said.  
"I own it and these people live here and work. My names Pein."  
"Your name...matches your piercings." I laughed and everyone in the room smirked.  
"A humor to match the looks. How nice."

"I'm sorry to have bothered you." I took the rag off my head and tried to stand up but felt a slashing pain through my leg. I screamed in pain and looked at my knee.  
"W-When did I…Do that." My eyes were wide as I looked at the stitched up knee.  
"You jumped over the fence in such a rush you didn't even notice you cut your knee open?" The red head asked.  
"Why were you running anyway? You an ex criminal or something. You don't look like it." The blond smiled at me.

"There's actually a…long story on it that I kind of don't want to talk about." I sighed.  
"Well you're going to have to tell us if you're going to be living and working here." Pein smiled at me.  
"Huh?" I grunted as I tried to bring my leg back up on the bed/gurney.  
"You don't want to be caught by those big guys right." He grinned at me, "So if you work here we will protect you." He held out a contract.  
I don't want to be caught ever…" I whispered.

The whole room was quite. "I…Ran away from home…a-and those giant idiots are always the ones to get me back to the hell hole of my house. Do I really have to say anything else?" My headache was coming back I bit my lower lip.  
"If you agree to this contract you can stay here." Pein finally said after silence, "All you would have to do is cook, and do some cleaning. We help with cleaning were just not that good cooking. You will do whatever we say. Plus you will have your own shifts in the bar. Well…when you can get on your feet again you will work in the bar."  
"But I just turned 16 today…or maybe it was yesterday." I was confused, "Either way I'm under age."  
"Not really. It doesn't matter. You get extra money for working in the bar not just room and board." Kohan said. She gave me pain pills and I took them.

The rest of the members were around the room.  
I thought for a while, "o-okay. I'll do it." I took the contract from his hand and began to write my first name. I was afraid that when they saw my last name they would kick me out.  
"Aren't you going to write your last name-um…Naruto?" Pein looked at the contract.  
"Uh, sure I was just thinking that I need to go to the motel I was living in to get my stuff." I stalled.  
"We can do that." The man whose name was supposedly Itachi said.  
"O-Okay." Just wishing that they wouldn't kick me out, I wrote my last name and gave him the paper.

"Great." Pein smirked, "We are the Akatsuki."

2 weeks later and or Present

"Naruto?" Tobi tilted his head.  
Everyone was staring at me.  
"Uh, Sorry I'm not hungry. I'm going to my room for a bit." I got out of my seat and limped a little to my room. Feeling eyes at the back of my head.  
I really don't care that I get sexually harassed here.  
For one thing it's in the contract that they can do anything or ask me to do anything. I don't have to say yes but you know.  
Anyway the point is I really don't have a problem with it. Plus since I'm gay it doesn't matter.  
Only Shin knew that.

Either way I think that there kind of hott so it doesn't bother me. At least it's better than being in the same house with my dad.  
And Kohan is like a mother. More over my mother.  
The only one that seems to do nothing to me is Tobi. He's Deidara's apprentice. Deidara works as the actual bar tender. Tobi just appeared a month before me.  
He's more like a kid than anything else. I'm more mature than him and Tobi is 18.

I layed down on my bed. It was more comfy than the motels bed. I hugged my pillow.  
"I wonder if my dad's still even searching." I sighed, "Well I should say John and Zack still searching."

I fell asleep again so I could get atleast another hour of sleep before my shift.


	3. Chapter 3 Itachi Saves the Day!

"Naru-chan get up your late." Itachi was sitting backwards on the computer chair.  
I opened my eyes a little slowly and looked at my clock. 8:40…  
Grabbing it quickly I flipped up, "How come nobody woke me up earlier!" I panicked.  
"For one thing everyone who came in here to wake you up didn't want to because you looked cute sleeping. Even Pein didn't have the heart to wake you." Itachi flipped the hair out of his eyes and smirked.  
"It even took me awhile to wake you up. You must of have been exhausted." Itachi laughed.  
"Just….kind of." I threw the blanket off me and stood up and stretched.

The raven gave off a low whistle. I blushed. "Aww, you're so hott Naru-Chan. How come nobody's picked you up yet?"  
I looked through the back pack for another pair of clothes. I was running low…  
"It's…Its kind of my dad's fault. For one thing all the girls would turn me away because of my family and I couldn't date any boys because my father would never approve…"  
The raven silently grabbed me from behind and tilted my head up.  
"Who cares about your father. I would protect you from him, since you are too cute." He grinned and my face started to burn.  
"S-Sure you would." I tried to change the subject. "D-Don't I have to get to my shift?"

"Yeah, and I actually think you should go down quickly." Itachi withdrew his body off me and kissed my cheek, "Tobi is working for you right now and if he does anymore Deidara really is going to blow up at him."  
I looked at the crow shocked. How could Tobi even last that long in the bar? I pulled off my shirt. He mostly gets kicked out after Deidara yells at him for messing up. And it's been 40 min. already.  
Itachi whistled again, "Do you always have to do that?" I asked him.  
But the crow was gone.

I sighed.

Pulling a shirt from my bag, I quickly threw it on myself. I really need new clothes. Some of my pants where stained from blood that appeared from my knee. And my shirts were beginning to get holes in them.  
I Slipped on a pair of skinny jeans and the bar apron and ran to Deidara.  
"Where were you?" He screamed at me softly, "That idiots been messing up the table orders and the buffing!"  
"Sorry…" I scooted next to Deidara, "But Itachi said everybody didn't have the guts to wake me up." I nudged him, "Does that mean u to." I smirked at him and he turned his head away from me.  
"I knew it." In front of the blond you had to get under his skin. Even if that meant embarrassing him as well as yourself.  
He was the first one I figured out in this dysfunctional type family.  
"J-just take these 3 beers to table 6 and tell Tobi to get the hell out of here." The blond slid the tray with the mugs down toward me.

"Ok decide." I kissed his cheek to mess with him and he began to blush.  
When I turned around my scar faced cheeks started to flush to.  
I know it was to mess with him but still….  
"Tobi Deidara said thanks but now your fill in is over" I didn't want to tell the 18 year old what his admirer actually said, I smiled "And thanks for taking my shift"  
"Yay Naru Naru!" Tobi Squealed and jumped, I set down the mugs at table 6.  
"I hope it wasn't that much trouble filling in for me." I sighed.  
Tobi glomped me, "No its okay. They were mostly the drunks from last night since they were already outside passed out they came in. especially since its morning"  
"Okay Tobi. Thanks anyway." He got off me and ran over to the blond to bug him.

A low whistle came from the table I was just at, "hey sweetie, with the blond hair and tight ass, why not come over here and give daddy a lap dance." A middle age man, who must have been in some sort of mid life depression, slurred his words at me. He had brown hair.  
Even if I was just working in the bar for an actual week I met a lot of these guys.  
The right thing to do was kick them out when they got to drunk so it wouldn't cause a riot. But since there were actually only 3 guys in the room we didn't have to go that far.  
Deidara didn't even pay attention to them. He just left the room with Tobi for some supplies.  
I sighed and kept polishing the glasses trying to ignore them.

"Hey don't ignore us." One of the other men yelled at me in slurred words.  
I blinked in surprise when I heard the wooden legs of the chair scrape against the wooden floor.  
I calmed my breathing again, 'So they're going to leave.'  
I looked at the door behind the bar counter. Deidara and Tobi still aren't back…  
One of the drunken men, with orange hair, grabbed my shoulder and twisted me around, "We said d-don't ignore us."  
I groaned in pain as the man squeezed my shoulder.

"L-let me go." I spoke to him, HE just smiled and pushed me, my bad leg first, to their table.  
My knee felt like it would tear up again. And maybe it did. I tried to scream in pain but one of the three men, with blue hair, grabbed my mouth and clamped it closed.  
"M-Man look it's a guy." The man that closed my mouth shut slurred.  
The guy who originally called me smirked, "Yet he's really hott. So he's mine first." The older man unzipped his pants and my eyes opened wide.  
I began to panic and struggle.

"Hold him down and undress him." The man ordered. I struggled more; I bit down on the drunken man's hand.

"S-Shit. Don't bite me brat!" the blue haired man slapped my cheek hard. It made a bright handprint.  
A tear fell from my eye.  
"F-Fuck what do I do!" I yelled at myself.  
The man with orange hair began to take off my skinny jeans. I didn't dare try to kick or struggle, afraid of being hit again.  
After awhile he gave up trying to take them all off and kept them around my knees. They did the same with my boxers. Having them around my knees was worst than them taking them all off, just because I wouldn't be able to move.  
"Yeah that's perfect fucking restraints." The browned haired man licked his lips, "Bring him over here."

I was terrified. I felt vulnerable just from every one of the perverted men looking at me. This man was going to rape me and I couldn't do anything but wish that someone would come in and stop them. I panted hard.  
"Yeah bring him over and place him on my large cock." He slurred as he laughed. The blue and orange haired men picked me up together, while bending me over just a bit.

I panicked in the hand, still covering my mouth. "No, no, no please!" I tried to scream but it just became muffled sounds.  
I closed my eyes waiting for the pain to come when I heard skin on skin. Yet nothing happened to me.  
I opened my eyes to see Itachi standing over the perverted brown haired man.  
"I-Itachi…" I still couldn't believe it.  
"Who the hell are you bastard!" The brown haired man yelled at the raven.

Itachi kicked him to the ground again.  
The other two men dropped me on the ground. I groaned in slight pain from being dropped.  
"Pein, Deidara get your asses in here!" The raven yelled and picked me up in his arms.  
"Why did you call us ou-" Pein took one look at me then at the three men. His eyes showed fury and he seemed like he was going to kill them.  
Deidara appeared slightly after. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the scene.

Itachi began walking past Pein, who was giving his special dagger eyes at the men, "Don't kill them. I don't want you to go away. Please?" I whispered to him.  
I knew he heard me from the smirk on his face, "I'll just beat them half the death so they would wish they were dead."  
I sighed and Itachi walked past Deidara, who seemed to still be in some sort of shock.  
"Where the fuck were you." Itachi snarled through his teeth.

"I went to go get refills for the pumps." Deidara said calmly, "And Tobi messed it up."  
"Yeah blame it on Tobi." Itachi growled. Deidara ran to the alley so that Pein wouldn't have all the fun in beating them up.  
Before I knew it I was crying from how scared I was of being raped. I hated crying in front of people though. It made me feel weak.  
"Its okay naru-chan cry all you want."  
"I-Itachi…" I cried in his shoulder.  
"Yes Naru-Chan." He responded.

"I can walk myself." I sniffled.  
"No you can't." He fought, "You didn't notice your stitches came out?"  
I looked at my knee. It was ripped open. Dammit!  
"I-…I guess I never do notice when I get hurt. Maybe it's because too many things happened at once."  
"I still think you should put your pants on." I looked at Itachi's face he was blushing. My face turned red.

Itachi put me down as I tried to put on my pants. Itachi eventually had to help me. I sighed as he put me back in his arms.  
"I still don't want anything to change." I blushed as I tried to look away from his stares.  
"Okay naru-chan whatever you want."  
We turned the corner into the living room.  
Kisame was feeding his fish, again, while Zetsu and Hidan and Kakazu were watching TV.  
Sasori must have been somewhere making puppets.

"Hey ita- Why is Naruto in your arms!" Everyone in the room turned their heads toward us. This was not the attention I wanted. I blushed.  
"He hurt his knee in the bar." Itachi replied instead of saying I was almost raped.  
The motherly women looked at my knee, which had started to bleed through my last pair of decent jeans.  
"You need to be more careful." She lectured me.

"Sorry…" I blushed more.  
"Itachi, Kakazu follow me please." She ordered them and they listened  
After Kakazu stitched up my knee, again, and Kohan left it was just me and Itachi in my bed room.

"Pein said you get the next two days off." Itachi was sitting on the chair backwards.  
"But who would take my shift. I mean Tobi wouldn't do it would he?"  
"I'm doing it." The raven smiled.  
"But why." I panicked, "You already do night shift for the next three nights. Why would you take my morning shift?"  
"It's okay Naru-Chan." He laughed at me.  
"I have to repay you back. For…you know…saving me and taking my shift. But more on saving me."  
"I know why not let Sasori take you to the mall to get new clothes." Itachi stood up and stretched.  
"Since all your clothes seem kind of ruined." Itachi laughed at the pile I made in the corner. I sighed.  
"Fine."

The crow stood up and stretched, "Since you have the time why not sleep for the next couple of hours." Itachi pulled the blanket over my body. How did he know I was tired from what happened?  
"B-but I still have to cook and clean a little. It still AM In the morning and I have a lot to do." My eyes kept opening and closing.  
What is it that makes having a blanket over you more tired?  
"Naruto you don't need to worry about that." Itachi laughed at my cute expression.  
"F-fine but ill only sleep for…a couple hours." I yawned. I had gotten extremely tired from just being in my bed.  
"Sure Naru-Chan." Itachi left after he turned off the light

I fell into a deep sleep thinking of Itachi that night, uh morning.


	4. Chapter 4 Clothes with Sasori

Sorry if this is so long. ^.^' I kinda was busy with alot of things. I got up to chapter 7 though so i guess it wasnt all for nothing.  
the thing about this story is that its not just Naruto and Itachi it swiches onto ever member. Every chapter has a story with a single member of the akatsuki  
So be warned if some are really crappy since i dont like every member T_T and because of that i took kisame out -_- sorry Kisame fans but not NarutoxKisame in this story

"Naruto wake up." The red heads voice rang through my ears as I struggled to keep asleep.  
I mean I was probably only sleeping for like an hour right?  
Then I sniffed the air surrounding me. It smelled like everything was burning. I shot opened my eyes. "Is the house burning down!" I yelled and flipped up in my bed. I groaned in slight pain from my knee moving in the wrong direction.  
I looked at Sasori's face. He had a frown. He was holding a plate of…what must of have been food. I suddenly felt depressed from yelling if everything was burning.  
"For one thing I wouldn't have wakened you up so calmly if the house was burning down. I would have carried you in my arms and acted like a firemen." Sasori put the food down on the bed side table. At a closer look I saw that it was burnt toast bacon and even eggs that were all burnt.  
"Breakfast?" I asked confused, "But I've only been sleeping for an hour right?" I asked Sasori who smirked his devious smile at me.  
"Naruto you've been asleep since yesterday morning." I looked at my alarm clock. 9:13 AM. Holy crap I've been sleeping for 24 hours!

"H-How come I was asleep to long." I grabbed my face.  
"Naruto if you didn't notice, which we all did, you have only been sleeping for about 5 hours every night plus you have been cleaning cooking and working in the bar. You're still young and you can't be super cutie all the time." Sasori grinned and I blushed. I guess the nightmares also put my sleeping on hold. I sighed.  
There was silence as I looked over at the burnt breakfast food.  
"You really don't have to eat that." Sasori sighed, "Like we told you before were not that good of cooks."  
I sighed a breath of relief, then I stared directly into Sasori's eyes, "Please don't tell me the kitchens a disaster."  
"Can't make any promises."  
I sighed horrified.

"How much can you move your leg?" Sasori asked me.  
"My knee was practically healed but since the stitches got ripped out like it did it started bleeding a bit." I looked at it. It was soar but I bet I could walk on it.  
"I guess I can walk on it if I wanted to. Kohan was the one who told Pein to let me have a break." I sighed.  
"Itachi told me you need new clothes. Why don't we go to the mall today?" Sasori asked me. For one thing it was Friday and all the people from my school would be in school.  
"Sure." I smiled as I threw the blanket off me. I had been in my boxers because if I put on pants on it would hurt my knee if I moved in a certain way. I actually forgot my pants were off.

The red heads face began to redden as he saw my tan abs and my, not so hott, froggie boxers. I began to blush deep red.  
I covered myself and looked away from the man's stares, "S-Sasori do you ha-have any clothes I can borrow. Since w-we are practically the same size…"  
The red head blushed and turned his head away "A-anything for you cutie." He still had blush on his face as he said that little remark.  
When Sasori left the room I tried walking on my leg. I bit my lip. It did feel better but it was still a little soar. It would feel better the more I walked on it.

20 min later.

To tell the truth I haven't really been outside that much since I was taken in by the Akatsuki. I mean I was…am kind of scared that I will be found and brought home, well the crappy home I was once a jail in.  
Yeah I went outside for garbage and to get the news paper, you know to see if my dad's actually trying, but I haven't been at school or to anywhere else.  
I finally finished combing my hair. I looked in the mirror. Sasori had gotten me a pair of very loose camo pants. He said that he didn't want me to hurt my knee while walking around.  
My shirt on the other hand was black and was tight against my body but it also breathed when I walked. It really showed off my figure.

A whistle blew from the door, I looked at the red head shocked, "That's actually a really nice look for you." He laughed.  
Tobi ran into the room, "Come on Naru Naru I want to go to the mall." I looked at Sasori with a confused look.  
He saw this and sighed, "I promised Deidara I would do him a favor a month ago and now I'm paying for it. Tobi wanted to come to the mall with us." Sasori walked up and went by my ear, "He wanted the annoying fly to get out of his hair for at least a couple of hours."  
"What are you whispering about?" Tobi tilted his head to the question.  
"Oh it's nothing Tobi." I laughed and Tobi ran out of the room. That kid, even if he is older than me, really dose admires the blond so much that we didn't want to ruin that thought about him.

My stomach growled and I blushed. I never did eat that burnt stuff on my plate that was supposed to be food. How did these people survive before I got here?  
Sasori grinned at me, "We'll get something to eat on the way there. Since I also haven't anything decent to eat for 24 hours." The red head held his stomach.  
I laughed from the expression then walked out from my room. The air still smelled a little of burnt food. I sighed before I took the death step around the corner into the kitchen.  
It was as bad as I thought. They must have dirtied up every dish and….did I even see some melted bowls on the counter.  
Zetsu and Itachi were standing over the stove waving smoke away from their faces. I slapped my hand against my face.  
That made the two males, look at me. They shyly smiled, like 2 kids who had just made a mess for mother's day breakfast.

I softly laughed and that made Zetsu and Itachi smile big.  
"Come on Naru Naru!" Tobi yelled at me.  
"Ok I'm coming." I smiled as we walked out to the street.  
"Sasori how are we getting there?" I asked him.  
Tobi rocked back and forth on his heel, like he knew what we were going to be riding in.  
The red head pressed his unlock button and he walked me to the garage.

While the garage door kept getting higher and higher I kept getting more excited. It was a red new Honda Civic 2010.  
I walked up to the front of the car still a little admired by it. Sasori was smiling, "We used to have a Toyota Camry but then it got in a crash a few years ago." Sasori looked kind of sad when he said this, "we just got this one this year. It took us a hell of a lot of complaining on our crappy car for kakazu to buy a new one."  
"Still it's cool to me." I ran to the passenger side of the car.

"I wanted shotgun!" Tobi screamed.  
"Why not let him have it since he is cute and it's his first time." Sasori smirked at me and I blushed.  
The black haired 18 year old huffed and sat in the back seat. I slightly laughed as I slid into the smooth black leather seats.  
"Tobi were going to go get something to eat real quick so don't tell Kakazu." Sasori looked warningly at the one in the back seat.  
I looked at Sasori, "Why?"  
"Crumbs. He doesn't like this car to get wrecked or even a little dirty." Sasori sighed and started the engine that purred smooth as a lion.

Sasori rode up to noodles n company.  
"What would yo-"  
"Extra ramen with extra miso pork!" I practically screamed out of Sasori's window.  
The red head stared at me with confused look I blushed.  
"S-Sorry…I haven't had ramen in almost a month. My dad didn't let me eat it and when I got here I haven't been able to have any." I played with my two fingers.  
The red head just smiled.

10 min later

"Try this and this and try this on." Sasori kept throwing things at me.  
"S-Sasori! Damn why do you want me to try on so much!" I was practically falling over from holding so many pairs of clothes.  
"Sorry but I see so many clothes that would look so cute on you and I can't resist." Oh so this is the gay part of Sasori.  
"After you try on those I want to go somewhere else." Sasori pushed my way into the dressing room and I tried on my clothes. Tobi had run off somewhere. Where? I don't know. He's like a dog that runs off its chain. It goes its own ways.  
The red head said he's paying for everything and he wouldn't take no for an answer. He was carrying the bags (which were like 5) with one hand.

"So where did you want to go?" I asked Sasori.  
"Well they just opened a whole new store for that one popular clothes line…what is it called again..." We walked up to the store he wanted to go in. A big sign showed Nevar Moon…  
"Nevar Moon…." I whispered in surprise and hate. I didn't even want to be close to this…thing.

"Well I thought you would have heard of it since almost all of your clothes are from this." Sasori looked at me. He knew something was wrong.  
"D-Do we have to go in there?" I asked a little quietly.  
Even though Sasori knew that it was a sore subject he asked me why. I mean who wouldn't.  
"I-It just has some bad memories okay." I looked away from the crappy store. For all I know the Akatsuki didn't know anything about my family yet.

I don't know how they couldn't have found it out though. I mean I could already see three posters with me modeling on the walls.  
But that was mostly because I knew where to look.  
"Okay." Sasori whispered and we walked away from the stores entrance. I looked one more time behind me at it then walked away with the red head by my side.

Sasori again started picking clothes out for me but then he stopped half way through and started to do the thing that my dad never did. He asked me if there was anything I wanted. Can you believe I never heard that before?  
I even asked him to re say it.  
"Well I do love the color black…." I responded.  
Sasori gave me a confused look, "But you always wear orange…"  
"My dad said that orange 'was my color'. I personally hate that color because I've been in it so many times." I rolled my eyes thinking of him but then I got sad again.  
Sasori saw this and smiled at me, "Why not get a black hoodie your own then."  
I laughed and said sure.

My stomach growled. It always does when I'm walking around for an hour. Sasori heard it and smiled.  
"I'll go look for a hoodie while you go eat a pretzel." He started to give me money when I stopped him.  
"Sasori! Dang it just let me at least buy a pretzel." I showed him my wallet and laughed.  
"Fine see you in a little bit."

I walked over to the pretzel line and bought one, without cheese, and dug in. I wonder if I'm taking advantage of the Akatsuki. I mean I live there and I do cook and clean a little but I'm sure my cooking isn't that good. And when I work in the bar it's only serving or cleaning.  
So really I'm not doing anything that should be enough to be living there. I sighed. What if I am just a nuisance and I'm just like a background act.  
I finished my last bite and clapped my hands together to get the extra salt off my palms.  
I rested my head on the wall behind me and looked up in thought.  
Maybe I should just ask Sasori or one of the other men if I'm trouble. I know I like it there, and it's defiantly better than my old home, but if they say yes then I'll go find another place to live.

And then there's the thought about my father. Yeah I don't like him but I keep on wishing, like I did when I was 7, that maybe he will find me.  
My eyes shot open and the thought just occurred to me. What if he found out I was gay and he disowned me! I mean I just don't want to be under the same roof as him but I don't want him to dis-own me as his son.  
I calmed down my breathing and began to walk off to find Sasori.  
Seriously though maybe I should just forget about him completely. That way I might be able to live in peace.

I spoke that too early. I cursed under my breath. That muscle built bodyguard, john was coming up the escalator. How the fuck does he keep on finding me! I'm sure that Zack wouldn't be far behind.  
I turned to hide from him when I twisted my knee the wrong way. It cracked and I was sure that it was going to start hurting like hell. I hissed slightly when my thought was true. I knew I wouldn't be able run let alone walk fast enough away from john and Zack was most likely close.

My only solution would be to hide, since I don't even know where Sasori is.

I quickly hid behind one of the columns nearby and looked around the corner. And of course Zack had just met up with john and they seemed to be yelling at each other like always.  
I rolled my eyes as I started to walk away to a store so they wouldn't be able to find me. I groaned when I stepped on my bad leg. By the looks of it my stitches probably broke, again.  
Kohan was going to be really pissed at me when we get back home….if I get back there.

Looking behind me I saw that, sadly, the two idiots spotted me. My heart beat sped up as I had to try to endure the pain of my bad knee.  
Even if I tried I wouldn't be able to run!  
Panicking I saw the men rushing over to me. I mean they didn't want to start running. For one that would give off a lot of attention and secondly it would just be a stampede.  
I sighed as I walked faster around the corner.

Their footsteps were getting closer and I could tell I was getting slower. "Damn it…" I swore under my breath.  
It's actually over…. I'm going to be leaving the place I actually feel good in and I'm going to probably be put in a concrete wall room like a jail! I would only be let out of school and to model so no one would get suspicious! (Wow I watch a lot of movies)

You might be wondering at this time, "Why not just go into any of the stores by you". The answer is simple. For one thing the area of the mall I was in was mostly women clothing. You know….bras and underwear. So if I went n one of those stores to hide I would most likely be called a pervert, even if I don't like girls. Plus the other stores were too small and I would most likely be caught in a second. If only I could find a JC penny or something!

The simplest thing to do would to just give up rather than fighting it.  
I shook my head out of it. Damn why do I always have to think negatively!  
I had to keep trying otherwise I would be in hell for the rest of my life.  
I tried to walk faster only to fail while hearing the two buffoons getting closer. I could actually here there words clear enough. My heart paced faster when I turned the corner yet again.  
"Ugh." From not paying attention I accidently bumped into someone. Thankfully I could tell from his grip that the person I bumped into was the red head himself.

Without me having to tell him he grabbed my hand and started to pull me inside a store nearby. Thank god the store was large enough (sears)  
I groaned in some pain from putting pressure on my bad knee. Sasori saw this and gave me an apologetic look.  
Their footsteps seemed like they were coming near and my blood pumped faster. How would Sasori even save me!

Then it happened. Sasori pulled me into an open changing room. I sighed a breath of relief. This was good…..wait no its not! For some stupid reason the mall security didn't allow more than 1 person in the changing room at the same time. People are probably afraid a couple will have sex there…because there's no cameras on the changing rooms.  
"S-Sasori what are you doing." I slightly said to loud. I had to get inside the red heads mind. Did he forget the rule or something?  
He clamped his hand over my mouth, "I'm hiding you. You can't run so we have to stay here" Sasori's warm breaths were light pants against my neck.

I softly moaned. I didn't mean to, I know I didn't. Because yes Sasori was hott but when someone blows on my neck, ear or plays with the whisker scars on my face I feel slight pleaser. I blushed.  
"You know I get really jealous when Itachi Deidara Pein and the others play with u and I never get to." Sasori smirked. He knew what situation they were in but what he had said was quite true and he couldn't help not playing with the blond in such a small space.  
The red head was the least one to see me because he barley worked in the bar. The only time he works actually in the bar is when he's filling in for Deidara.

The red head started to kiss down my neck. I groaned in his hand. I knew he wouldn't go as far as sexually harassing me and I defiantly knew that he wouldn't let me be caught and brought home.  
I just knew it from the look in his eyes.

"I fucking know I saw him come in here." Zack yelled at john. My breathing picked up again. Sasori calmed it down by softly rubbing the scars on my cheek.  
"Hey Zack..." John questioned.  
"What is it stupid?" I heard one of the two men moving through the rack we just ran passed. They were so close.

The red head felt me shaking so he rubbed my arms softly to make them stop.

"Why are we still looking for him? I mean we can do what we did last time. Just walk down the street till we hear the baby cry." John smiled and slightly punched the others shoulder. My eyes shot open wider.  
"Because his father hasn't told us a direct order to stop looking. I mean we could stop and he wouldn't know." Zack sighed.  
"I'm just glad we didn't get punished for losing him in the first place. Even though we never got punished before." John looked around them for any sight of me.  
"That brat…I'm glad he's gone. I heard he's a faggot." The two men smiled as they walked further and further away.

When Sasori let go of me my knees gave out. I-if those two knew my father would have got to know. And for all I know he isn't looking.  
Maybe I'm still like I was when I was little and hope that my dad would actually be a father.  
Before I knew it I was crying softly.  
Dammit, first my father and now I'm crying in front of Sasori. I hate crying in front of people it makes me feel weaker than I already am.  
I heard clothes shuffling and before I knew it Sasori was on one knee kissing the tears that fell from my eyes away.

I looked at him.

"For one thing don't cry. It makes you really un-attractive" Sasori smirked his devious grin and that made me slightly smile, "And secondly those idiots don't know crap about the real you. And I bet you that they have no clue on what your fathers doing" The red head took his thumb and took another tear off.  
"But I'm serious crying make you really un-attractive" This time we both laughed.  
"Naru Naru, Sasori! I know you're in there I see your shoes!" Tobi screamed through the door, while ruining the moment.

I quickly got off my but to my feet and whispered through the door, "Will you shut up! If the mall finds out were both in here we will get caught and kicked out."  
I heard Sasori smacking his forehead. So he actually forgot about the rule. I sighed.  
"Okay…" Sasori slightly grunted from standing up, "I'll go out first, see if the two are still there, then we can go find the place I dropped the whole day of shopping clothes" Sasori seemed like he might cry when he recited that last line.

After Sasori left the changing room I heard Tobi slightly whimper. I guess Sasori must have had hit him on the side of his head.  
After a few seconds Sasori told me the close was clear and I came out. Tobi scratched the back f his head to stop the small pain  
"W-Why were u in there anyway." The 18 year old finally smiled while he asked  
"Nothing Tobi, now come on." Sasori didn't want Tobi to start drama with everything that just happened so he just walked away with his hands in his pockets.

You know what. I should just forget about my father so I can live in peace. Yeah that's sounds so easy. Me being surrounded by hott guys not to mention every little thing remind me of the good and bad times of my father that is just peachy  
"Naru Naru stop daydreaming!" Tobi playfully laughed while he began to pull my wrist.  
I smiled, "Okay I'm coming I'm coming." I ran next to Sasori with Tobi.

Well if I don't want to be found I'll do whatever it takes to be with the Akatsuki forever!

**Ok so i used the changing room rule thing becuase thats actully somthing that can happen in our mall. Unless your not with an adult (like mommy and daddy) you cant have more than one person in a changing room at a time. Its stupid i know but it worked for this story.  
again like i said that the beggining its not just an ItaxNaru or SasoxNaru or PeinxNaru Its all of the members in the akatsuki...except for kisame T_T becuase its jsut to hard and can become very very creepy.**


	5. Chapter 5 Shopping with Zetsu

Theres two tpe of writing in this chaoter the **bold print means black zetsu just to warn you.  
-**

When we got back home Sasori told Pein everything that had happened at the mall. I guess he wanted to tell him that Zack and john might of have saw Sasori and not only me. I think he also told him that the two might be getting closer and closer to the bar so I might not be able to work for a bit.  
Even though I tried to explain that if I was going to live here I wanted to work like normal but of course they didn't have it. And then Kohan got pissed at me for ripping out my stitches again. She said it would never heal right if it kept on breaking.  
So that was that. I wasn't going to do anything that I couldn't do while on crutches. It was a pain in the ass but being on crutches and not being on my knee did actually help it heal faster.

Thank the heavens that I could now cook. I mean we would of have starved if Zetsu cooked another meal.  
"So Naruto your back on your feet." I blinked confused. Who just spoke? I looked around the kitchen and saw that Zetsu was the only one in the room smirking in the corner. Did he just talk? He almost rarely speaks.  
Zetsu, if you did not know, has dark green hair and deep yellow eyes. He is a little hott but on the other hand he is actually…how should I put this, A little crazy. You see Zetsu has like two personalities that unless you're in the same house as him you rarely see. Normally he is his Normal self and is nice to everyone. But once he gets mad or you say something that gets him upset he turns into black Zetsu.  
I shivered, I've only heard his black Zetsu I've never really scene it.

I pointed to Zetsu as to ask if he spoke he nodded and started walking over to me. His chains on his black pants jingled as he walked. Too bad that when he was looking so cool, for a few moments, he slightly tripped. I softly laughed. He was almost as clumsy as me.  
The green haired man scratched the back of his head and laughed, "Sorry, I can't stay cool for long you know."  
"I still can't believe that this is the most I've heard you speak in a long time or well….ever at that matter." I began looking through the fridge to find things to make for a snack.

"So are you going to cook something decent now?" He asked me.  
"Don't say that….I mean…..it wasn't all bad" I was trying hard to lie. His dishes were always either Burnt, raw, or not even something someone human could eat.  
"Don't lie. I know that my cooking is horrible." He softly sighed. So here's the thing. Zetsu is the one that gets the supplies for the bar. You know, cups rags and he signs for the beer. He used to also be in charge of cooking because he was the only one to accept it. What I think is that everyone is as bad as Zetsu they just don't want to admit it.  
Anyway, when I can't cook he goes back to it. I kind of feel bad for him. He may be 23 but a bunch load of crap gets put on top of him for having his multi personalities and bad cooking.

"Uh Naruto…" Zetsu looked down at his half black half white shirt. His spiked hair moved slightly from the wind coming in the window.  
"What?" I looked at him. Was it me or did Zetsu actually look sort of…cute right now.  
His pale cheeks began to blush. Why was he so embarrassed?  
"Ca- can you teach me how to…um cook." Zetsu looked really embarrassed. What for? Was it because he was asking someone my age for help? But Aww man did he look cute when he's desperate.  
"You know you could have just asked me. You didn't have to be so embarrassed. Can I ask you why?" I closed the fridge and sat down on the kitchen chair.

"Well…when you're sick or can't work I have to cook. And because I'm supposed to do it and I don't want us to all die from starvation-"  
"I get your point." I held up my hand to stop him from talking, "But I'm planning on never being out of commission from working again." I looked at the ground, "I don't want to be a burden so-"  
"Naruto you're not a burden, we told you that 2 weeks ago!" Zetsu yelled at me.  
"Naruto we just all….care for you very much so please stop saying that." Zetsu quietly said.

"Okay ill help you cook. But first we need to go to the grocery store." I stood up and stretched my arms above my head, "We have absolutely nothing left and I have never been in one of the stores. Kakazu made me order food from the Pick N Save magazine thing then he would order it and they would drop the food off here." I smiled at him, "Plus I want to make something special tonight because…it's been a month all ready."  
Zetsu was smiling as he watches me start leaving the kitchen, "And since my knee is totally healed we can get around faster. See you in a few min." Then I left to my room.

When I got home from the mall two weeks ago I actually used my courage to ask the Akatsuki if I was just occupying space. And because I think they were just being nice by saying, "No Naruto. You aren't like that. You are more and we care about you" I just think I'm still just here to be here.  
Pein then started asking me some really random questions about how I felt about living in this home and what is different from my old home finally he asked questions about the two idiots. Then I got sent to my room after my stitches were replaced by Kakazu. I felt like such a little kid.  
I got dressed in my new blue jeans and a black T-shirt. The black shirt showed somewhat of the muscles I had. This wasn't many. After I combed my hair to get the snarls out I began walking out of my room.

"Are you stupid! He almost got caught last time and you're bringing him to another place already." I heard Pein yelling from the living room. I didn't turn the corner afraid that something would happen. Don't ask me what I just...have a feeling.  
"Sorry, Pein." Zetsu shyly whispered.  
"Sorry? That's all you can say. He is very important and we need him. We don't want him to be captured and brought back to his old home where he gets starved for his diet and all that other crap."  
"I care about him as much as anyone else. I will protect him. Don't worry about that." Zetsu must of have sensed me because he looked from the corner of his eye at the door way. Yet he didn't say anything.  
"Just do your best." Kohan added before Pein could say another word. The pierced faced man just huffed and Zetsu began to walk out of the room. When he got out of site he grabbed my hand and began running toward the door.  
"W-Were you um…getting yelled at because of me?" I Asked shyly when we got too the door. The tall man smiled, "No, everyone's just worried about you that's all." Zetsu grabbed the car keys on the side table and walked out of the house. I followed behind him.

10 min. later

"What are you planning to make?" Zetsu asked as he got a cart.  
"I'm not that sure…I've cooked a lot of dishes and I want to make something different that I haven't made yet." I slumped over the cart as I pushed it down the aisles.  
"How about lasagna?" Zetsu asked me.  
I looked at him while I threw 3 loafs of bread into the cart, "I've been meaning to make that but every time I was about to cook it we never had all the ingredients." I smiled at him, "Nice idea."  
Zetsu's pale face slightly blushed. Man he looked so cute when he blushed!  
"W-Well um…why not you go get some of the supplies. Since they are all the way across the store." I tried hiding my blushed face with my fist, "You take the cart. Okay?" Zetsu nodded leaving me alone in the aisle.

I sighed. I still can't believe it's been 1 month already. And if you haven't really thought, I've only worked for like 12 days out of the whole month because of my damn knee. Thank god that's not going to hurt anymore  
I walked around the corner sighing. One whole fucking month…

"Thank you sir, now have a nice day." I heard the cashier lady say with a cheesy smile.  
"Thank You!" Said the other voice.  
Tobi? Why was he here? Then I saw him leaving with a hand full of candy. I slightly laughed. Of course that would be the only reason he would be here. How come he acts so much like a kid.  
I laughed again thinking of Tobi stuffing two chocolate bars in his mouth.

"Well if it isn't the Narutard with the stupid laugh." I froze at the sound of 'his' voice. From everyone that has made my life hell, other than my dad, this would be him. I slowly turned around. Slightly shivering from being scared.  
"I guess it is the faggot." The raven smirked. I can't believe it's actually Sasuke Uchiha.  
"I don't know if it is Sasuke. Because that blond doesn't look like the pussy that hasn't been coming to school." Kiba laughed sarcastically to the raven. I tensed up again.  
"I wonder if he's with his boyfriend." Shikamaru sighed.  
"But that would mean he would have had come out of the closet." Kiba added and nudged Shikamaru a little. I still couldn't talk. Sasuke and his gang, Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru, have been pushing me down since elementary. I can't believe I totally forgot about them. And just so you know, yeah they know I'm gay.  
"Well that must be a good thing then since we told everyone he was a damn faggot." Sasuke glared at me evilly. My eyes opened wide.

"You did what!" I screamed.  
"What? You didn't think we wouldn't do it. We had a promise." Sasuke started walking towards me and I flinched. The other three were snickering the whole time. I swore under my breath. They picked on me and practically made school almost as worst as home. Mostly that was because my dad always got me the new stuff.  
And yeah you would….or are probably saying "Why didn't you not where the clothes and accessories your snotty father gets u?" Well that's easy.  
He would either throw away my day old clothes and or beat me because I didn't follow his rules.

Technically I shouldn't say 'beat' he just either slaps me sometimes or tells his drones to punch me once.  
Anyway these bastards have been torturing me just for this stuff and I'm like their personal punch bag.  
And yeah they do know I'm gay but that was because they beat it out of me. They knew I was hiding something from them and they wouldn't stop cornering me and beating me up. And when I would get home with bruises my dad would get pissed at me because I had to 'model' and he didn't want me to get ruined.  
And every day the same thing would happen. They beat me up I get bruises and I get yelled at a by my dad. Finally one day I decided if I just told them what my secret was they would leave me alone.  
But that just made it worst. They blackmailed me in saying that I had to do their homework and projects or they would tell the whole school. Plus if they got mad for losing a game or they got mad for just being mad they would still beat me up. And my dad never cared about me, just if what they did to me was easy to cover up.  
I could only be not at school for one day before they would tell the school that I was gay. I'm not afraid of my school knowing I was scared that my father would find out I was gay and get him even more pissed at me. And now I fucking know how those two found out. I felt like crying. But I wouldn't dare do it in front of these guys.

I turned around. That's all the movement I could do. I wanted to run away I wanted to forget I met these bullies. But I just couldn't do it. Why am I so fucking weak! I heard his footsteps getting closer and finally I felt his breath on my neck. This time I didn't moan. All I did was shiver.  
"We missed you for 1 month." I could sense his devil smirk and I bit my lip.  
"I-I'm sorry Sasuke!" I finally let out. Why was I apologizing to this bastard?  
"Sorry isn't good enough." Sasuke pushed me down. I hissed as I fell down on my ass.  
Sasuke kicked me in my gut. I coughed in pain.  
"Because of you I wasn't able to play in the last 3 games!" Sasuke snarled through his teeth.  
Then I said the one thing I shouldn't have, "Ho-how is it my fault."

"How is it your fault? Did you just say how it is your fault!" Sasuke kicked me in the stomach again hard and I groaned in pain. Kiba Shikamaru and neji didn't move an inch. I don't know if it was because they thought it was getting intense and didn't want part of it or they just liked watching.  
"Because you didn't fucking do my projects and homework I began failing 4 classes! We lost the homecoming game and both of the others because of you!" Sasuke snarled angrily and bent down near me, I shivered.  
He whispered, "I might be kicked off the team for good."

I can't take it anymore I just can't!  
"So fucking what!" Sasuke looked at me shocked, "I don't fucking care about you! Since you already told the fucking world I was gay so what's the point of dealing with you anymore! I'm done Sasuke. I'm through." Sasuke slapped me after I was done ranting at him. A large red handprint glowed on my cheek.  
"You really don't understand do you." Sasuke got closer to my face. I squirmed.  
"I'm done with you Sasuke. Nothing you or your gang can do will change my mind you bastard." I snarled at him waiting for him to hit me.

But that didn't happen. No, something worst did. He kissed me. And I don't mean peck on the lips a grandmother gives you. It was a full on tongue kiss that he dominated and I had no part. Sasuke felt hottin my moth and I didn't even like it. Sasuke held me down as he kissed me harder. First I was still kind of confused on what was happening but when I finnaly got airI pushed him away.

"Wh-what the fuck!" I screamed at him and wiped my mouth. Did….did this bastard who has been torturing me for years actually kiss me. My first kiss. I felt like crying. And soon I was.  
"Y-You bastard."  
The other three boys looked kind of shocked but not as surprised as I thought they would be.  
Tears rolled down my face again in front of people. Showing I was weak.  
Sasuke slapped me again harder this time. I whimpered.

"Listen to me Dammit! Or ill fucking hit you again." Sasuke yelled.  
"I'm not your bitch or anything else. Just stay away from me!" I knew I was going to get hurt again so I was ready. I closed my eyes waiting for him to hit me when suddenly nothing happened.

"Naruto are you okay?" I opened my eyes. Zetsu!  
"U-um kind of." I wiped the tears of my eyes and bit my lip when I felt my cheek.  
"So I guess you do have a boyfriend. You faggot." Sasuke snarled through his teeth while he yanked his hand away from Zetsu's grasp.

I barked at him angrily, "Did you just call me a faggot! U just fucking took my real first kiss you bastard." I stood up and quickly walked behind Zetsu, "so who are you calling a faggot now Sasuke."  
Zetsu looked a time worriedly. I was crying into his shoulder, "He kissed you?" I softly shook my head yes.  
"And he hurt you?" Zetsu's voice seemed to get darker. Oh…crap.

"So are you or are you not going out with this bitch?" Sasuke slightly shoved the green haired man. This time I looked worriedly at the raven. Did I or did I not want Sasuke to die….that's a hard decision.  
"Don't touch me." Zetsu whispered.  
"So what u gonna do about it?" Sasuke did it again. Now I spoke.  
"Sasuke I really, really, think you shouldn't do that." I shyly whispered.  
Sasuke slightly smirked, "What's your boyfriend gonna do huh?" Sasuke tried to reach around Zetsu to grab me. Finally Zetsu snapped and he was at the point where he was…black Zetsu.

Zetsu tackled Sasuke to the ground holding the boys throat. Sasuke gagged in pain and Zetsu was a completely different person. Part of me was curious and wanted to watch while another part of me wanted to run away.  
"**First thing first I am not Naruto's boyfriend**." Zetsu's voice was dark while he tightened his grip. Shikamaru and the others slightly stepped back. Were they really afraid?  
"**And secondly you hurt him enough to cry not to mention you kissed him without him wanting you to**." Zetsu kept his grip while he kneed Sasuke hard in the gut. I could tell, by the ravens face, that he was having trouble breathing.  
"**It wouldn't take me one second to kill you right now and end you**." He squeezed harder around the boys neck.

"S-sto…" Sasuke tried to say.  
"**So you want me to stop?" **Zetsu smirked angrily at Sasuke, "**How many times has Naruto asked you to stop**?" The green haired man kicked him again.  
I shivered behind the scene. **Black** Zetsu did scare me. He was like a devil that didn't care what happened to anyone.  
"**But…since Naruto is here I won't do anything to you." **He let go and Sasuke gasped for air. He kept coughing. "But if I ever see you near him again I will kill u." Zetsu walked up to me and hugged me hard. He wiped my eyes, I didn't even know I was crying. I was still kind of shocked by the scene and I thought I had stopped crying.

"**Sorry….was that scary**." Zetsu wasn't even turned back he was still dark. How is he so nice to me?  
I slightly nodded my head in his shoulder, "Sorry…"  
"**You don't have to say sorry. It **was my fault." Zetsu's voice was slowly turning back to normal.

"I wanted you to never see that side of me. Because when people do they mostly stay away from me." Zetsu stepped a little backwards. Like he was afraid to hurt me.  
"Zet…su." I suddenly felt cold from his warmth leafing me. I shivered.  
Sasuke was getting up with his gang helping him. He looked back at me again and I flinched.

Zetsu saw him eyeing me up and he seemed to get angry again.  
"If you ever, ever, touch Naruto again or tell anyone of today, I will find each of your houses and slit your throats." This made the 4 boys get out of there quicker. They knew he was serious.

The green haired man took a deep breath to calm himself down. He looked sort of tired and depressed.  
I tried to walk towards him but he kept on moving further away. Finally he was stuck against the wall of food and I pinned him down.  
"Why do you keep moving away?" I said sadly, "I mean. Does that mean you don't like me anymore?"  
Zetsu blushed, "It's not that I don't care about Naruto it's just….I don't want you to get hurt."  
"Zetsu….when you were still black Zetsu you hugged me and asked me if I was alright. Does that seem like you will hurt me?" I smiled.  
Zetsu grinned "I guess you're right. Wait…black Zetsu?" I forgot that Zetsu didn't know we named his two personalities, black and white. I hugged him to try to change the conversation.

"Mommy what are those two boys doing?" A little girl asked. We both looked at them with a kind of funny look.

"Um….sweetie just keep walking." The mother took her daughters hand and walked away. When they were gone we laughed hysterically.  
Finally when it got silent all the feelings of what just happened rushed into me again. Sasuke had kissed me. And my first kiss to be that. Yeah I have been kissed on the cheek and forehead but never a real kiss.

I suddenly got depressed quickly. How come this always happens to me. Am I just supposed to stay home and sit in the corner of my room? Seriously! Every time I leave the house something finds me of my past or something goes wrong.  
I sighed. Zetsu must of have known it wasn't a happy sighed but a sad depressed type of sigh because he drew me close again.

"Don't worry. That _kiss_ he gave you wasn't real if you didn't want it." Zetsu sighed again, "So it doesn't count."  
"Th-thanks Zetsu." I ears reddened when the man kissed down my neck. My breathing picked up. The green haired man flipped me over so he was leaning over me and I was pinned against the wall.  
He massaged my sides and I moaned. Even though I was kind of enjoying this I couldn't stop thinking that Zetsu would never be the seme.  
His eyes burned into mine as he nibbled down my neck, just making me feel more pleasure.  
He stopped and kissed my cheek.  
"Sorry…I had to do that. I guess that will cancel off that ravens kiss." He smiled and hugged me again.

"I-I guess we should get the food now and go home." I was still breathing hard, "After that I can show you how to make something without burning it or keeping it raw."  
Zetsu smiled and got the cart.

"Thanks again Zetsu." I shyly added.  
"No problem."

We finished shopping shortly after and went home. Through the car ride we both had separate thoughts I thought Pein should never know what went down at the store, scared of Zetsu getting in trouble. Btu Zetsu said that if we didn't tell them what happened I might be in danger. I just silently nodded in agreement.  
We took our time unloading the car and bringing them inside, scared on what was going to be going down.  
Sadly it didn't take long for Kohan to notice that I had a slight bruise on my cheek from getting hit. She scolded us but then decided that she wasn't going to tell Pein, so he wouldn't blow up again.  
We told her thank you as she put something on my cheek to stop the swelling.  
After that I made the dinner with Zetsu. I hope everyone likes it. Since they were the ones who brought me in a month ago.

Dinner part of next Chapter Plus its Hidan and Kakazu time. Yep both of them.  
Yeah sorry if this one was kinda bad. I dont even know how to explain it. Also the next chapter has barley any yaoi -_-' I think im losing it. Anyway the next chapter is sorta...Not that good in my opinion. Hope you like it though


	6. Chapter 6 A life with Kakazu and Hidan

I was shuffling around serving the rest of the lasagna while Zetsu stood in the corner of the kitchen. He wanted to hear what people had to say about the dish he helped on before he sat down himself to eat.  
I got a slap on the ass a couple of times but I got used to it. At least it wasn't anything major.  
After I was done everyone dived in without me saying anything.

"Th-this is…" Sasori started.  
"It's um…" Itachi mumbled. The first thing I heard was Zetsu gulp. He must of have been worried.  
"It's the best thing you made so far." Pein wiped his hands with a napkin. I smiled and Zetsu shyly grinned.  
"You do know Zetsu helped me make this." I said without thinking.

Everyone stopped eating. Was it because they were scared it was poisonous or it would give them a stomach ache for a century?  
"You helped make this?" Kakazu looked at the man in the corner.  
"Y-yeah…but only a little. Naruto taught me the basics about how to cook something decent so…" He shyly added.  
"Wow….this is amazing!" Tobi shouted with glee. I snickered into my fist.  
"It absolutely is." Said Itachi. He began to eat again without worry.  
Hidan was the only one to stay silent.  
"I hope you like it and…" I blushed but tried to hide it, "thank you…"

Everyone at the table looked at me with questioning stairs.  
"for what?" Tobi asked like a kid. He was hoping he hadn't forgot something important. Everyone was having that thought.  
"For um…taking me in a month ago." I didn't hate these guys and I wasn't mad that they forgot.  
"Really? A month…I thought this would of have been a whole year we care about u so much." Pein snickered.  
I blushed harder then sat down. Zetsu followed slowly behind. His eyes shot open when he took a bite. He must of loved it to.

During the dinner everyone was talking about different stories. There was never one large conversation. If so it was about a bad thing or something completely important. The last time there was a large conversation it was what to order on the pizza. It was a day where I had gotten hit by one of the bar intenders. Kohan said I wasn't fit enough to be over a oven. Anyway the point is because of my excellent hearing I can hear and listen to all the conversations at once.

"We have to go." I heard Hidan whisper to Kakazu. I tried to not seem so into there conversation. Hidan hated eavesdroppers but what he hated more were people against his religion. To tell the truth I don't think he likes me very much. I don't know if its because I'm gay and openly about it or because I'm younger than him. I mean he doesn't care for anyone in the house except Kakazu. And that might be because they work together.  
Kakazu seems to always have stitches because of what he does for the bar. You ever hear of those people that beat someone up because they have loans to pay? Well that's his part of the job.  
He beats up the guy who has money to pay at the bar. But every so often the other poor sap gets a hit on him or cuts him with a knife. Before you know it the other guy is on the ground begging for mercy.  
Hidan on the other hand was the man to find the guys. He had contacts. If needed he would help Kakazu fight in the battles.  
Both men were strong and I admired them.  
I really wanted to be strong to fend off people so I just wont get stomped on and run over like I always am.

"But we just sat down." Kakazu slightly complained. He tried to not seem interested in there own conversation. They try not to admit it but there job is twice as hard as the regular one. But when Pein asks them about it they always say it was a piece of cake. But that's code for it was hard as hell. When they say a job was slow that meant it was so easy that they had nothing to do.  
I sighed. I wanted to be strong. I wanted people to at least fear me a little and not just think of me as some thin cute faced kid.

"Damn! What are you fucking looking at!" Hidan yelled at me. I jumped and everything got silent.  
"I-I'm well..um." I couldn't even tell I was staring. And his random outburst made me a little shaky.  
"spit it out will ya!"  
"Stop yelling." Kakazu calmly pulled an the silver haired mans shirt, "He was probably just day dreaming in this direction. Fool."  
I just nodded slightly afraid. God why am I so weak!

"you said we have to go so lets go." Kakazu wiped his mouth clean and stood up.  
I bit my lip. Why cant I ask them to help me get stronger. Just for a day or maybe for a weekend!  
"Fuck yeah I said were going. This is the first lead in weeks." Hidan pushed his chair in then put his hands in his pocket. Slightly smirking.

Without me thinking I stood up, with the chair scraping against the floor. Kakazu looked back at me but Hidan just screamed.  
"What you getting up for huh?"  
"I'm sorry just… here me out." I was blushing madly. I knew this idea was completely crazy but still.  
"Were kind of busy idiot." Hidan Snarled  
"I-Its just…" I started, "Could you teach me to fight?"

The room felt cold and it was soundless unless you count Hidan deep breathing.  
"What the Jashin do you-" Hidan started but Kakazu told him stop.  
"How come."  
"B-Because I'm sick of being trampled over and useless in certain situations." My eyes were closed tight as I remembered earlier that day where Sasuke and his gang had cornered me and Sasuke beat me up. Then he took my first…

I hated thinking of it.  
"And how would we do that." Kakazu asked.  
"Who gives a fuck! We have work to do." Hidan yelled.  
"I don't know. I haven't thought that far ahead yet…" I felt my head drop.  
Hidan was panting madly and Kakazu smirked gladly.  
"Why not come on the job with us?"  
Hidan glared at the man with cold eyes, "What the fuck are you thinking!"  
"Its going to be slow. This guys been running for weeks so he must be weak. We could have a little entertainment for after."

"I totally disagree!." Pein stood up from his chair, "yes I kind of agree that Naruto-kun could learn to fight, but going on a _job_ with you is unacceptable!"  
Hidan grinned in agreement but I think it was because he just didn't want me to go.  
"That's where I think your wrong Pein." Itachi sighed, "Naruto is in a disadvantage everyday because we cant always be next to him. If he learns to fight, even if its only a day, he should take it."  
"Not to mention this would be the first thing he would get taught because he's out of school." Sasori took another bite of food with a blank expression.  
Pein was silent but I saw his eyes become softer. Was he actually going to let me do this?

"Go ahead Naruto." Pein sat down in his seat and Hidan became furious.  
Instead of having a tantrum he left the room. He knew he couldn't disobey Pein and he didn't even want to try.  
"Come on Naruto…and bring a water." Kakazu followed after the man and I rushed to the fridge.  
Grabbing a water bottle I slightly blushed. "Thank you again!" I yelled then ran after the two.  
-

During the car ride it was mostly silent. Not only was Hidan pissed because I was going but Kakazu made me sit in the front!  
I almost screamed at him, "What are you thinking! Do you want Hidan to kill me in my sleep." But I didn't.  
Hidan huffed again to break the silence.  
"So Naruto do you have any questions before I tell you the basics?" Kakazu asked.  
"What type of questions? You mean about money?" I softly teased him. That's all this man cared about.  
"No about…the job or the bar anything?" He seemed like he had something to share. But I didn't know if I should really ask. Was he doing this to stop the creepy silence. Then I had it…

"How did the bar appear and the people in it?" I asked.  
"For one thing it always wasn't a bar." Kakazu turned the corner.  
"What do you mean?"  
"It used to be a company." Kakazu smirked.  
A company? Okay so now I know he has a story to tell. Company equals money.  
"We were once publishing and clothes design company. We weren't that high but we were high enough for people to at least buy stocks off of it." I had a feeling Kakazu was going to drool very soon.  
"so what happened." I asked, Hidan watched the scenery outside the window.  
"we got crushed about 12 years ago." Kakazu frowned as he said this, "we hope to get back up there but to do so we have to get money. So we started the bar."

While he said this I couldn't quite understand. If they were trying to get money then why did they bring me in?  
"But some of the Akatsuki kind of don't want to go back to business life. But I could always hope right?" Kakazu grinned.  
"As for the people… Pein Kohan Hidan Sasori and I were the original Akatsuki. The rest we just brought in. people who didn't think they belonged. People who actually felt pain in there life."  
I was waiting for the man to say more but it didn't happen. He was done speaking. I slid down in my seat thinking of what he just said.

"I guess I should tell you this before we get there." Kakazu re-broke the silence. I watched Hidan in the mirror. When he saw me he snarled.  
"The job we do is dangerous. So don't get in the mess. Stay back or….even better stay in the car." Kakazu frowned. Hidan tapped his shoulder and pointed. Okay what was he now? A mime!  
"if something does happen call me. If I don't come don't just stand there and sit in a ball, use your instincts. But always stay calm. If your not calm you will die. That's the basics of fighting."  
I gulped quietly and I felt my body shiver. Okay so first it was Oh yeah its going to be slow but now its you might die! Seriously. Why did I come here anyway!

"Damn! Finally! I was getting sick of hearing you girls talk." Hidan put his hand on the car door. Kakazu locked it.  
"No. You stay here idiot. If your going to go Naruto goes to got it!" Finally Kakazu left the car hands in fists, "If I don't come back in 12 min you know what to do!"

"What did he mean you know what to do?" I didn't know if I was talking to myself or to Hidan. Either way he was silent.  
Okay now I'm getting pissed.  
"Okay what is wrong with you!" I spun to look at the silver haired man in the back seat, "How come you hate me? Is it because I'm gay!"  
Hidan glared at me with death stares, "Being gay is against my religion yes."  
"So what about everyone else! Do you hat Sasori Itachi Pein and even Zetsu!"  
"No they just annoy me."  
"Then why Me!" I actually felt like crying. This was the first time I didn't know why someone hated me. Yes Sasuke was easy and so was john and Zack but Hidan? He's so confusing.  
"Just because." Hidan wasn't yelling and he was whispering. I don't know if it was because the lights outside or the dim lighting in the car but Hidan looked like he was blushing. But I threw that aside. I mean who does he think he is! He doesn't even know why he hates me. He just does!

"Fine. Just perfect!" I was ready to sit back around in the seat and cry when Hidan used his strength to pull me to the back of the car. I didn't know what to do. Was I to scream? Was he even going to kill me. I mean I know I kind of pushed him to far but still.  
He flipped me over so I was underneath him.  
"I hat e you because you make me break my religion." Hidan whispered with a slight blush on his face, "It doesn't matter if another person is gay but if your yourself is gay that goes against it."  
"So then why do you hate me dammit!"  
"I hate when you stair at me and I hate it when your by me." Hidan wasn't like his usual self.  
"What are you getting at!" I yelled  
"I hate when everyone touches you and I hate when you smile." Hidan's face was getting closer to mine.

The silver haired man started to kiss my cheek then kissed down my neck. I shivered. He looked me in the eyes.  
"I-I thought u said you weren't gay…" I blushed bright and slightly moaned from the man teasing my neck. Damn why am I so sensitive!  
"I'm not gay…." HE blushed and scooted away from me so his back was to the window "I'm bi…but all because of you."

I blinked in confusion. Wait did he just say he was…bi? But still that means he's kind of gay….right?  
"It was because of you I started to go against the religion." He tried t cover his blushed face with his hand. I boosted my self up a little. "With your damn cute face and nice ass."  
My face got warm, "So I tried to stay away from you, screaming my frustration out at you, thinking that my feelings toward guys would go away." Hidan continued without staring at me, "Sorry…"  
"Hidan…" I whispered. What was I to say? Its okay being Gay? That your religion doesn't make you?

I just don't know. The silver haired man slumped in the corner of the car blushing while watching the light posts outside.  
"Oh Hidan…don't start getting weak on me!" I laughed as I jumped on him.  
"W-What are you doing!" HE screamed.  
"Nothing!" I laughed, "I'm just happy you don't hate me for being me!"  
"I never said I didn't hate you! Dammit!" He screamed at me. His blush getting deeper.  
"You didn't have to…I just know now." I stuck my tongue out at the man. Thanks to this little experience I know how to work another person in the Akatsuki! He's just like Deidara. Dei-Dei is fun to make embarrassed and I guess Hidan is to.  
I couldn't stop smiling.

Right after Hidan had pushed me off himself there was a large crash. It wasn't from a gun or anything like that. It sounded more as , like in fighting movies, a lot of wooden crates falling down.  
Hidan swore under his breath as he took my hand and dragged me out of the car.  
"Hi-Hidan! What are you doing!" I yelled at him.  
"Just do as Kakazu says and try not to get involved." He whispered angrily.  
"If you don't want me to get involved why didn't you leave me in the car!"

"Because Kakazu said to not leave you alone. If something would happen to you because you were alone…" Hidan brought m to the front of an abandoned building, "Just try to stay un scene. And if something does happen and we cant help you, use your instincts and just stay calm."  
I just nodded. What did I really get myself into by being here?  
"Well if it its the tracker." One of the men said in the dark.

"well it wasn't so easy finding you in the first place Sora. Running around like you were." Hidan snarled  
"Its not like I wanted a death wish." Sora smiled, "But I also wasn't running."  
"Oh really? Then what's it called when you move place to place hoping not to get caught." I stood as still as I could while inching back from the fight that was going on.  
He said he didn't want me to get involved and I think that's the reason why Hidan wasn't fighting right away. He was stalling so I could get back.

I sighed a breath of relief when I felt my back hit something hard. I made it to the wall….or I thought.  
Walls don't normally more right? Or…breath.  
A hand was placed over my mouth and Hidan heard my scream turn into mumbles.  
"Naruto!" HE screamed.  
"Like I said I wasn't running." Sora began walking up to Hidan, "I was more of….gathering." The lights suddenly turned on. From the looks of it there were like 8 guys in the building All snarls on there faces.  
"Tch…So this is what you were doing." Hidan grumbled.

"See…you have a lot of enemies you know. From all the time you would practically kill the people that didn't pay. And so after they would pay you back they would also have to pay hospital fees for there injuries almost leaving them bankrupt." Sora smirked and the mans hand held a firmer grip around my mouth.  
His breath was on my neck, "hey cutie. Long time no fuck." I automatically remembered the voice. It was the man that almost raped me two weeks ago.  
I began to squirm and he kneed me in the back, "Stop fiddling." I couldn't see his face but I knew he was grinning.

"Ah. I see that there's a new member of your squad. Hey Hidan?" Sora grinned at me and Hidan growled.  
"Don't lay a finger on him!"  
"Who said I was going to lay a finger?" Sora walked up to me slowly and looked into my blue eyes.  
"IF you hurt him ill-"  
"You will do nothing." Sora quickly grinned at Hidan, "Because you are absolutely helpless. Kakazu already lost." His eyes looked to the wall.

Hidan quickly looked and saw the man laying on the floor breathing but softly unconscious. He was still awake enough to hear what was going on.  
My eyes shakily looked at Kakazu. I-I can do something. Cant I?  
Instincts right?  
"So your name is Naruto. You don't look like anything special. Why are you with the silver tongued man over there." Sora's face was so close to mine I could almost smell his shampoo….which is just weird.  
I screamed at myself to do something.  
I bit down, hard, on the mans hand. I think I even might of drew blood.  
"S-Shit! You damn brat!"

Then I did the cheapest move. I kicked them both in the crotch. I know it isn't that big of a deal but seriously I'm 16 and….weak.  
Hidan looked at me with a smirk and I thought he was going to start laughing, but then everyone that was in the background started to mob up on him.  
"Wake up Kakazu!" Hidan screamed at me.

I did as I was told and ran to the man on the ground. I had to dodge a few people, but other than that I made it to him in no time. Every time someone tried to get to me while I was by the other male Hidan punched them to make himself the human target.  
"Ka-Kakazu!" I stuttered. I began to shake him. He moaned as if he wanted to stay sleeping.  
"Wake up! Hidan's getting hurt and…they tried to hurt me. Just wake up!" the mans eyes began to slowly open but I knew he was still sort of out of it.  
"Do-Don't cry about it. For one thing Hi-Hidan likes pain." Kakazu began to laugh.  
"This is no time for laughing! Please get up and start helping." I blushed, "I'm….scared and I want to get out of here!" I didn't want to admit it but it was the truth. Yes maybe it was sort of exciting but I also didn't want those two getting hurt

Kakazu looked at me with one eye for a bit, "Fine. We will finish this and get out soon." Just sit over here and observe. Its good lessons on what to do…if you watch me. But to learn what not to do is mostly watch the fool." I sat down like I was told.  
My breathing had calmed down but I was half conscious. I didn't particularly know what just happen.  
Supposedly, Sora, the man they were after had made a ambush for Hidan and Kakazu. And me…I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.  
What surprised me the most was that I had actually done something. Even if it was a cheep move.  
I Saw the people falling one after another and soon enough Sora was the last one to be left fighting. It was surprising on how much power the two males had. Yes I knew that they were strong but I didn't think that they could face off 8 people at once.

"Damnit! How did you guys do it! I planned it all out. You two would be the ones to get hurt, to almost die." Sora screamed with anger.  
"Well you didn't count one thing did you." Kakazu licked some of the blood off of his hand.  
"And if you planned that one thing we might of died." Hidan brought out his three bladed knife.  
"You made Naruto scared….we can never forgive that."  
"Naruto-Kun." Kakazu looked at me, "Close your eyes will you."  
Listening to his commands I closed my eyes, but after a few seconds of them torturing the male I closed my ears as well.  
I don't know why I had to. It was just scaring me a little. Reminding me of something on the tip of my tongue.  
Maybe it was from a bad dream that I had a long time ago. Or maybe it had something to do with…him.

I bit my lip. Hoping that they would finish and we could leave all ready.  
I felt a tap on my shoulder. Then a rough grab.  
I whimpered.  
"Why you do that fool!" Kakazu yelled at Hidan. I opened my eyes.  
"What? He wasn't listening…and I poked him. he still didn't respond."  
"I-Its okay…" I stood up a little shaky. Why was I so scared for a few min.? "Can we go home."

"Sure Naruto." Kakazu patted my back and we walked out of the building, with out turning back. For a few seconds I thought there was going to be a sort of explosion. You know, cool guys walk away from flames.  
**-**

**Okay so this was more of an informational Chapter. It tells you alot of the past of the akatsuki.  
And the next chapter is about naruto's past so its not really yaoi filled. sorry**


	7. Chapter 7 Nightmare

"Mommy!" I jumped into her arms. I knew she would catch me. She had been at work all day with dad and just gotten home.  
They worked together. She helped in most of the designs but she mostly just put a woman's opinion in the clothes.  
"Naruto I missed you so much!" She squeezed me tight against her chest. I buried into her. Feeling her heart beat. Hearing it. Her scent…a smell out of this world.  
"I love you…" I whispered out my thought. She smiled.

He was very good today Mrs. Uzumaki. He didn't break a single thing." Shinrai clapped his hands a little sarcastically but to also show his approval. I blushed.  
"I don't try to honest!" I said worriedly.  
"Its okay Naruto." She laughed, I smiled, "You were very good today. Just like every other day." she commented  
She put me down from her grip. Coldness swam over me.  
"thank you again Shin, really."  
"It was my honor." Shin replied with a smile.

"Mommy…where's daddy?" I asked.  
"He had to stay late at the office. He's coming home as soon as he can." She kneeled down next to me.  
"How would you like to play a game?" She smiled.  
"Mom Really!" I said excitedly. She nodded her head.  
"So what would you want to play?" She started, "Lego's, tag, hide N seek or-"  
"Hide and seek!" I screamed then blushed, "Please?"

This game was my favorite. I don't know exactly why. Maybe it was the hiding part. Well yeah hiding wasn't exactly that exciting, but being found also felt…good, loved.  
"Very well then." She kissed my cheek.  
"Since I know you love hiding so much, ill start seeking _you_." she poked my nose playfully.  
"How did you know that was my favorite part?" I rubbed my nose.  
"because I loved that part to when I was young." she laughed, "Now go and hide."  
"Okay!" I began running out of the room when I stopped and looked back, "Oh, before I go, mommy, you will always look young." I left snickering.  
My mother blushed deep then finally yelled back at me, "I will give you extra ramen later Naruto!"

Mom loved getting complimented on her looks.  
While laughing, I made my way to a hiding spot where she would never find me.  
I snickered at myself. I normally hid in 5 places, under my bed, behind a door, under mommy's bed, in the laundry basket or in the closet!  
But this time I wanted the game to go on longer. I wanted it to last. I mean…yes my mom and dad played with me, but a lot of the time I would fall asleep before they would get home. Mom tried to find a way to play with me everyday. So did dad but only when work was done.  
So today I'm going to hide somewhere different.

I snickered…the basement!

I wasn't ever aloud in the basement because of my clumsiness. But for one thing I was good today and secondly…I just wanted it to go longer!  
"ready or not hear I come!" She yelled.  
I silently crept behind the door and into the basement. I tiptoed down the stairs.  
For a few seconds I couldn't see, but when my eyes adjusted I found the hanging string. Pulling it the lamp went on. (its not the main light)

The basement is where they did there planning for work. Or alone time. What ever the heck that means.  
It wasn't spooky, it was more of comfortable. I've only been down here about a dozen times. But I remember the soft carpet under my toes. And the walls. A calm tone of maple and brown.  
I could see Pictures of our family on the wall. I smiled when I saw that every picture there had at least me in it. Silly face or not.  
I laughed then automatically stayed quite, not wanting to be caught so fast.

Against one of the walls there was 2 large desks right next to each other. I bumped into a manikin and jumped a little. You would to if you saw something with no head but body.  
It had clothes on it, must have been one of there latest designs. I smiled.  
I walked slowly hovering the desks. Glancing at each single paper. They weren't like written worded papers (because I cant read) they were drawings.

Future Nevar Moon Designs. I smiled.  
"So cool!" I spoke out loud. I cant wait to grow up and work with mommy and daddy!  
Closer to the end of the desks were just doodles. The most exciting thing was that the doodles were me in the clothes!  
"Sweetie? Are you down there?" she sounded upset, "We told you never to go down there."  
I wanted to talk, to tell her I was down here, but for one thing I was scared I would get in trouble.

But she sounded really worried. I wanted to hug her.  
I quickly turned off the lamp and hid behind a box. Being silent. Not moving.  
The door knob to the basement began to turn then she rushed down stairs.  
"Where did he go?" She didn't sound like she was playing around. My mother turned on the light. I gasped when I saw her eyes. Fear.  
"He's not down here either." She looked around "I looked everywhere!" She screamed at herself.

Her eyes went wide in horror, "Did he get kidnapped!" She Slapped her forehead, "No Kushina. Think rationally. He….probably just went outside."  
She ran up the stares hurriedly. I felt like crying. This wasn't fun anymore.  
I got out from behind the box and ran out of the basement. The front door was open.

"Naruto-Kun, I love you. I admit I cant find you. Please come out!" She screamed at the world. To find out if I was still around.  
Mom looked both ways and crossed the street, "Naruto!" her voice was shaky and she seemed scared.

I ran to the front door, "Mommy IM here. Please come back. I'm sorry." my voice was crackly, "I'm sorry. I was in the basement. I love you so please don't hate me."  
She smiled at me, "I could never hate you Naruto."  
She began to cross the street. When it happened.

Hell froze over and time stopped for a moment. There was no noise only movement. My hearing must of died because I could only see the horror in front of my eyes.  
I must of have been moving because all the adults that gathered, crying, tried to keep me back. But I refused. I might of have been screaming and crying to because my throat was soar and my face was wet.  
I just couldn't tell  
My mother was surrounded with the color of her hair. Red. She didn't seem like something that was even once alive.  
More people tried to pull me away from the scene. But I wouldn't go. She was my mother. Even if she didn't look like it.

I finally got to her. My knees collapsed in her blood.  
My hearing came back. Hearing sirens blaring as the police had been called and the medics thinking they could do something, that I knew they couldn't. She was dead.  
I had to tell myself to breath.  
Sure that if I didn't my brain would of stopped me from doing so.  
Medics came running. It was there time to try to take me away. I struggled and ended up clutching my mothers soulless body.  
She was cold. Her scent….blood. Only blood.

"Mommy!" I screamed at the top of my voice. My tears falling on her pale cheeks.  
Neighbors were crying. Doing nothing. just gawking.

Then he showed up….father. What would he say? Think?  
I saw the look on his face. No sadness. No mourning over his loved wife. My mother. Only madness and fury.  
He grabbed the shirt of one of the men that were driving. This was the first time I noticed them.  
"Y-You bastards." he yelled. Still no sadness.  
"Were sorry! The breaks went out at the moment!" the man had a cracky voice. _he_ was crying. I couldn't see there faces. Not knowing what they looked like. But I knew they were crying.  
"Sir. Lay your hands off them!" the officer grabbed my fathers hands, "they weren't drunk or even speeding! They accidentally blew a tire which made them go faster. There breaks were cut by someone else."  
My father lowered his voice. "I will ruin you."  
I don't think he thought I heard. But I did. Even if I didn't know what it meant.

I was still crying. Her face…I had gotten it wet.  
Finally I let someone take me away from the living nightmare. Wishing that id wake up and everything would be fine.  
But not before I kissed her blood soaked cold cheek. For the last time...  
-

I woke up in my bed. Sweating. Tears on my face. Now I remember why he hates me!  
I cant believe I didn't have a dream about that in years. It was all my fault. My mom died….because of me.  
I sat at the side of my bed. Not knowing if I could stand up. I looked at my hand. Shaking. I wouldn't be able to sleep again. Probably not for a long time.  
I put my head in my hands. I remember everything…

Over the next few days there were investigations. They found the people innocent. It was a construction workers fault for leaving spikes in the road. The only thing the people had to worry about was the thoughts of having killed someone.  
I didn't hate them though. I should have. But I didn't, couldn't. Mom always told me never to hate someone. Unless there was a solid reason. And since it wasn't there fault, they weren't drunk and there brakes were cut, I couldn't hate them. They tried to stop.  
I wanted to hate them I just couldn't.

Father stayed out more, either drinking, or staying even later at work. Then he would be mad when he got home. I know he blames me. The neighbors must of told him that she was calling my name before the accident happened. He didn't even look at me anymore.  
I would have the nightmare of her death every night. Waking up. Screaming. Covered in sweat and tears. Yet he wouldn't come. I knew he was there. I could see his shadow outside my bedroom door. He didn't come in and comfort me. I had to take care of myself. Until Shinrai decided to stay nights sometimes also.

Then one day, 2 weeks after her funeral, dad came home not pissed. He said he ruined them. Even if I still don't know what that means. He picked me up and twirled me with happiness. This was the first time he had touched me in a month. The first time I saw him smile.  
After that things got worse. I wished he would of gone back to ignoring me.  
He asked me if I wanted to model in my mothers last designs. I was actually excited. Then he didn't stop. He kept on making me model. Making me start a diet.  
Then started to buy me stuff I never wanted.

He wouldn't stop.

He barley touched me, unless he was dressing me. Or sometimes hit me.  
He never played with me. Not ever again. I was miserable  
I still loved him. But I could tell his heart was cold. HE didn't care for me like he used to.  
I wonder if he even liked me in the first place.  
After an incident he got John and Zack.  
They hated me and I hated them. Even if my mom said to not hate I had to hate these two.  
After being in a house where no one cared I tired to run away. I failed. I was only 5.

Shinrai decided to take care of me most of the time. He had a daughter. His wife was dead.  
He even tried to help me run away. By giving me one of his family members addresses. But I had to ask him to stop doing so because I didn't want him getting in trouble. And if he got fired he wouldn't have money for Sakura.

I stood up from my bed. My hand was still shaking. It wouldn't stop. If my mom was alive now…I bet you she would take back her words that she would never hate me.  
-

**Notice how i used Hide n Seek in this story? it makes sense right ^^ anyway i wrote this in school then finnaly typed it up at home about a month ago.  
Next chapter stars Deidara...you will not guess what happens (^.^)**


	8. Chapter 8 Deidara Part 1

**AN: Okay...so far there hasnt really been a plot. Well there has with naruto running away and living with the Akatsuki. But thats not what i mean. this story was originaly going to end after like 10 chapters. But becuase my head was being a meany i got a few more ideas in my head to atleast make it a few chapters longer. Now listen. through the story i have put like little tiny clues. Small little things that will all add up in the end. This chapter has a main one that will put 3 and 3 together causing you to scream. Unless you already figured it out already.  
To make this story make sense, I had to make naruto have a boyfriend...i know its tottally against this story but it had to happen to make this have atleast a small thing of sense. so please dont hate me when it gets way to cheezy. And since this is the last akatsuki guy guess who naruto is going to be with? Its not that hard to guess. Anyway this is part 1 of 2. And i already made the...very cheezy and corny 2nd part and it will be on tonight. Anyway enjoy...and sorry for the crappy spelling. Im horrible, i know, but i dont have a beta.**

My clumsiness has been on an ultimate high for the last month and a half. My nightmares n my mother's death are always there. Every time I fall asleep, no, every time I close my eyes. And fuck is it making me miserable along with the people around me.

I'm positive that there _all_ getting sick of my little mistakes, even if they still won't admit it. But the signs are there. Sometimes they'll get so annoyed that they will give me another task somewhere else around the house.

Because I was making mistakes, and I was sick of my nightmares, I tried not to sleep. But that just made my work worse (if that's even possible!) I shouldn't of have been surprised that Pein, Sasori, Itachi and everyone else knew of my antics and didn't just drop it. They literally make me take naps, like I'm five, and keep a guard there to make sure I actually fall asleep. Almost like a prison. But I really don't want to think of the bar as a jail because it's the complete opposite. This is _my_ home. A real home.

I know it was out of good intentions but it didn't make the nightmares stop. There had been times when Pein of the others had asked me what my dreams are about. But I couldn't tell them. For one because it was worst enough living them every night, I didn't want to sit there and explain. And secondly to get it off my chest, but I didn't want pity or for them to think of me as "Mother killer."

I know that they would say it wasn't my fault. But if I hadn't hid from her where I wasn't allowed to in the first place…

Maybe that's the reason I keep having the dreams. To remind me of what I did. The pain I caused her. I know it's cheesy but every time I have the dream I think I keep on killing her again. That every time she dies in my dream she has to go through all the pain again.

I shook my head out of my thoughts, the sexual harassment hasn't stopped, but why would I want it too exactly? I still think there all really hott and sexy. So it still doesn't bother me. But that doesn't mean I would want to be in a relationship with any of them or anything…That would be just…how should I put it? _Weird_.

About a week or so ago (Maybe more I'm not technically counting) I made a thanks giving dinner. I had a lot to be thankful for. The Akatsuki for taking me in and caring for me and thanking whatever luck I have left for no special encounters from my past. The drones probably stopped looking, and I'm satisfied by that. But even so, not seeing John and Zack just make me more nervous. I keep looking over my shoulder, hoping they won't pop out of nowhere screaming "Boo!"

To quench my nervous Hidan and Kakazu started it train me how to fight. Even if Kakazu kept calling it _self-defense _Hidan would always counter back with "It's not fucking self defense if only the other person is getting hurt!" And the class would be over so the two can bicker on who's right and who's wrong and just do Sasori and Itachi could teach me book smarts. I know I hated school before but having 2 sexy teaches is not helping me concentrate!

I sighed, and lastly Deidara seems to be…kind of avoiding me. Unlike everyone else he's the only one that has been cutting down on the harassment and…well he just seems to not like me! I see him at work and at eating periods, but that's it. We don't even exchange words anymore.

At this time I was doing the ditches and I haven't broken anything…yet.

I was shaky, but that's just because I was forced to take a fox nap and I had the dream. The water swirled down the drain while I worked on a frustrating plate.

"D-Damn! Seriously what does Kakazu eat when it's not my cooking? Hearts!" I sighed as the image of my mother flooded back in my mind. Her stopped heart…

My hands shook and I dropped the cursed plate. Making it shatter on the floor. I swore under my breath as I lifted my foot out of the way of the sharp pieces.

Sighing I opened the cabinet looking inside, sliding almost my whole body in my blond hair lightly scraping the top of the counter. Smiling, I grabbed the dust pan and broom. I almost wanted to scream VICTORY! Because that damned dust pan just had to be in the back of the cabinet under all the other cleaning supplies

"What do you mean un!" Deidara yelled and I swore as the back of my head hit hard against the counter.

"Just like I said." Pein said slightly annoyed, "You will be here alone with Naruto this break."

"But-" Deidara stopped short.

I silently licensed as I swept up the pieces.

"No buts. How will it be different than any other Christmas break? The only thing is that this year you will have someone with you. Just be happy it's not Tobi." I lifted an eyebrow questionably. Christmas? Are you serious? When did that come so close? I slid the plate puzzle into the garbage and looked at the calendar. A week and 2 days till Christmas Eve. Wow

And how come nobody told me of this _break_?

"Look Deidara…" Pein started and I turned my attention toward the door, "You know that this is the only time in the year we go visit family or what not. Even if most of us don't want to. It's just so the family won't get worried or so on. Itachi, for god knows why, goes home to his perfection parents. Same as Sasori and Tobi. Zetsu goes down south to help his niece in a flower shop and Hidan and Kakazu take the week off. Konan and I go on a break as well." Pein paused as to think on what else to say, "You are the only one that absolutely refuses to go on a break or go home. Just because you started a few fireworks and had a disagreement with you father."

Deidara…I can say this by maybe putting a label on it that the blond is somewhat an anarchist. Sometimes you can just see him playing with a lighter, flicking it on and off, to see that flame. Beautiful color. Orange and yellow, with blue at the center. The way such a dangerous thing can die from a breath of air or drop of water makes it even more beautiful…Wow I just sounded either emo or a teenage anarchist.

Anyway the point is Deidara love these type of things. Just like people who love car crashes.

"Don't speak of him un…" I could sense Deidara smugly turning his head in a pout.

"My point is Naruto also can't go home so he's going to be-"

"Why can't he go with Itachi or Hidan and Kakazu!"

"Because Itachi lived in the same town as Naruto. Meaning there's a possibility that he might meet his dad." Pein silently added, "And you know damn well those two need a break." There was an emphasis on the 'e' in need. "You know this is the only time in the year they actually accept it."

"Un."

"You can still do what you normally do when you're alone, you don't even have to include Naruto-Kun. But don't you think that would be nice?"

"But why am _I_ alone with him!"

"You're still not getting it!" Pein yelled.

"I understand perfectly I'm not stupid!"

"I would like to differ. But to the point. You know we would all love to stay with you and Naruto-"

"You mean just Naruto."

"But we can't." Pein scowled "So deal with it. But I swear if something happens _again_ on your watch, so help me I will fire you and then I will kill you." Pein growled. He probably still hasn't gotten over the almost rape incident…

I shifted uneasily on my heals. Deidara seriously doesn't want me to stay here with him? My heart sank just a little.

"Whatever you say leader." Deidara's steps same quicker and quicker towards the kitchen door. But I couldn't move. I was frozen.

'_How could he hate me! Did I do something wrong? Did I use his shampoo in the morning because I swear to god I don't know what's what when I wake up!' _

Still silent and frozen the blond skulked into the kitchen, fists clenched.

When he saw me he instantly blushed, probably ether pissed or embarrassed that I had heard the whole conversation. Deidara automatically looked away toward the ground.

"You missed a piece." I jumped, "If Kakazu finds out and sees you dropped another he will make you pay for it."

And then he was gone. Me staring at his back dumbfounded

**...**

My jaw dropped open as my eyes were dead on Itachi. Did he just say _Uchiha!_

"Did you just say _Uchiha!_" I screamed my thought out loud.

"….Yeah." Itachi replied being slightly confused. All he had said was that his parents probably won't shut up about working for the family Uchiha Corp business this break. And now here we are my eyes bugging out of my head while Zetsu watches me worriedly.

"You mean your name is Itachi _Uchiha_." I still couldn't comprehend it.

The whole table, but Deidara, was staring at the both of us, questionably and confused.

"Yes Naru-Chan my name is Itachi Uchiha. Is there a problem?"

I still can't believe it. The lovable and incredibly sexy Itachi Uchiha is related to that ass hole Sasuke…well I think there related. Because there are not many Uchiha families so I would guess there from the same blood line. And to tell the truth, they do both sort if look alike. I must be really dumb if I didn't know his last name and-

"Earth to Naru-Naru!" Tobi waved his hand in front of my face laughing with food in his hair.

"A-And you're re-related to S-Sasuke Uchiha…"

"Yes he's my brother but- How did you know that?"

I was silent. No of course they weren't _just_ related. They were fucking _brothers_! They are completely different! My breathing hitched.

"Uh…it's just that…I know Sasuke-san- I mean Sasuke!" I corrected myself automatically. The thing is I was always supposed to call them with _san_ behind their names. Maybe that was another reason why Sasuke was so pissed at me at the store. Because I wouldn't call him that.

Forks and knives clattered onto the plates.

"Did you just call my very annoying, brat of a little brother Sasuke-_san?"_

"Uh…No?"

"No I specifically heard you say Sasuke-San as well." Sasori said with a confused look in his eyes.

"Nope. I'm sure I didn't." I lied.

"What's the history behind you and my bastard of a brother?" Itachi glared at me.

"W-Well he kind of…had been bullying me since fifth grade and uh…" I looked at Zetsu for support. He nodded in response.

"A-And a month or so ago he t-took Naruto's fi-first kiss by force…" Zetsu hid his face with his hand. Itachi's jaw dropped along with everyone else.

"He what!" Itachi screamed and I flinched.

"P-please don't be mad…"

"How can I not! My brother, my own blood, has been torturing you and he-" Itachi stopped short of breath.

"What happened a month ago Zetsu."Pein stared at the pale man sternly.

"W-What happened Uh-"

"Please don't get mad at him! I told him to not tell. I was embarrassed and I just didn't want Zetsu to get in trouble!"

For the first time in a long time Deidara was paying attention. Not at Pein Zetsu Itachi or even Tobi. But me. Just staring at me with questioning eyes.

"Y-Your telling me…My bastard brother, who always makes fun of gays, tortured and kissed you and-" the crow stopped again and for some reason it seemed like he had scene a ghost.

Because of me I ruined the last dinner we would have together before break. I felt as if I might throw up.

"I-Itachi…Please still go visit your home." I whispered, "I don't want you to not visit your family. You never know if it would be your last."

The crow stared at me frightened and silent. I mouthed the word please and Itachi nodded his head. I softly smiled.

Everyone was leaving tomorrow morning. Except for Deidara. I'm going to be lonely and I won't exactly be able to give the guys there gifts until they come back from break, but I don't want to steal them away from their homes...

And what could I do during break? Or better yet what _can_ I do during break. Seriously! If I go outside I can get caught. But if I stay inside I might be bored to death!

Like reading my thoughts Sasori said, "You could study. We all know you need it. Right Itachi?" The red head nudged Itachi softly in the gut and the crow nodded.

"No I want to…I don't exactly know what I want to do." I sighed while pushing the mostacholi noodles around my plate.

"Pein…" the crow whispered.  
"Yes Itachi?"

"I need to talk with you. Will you come with me?" It wasn't a question it was a demand.

And they walked out of the room

**...**

**Third Person**

"What is it Itachi?" Pein recited with a smirk, tone normal as ever.

"You know damn well what this is about!"

"So you finally figured it out Huh?" Pein snickered, "In truth it sort of surprises me that you didn't figure it out sooner."

"You knew! And you brought him in here! Do you knew how that makes _me_ feel. And what about the others?" Itachi fumed.

"We need to own up Itachi. You know as much as me that he was treated horribly where he lived. And you know damn well that it happened after the incident."

Itachi sighed eyes narrowing, feeling somewhat if he might cry, "When did you find out?"

"The moment I saw him. Just his name proved it."

"Is that why you didn't tell us his last name?"

"Yes"

"…" Itachi's mind was spinning. He didn't know what to say anymore.

"How am I supposed to finish the day when this is in my mind…"

"Just don't think about it. Pretend that this conversation never happened. But because I feel I have to play god we are watching over him. It's our Duty Itachi." Itachi nodded his head.

"Just act like normal. He Hates change." And with that said Itachi left to his room to finish packing.


	9. Chapter 9 Fireworks

I was lying down on my bed, staring at the plain white ceiling, picturing white snow softly falling outside. I wasn't a real fan of the cold but snow was always so beautiful. Lightly covering the ground. It was just so delicate while it swayed softly to the earth below. I sighed. Id wish it would snow so I would at least have something to do!

Everyone left 4 days ago. Saying goodbyes were tough but seeing everyone going away was worst. Almost immediately Deidara had left to go…where ever he goes and I was left here alone. Nothing was on TV but old Christmas movies and specials. And if it wasn't that then there were only Soap Operas. How fun is it to learn that Jessie's long lost twin brother has just appeared and is dating Jonathans girlfriend who was once an FBI agent, and did I tell you that the long lost brother is the good twin and the other one is an evil twin? I even tried keeping my time going by punching a punching bag or even _reading _ (can you believe they weren't comic books?) but eventually I just ended up eating chips of cookies while laying on my ass. When I finally realized that I had ate a bag of potato chips in 1 hour I stood up. I was going to get fat if I kept eating like Choji.

I would try to talk to Deidara, but he wouldn't listen or he would yell that he was busy. I often got frustrated. I would make him dinner but he would barley eat it. I would say good bye for him when he would leave early in the morning and say welcome back when he would come home late at night. I swear that I'm sounding more and more like a depressed house wife. But I can't help it. There's something about Deidara that makes it hurt more than it did when Hidan hated me. I actually don't know why it hurts so much more.

So here I repeat I'm bored as dog without his squeaky toy. Alone while laying on my bed dreaming about snow. It's getting colder but I don't really know if it would get cold enough for snow. I sighed. One of the good points on the cold is that when it is you can cuddle up with whatever there is.

Unconsciously I brought my hand up to the necklace that was permanently around my neck. Shin…I haven't really thought of him in awhile have I…well I guess he was right that I would find people to love me. To care for me. And I honestly wish that he was here right now. I wonder how he's doing and I wonder how his daughters doing. And I wonder…if he actually does come to get me, to take me in with open arms, do I really want to go. Do I seriously want to leave the Akatsuki? That's going to be the most difficult question of all. I hate being indecisive. It's probably my worst feature.

I let my hand fall back onto the bed. Deidara hasn't come back yet has he…And now I'm back on Deidara! Why do I keep thinking of him! I barley talk to him anymore and this whole week I have barley even seen him! He's just locked in his room, every so often coming out to get something to eat or to leave the house and come back with a bag of mysterious wonders!

My knee pulled up to my chest. And yet…I can't stop thinking about him. Maybe I'm just so bored that I really want to do something with him. I looked at the clock 6 pm. And he had left at 7 this morning! What was he doing!

The door suddenly opened and before I could even think I was running out the door and out to the front hall.

"Uh…welcome back Dei-Dei." I said with a small smile.

"Hmm." He grunted in return. The mysterious white bag hanging on his arm.

"Are you doing drugs?"

"Why would I do that? Do I look like a druggy?" Deidara snarled through his teeth.

"No but you sure are acting like one." I growled, "Leaving in the early morning coming back hours later _with_ a weird white bag. What else am I supposed to think!"

"You're not supposed to think anything and stay out of my business _dad_!" Deidara yelled.

"B-But I can't Deidara!"

"Just leave me alone I got things to do."

The older blond walked past me in a rush while roughly bumping his shoulder into mine. I almost fell but kept my balance to grab hold of his wrist. He tried to shake me off but I didn't let go. I was going t get answers and I was going to get them now!

"What the hell! Let me go un!"

"N-No."

"I have things to do just let me go idiot."

"No! You have been avoiding me for a long time and I want to know why."

"I'm not going to tell you that because I'm _not_ avoiding you!" Deidara hissed.

"Yeah you are! If not then what do you call not talking to me, not hugging me, not even looking at me! To me that sounds as if you hate me and are ignoring my very existence!" I couldn't help my voice begin to feel cracky and my cheeks turning in a blush. Everything I was saying was true and it…really hurt saying them out loud. I didn't want to cry and I plan not to.

"I'm not avoiding you Naruto."

"Then what's leaving early in the morning and coming home late at night with a mysterious bag! You don't eat anything and then you just waltz right into your room without another glance at me! It hurts Dei-Dei!"

I let go of his arm and let it fall to my side.

"Y-You can go into y-your stupid room and do whatever dumb t-thing you're doing…" I whispered hair in my eyes. I didn't want to look at him anymore, and I felt as if I might cry. Why am I so weak! Why do I care for this damn bastard whose been ignoring me, hating me for no reason!

I turned my back away. I didn't want to cry like a baby in front of him. I couldn't look at him anymore so I began to rush away back to my cold lonesome room. But before I could even get a step away I felt warmth drape over me while Deidara hugged me from behind. His arms softly, but securely, holding me tight round my waste against his chest. His forehead was plastered against my shoulder.

"I'm sorry…" I shuddered at his words. A shiver rising up my spine.

"I'm sorry." He repeated.

"Dei-Dei…" I put my hands over his. Tears slowly falling down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry. Naruto…Please don't cry. Please just…don't."

"But…Deidara…"

"I'm sorry…Do you really want to know what I've been doing?"

I nodded my head.

"…fireworks…"

My eyes widened and I turned my head to stare at the blond. Fireworks? Why was he messing with fireworks?

"Don't freak out Naruto…and please don't tell Pein. He would kill me if he knew I was making fireworks in his building."

"B-But why fireworks?"

"Festival."

"What festival?"

The blond let go of me and grabbed my hand, slightly startling me and dragged me to his room. I…never really been in Deidara's room and if anything…It was nothing that I had predicted. The walls were white with splashes of paint on them. He had a window, unlike my room, and u could see the sun just setting behind a small building. And his bed, king size in the center of the room. An addition to the room was scraps of paper and many other tools and gizmos just lying around. Deidara ran to his bill board and ripped off a paper. His cheeks were lightly blushed when he handed it to me.

Firework Christmas festival. 7:30 PM on…today. There was this festival and I didn't even know about it.

"They pay me 4000 dollars every year to make 50 percent of the fireworks."

"A-And the bag?"

Deidara opened it up to allow me to see the contents, "Oxidizers, Coloring Agents, reducing Agents, Binders and regulators. I at least run out every day and the stores I need to buy them are on the other side of town."

I was silent…"I-I'm sorry Deidara….I didn't know."

"No it's my fault for being a total jack ass."

"…"

"…"

Sitting down on his bed I didn't know what else to say. It wasn't…Awkward it was just…Kind of uncomfortable.

"Uh…Naruto."

I looked at him, "yes Dei-Dei?"

"Um…well…I never really asked someone this…and I was sort of planning on not going this year but…"

"Are you asking me to go with you to the festival?" I smirked.

"Uh…Kind of." His face flushed red, "I want to say sorry for…"

"Ignoring me?"

"Sort of. I didn't know it hurt you so much. And I'm sorry."

I put my hand up to his cheek, "its okay Dei-Dei…I was just acting like a total baby. I'm 16 I should have just asked you from the start."

"Thanks Naruto….And before you ask it is not illegal to help the firework commission. I was just helping out. The rest of the fireworks were made in a factory. It's just that they never have enough money to buy a lot so I help out."

"Um...Okay Deidara but I wasn't really thinking that." I laughed. For the first time in a while I was truly happy.

"Well…I guess u should get dressed…and warm stuff. The show is tonight in 30 min. I want to leave in 15 to show you….something."

**...**

We were side by side, not talking, just walking. Every now and then Deidara's hand would rub against mine and a shiver would erupt from the pit of my stomach. Deidara was dressed a little warmly. He had a tight black and blue striped shirt with a black leather jacket to cover his bare arms. His shirt was a little riled up from walking a distance so I could see some of his stomach, which he had an undershirt that was made out of fishnets. His jeans…Black skinny jeans with two belts crossing over each other with a chain hanging on his ass. Most likely from his wallet.

I bit my lower lip. What was doing checking him out! He's Deidara…but then again he does look good. While me, I didn't dress that warmly being a complete idiot. My loose compact jeans didn't help the cold because the cool breeze would waft up every so often. My shirt being black with an almost neon blue swirl. Then my damn hoodie wasn't warm enough. It was too thin. Deidara looked so much better than me and he seemed so much warmer.

I blushed as the thought of cuddling up to Deidara for warmth. Deidara stopped startling me a bit.

"Okay were here."

I looked around. Where were we exactly? I hadn't really paid attention where we were going. Just following Deidara wherever he headed. We were on an empty hill surrounded by trees. There were no other people. Only us. The moon was HUGE! And where we were you could see all the houses and buildings below. People holding lanterns making everything light up. It was beautiful.

"De-Deidara…"

"This is the best place to watch the fireworks." The blond sat down hands lazily behind him while his knees are pulled up. He moved some hair out of his eyes and looked at me, motioning me to sit down next to him, "I found this place a few years ago. Tobi followed e once so he was the only other one to know about it." He sighed.

I blushed. How come I'm feeling this way? How come if Deidara's not with me I get sad? Or every time he's by me I get happy. How come every move he makes it causes a shiver to go up my spine or makes my stomach tingle. How come I get nervous when around him…Do I…love Deidara?

I sat down next to him while still having an inner battle in my head. Me love Deidara…no way. He's just another one of the guys. He's just like Itachi Sasori Pein Zetsu Kakazu Hidan and Konan. Nothing more...then why does my heart keep telling me otherwise? I looked at the blue eyed blond. He was staring at the sky. Or maybe he was just looking at the stars or the large glowing moon. He looked so concentrated on it.

I shivered again from thinking of the blond and from the cool air that had just swept by us.

"Naruto…"

"Uh...Yes Deidara?"

"You should have put on warmer clothes your shivering."

"Well…I'm okay. It's not that cold out he-" The wind had come at the worst possible time.

"No you're not okay." Deidara began to take off his jacket when I stopped him, "No! Don't take off your jacket. Then you will get cold..."

"No I'm okay. Just take it. If you get sick then Pein will bite off my head."

"No don't…I don't want u getting cold. If you're worried about me don't. I'm okay." I whispered looking at the stars.

The big dipper looked so much larger in the sky than usual. Maybe it was because where we are. Deidara seriously picked a beautiful place. And now I'm alone with him. Starting the very awkward silence.

Suddenly I was lifted up and placed on top of Deidara's lap. I made a slight squeak which made the blond chuckle. His warm breath caressed my neck and I softly moaned. This time I'm pretty sure it wasn't because of my sensitive spot that I moaned.

"Dei-Dei why you do that!" a light blush painted my skin.

"Because. You were cold and you didn't want my jacket so I decided to keep you warm with body heat…do you mind?" I could sense the smirk on his face.

"N-No I don't mind…just tell me before you do that!"

"Fine. Anything for you Naruto."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"Then can you answer this question?"

"Yes I can answer the question. I guess that's over with."

"No not that question!" I yelled.

"But you said can I answer the question. And I did. I said I can answer your question."

I sighed a little frustrated, "I mean a different one."

"Depends on the question."

"Just please listen…"

"Okay." Deidara shifted me on his lap while softly holding my sides.

"Before this week…for the last month you've been…avoiding me." I stared at him, his eyes turned slightly sad, "I thought you hated me…"

"I can't hate you Naruto."

"Then why were you avoiding me?"

"Because I-"

I cursed at the sky when large loud fireworks had started. Why did they have to go off now? Out of all times for the damn fireworks to go off! I could still feel the blond's eyes staring me down and I looked back at him.

"Because I-"

Again another firework, blue and orange exploded in the sky. Looking somewhat as a weeping willow.

I shook my head because I couldn't hear him.

He tried again, with only failing. He really wants to get this out. What was he saying! Dammit

"I was- because I- You!" Short bursts of Deidara's words.

"I can't here you!"

There was silence for a bit. Only the fireworks above us. No one else around. Deidara didn't try speaking anymore. Only knowing he would get interrupted by the bursts of explosion above. He turned me around so that I was straddling his lap. My legs automatically wrapped around his in instinct. He sighed again before speaking, "Because I l-" even with him yelling this close to me I couldn't hear him. I nodded my head no. I almost had tears of frustration.

His right hand softly caressed my cheek making me shiver and blush. I must really like Deidara. I've never felt like this before. He mouthed the words again and I shoke my head. I want to hear him I just can't!

Finally the older man leaned forward against my neck. Leaving light feathery kisses that made me shiver in delight. HE made it to my ear, softly breathing on it. "Can you hear me now?" The smirk in his voice was soothing and sent a chill up my spine.

Shyly I nodded my head. His voice being directly imported into my ear.

"It's because I. Love. You." My eyes widened at the three words. I wanted to cry. The guys have all said they like me. They care for me. They love me. But this one was different. The tone in his voice was loving and serious.

"I couldn't stand being so close to you and not being able to take what I wanted, I couldn't stand there watching all those others touching you. Your neck being your sensitive spot right?"

I nodded my head, still unable to speak.

"I love your blond locks just a shade different from mine. Your sparklingly blue eyes such a different color than my own cold blue eyes. The way your tan skin is so delicate. I hated to see you when you first came here with bruises. I almost went to whoever gave them to you and beat there ass. But Pein stopped me."

Tears formed in my eyes threatening to leak, "When you almost got raped…I felt as if I failed you. I felt guilty for that day and so I decided to not hurt you by staying away. But I hurt you again…cause you pain by staying away I'm sorry." My tears couldn't stay in. they fell down my cheeks. He loves me. Deidara loves me.

"And now I'm making you cry again."

I urgently shook my head. "No!"

"No?" he whispered huskily.

"I mean you didn't make me cry…well you did but didn't."

Deidara looked at me while he began to lightly kiss the crease in my neck. I moaned again and slightly tilted my head so he could have more space. He smirked lightly while he began to lightly nibble and suck on one spot.

"Dei-Dei!" My face blushed more.

"Yes Naru…do you want me to stop?"

"N-No it's just…" I stopped suddenly when a small light white flake fell down on my cheek. I smiled. Snow.

"It's just what?" Deidara whispered his forehead against mine.

"I…I l-love you to…" My face blushed more and Deidara smiled.

Deidara took a snowflake that had fallen on my hair and melted it with the heat of his hand. Without warning he pressed his soft lips against mine. Pressing light kisses at the corner of my lip. I softly hugged his neck when I began to kiss him back. Every time he made a peck he would repeat 'I love you' and I would smile.

Another crackle was heard over ahead or it might have just been _in_ my head. This seemed to perfect to be true. The older blond probed my lips with his tongue and I shivered in anticipation and nervousness. Was this really happening?

"Was it true that the Uchiha kissed you?"

I nodded my head a little and whined, wanting to already kiss fully.

"Well this will cover that one un." Deidara smirked while he pushed my side lightly which made me gasp and for Deidara take the chance to dig his tongue into my mouth. I groaned as the moist organ caressed my own. And eventually finding its way to the roof of my mouth.

My tongue eventually started massaging Deidara's in time when he would thrust his tongue into my mouth. He searched my mouth as if memorizing ever crevice of the orifice.

Many crackles and bangs were ahead of us now. Creating probably the best mood there could ever be. I still wonder how I even got in this situation. I guess I just felt different with Deidara than everyone else.

Deidara responded to my thought by softly sucking on my lower lip then letting go. A trail of spit formed between us.

"How long have you loved me Naru…"

"I- I guess I loved you since I met you…but I just recently noticed. Sorry…" I breathed out and smiled.

"As long as you love me now un."

And we laughed as we watched the finally of fireworks while I cuddled up to his chest.

"You're warm Dei-Dei." I snuggled closer and the older shivered

"I'm kind of glad that you didn't wear warmer clothes now." He smirked.

We laughed watching the sky turn into an exploding canvas of 100 colors.

**...**

**Somewhere else**

"Hello sir and whose number will you be needing"

"I would need Minato Uzumaki."

"And who are you and what would you like with him? Sorry sir this is protocol for higher ups such as Minato Uzumaki."

The man on the line coughed in his fist after slightly sniffling and wiping away tears, "My name is Tobi Uchiha and I want to tell him that I know where his son is."


	10. Chapter 10 Tell the truth

**AN- Okay i know this is late...okay really late. But i have my reasons and there really good reasons why. The main reaosn T_T im 15 and my parents suck. So becuause i had gotten B's and C's on my progress report (12 year old brother got strait A's) they took away my computer. And when they do that they say "you cant go on the home computer either" which is a bunch of bull -_- and when i did get it back I had 4 projects to do and by the time i finished them they took my precious away from me AGAIN! Then two weeks later again i got back my computer to work on another project (why the fuck do teachers give so much work!) which i got a 96% on yet they took it away again claiming i wasnt working and writing my stories.  
I was in fact doing both.  
And now i still dont have my computer so im forced to write at 3 in the morning on microsoft word 2003 (which is horrible!)**

I Wrote this chapter probaly like 10 times because somthing always happened so sorry if this chapter seriously sucks. i dont exacly like it. to cheezy and to much non talking. im better with diolouge. Anyway like i said before this story was supposed to be done around this chapter BUT for some reaosn people actully like this story ( a real surprise to me) and so i decided to add more chapters. I have a few more ideas for this story so it will continue for longer.  
Now about Lemon...or lime. THis story was originaly supposed to have lemon in it but i had to tone it down for deviantart. but they even took off the third chapter becuase it MENTIONED rape. which didnt happen people. so i gave up over there and only posted on here. SO in the future im problay going to have some in here. but i will warn you i suck at writing lemon and its going to take forever for me to write. i mean i started a lemon oneshot about 5 months ago and it still isnt finished.  
Ill try to update faster But like i said im still writing on microsoft word 2003 so im sure its going to suck worst than it is.

This Chapter was supposed to be 10 pages long but i cut it in half so that it was two chapters instead. Which to me makes it seem as bad as it could get. Look forward for proably either 2 chapters later or three. no lemon but it gets interesting. my type of angst!

**Thanks for all the reveiws and watching me. It Makes me happy to know people like my writing. ^^  
,,,,,**

Deidara held my hand, tightly, as we walked through the soft snow that was slowly falling to the ground. He kept me warm by standing there and it made me smile.

After Deidara confessed his love to me I haven't been happier. It made me truly wonder how I hadn't figured out how much I felt the same way about the blond myself. I mean, yes I had been surrounded by extremely sexy guys, that would sexual harass me almost every second they would get, but that didn't mean that I exactly liked them like that. But…Deidara was different. Him ignoring me felt horrible and actually made me depressed. And so that feeling, plus my nightmares, combined made me seriously feel lousy.

Anyway, the point is I do love Deidara…but am I really THAT oblivious that I hadn't known it? If so then what else am I missing in my life. Like what if my dad truly does love me he just…he just cant understand me. So am I that oblivious that maybe my dad truly doesn't hate gay people and if he did find out would he hate me? I know I love my father but…I don't know how he truly feels about me. I mean I know he tried to show it when he put me in as a model (even if I hadn't wanted to) and I know he tried to show love by buying me things (that I didn't want) but he hadn't showed me any true love for years. Since my mother died.

And what if I'm missing something about that to. What if that's the reason I keep having that dream over and over again.

I sighed at the thought that again I would have a sleepless night. When Deidara tightened his grip on my hand and stopped his steps it caused me to look at him with a slight arch in my eyebrow.

"Naruto…You okay?" he kissed my forehead, that made me just slightly embarrassed because now that we were walking home there were people around us.

"Hm? Uh yeah I'm okay. Why?" I asked.

"just because you seemed a bit out of it for a while…oh shit are you sick!" he put his free hand to my forehead and I just grinned a bit shyly.

"No I'm okay, I was just thinking for a bit." I said truthfully.

"Good because if you were sick I wouldn't know how to care for you." he sighed, "I mean I can barley take care of myself let alone another person. You would most likely be dead in a matter of minuets, un." he nervously laughed and I only grinned at him.

"I trust you wouldn't kill me." I said stepping a bit closer to his side. He decided it would be better to throw his arm over my shoulder, bringing me closer to him (if that was possible) and kissed the top of my head.

"So then what's wrong?"

I froze. He was asking this now?

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." we continued our walk toward our home, my steps matching his, "For the past month and a half you haven't been sleeping, and have been distant at times. Literally you would just zone out for a period of time. And when Pein or Itachi or someone else tried to pull you out of it sometimes you wouldn't. And when you would you would act like you were normal. So don't say that there's nothing wrong. I know you more than you think since I do love you." He looked at me sternly and in truth I didn't know what to say.

I really have been thinking for awhile about the guys…do they know who my family is? I mean it wouldn't be that hard to just type my name in Google and find thousands of links on me. If you haven't noticed Naruto isn't that popular of a name unless its for a house cat or something. So they must know. So then why am I still here? wouldn't they, I don't know, give me back to my father for some exchange of money? It would make sense to any person, especially if I remember what Kakazu said.

That the bar was supposed to earn money to get back into business. Even if that plan sort of dropped in there line of site, seeing as a lot of them like the bar.

But if they don't actually know about my past then I was thinking if I should tell them about it. They say that they love me enough, Deidara more than the others, so would they really care?

"Naru…your out of it again." he said pulling his key out of his back pocket.

I finally took in my surrounding. We had made it home? I must of walked the whole way without even noticing it. No wonder why people say don't talk on cell phones when driving, because if so they you aren't paying attention and its just…amazing how I get there without noticing it.

"Sorry…I was thinking."

"And what were you thinking about, or are we going to start our relationship with a lie?" he told me and I shook my head. I didn't want to start one with a lie…a big lie. Like my family background or how my dream had been about me killing my mom. And don't tell me I didn't because I will just deny it. I knew it was bad with a relationship. And I didn't want that.

"I don't want a lie Dei-Dei… I'm just thinking okay? I don't know how to say it yet." I said honestly and he unlocked the door, letting us in.

"Were you thinking about how the other guys would feel about…us? Or was it what had been bothering you for ages." he said as we walked into the kitchen. He sat down at the kitchen table and I got a water bottle.

Now the thought on the guys came into my head. How would they react? I mean I swear they love me like a family… and maybe Hidan had feelings higher up on the scale. I mean he turned Bi because he liked me. But I would think that Hidan would be perfect for Kakazu…even if they don't know it yet. But that didn't mean that they would exactly like us together.

Pein is like the older protective father while Konan is the mother. Then there's Itachi and Sasori who seem kind of like my older brothers that look after me and care for me. Tobi being my over hyper and caring little brother and Hidan and Kakazu being maybe like my cousins. And Zetsu being my friend so close to my heart he was considered family. A big happy family that I loved. Yet they all also liked me well enough to touch me, not that it's a bad thing, but would I want that now that I'm with Deidara? Or would Deidara hate that to?

"Well…both I guess." I sat down on the blonds lap and he put his arms around my waste.

"I don't want to force anything out of you…but please just tell me why you wouldn't tell me." he kissed the crook of my neck.

"Because I…I don't know how you would react. How any of them would react. I don't want you to hate me or me to get torn apart from you or anyone else here."

"I wouldn't judge you. You know that."

"Yeah…I know that but I don't know how you would think or react and I don't want to even begin to think of all the possible outcomes in my head." I was beginning to tear up. I just know it.

"No don't cry Naruto. I wont push you any further." he squeezed me tighter and I just shook my head.

"But I WANT you to know I just…"

"Nothing is going to change my mind on how I feel about you. I was no where near you for months…just because I didn't want to hurt you with my love. But it never faded. You can tell me anything. I promise, if you want, I wont tell anyone else. Okay?" he gently kissed my cheek as if telling me everything was okay. And it really did feel that way.

I took a few breaths and twirled the water in my hand around to keep me semi distracted." I…My name is Naruto, Uzumaki. Son of the bastard Minato Uzumaki." I felt Deidara tense a bit. He knew I ran away and he must know the Uzumaki name. He knew that my father was rich and I knew that Deidara hadn't had a very good child life himself.

"Is that all you've been holding in?" Deidara asked me, once again relaxed. I shook my head.

"I… I also killed my mother."

That's when I spilled my guts. I spilled everything from my past, my family my mom, how she died, what my dad put me through. What he thought was love, his drones, when I had gotten kidnapped (multiple times) how he wouldn't care…everything came out and soon so did tears. I was crying in Deidara's chest. He didn't say anything through my ranting only saying a "uh huh" or "its okay" when he needed to show he was listening.

"Naru…you didn't kill her." he finally said after I was done talking and crying a bit more for a few minuets.

"But I did! If I didn't hide form her-"

"That wasn't your fault. You could have never have predicted that would happen, and what could you really do when you were 4 years old."

"I could have been more grown up." I said softly

"No one is grown up at that age. it's the most simple time of your life. Well…it was supposed to be. But maybe that's why you can act so child like now that its cute." He tried to reason with me.

"Then why do I keep having the same dream other than it wanting me to know what I did?"

"Maybe you were missing something in them."

"I-I don't want to h-have the same dream again!" I said into his chest, scrunching his shirt up in my fists.

"Shhhh its okay Naru…I'm here. You wont have that dream ever again okay?" He kissed the top of my head.

I looked at him and he just stared back at me, "w-what do you mean?"

"Sometimes it helps to sleep with people." He hinted and I just nodded while getting off of his lap, his arms still slightly holding the air that was my body.

"If so then be in my room in a few minuets. I'm tired…" I told him and yawned. Its not really that I was tiered, I mean it was just 10 at night. But because of my crying my eyes felt heavy and also…it was the perfect weather to cuddle in. My favorite type of weather. And this time I will actually have a human being in my bed, not just a stuffed animal or my pillow.

The older blond smiled, "You can count on it." he responded to me before he went into his bedroom and I went to mine. Thinking how my heart semi felt lifted in my chest. I mean, just having said all that caused me to feel way better. And it was to Deidara. I know I can trust him, well I think I can. I love him for crying out loud!

I sighed rubbing my eyes clean of any moisture left in them as I took off my shirt and rummaged for a new one in my drawers. But the first thing I saw was a wad of cash in my wallet and I mentally swore. I cant believe I forgot about it!

Okay so I didn't really forget…anyway the presents is what I hadn't bought yet. It was Christmas in about 3 days and I know the guys wont be back till possibly 3 days after Christmas, but that doesn't mean I want to wait till the very last second to buy everything.

Yes I have money…you really think I was just working here for a place to live? Isn't that called like child labor or something? The point is I do have some money and I was planning on getting gifts for everyone, even if I would have to secretly find a way out of the house because no one wants me to really be in public places. In case someone would notice me. AKA. My dad AKA The drones AKA Sasuke Uchiha. So I haven't really had the choice to go shopping for them. And I would of went shopping when I was here with only Deidara but…I was so effing worried about the blond that I totally forgot about it!

I really do got to go shopping though…maybe dei-dei can take me. I mean I trust him to not let anyone hurt me or take me back to that hell of my house. I sort of know what I want to buy. Kakazu having the easiest present, just 100 dollars from my savings and a nice card. While the rest are either going to get clothes, plants or Jewry. And I'm not talking just for Konan here.

I felt a draft and I shook from the cold air that hit my skin. That brought me out of my own thoughts and back into reality where I put on some actual sleeping clothes and slid into bed. I put on a loose shirt and took off my pants to slid on some fuzzy black sleeping pants only to turn around and jump out of my skin and hit my arm on the corner of my dresser.

"Holy shit!" I screamed, now panting a bit and holding my wrist, "When did you get in here?" I asked the blond that seemed to appear in my room much like a ninja. He was staring at me with a slight smirk on his face.

"Just now." He smiled and sat on my bed, without a shirt on.

"And how come you don't have a shirt on?" I asked him and he just shrugged.

"Be glad I found anything to sleep in. I normally sleep in the nude, un"

I blushed at the thought then slowly made my way over to the blond, who kissed me lightly.

"How…how come you didn't freak out?" I asked him. I swear I thought he would be more upset on my past or something. But he hadn't said anything.

"Why would I freak out? Just because your father is a millionaire doesn't mean he had the right to treat you like shit. If anything I would of freaked out on him instead." He said softly and I felt at peace.

Just knowing that he cared for me enough to protect me, care for me, and who understands me pushes me to feel completely happy. "I love you Naru…" He broke the silence and kissed my forehead.

"L-Love you to." I blushed while finally dei-dei pulled the comforter over us. I snuggled into his chest and we did kiss a bit in the dark, nothing going to far. And soon, I fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11 Christmas Nightmare

I was straddling Deidara's lap on the living room love seat, he was lightly pecking and nipping my neck causing me to groan in satisfaction.

"W-What's with you and h-hickeys?" I asked him and he only shrugged.

"I like claiming your mine." Was his simple answer and he lightly pecked my lips, after leaving a descent looking mark on my neck. The third one in about an hour only.

It was Christmas morning and I had bought presents and one for Deidara, the reason why he is so handsy right now. In the end it took a lot of convincing to even get Deidara to take me shopping for everyone. I got Konan a necklace and some new origami paper, Pein a new earring, Zetsu a cactus, Itachi some new skinny jeans, Sasori new puppet materials, Hidan a new Jashin necklace (now that shit was hard to find!), I bought Tobi a hundred dollar coupon for a candy store and a stuffed animal, and lastly I just kept the hundred dollars I had left to give to Kakazu.

Now Deidara…I got him some new clay that could be blown up since it was flammable…I don't know if that was supposed to be the best thing on the planet for Deidara, or romantic, but he likes it. I know Pein probably wont like it though. Because my blond might accidentally blow something up but he liked it and that's all I care about. And now Deidara cant keep his hands off of me because he said my present wasn't done yet.

"But I know I'm yours…" I told him and he just shrugged again and shifted a bit in the seat, causing him to wrap his arms around me and keep me close to him."Merry Christmas Naruto."

"I told you this was my happiest Christmas since I was 4 didn't I?" I asked him and he kissed my cheek.

"Of course you did babe. that's why I'm so happy I get to make this your happiest one in years, un." He smiled and I leaned into kiss him.

He deepened the kiss the first chance he got by gently biting on my lower lip. I allowed him to enter my mouth and he rubbed my sides gently. I kissed him back just as hard as he was kissing me until I started hearing voices. Or I mean I thought I was hearing voices. But then again that could just be just some drunks that were outside. Yet we told them that we weren't opening today for several reasons. One it was a holiday and two if we did open it would be jam packed with people who forgot to buy presents or didn't buy good enough presents for there lovers.

Because, like I said, it was only Christmas morning.

Since Deidara didn't seem to here the voices and kept kissing me a bit roughly I just decided to ignore them. Thinking that I was just making them up. Or maybe they were people who just happened to be walking buy the complex on the street.

"What the fuck are you doing here!"

"I was going to ask you the same thing…"

"There was going to be a hurricane so we rushed out of there."

"And you?"

"My niece got married so she didn't need me for the whole time…her new husbands a bitch and said he would help her with the plants."

"My last relative died off while I was there so there was no point in staying"

"…"

"Your quite crow boy!"

"I just don't want to talk about it."

"And are you sure that your all just not here because of a certain blond for Christmas?"

And then silence…maybe I was imagining the voices (which just means I really am going insane!) Or maybe I missed the guys because all that really did sound like them… But that's impossible!

I threw those thoughts aside and left Deidara's moist cavern to gently nip his neck and he groaned. Everything seemed to have calmed down in my head until…:

"Knock knock! Guess who's home mother fucker!" I bang came from the entry way which caused me to fall off of Deidara's lap and onto the floor.

"Hidan! Dumbass! What if Naruto was sleeping!" Konan yelled at the jashinest and he shyly rubbed the back of his head.

"Well he's not is he?" He looked down at me and smirked, "Hey short stuff."

"Uh…h-hi?"

"Naruto, sweetie, why are you on the floor?" Konan gave me a hand and picked me up into a hug.

"More importantly why are you guys here? Un." I heard Deidara grunt as the rest of the Akatsuki members came walking in the door. All of them, Kakazu, Sasori, Pein, Zetsu, Itachi. Well everyone but Tobi. I don't know where that bundle of joy went.

"Some…complications. But we'll get to that while we give presents." Pein said a bit boredly, "I see you haven't killed him Deidara. Good work."

"Wow…thanks." He said a bit sarcastic and I giggled. He just smiled back at me.

Then it hit me, "Wait…presents?"

"Yeah…I figured that everyone would have something for you because although they don't try to show it there all saps." Pein said with a small smile as the rest all frowned.

"But…wait." I got out of the blue haired women's arms and ran into my room where there was freshly rapped gifts. I picked them all up into my arms and stumbled my way back into the living room.

"Naruto…what are those?" Zetsu asked me and I could only grin.

"What do they LOOK like zu-zu?" I teased him and he blushed.

I passed out each gift to the stunned Akatsuki members who slowly ripped open the presents. All showing there thanks by hugging me tightly, a grope here and there. I could hardly keep in my laughter when I saw Kakazu face as he tried to hold in his Fangirl scream. What can I say? The guy loves money.

But even so…Itachi seemed…different around me. I Mean he looks like shit! Like he hasn't slept that good and he seemed to be forcing a smile a lot of the times. He would look me in the eyes when he would speak a bit but then after awhile he would look a way with a pained expression playing on his face. It hurt me and I wanted to know what was up with him but I didn't want to force it out of him.

The Akatsuki began to hand me there gifts. Hidan gave me a sacrificing knife for Jashin while Kakazu gave me the card that was attached. Konan got me a manga about these ninjas and Pein got me some earrings. Supposedly he wants me to pierce my ears…or other parts of my body. Zetsu got me a flower that he made himself. A hybrid of a daisy and a rose (don't ask me how he did it) and named it Naruto. Itachi bought me a black shirt that had a frog on the front with fishnet sleeves. And Sasori got me:

"Oh My…GOD!" I screamed when I opened up Sasori's gift to me.

"Hm…What is it?" Kakazu asked me, sort of interested like the rest of the guys were.

"Its…its…" I bit my lower lip in excitement, "it's a certificate of a years supply of Ichiraku ramen!" I yelled and did a little dance then jumped on Sasori with a hug. He patted my back.

"God I love this so much Sasori!" I told him and kissed his cheek. When I noticed I did this I looked at Deidara and he only shrugged it off which caused me to smile. At least he wasn't overly possessive.

"I love them all…this is the best Christmas I had with family ever!" I smiled and tears threatened to leak through.

"So…why are you really here?" Deidara stared at them.

"We all have our reasons Deidara…" Pein said, "Konan and I had to leave the state…" The women whacked him on the back of the head. I was torn between wanting to know what happened and totally not wanting to find out.

"My niece got married and her new husband doesn't like me. She still does but…I was about to kill him." Zetsu shrugged and laid his back on the floor.

"It was going to fucking hurricane!" Hidan screamed while Kakazu punched his side.

"So we left early." He sighed.

"My granny finally died…or she's just faking it so she doesn't have to work anymore. The point is she's not here to nag me anymore and I hosted her funeral since there was no one left in my family to do anything about it. I have no one in my family to talk to be with anymore so I left." Sasori sighed and I gave him a hug. Just because now ALL of his family is gone…well were his family and were still here.

"And you 'Tachi?" I asked him and he flinched.

"Well…everything was as okay as it could be. My parents talking about running Uchiha corp., which I declined again. The only reason I went home was for my mother not to be told to work in that business. But it was all going…well. My brother was being an ass though. I felt okay for most of it but then yesterday I just snapped at them… And left" Itachi said, everyone had there eyes on him.

"He started talking shit about you Naruto. I didn't know that all those years before this one that that one boy he was always making fun of was you. I'm sorry…" He whispered

"Its not your fault…" I told him.

"Its more my fault that you know." Itachi said and I could only stare at him confused.

"Okay…where's Tobi?" Pein changed the subject.

"I don't know…probably still at his moms house. His dad wont be there for a month." Konan explained and I sighed. I do miss the bucket of sunshine.

"Thank you guys so much! This is the best I have felt… ever." I thanked them and they all grinned.

"Must REALLY be the best." Sasori stared at me.

"Hm? What do you mean Sasori?"

"Your neck…hickeys."

In my own world this made time stop. And I froze. Except for the one hand that went to clasp around my neck to hide the reddish purple marks. I could only think the worst on how they would react to me. But instead of me Pein and Konan were the first to react. Konan pulled my hand away from my neck and she gasped when she saw the three fresher hickeys on my neck from earlier. While Pein glared at Deidara.

"What the fuck!" Pein yelled causing me to flinched, "I leave you alone for one week, ONE, and that happens to him!"

"What did you put him through dumbass?" Hidan snarled at the blond.

Zetsu and Itachi were the more silent ones not saying anything but staring between Deidara and me. As if they were trying to figure something out.

"You let some random drunk has his way with him didn't you?" Kakazu snarled and I looked at them confused as Konan hugged me tight.

Wait wait…did they think…that I…

"Wait!" I yelled as they were all approaching Deidara, "don't lay a finger on his blond head!" I yelled and they all stared at me with arched eyebrows.

"He…didn't do anything wrong. No random drunk did this to me…were sort of…dating?" I told them and again they all looked at me funny.

"You…and Blondie?" Hidan asked me and I nodded.

"Things…happened this break. I'm sorry." I whispered. I didn't know why I was truly apologizing. I felt sort of like I just turned down most of them and it made me feel like shit. Also I mean, its just sort of sudden for me to have told them.

"Just… Fuck!" Hidan yelled and stormed off into the direction of his room. I flinched as Kakazu followed after him. I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

"Naruto…why Deidara?" Pein said sort of in a protective way.

"I…I guess I always loved him…it hurt when he ignored me. And then he told me he loved me under fireworks and everything." I said almost in a dreamy way.

"So just because he told you he loved you your going to believe him?" Pein said and looked at Deidara.

"I do love him Pein! I even told you that!" Deidara yelled at him and I flinched.

"But so does everyone else!"

"Not the way I do!"

I flinched when konan pulled me into a hug and she kissed the top of my head.

"K-Konan…I do l-love him." I stuttered.

"Shh, shhh I know sweetie, Pein is just…over protective of you." She rubbed my back, "Yahiko stop screaming at Deidara!"

Oh, she used his real name, that means she either mad or she's pissed. Not good.

"But…konan-"

"Naru loves him Deidara loves Naruto don't you see your hurting Naruto by being a possessive ass?" I swear he began to feel as he was a melted pop cycle.

"Naruto…" Pein whispered.

I finally took the time to look around at the people still in the room. Itachi was still stoned face and he seemed sort of out of it and Sasori was just staring at me and Deidara with a sort of shock. And Zetsu…he really didn't seem effected by it at all.

"I'm happy for you Naruto." Zetsu smiled at me then walked over to hug me as well as konan was. I knew he was my best friend. I heard Pein sigh as he calmed down, or try to calm down) and I could only wipe my eyes on Zetsu's shirt.

"Naruto…I'm happy for you to." Itachi forced out and again I heard a small grunt come from the red head.

"Its not really you I'm worried about Naruto, or eve Deidara…poor Tobi." Sasori softly whispered and I moved my head from Zetsu's chest to look at Sasori.

"What about Tobi, Danna?" Deidara asked him a bit in a harsh tone.

"Brat, he liked you."

"Of course he liked me! He always followed me!"

"He _like liked_ you." Sasori told him and my eyes widened. Great. Just perfect! Now I was going to be hurting Tobi because of this.

"Your just imagining things Sasori." Deidara threw it off of his shoulder as if it was nothing.

"No he's telling the truth…Deidara, Tobi didn't just think of you as his sempai or friend and he wasn't just stalking you. He liked you moron. Maybe even love since you were the one to bring him here when he was beaten." Itachi said just maybe a bit more harsh

I saw Deidara's eyes, just for a second, flash a sense of pain. But then he looked back at me and his face showed love. This one look caused me to stop crying and feel calm again. His blue eyes were different than mine. They might of looked colder to some people but to me they weren't cold at all. They were nice and it reminded me of a happy place.

"I'm sorry but…I don't love Tobi. He might be like my annoying little brother but I love my little blond over there." He smiled at me and I grinned back.

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand as I regained my calm breathes. Hidan and Kakazu still weren't back and I wanted to know how Hidan was. Like I said…he turned Bi because of me and…even if he liked me enough he could be hurting. I'm sorry that I don't like Hidan like that. But Kakazu could be a good match for him, no matter how hard he denies it.

"Now…come here." Deidara said softly and calmly that caused me to smile and relax even more. I broke free from my friend and my mother like figure and walked towards my boyfriend and he took me into his arms.

"This was a hectic day wasn't it?" He laughed and rubbed my back gently. I just lightly chuckled.

"defiantly not the way I had suspected it to go…" I whispered and everything felt semi okay until I heard something break in the direction Hidan was.

I was just about to turn and go see what it was, but Dei-Dei held me back.

"No don't go to him…he's just letting out some hot air okay? Kakazu's with him. He will be okay…eventually" The blond cooed into my ear and I only nodded, hoping that he was right. I didn't want to hurt anyone and in truth this all seemed to be hurting people mentally and it made me feel pain. I love Deidara…or I'm pretty sure I do and it wasn't just an in the moment type of thing…What am I saying! of course I love him! And I know he loves me to. And hopefully its not just because of how I look…you know my body?

I let out a large breath of air that I didn't know I was holding in, hoping that all of those thoughts would disappear in my head. Sometimes I always think of the worst.

In the calm silence of the living room, a knock on the door caused most of the Akatsuki to jump out of there skin and look at the door, or at each other. I looked at the clock. It was still morning at about 9 o'clock so there really shouldn't be anyone here, unless there carolers or people looking for donations. Nobody moved from where they were standing, incase it was the wrath of Christmas joy at the door. I was the only one who could actually stand them long enough without yelling or slamming a door in there face so I knew that they wanted me to go to the door and answer it.

I let go of Deidara and he kissed my forehead lightly before I went to the door and opened it to see what holiday joy would await me. But what was there was more of a holiday nightmare…

In the door way, with a scowl on his face, was way worst than anything I could ever think inside of my head. Yep way worst.

"D-Dad?"

**AN- Okay so that was supposed to be connected to the last chapter and i just cut it in half. Now i didnt fill you in on what my ideas were for the story but i will tell you that alot of drama and angst will some and thats what i do best ^^ anyway sorry this chapter sort of sucks but next will be better!  
And people that read Narutos Charms i am sorry to say that i havent been able to write the final chapter yet...just havent had time. but i am going to upload a few other things on my site and then going to work on the next chapter of this story.  
Bye **


	12. Chapter 12 Two Minuets Left

**AN- I know! Its exciting how fast i actually got this out! I legit almost felt like i might cry yesterday when my flash drive broke...you shall be very lucky i was in the middle of writing this Chapter so i had the opportunity to save this actually on the computer. But sadly my other stories aren't that lucky. Which epically sucks. So yes my flash drive broke so now i have to copy and paste all my chapters onto Word and save them...AGAIN! Sigh...well enough bad news. I get my phone back in 2 days ^^ I know very very exciting**  
**Anyway I sort of like this chapter. So much more style of writing. It sort of depends. Please tell me what you think of this chapter. I legit finished this 5 minuets ago so I'm not that sure on how it sounds to anyone but myself.**

**Warning- LOADS OF SWEARING!  
****...**

...

"D-Dad…" I stuttered as I stared at the man in front of me.

"Naruto." he spoke back to me with absolute no emotion in his voice. I couldn't help but shake at the tone, or really the fact that he was here right now. What was I supposed to do? Was I to slam the door in his face and run and hide, or was I just going to comply and say _"You found me" _and leave with him, like it was some big game. This…cant be happening to me. Or the Akatsuki. I could feel the tension in the air while I stared at my fathers blond hair that was just slightly messed up with patches of white from the freshly fallen snow. Him in a white jacket (that looked expensive and now that he wore it once he was probably going to throw it away) and a scarf that was safely keeping in heat that would escape around his neck.

His arms were crossed as he stared, no, glared at me with cold blue eyes. Oh why did I have to look so much like this man. It made me really guess if in the end would I be like him, act like him. No, that's not true. I will never be like him.

"Naruto, you are coming home this instant." He spoke coldly and I shivered as my eyes began to widen at the thought. Home? I don't have a home with him. My home is here with the Akatsuki. But before i could say anything Pein stepped in front of me while Deidara pulled me back with him, holding my hand behind our backs.

By now my inner battles subsided for a bit to let me take in the agonizing feeling of everyone's eyes on me and my father made me want to shrink. If they didn't know about my past they did now.

"I'm sorry but as of now we wont let this child out of our possession." Pein said in a 'my word' is the final word voice and Minato turned his cold gaze from me to the orange haired man.

"I am pretty positive that I was not talking to you but my son. Who are you?"

"My name Is Pein. And your Son doesn't seem to want to talk to you."

"If that is so then it doesn't matter. I have some business with him."

"And if we don't let the boy talk, what?" Pein asked the question as if testing the waters of my fathers patients. And since, sadly he's like me, he doesn't have that much.

"Then These two will forcefully make the boy Listen to what I have to say because in truth I would suspect the boy would want to know what I have for him to know." Minato said a bit hatefully and I shook, I didn't even have to know who he was talking about when he made a quick nod to signal the two men to come from behind him. John and Zack.

"Hey faggot boy." John said to me and I snapped my head toward him.

"Was he seriously here all along?" Zack said then made a low cat whistle, "Probably been whoring himself around I bet."

"No shit he pro-"

"Enough." the blond cut them off with the sway of his hand. Probably the only way you can truly shut those two up.

"You cant possibly think that three against all of us is enough?" Pein said it almost as if it was a joke.

"I don't want a fight. More of a talk."

"If you bring those two it's a lie that you don't want a-"

"W-what do you want?" I stuttered. Why oh why couldn't I sound more brave? I sound like a damsel in distress and I hate it.

"I want you home."

"Bull shit!" I screamed.

"You wouldn't give a damn if I fell off a bridge and was in the hospital because the cold water caused me to get hypothermia! As long as I didn't ruin your reputation, or in more thought, if it gave you more publicity you wouldn't care for my well being. So don't give me that shit!" I yelled as Deidara rubbed the palm of my hand with his thumb, trying to calm me.

"What your saying is completely illogical."

"Oh really? Then tell me the real reason why you're here. Someone finally find out I was missing and you buckled down to find me?"

"If you both wouldn't mind." Konan stopped both of us and we turned to look at her, "It is almost the time when many people show up on the streets. And you two will bring a crowd. If you would step insi-"

"No! Don't let him inside! Please I beg of you." I screamed. In no way would I want this man to set foot in m REAL home.

"I'm sorry Naru, but there's really no say in it." the blue haired women said a bit sadly and I nodded knowing that I somewhat understood what she was saying.

But even so I wasn't able to get the feeling of me being extremely scared on the fact that my future was on the line…my dad could be demanding and could make even the strongest man with the most pride fall to the ground for the sake of any money or because he could do anything he wanted. He could send people to the moon if he wanted to. He just had the right…connections and I hoped that the Akatsuki wouldn't fall for any shit that he might try to pull. I could maybe end up never seeing them again and that thought alone broke my heart.

I mean I trust them perfect to not give in. there not as easy as some people are. But…do they really love me enough to risk the wrath that is Minato?

The blond man finally nodded his head toward Konan and stepped forward in the room enough for him to be eye to eye with Pein. Both there's eyes showing different types of emotions. And the two drones walked in after there _'boss' _just to stair at me with the same hatred I knew to well.

"You caused us a lot of trouble trying to find you, following every little fucking hint on a blond haired blue eyed brat." Zack snarled and I knew I shrunk a little.

"And just because you found out that you were gay. that's probably the reason why huh? You know that shit you put in our food had an after effect of diarrhea for a week. A week!" John said as if he, or they, were the victims.

"I didn't run away because I found out I was _gay_ I ran away because I cant stand him." I said not even looking at the blond man in the room.

"Oh don't say that. He gave you everything in the world and…and cared for you." Zack spoke as if he was trying to make him sound sympathetic.

"No, He didn't care for me and he knows it! I was just something to earn him money. Shin cared for me, and didn't judge the fact that I'm g-"

"Do not say it Naruto!" My father yelled breaking his direct eye contact with Pein and to glare at me, "No son of mine is going to like men."

I snapped my head to stair right at him, trying to make my eyes glaze fear in his blood. Make him cold, "Well I AM gay I AM not your son anymore and I…I…I cant stand you anymore." I felt like crying, but that would be the worst thing at a time like this.

"You are Naruto Uzumaki and you will do what I say."

"No!"

"Pein!" Deidara yelled, "Do something already, Naru is going to be soon in hysterics!"

"Shut it Deidara, I'm still upset with you at the moment…but your right this isn't the time. Itachi!" Pein looked at the crow in the corner of the couch and for the first time I noticed something of Itachi that was completely different.

Itachi looked paler than he had been from before and he looked like he was going to throw up or at most he looked like he might die. He Seemed to be in shock and for once he didn't look like the brave Itachi I know and love. He looked like he was 5 and he just saw a ghost.

"Itachi? Uchiha?" My father said as he finally looked surprised or interested in something.

"M-M-Minato." Itachi stuttered

"Itachi, you cant stay here at the moment, go get Kakazu and Hidan, they could probably help if the situation…develops." Pein said as if he was putting a strategy together.

"This argument wont be on for long. I just am going to take my son back, if not I will inform the police that you have kidnapped my son for several months and putting him through manual labor."

"We haven't done shit!" Pein screamed, "We would just turn the tables back on you. We probably have more connections than you do."

Minato breathed out as if it was a joke, "Sure you do, keep saying that about yourself. But that's not the only reason why the police will be involved."

"Oh?"

"Yes…Naruto, you remember that nuisance of a butler well right?" The smirk he showed was evil. No…he wouldn't do that.

"What did you do to Shin!" I screamed and broke free from Deidara and plunged for my father, only to be stopped by Zetsu and the two drones who were now standing protectively in front of me. Tch, he's lucky. I still have Hidan's gift in my pocket.

"Oh, one call and I could send him to prison for influencing your mind on escape. Well…if he isn't on the street yet."

"W-What do you m-mean?"

"Idiot, you left the little letter he left you on your bed side table and I have it now. I fired him, although he had all those thoughts on how he needed to keep his daughter alive in that hospital. But I didn't hear it and he got fired."

"You monster!"

"Me? Monster? I'm nothing of the sort. Only a caring father that is worried about his son."

"Then you read the rest of that letter right? You never remembered my birthday or really you don't know anything about me!"

"Like these people know you?" He waved his arm cockily to all the people and gave a laugh form the pit of his throat, "Ha! that's a real hoot."

"We know Naruto more than you." Sasori chimed in.

"Like what?" Minato said sarcastically.

"Like his favorite color." Sasori said a bit boredly

"Orange."

"Nope black." the red head said and I smiled, "And favorite food."

"Nuts and protein shakes."

"Ramen, miso ramen with extra pork to be exact." Konan smiled, "Favorite animal?"

"He doesn't have one. He hates animals ever since he was little." Minato said as if he was right and I just glared at him.

"No! I love animals! You just said that _you_ didn't like them. I love foxes!"

"This doesn't prove anything!" Minato yelled.

"It proves everything! You don't love me, you never have! I'm just something for you to make money off of. You don't want me home and Shin wouldn't want me to follow you one step. He know that if I stay with you I will end up like a you a heartless zombie! So leave me alone! Please just leave!"

The silence seemed to kill me. Was he actually going to leave? Was he actually going to stay out of my life for good? I hope, I wish, but nothing like that lasts forever and in truth it seems as if it wont because soon the silence broke when Zack punched the wall casing a dent."How dare you say that?"

"How dare you defend him! You know its true!"

"He's only cared for you when your mother died!"

"How would you know anything of that! You weren't hired until _after _it happened!" I yelled, the feeling of needing to cry seemed to be more extreme.

"Your dad…he does care for you other wise he wouldn't of set us searching for you brat!"

"It has probably something to do with money doesn't it! that's the only reason why he does anything!" I yelled, finally stepping back so I was with Deidara, the blond instantly took my hand into his and locked them together. Somehow being close to Deidara gave me as much confidence that could ever be born from me.

"Only some of that is true Naruto. Without you as the advertisement sales have dropped but that's not why I want you back I-"

"What ever you say next will be a complete lie…" I whispered, "Why don't you just tell me you don't love me because I caused moms death!"

"Naru you didn't do that, I told you." Deidara said softly to me and I shook my head. This was no the time for him to try and convince me while I'm trying to get the answer out of my father.

"Just tell me already why you hate me so much! Is it truly because I killed my mother, is it because that fucking stupid ass game of hide and go seek that she ended up in the middle of the street and got hit by that truck? Is it because I got covered in her blood and tacked it into your expensive ass house? Just tell me already! I'm sick of me having to guess why you have no more love for me!"

By now I have gave up on trying to act strong. Yes my words sort of sounded like I was strong but in truth I was breaking. Everything I said was just something I've been holding in forever. Things I wanted to know, needed to know. Seeing as if the reason I ran away was truly good enough. He already told the truth on just finding me for money, even though I always suspected that. I wanted to know why he just chose to stop loving me. Was I really in his heart at all from the start or was that all filled with love for my mom and there was no room left for me. I know…or I think I remember a time when he cared for me before I was 4. I just don't know anymore. That might have been just an act.

"I loved you dammit! Your just being a selfish little brat right now! Don't even bring your mother into this!" For the second time in his life he let his emotions take control. The first time when he was yelling at those guys from the scene of the crime, "Naruto I swear this is the last straw. I've been kind till now and I wont take anymore bull shit! Come home right now before I force you and then include all enforcements. Causing everything that you have fought against now to be for waste!"

I froze at his words…I know there all true. His threats on what he would do to my real family…I couldn't allow them to be caught in the middle of this mess but…I assume they already were. Even if I freely choose to leave with him he most likely do something to the Akatsuki.

So why am I even thinking about going with him…leaving the Akatsuki? Ill deal with whatever punishment he has to enforced on any of them myself. If anything I will go against him myself any way possible to save these people who _actually_ love me.

"No…"

"What you say?"

"I said NO! I'm not leaving the Akatsuki! They actually care about me!"

It was in the next two minuets that changed my life. The next two minuets while I learned the truth and all my memories came back. While my dads eyes opened wide in horror and revelation. His emotions changed to an even deeper hate that made myself cringe and in fact I did think it was because I had disobeyed him, but then he ordered the two guards to grab me, and after tons of struggling to hold onto Deidara's hand my grip loosened and I let go, tumbling into my fathers chest. His hand softly running through my hair as I tried to move away from him.

"AKATSUKI! Why do you want to ruin my family!"

"Stop! Let me go! I hate you just let me go!"

"Naruto…" he whispered:

"The Akatsuki were the ones to kill your mother."

My eyes widened as I denied it with all my heart, shaking and pulling away from him.

"Stop making shit up!"

"I'm not making anything up! I ruined them…I remember every name I ever ruined." I could sense the small sense of happiness that he had the day he came home and spun me around in his arms chanting just that. That he had ruined them. Over and over again.

"No! Your just making it all up!" I yelled still pulling away from him, but he kept pulling me back.

"Do you here them denying anything? Just ask them yourself." He said a bit cockily. Oh I will show him wrong I will show him that…

All there faces were the same. Set in stone with shame and sadness. Its been one minute. One minute left that I turned into a mindless zombie with nothing. I finally put everything together since I was here. Well I put two and two together on what happened while I was here. The whole thing on the car…and how 11 years ago it had gotten in a…'crash'. How the Akatsuki USED to be a company…how come I hadn't seen it earlier.

And the worst thing was that they just hid this from me…I bet each and everyone of them knew about my mom or my past yet they kept me in the dark. To what? Torture me? And what about Dei-Dei? He probably did know about it to…and he was my boyfriend.

"I-Is I-It true?" I stuttered as I looked at Pein and Deidara but mostly Deidara.

"Naruto…we love you."

"Is it true!" I screamed while fiercely rubbing my eyes. Finally I let loose all the tears.

There was some silence. Not the awkward silence but the horrible silence that makes you know the worst is about to come.

30 seconds

"Yes…its true." Pein finally said. And before I could even think and before i could see Deidara's face turn different shades of color I was taken out of there. Not as forcefully but not as nice either. It was more as if I was being led out. And in truth I couldn't feel anything. I was turning into a emotionless shell of a body. And it felt like I had no control. And if it makes myself feel better…then maybe whatever pain I'm going to suffer from running away wont be as bad for not feeling anything.

Before I was truly gone I heard my dad say:

"What ever the boy has its okay to burn. No need for anything you scum bought him. Or anything that is his. It doesn't matter. But…one thing can you do for me? Say thank you to Tobi. I haven't seen him for 3 days." And then all hearing was gone.

And so was my life.

2 seconds.

My life is over. Nothing matters anymore. I have nothing. My dad is still nothing. School nothing and now the Akatsuki…nothing. Even Deidara Nothing. Saying how we didn't want to start a relationship with a lie…yet he kept the most important thing to me in the dark.

0

The world is at an end…

**...**  
**...**

**AN- I'm just going to say this. Minato didn't recognize the Akatsuki at first because he blocked there faces off in his head. A lot like his other emotions...anyway **  
**Review please and ill try to write fast again!**


	13. Chapter 13 Dont get happy Endings

**AN-Okay so this is the next chapter. I wrote this today because…well today was plainly just very very shitty -_- I was getting depressed and then my boredness came to play and Wah-la! The new chapter was born.**

**Now I wanna warn you this chapter is another angst but I had planned to do this one form the beginning. I'm sorry people but in truth if you count this one and two others they might be full of angst. and naruto wont come to play untill two chapters. so your going to have to wait to find out what has happened to poor naru. But the next chapter is KakuHida…or is it TwT I know I just confused you but confusing you people is what I do best. **

**I also made this because I probably wont be making a chapter for a few weeks. Mostly because I am a 15 year old girl and am in freshmen and have to do exams. Stupid Spanish I have to study…and biology…and math. English Guitar and gym are fine with me though =3**

**Anyway this chapter was needed because well…it just shows you why he is the way he is. Its not his fault. Why he does the things he does and whatnot. Oh you will find oiut in this chapter. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**…**

**Warning- A LOT OF SWEARING IN THIS ONE!**

**…**

I was sitting in the corner of my room trying to hide from him. Why was he getting mad at _me_ for what happened again! Its just not fair! I was still hurt and bleeding from the cut across my arm and the hole in my head. No I didn't get shot but my head had gotten slammed into the concrete behind my school. And for the cut on my arm? For some reason people think its alright to cause me more scarring because I've been scarred many other times by either other people or just my misfortune.

My name is Tobi Uchiha. Yes I am an Uchiha but I'm not perfect. I know I'm not perfect. I'm not beautiful of flawless like the other Uchiha are.

My dad, Madara, had been sterile yet he wanted a child. So he had told my mother to mate with another so that they could have a child, and fake that they had truly had one together. So that they wouldn't get shunned from not having a true blooded Uchiha. But it hadn't gone as planned and instead of me not being Uchiha I actually had become an Uchiha because my mother had chosen another person from my dads clan to have sex with. Which was a bad mistake.

Soon everybody knew that my dad couldn't have children and for some reason that made him look weak. But a lot of people just thought that his wife had had an affair and that had also made him look bad. So to keep up his reputation and not letting it drop to an extent he kept me a secret…he said I was a disgrace, a non Uchiha. I'm not perfect, but a lot of what he said had made me this way.

He would get mad at me for things that other people would do to me. Beat me up cut me and other things. Horrible things. I almost died by some of the acts that were done to me. Even being raped. Yeah I've been raped plenty of times. The reason why my father was so mad right now. Claiming that I must of liked being pounded in the ass by a stranger. But in truth it wasn't a stranger. Its been the same people who's been raping me for 4 years yet my dad wont do anything about it, or call in the police because the Uchiha are connected to the police.

I was shaking and cradling my head, trying not to black out. I was losing a lot of blood wasn't I? I looked at my hand to see it shaking and covered in my blood again. Great, another head wound. And another reason for my problems. Because of all the head trauma I have faced in my life I had become somewhat mentally messed up. don't even get me started. A lot of times I start acting like a 5 year old or talking in third person saying tobi this and tobi that. But its not my fault! Its not like I'm trying to act like a god damn idiot. I've beat to many times to count by bullies or my dad that I think soon enough I wont be thinking anything any more and just be brain dead.

I Stood up shakily and I felt woozy as I looked at myself in the mirror. I was paler meaning I was soon probably going to pass out or I was going to die. I couldn't really tell anymore. I had dark bags under my onyx eyes as I clutched my stomach with my good arm. My clothes were wrecked with holes and dirt marks from being dragged on the concrete and punched and did I say cut? Was I getting to skinny to? I looked like a zombie! Okay not directly like a zombie but I was getting pretty close.

I coughed into my hand and felt me spit up something. I didn't really have to look to guess it was probably my own blood. I wiped my mouth and moved some bangs out of my eyes and looked away from my horrible reflection.

I took a towel from my closet and dabbed at the spot that was bleeding on my head, every once in awhile putting pressure to try and help it clot. But I already knew I was going to need stitches. Great. that's just fantastic. I was going to have to let my dad do the stitches for me which was NOT a good idea! He doesn't trust hospitals because of the information that I am an Uchiha. Is it really _that_ bad? Really? I'm suffering but all he can think about is himself.

"That god damn slut enjoyed it and you know it!" My dad yelled again causing me to wince and remembering the severe pain in my ass, "I don't want a faggot as a son!"

"You don't even treat him as a son! You treat him as if he's a criminal but he's-"

"You have no say in this either! You're a whore to! I bet you slept around a lot of Uchiha's to create that mess of a brat! And it had to be my brother!"

"I told you I was doing it for you! You told me to-"

"I didn't want it to be with Fugaku!" Madara yelled.

"You wanted a child with Uchiha blood. And one that was made a normal way not by any doctor tactics!"

"Dirty fucking whore!"

I sighed in my room, they have this fight every time my mother tries to defend me. Every time she tries to help me. But normally it doesn't help and ends up with her being beat along with me and her crying. I love her so much and that's probably why I'm still till here. I'm 18, I should be able to leave by now but if I do then she would take all his anger on herself. At least with me I take half of it.

But then again…if I run away and leave out of his life, maybe be killed on the way, then maybe he wont be pissed anymore. That his disgrace of a son is gone. Would she truly be safe? Sadly I don't think I would ever know this since whenever I'm around he's pissed.

I pulled the rag off of my head and braced myself on the wall of my bedroom, leaving a bloody handprint there. Why am I trying to clot my wound? I mean it would just reopen anyway in 5...4...3...2...1-

"Tobi! Get you bitch ass down here!" He screamed and I sighed knowing what was going to happen. He was going to yell at me while spitting in my face about me being a gay ass whore while my mother cried in the corner, probably clutching a part of her body while she watched me get beat by him. It was the same almost every time. Its worst when he's drunk. But a little incite, I get raped often so of course I don't like girls, nor do I like boys. I don't like anyone and I don't think I ever will. And in truth I really don't think I will _love_ anyone either.

People like me…don't get happy endings. We get shitty lives up till the day we die. And with the way my ulterior personality acts I know that's true. My happy always smiling third person Tobi character seems to be coming out more and more now without my control. Not that I had any control from the start. Although I act happy I normally am just acting like that to seize my pain or to hide my despair. No joke there.

"Tobi!"

"I'm coming!" I yelled very emotionless as I sluggishly walked down the stairs, swearing at myself when for just a second I limped, showing my father that I was truly hurt.

"Stop acting like a pussy and come here already!"

"I'm coming okay hold your horses dammit!"

"You talk back to me? And swear? That's pretty bold of you" He stepped close to me with his fists clenched and I only growled at him. I used to just be quite and let him yell at me all he wanted to but I gave that up when I turned 16 because either way I would end up bleeding so what was the point of shutting up? To make sure my _punishment_ was not as severe? Not really it was all the same.

I glared at him with cold black eyes and wiped my hair out of my face as I tried to act tough and hold my ground. And by trying to act tough that just means I tried to not fall over in the pain I was already in or pass out and succumb into the darkness that I was already fading in and out.

By now we were nose to nose in distance, his foul breath going into my senses as I looked at him with one eye. My other eye was closed so that the blood dripping down that side of my face wouldn't enter the orifice.

"Hit me…I dare you." I growled out of hate. His frown faded into a cocky smirk and I could just feel his knuckles become sharper as he tightened his already tight grip.

There was no other words said in that time other than when I would accidentally grunt in pain from having my head smashed in and being kicked in the gut and my mom pleading in the corner to please stop. Which in all didn't help. It just made him angrier.

But I just let him keep going, not even trying to stop him or block myself for more than one reasons. But what I truly know is that he would be done soon and then he would leave the house so that he wouldn't have too hear my mom bitch or moan. It didn't matter if I was close to death he would always leave to go to the bar to get drunk then come back home and beat me again. Same old same old. I'm use to it.

But it was the thing he said when he was leaving that was different than the other times and made me come to my senses. The thing that made me leave. And to some it might seem like a dumbass reason why I actually chose to leave when I was bloody and I could swear I had a broken rib. Maybe even two..

"Your worthless."

In all my life I have never heard him call me worthless. He's called me everything in the book but worthless had never escaped his lips.

Grunting in pain I had gotten up helped my mother first, even if I was the one more battered up. She cried into my blood soaked chest and I sighed petting his brown hair with one hand.

"I'm sorry mom…I-"

"Its not your fault." She said hysterically.

"I know that…I do know that but I'm sorry but I have to leave."

What happened next seemed to more confuse me than surprise me. She smiled. It was like a relieved smile and then she started to repeat thank you over and over again. I don't know if she was saying thank you because with me gone he wont be mad anymore or because she was happy that I was finally leaving this hell of a life I was living. And I in truth my life still feels like hell. Like I said, people like me don't get happy endings.

I had packed a small bag of clothes, and I mean small like 1 shirt and a pair of jeans, leaving anything that I could be contacted from and left. More like wobbled.

I had probably been on the street for a day on the verge of death before I finally collapsed. I mean I was starving but I already had a few broken bones not to mention all the blood I had lost. So can you blame me? I was pretty positive that I would die on the street which only made me think I was a bit pathetic for serving all my life to end it that way.

I Sighed and sat my back down on the alley wall. So I could just _rest my eyes_ and try to ignore the immense pain in my chest now. My whole body was swollen making me relies that probably this one time my father had actually meant to kill me.

That bastard…

"Dude! Are you okay, un." I opened one of my eyes in annoyance as I looked at a blond giving me worried glances, "Shit! Your bleeding and…god damn you look broken!"

Why does he have to be so loud? Why cant he just let me die in piece? Really I already went through hell my whole life and so god cant give me one wish and for piece and quite? Really?

"Hey…kid don't die. Seriously. What's your name un?" He…or was it a she? I couldn't tell. It sure sounded like a guy though. Now do I answer him or just tell him to shut the hell up?

"Tobi…" I decided, as well as not telling him my last name. He might freak out.

"Well…Tobi. You seem broken enough. Can you stand up?" He asked and I shook my head. It hurt to much to. But why cant I tell this person to go away and leave me alone? And why cant I stop staring into there blue eyes like I was hypnotized?

Was I…in love?

The thought alone made me want to laugh and I think the look on the blonds confused face made me notice that I probably did randomly smile or grin at the weird thought. Me love, yeah right. That could never happen.

"Well, Tobi, if you cant move id probably have to call an ambulance or-"

"No! Don't call an ambulance. They would just ask me who Tobi was then id have to go back to Tobi's father… tobi cant do that to Tobi's mother." I said almost broken and childlike. Why was I turning into my other personality now? Was I that close to death that it was taking over? Great just perfect and now Deidara is staring at me with the 'what the fuck' look on his face.

"Hey kid…how old are you?"

"18"

"And you talk like that?" He said almost teasingly, "Its kind of cute. All people should act like there younger. The world would be a better place, un." and then he smiled while my eyes widened as I took in his smile. And yes by now I knew he was a boy. I could see he had no breasts and for some reason…I truly believed that I fell in love. Even if I didn't know what love technically was I swear that I loved that blond.

"Okay I wont call the police or ambulance on how I found a 18 year old boy almost dead…why are you almost dead in the first place? And please don't say its because of your father." He gave me that look of understandment and I nodded my head as his blue eyes soon clouded with hate.

"Well tobi, I understand you. Totally, yeah. That bastard that is called my creator was the same way." Oh yeah? Well did he hide you from the rest of your family? Did he call you worthless? Did he not care when you got raped or beaten half the death and only ended up trying to beat you up more than you already were?

"I see, your not gonna talk back. Which just means that you wont refuse if I bring you home with me." he said with a sweet smile. For the first time I wasn't scared when someone would say that. It normally sounded like people were going to rape me. But this…guy seemed to not be that kind of person.

He bent down and tried to pick me up but I screamed in pain. It hurt, For one of the first time in my life I actually recognized the pain that my body was being put through. He automatically stopped to look at me. "Your really messed up aren't you?" He said as if trying to lighten the mood a little, "I'm going to have to take off your shirt okay?" He said and I nodded knowing that it was still the shirt from yesterday, covered in blood with smears and dirt on it. I couldn't lift my arms to change my shirt yesterday so I just left it on.

He slowly pulled my t-shirt over my head, causing me to yell in pain again. It hurt like a bitch!

"Tobi! Your whole chest…fuck I think you have a broken rib…maybe two!" No duh dip shit…it already feels like I can barley breath and your thoughts on how I look don't help me out., "Shit and I haven't noticed your left side of your head is gashed open! Do you know how many germs probably have entered through there! I got to take you to Konan…I think she would know what to do." He spoke to himself. Konan? "I'm sorry kid but I'm going to have to hurt you a bit more. I'm going to have to move you so I can take you home." He assured me and again I nodded my head weakly as he slowly picked me up, not trying to hurt me.

Yeah I was struggling a bit to try and ease the pain but that just caused it more.

"Shhh, calm down alright? Its gonna hurt. Its probably going to hurt for a long time." I've had to be through pain for long periods of time before so he doesn't have to tell me that. I mean I broke my arm and had to let it heal itself. It works okay now since it was more of a fracture than a true break.. But I never broke a rib before. This was new.

He shrugged his jacket off to cover my torso as I buried my head in his chest, not that I had any other choice. It was the way I was facing.

"So…what's your name?" I asked a bit shyly.

"Deidara."

"Hmm…dei-dei then. Tobi thanks dei-dei for saving Tobi." I said. And that time I purposely did it. Yes, me Tobi Uchiha, is purposely acting like an idiot. This blond said that he liked me talking like that…so might as well go along with my childish personality.

I would of did any thing for him…so why did I do it? Why did I let jealously take over me? And how could...this happen.

"How the fuck could you do this to me!" He yelled in my face as some of his blond hair tickled my cheek. He roughly pulled the collar of my shirt so he could stare directly in my eyes. Nothing in it showed that kindness from the day he saved me. Ever since that day he hadn't been the same. The more and more I tried to show my affection the more turned off he was of me. But I couldn't stop.

"I love you." I said to him. It was the only thing I could say. He only growled in my face and he punched me. Causing me to only stair at him with the same glare I would give my father. The eyes that made him see that it didn't hurt me that instead he hurt me. More of refused me.

"I hate you…" He said coldly and I only stared at him.

I could notice Konan Crying onto Pein's shoulder, him giving me that look that also showed me that he also hated me. a lot of the other people in the house either wouldn't stair at me or even acknowledge I was there.

I couldn't help being jealous…ever since Naruto has been here I had noticed Deidara and how he changed a little. He started to smile more and his mood would get more joyful. And I couldn't do that to him, I couldn't even make him grin anymore. I was just the annoying brat that wouldn't leave him alone. I didn't just want him to love me I also wanted just his approval. I didn't care if I was only his friend anymore. That would be better than just that person right?

So why hadn't I thought about that before? I guess I did know that if I did any of the things I did I would only be hated. I mean…I guess I ended up having a third personality after all. I told those drunk guys that Naruto was some type of slut or something…I cant remember. And then Naruto almost got raped. I felt horrible but then the same feeling took over at the mall. I tipped those big buffoons off and then the people from Naruto's school at the grocery store and then coming up with that plan to ambush Hidan and Kakazu! I hadn't even thought that I would be hurting them! I felt like shit…I still feel like trash that I AM worthless. I cant believe planned all of those things. Just to hurt Naruto because I was jealous. But then…Deidara started to ignore Naruto and I wasn't jealous. I could hang around my sempai without feeling like I was nothing.

And so when I came back early from my moms house (because my dads business vacation was cut short) I was happy to be able to spend time with Deidara, even if Naruto was there. I mean, I didn't hate Naruto. I just was jealous how Deidara loved Naruto, and not me. So yeah most of the time my other personality that was like a 5 year old child was there and nobody could see through it. Well everyone but Zetsu. For some reason Zetsu always knew I was faking it. He was as close as a friend I had and now I would think he was gone from my life to. Just fuck me really.

But I guess it was my fault…

I rubbed my cheek from the place where Deidara's knuckles touched my skin. It burned, every part of me he touched burned. I couldn't even look any one in the eyes. Kakazu and Hidan glaring at me with as much hate as Sasori. Itachi still looking like a scared puppy on the couch. My own brother didn't know we were related. And yet there he was acting scared and horrified at something.

"How could you do that to Naru!"

"I told you it was because I love you! I know I'm stupid I'm retarded I fucking fucked up!" I screamed making everyone look at me a bit awkwardly except for Zetsu Pein and Konan.

"Of course you fucked up! My boyfriend is now gone because of you! And all because you told his father! If his dad never found out he was here then-"

"Then you could live a happy ever after with him while I sit in the background trying to gauge out my eyeballs because it hurts to much. I never really thought you were a stupid one Deidara but I would at least think you would notice how much I cared for you." I growled.

"So now you talk like a big kid!"

"Your the one who said that the whole world should be more like that dumbass persona I had! You're the one that said it was cute and that you liked it!" I screamed back, feeling as if I might cry. Yeah to cry. Makes me want to laugh. Like the way I was hysterically crying for a one sided love.

"Shut up ass hole. I hate you…" Deidara said to me and I only narrowed my eyes to look at the floor.

Yep, people like me don't get happy endings.

**...**

**...**

**AN- So yeah im sorry if this is confusing i just finished writing this and its 1:45 in the morning while cowboy bebop is in the background on the T.V and i dont even watch cowboy bebop. im just to lazy to turn the channel after FLCL for the thousand time i watche dit -_- but anyway everything will make sense if it doesnt already eventully *Swaying motion like slashback* unless i forget about it and never clairify that. sorry but i somtimes do that T_T**

**PS.**

**HAHA PEOPLE I WAS WRITE THE WORLD DIDNT END AND ZOMBIES DID NOT EAT MY BRAIN!**

PSS.  
Sorry i am sleep deprived that is why im being random ^^'


	14. Chapter 14 Confusion? Or crazy Romance?

**AN- Okay…So yeah first thing to say before you read this…I GOT BURNED! Well not truly. Because in all she…or he was all true and in all honesty I knew everything she (I think it's a she) said was true already T_T I'm not afraid to admit I have fucked of grammar and spelling. I'm probably gonna make some spelling mistakes in this Authors Note. And I mean I cant help it! it's the worst of everything and stuff. I've been bad at spelling for as long as I can remember. I'm so bad that I asked my 12 year old brother how to spell tomorrow once. I even forgot of to spell 'of' for about 5 times. Writing 'uf' or some shit like that. And yeah this story does not have a beta but that's because what's the point when you guys probably understand what I'm trying to say…most of the time….some time. Maybe -_- anyway I also know that instead of doing you I accidentally do 'u' but in all honesty like I said its an ACCIDENT! Plus since Microsoft word doesn't correct one letter words it accidentally gets left behind since I'm so used to it.**

**But….The only reason ONLY RESON! I'm writing this is because this so called burner said that I WAS NOT A NARUTO FAN! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! IVE BEEN WATCHING NARUTO SINCE I WAS 7 SO DO NOT SAY THAT TO ME!**

**Okay now since that's off my chest Time to get back to the story. I…actually like this chapter. Which is just weird because its not angst, its cutesy fluff. Yeah its KakuHida…sort of, but its actually pretty cute in my opinion. Or retarded. But it's the same thing in all honesty. This is in 3****rd**** person and so its not really my best…I don't know why but 3****rd**** person is harder for me.**

**But don't worry next chapter will be back in Naruto's Point of view! Semi-Angst, but it goes back to Naruto's shitty life so what can you expect?**

**On another note this is pretty much a break since the last three chapters have been depressing. Even if I've been planning this one to.**

…

…

…

"Damn damn damn! How can he do this to me! I know…I didn't really confess my love but I DID confess me affection for the boy although it was against my fucking religion!" Hidan fumed while pacing back and fourth in his room. It wasn't the best room in the world but it was good enough for the silver tongued male. His walls were white and were splashed with red paint, making it look a lot like blood, and a king size bed. Not even Pein had a king size, queen size yes, but not king. Hidan had bought it with his own money all though it took most of the space in the room. He had no windows in his room mostly because Pein hadn't aloud him to get a room with one in fear that some random hobo would look in to see Hidan doing something…odd for his god.

He had black carpeting and his Jashin symbol hung over his bed. His three bladed scythe (that he had gotten for his birthday when he was 4) was hanging proudly on the wall where nothing could harm it. Although hidan was really thinking that just maybe he could use that deadly weapon on a certain blond for taking Naruto.

His emotions were running wild as he punched his wall over and over again, inflicting pain on himself until his knuckles were turning a bit red from his skin tearing up. He wasn't weak…he knew this. Everyone in the world knew that Hidan wasn't weak. But when his emotions ran wild he was never able to control himself. He was mad, sad but yet happy that Naruto had found someone he loved.

Hidan shook his head out of it. No…it just wasn't fair that since he was gone for week, a god damn WEEK! the blond of his affection was taken from him. To Hidan, it seemed like foul play.

Hidan punched the wall again, a bit harder, causing a picture frame to come crumbling down. Since no one was real aloud to come into the jashinest's room no one would ever see what was in the picture frame…Or see that picture that was now surrounded by glass. Hidan sighed and let his forehead rest against the cool wall.

"Nice move idiot." Said the calm voice of a man just standing there on the door frame, watching the whole Hidan tantrum go down.

"Shut up Kuzu…"

"Ah Kuzu, you haven't called me that in awhile. You must be really messed up." Kakazu spook in an unemotional voice. Well trying to make it unemotional. He truly was worried for him, even if he hadn't wanted hidan to know that.

"Shut up…" Hidan repeated , taking his eyes off of Kakazu so that he wouldn't show him how hurt he really was.

"Come on Hidan, don't be like that." Kakazu sighed deeply and closed the door while walking in further into the room.

"I never said you could be in my room did I?"

"No…But that never stopped me before." He felt a smile tug to the corners of his lips but he let the feeling go.

Hidan just grunted as he tried walking further away from him….but since his room was mostly his bed he ended up just sitting on the edge in a way so he wasn't looking at the intruder of his domain.

"Hidan…Are you telling me that you truly had feelings for Naruto?"

"I said SHUT UP!" He yelled hiding his head in his hands, but he flinched, remembering that he just bashed up his hands on the nearest wall of his bedroom, "Just great."

"You did that to yourself." Kakazu sighed and walked around the bed frame so he was on the same side as hidan. Yet the boy just moved over more allowing more space between the two, He sat down next to the male and held out his hand, "Give me them hidan."

He just shook his head while Kakazu stared him down.

"I don't care how much you like pain, fucking masochist you are, but you need to clean up your knuckles." Kakazu shook some hair out of his eyes while hidan fidgeted in his seat.

"I will clean them later…I need the pain now."

"don't start going emo on me again."

"I didn't cut myself!" Hidan screamed and laid his back down on his bed. Covering his arms over his eyes, "For one I just accidentally used to much blood once and collapsed."

"And you scared the shit out of me."

"Did not…liar."

"You know I don't lie. You were in the hospital for 3 days. For the first time in my life I thought you actually were dieing." Kakazu said, but he said it so unemotionally that it seemed as if he truly _was _lying.

"Ha, yeah right." Hidan laughed a bit sarcastic as he tightened then loosened his grip over and over again. He still couldn't believe that Naruto was Deidara's. That girly male! "Dammit!" He yelled mostly to himself.

"You really liked him didn't you?" Kakazu said in almost a laugh.

"Of course I did…I changed my sexuality for him!"

"So…your trying to tell me that our past was-"

"Don't say another word!" Hidan snarled.

"You are trying to tell me that you, Hidan, were saying you were strait for 4 years? Who were you trying to play? Your god?" Kakazu began to laugh. But not just a small chuckle, like a laugh that could take on Pein when he was drunk.

"I wasn't fooling anyone, fucker, I wasn't trying to hide anything! Because with you there was no relationship! It was just you fooling around with me as if I was your dog and you always held the leash. It was no relationship." Hidan almost choked up, not wanting to remember that he was ever with Kakazu at all. It hurt Kakazu a bit, casing his chest to tighten just for a second.

"You know I wasn't fooling around with you Angel."

"Don't call me Angel!" Hidan yelled sitting up , showing his eyes brimming with tears. To Kakazu he looked somewhat surprised to see hidan getting so emotional.

"But you loved it when I called you Angel. You were the one to always get out of tight situations of death and still be alive. And you always seemed lucky to have around. Like my guardian angel and-"

"I said to not call me that! Don't get sappy on me bastard!" Hidan roughly rubbed his eyes to make them red.

"If your remember you're the one to break up with me…Hidan."

"There was no relationship! You made me do just whatever you said! That was all."

"No…the main reason was because your _god_ was against it wasn't he?"

"That's…not true-"

"Even though we had sex, and you enjoyed it to, it was against your god. You couldn't be with me because of that reason. Not to mention you hid it from all of the rest." Kakazu folded his arms across his chest.

"I couldn't help but hide it from everyone! I wasn't gay! I'm still not gay…"

"What are you talking about? You had sex with a MAN and you are a MAN and you kissed a MAN and you dated a MAN! That means your gay no matter how hard you try to deny it." Kakazu said frustrated.

"I'm bi…there's a difference."

"There's no difference with a male if your gay or bi. Women, yes major difference, but with men it can either mean your gay or strait. that's how it is." Kakazu sternly looked at the male who seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"I…I-"

"So tell me…you haven't told me the real reason why you broke up with me 4 years ago. Just dropped it and we went on as usual. Tell me this instant Hidan."

"Its because I loved you!" The silver haired man said then covered his mouth with his hands as he felt his hot tears slide down his pale cheeks.

"Hidan…"

"I-I-I…You didn't treat me as a lover…just a quick fuck with a sweet nickname. You had sw-sweet moments but then it always ended in damn sex. And so wh-when I figured out that I loved you…I knew that I wouldn't be able to get the same response back so I gave up on you…"

Kakazu looked at the pale male as if he was insane. Hidan was his only person he actually cared for since he joined the Akatsuki. And he joined when they were still a company. He had watched hidan for years, only getting swears in his face whenever he tried to speak to the jashinest. Which ended in Kakazu yelling swears back at him. It was true that Hidan was the newer member of the company BUT that hadn't stopped Kakazu unconditionally knowing Hidan more and more. Soon enough they were friends. Well…as close to friends as you can get. It could be a tosser between what you think is a friendship and what you see as love tension when you were around the two.

So when Hidan said that he loved Kakazu that made him confused. When they were together neither one of them had said those three words. The older one just figured that Hidan didn't love him and he didn't want to make a fool of himself, while all that time Hidan had thought it was because Kakazu hadn't loved him…it made Kakazu want to chuckle. And in truth he actually did a bit.

"So now your going to laugh at me when I tell you that I _HAD_ feelings for you bastard years ago? Well news flash! Its over! All those feelings gone." He wiped his eyes again to hide the face that in truth his face was red from embarrassment.

"A-Angel you don't really know what your talking about."

"Do I? I think I just confessed to you for something 4 years ago! I know what I fucking said." Hidan hollered at Kakazu making him just for a instant flinch. While hidan tightened his hand into a fist again causing him to gasp a little at the pain.

"Hidan…you really don't know what your talking about." The male said with a small tug to the corner of his lips. He grabbed Hidan's hand with a tug and kissed the top of it gently, _while_ hidan started to swear and move away from him.

"Let go Fucking bastard!"

"No…"

"No! Then its called RAPE!"

"I'm just kissing your hand angel." Kakazu smirked.

"Kuzu! S-stop! Let go!"

"Only if you will shut up and listen to what I gotta say."

The struggling stopped and Hidan glared at him with tear brimmed purple eyes while he held his own hand, not touching the parts where the male kissed at all, "Speak."

"You were a moron, an idiot, a fuck tard, a stubborn ass, a spaz and a cocky bastard."

"Thanks for the compliments." Hidan said sarcastically.

"And your still a moron, an idiot, a fuck tard, a stubborn ass, a spaz and a cocky bastard. But one thing that never changed for me was my feelings for you."

The younger male stayed silent, "How could you think that just because I was silent that I didn't care? You know I'm not good with expressing my emotions AND I didn't just use you for sex. that's as if saying I took a random guy from the bar, banged his brains out and left him like a one night stand."

"But if I told you I didn't want it that night…or morning…or afternoon you would get mad and ignore me!" Hidan yelled clutching the closest thing close to him. To Kakazu's sadness it was a pillow.

"That would be because I would…have to take care of it without you and since I was so into you (literally) it would take sometimes up to 2 hours to get off!"

"Why are we even having this conversation!"

"Because you cut me off…listen to me. I cared for you. More than you know. And still care for you. I loved you okay?"

Hidan's sparkling eyes widened for a second but hen returned back to his passive stage, "Are you telling me this because you want to go back to how it was?"

"…if that's what you want then yes." Kakazu said after a small thought. He knew he still had feelings for the sexy eyed brat. Mostly because Hidan was his longest relationship he had ever had. So he did hope that maybe Hidan would get back together with him.

"Uh…No." Hidan said a bit coldly leaving Kakazu to take in his answer.

"Uh…What?"

"I said No. It took you THIS LONG to say that you love me and RIGHT after I find out that Naruto has a boyfriend that is NOT me? Are you insane? Just because you throw some sappy words my way doesn't mean that I'm going to go right to you. Say it with more emotion! More _drama_! Geez seriously how old are you again Kuzu and lastly I-"

Hidan was cut short from his rant from a pair of lips forcefully placed on his, cutting off his air supply. His pale cheeks changed to the faintest pink as he clutched the pillow still in his arms. Kakazu gently pushed Hidan down so that the younger one was lying on the bed and he was now hovering over Hidan.

The jashinest tried his hardest to not give into the forcefulness and greediness of the kiss but, like always, Hidan was always one to give in, secretly loving to not have the control all of the time.

Kakazu probed his tongue out of his mouth to glide over Hidan's bottom lip as if asking permission to continue going. Normally Kakazu wouldn't ask at all. He would just go when he wanted to. But since Hidan had told him how he always felt as if he was _to_ demanding he wanted to be careful. Hidan hadn't responded at all so he did it again, this time gently pressing his side, making Hidan gasp, and allowing the younger's mouth to open slightly, just enough to let Kakazu enjoy his, former, lovers mouth.

It was everything he remembered. The soft pink lips pressing against his, while his warm moist cavern was engulfing his own tongue. The way Hidan's purple eyes closed in the moment, allowing his facial structures to calm as well as letting his cheeks show his embarrassment. It made Kakazu smirk at how much he enjoyed Hidan and his mood swings. How he could be pissed yet in the next second he could be embarrassed like a Japanese school girl.

Kakazu gently felt up Hidan's sides, squeezing in certain intervals, while hidan _still_ held onto the pillow. As if trying to make sure he wouldn't pull his arms around Kakazu's neck.

The peace and quite was interrupted by some screaming in the living room (Which oddly sounded like Naruto) and a knock on the door.

The tanned male groaned internally and outwardly as he let go of Hidan's mouth, both panting heavily. The grin on Kakazu's face showed it all to hidan. As if he won.

"T-This Doesn't c-change anything!" Hidan yelled which caused Kakazu to give a hearty chuckle.

"Sure it doesn't. So...was that enough drama?"

"Fucker…" Hidan grinned a bit.

"Dumbass." Kakazu added.

They stayed that way for a bit. Hidan having an internal battle and Kakazu still savoring the taste of Hidan on his tongue. But then the knocking on the door became eminent again causing Kakazu to sigh and stand up, Hidan still a bit dumbstruck to notice anything change.

If Kakazu wasn't so well in hiding things then you would see that he was a bit weak in the knees from the development that had happened.

"Who is it!" Kakazu yelled frustrated while he scratched the back of his head, finally making his way to the door.

"K-Kakazu? Hidan?" the voice stuttered.

'_Itachi?' _Kakazu said to himself. But the second thought in his head was one word 'Shit.' Because the last time when the crow had been this…broken sounding was when the…accident happened.

"What's wrong Itachi?" Kakazu said as he opened the door to see a scared stiff Itachi semi-shaking and looking as pale as a ghost."N-Naruto and…and M-Minato!" Itachi didn't have to say anything else for both men to know what Itachi was talking about…well after 2 minuets to think. Neither of them even suspected that Naruto was Minato's son. But now that they actually put two and two together Naruto did…look a lot like the man that destroyed them.

Before even a second thought could cross Hidan's mind he came out of his shock and jumped over his bed and out the door. Well not before he stepped on the glass surrounding that picture on the ground and casing a burst of wind to knock the picture to flip over for the viewing pleasure of Kakazu.

The older male smiled at how Hidan could never truly forget what they had together was special. Seeing as how the only picture in the room was them two on there first cheapest date to an ice cream parlor where Kakazu had coupons and where Hidan could get all the free ice cream he wanted because he threatened the cashier on how the prices were outrageous. Somehow Hidan had gotten vanilla ice-cream all over his face and somehow Kakazu had gotten a picture of the two together. Kakazu having no shame and licking the melted sweet stuff off of the pale males cheek. He gently chuckled until he heard the male screaming at the top of his lungs in the living room. Bringing him back into reality.

"What do you mean '_just let him go_'!" Hidan screamed at Pein just as Kakazu made it into the living room. There was no Naruto in site. Meaning that it must of been to late.

"Like I said, just let him go." Pein said sadly while Konan covered her mouth with her hand, as if trying to cover the noises that should be going along with the streaks going down her cheeks.

"You kept this from us! How could you!"

"If I didn't keep it a secret that, him, Naruto Uzumaki, was indeed an Uzumaki then non of you would treat him the same would you? Except for Deidara and Tobi that is." Pein said coldly. Hidan didn't reply to this knowing that he was probably right.

"Tobi…" Deidara growled from under his breath. In all honesty no one knew what Minato had meant when he had said to 'Say thank you for Tobi' for him. And in that time it seemed to be the only thought on Deidara's mind.

"What you say dick shit?" Hidan said still angry at the unfair play that the blond pulled on him.

"Tobi! He said to say thank you for him _to_ Tobi! That damn bastard…I'm going to kill him! He told on Naruto! I just know it!" Deidara screamed

And as if fate hated the boy he entered the Akatsuki. Pretty much broken inside. Seeing as he had nothing left to live for Tobi had gone home again to face his father. Not really a good idea. Seeing as Madara became pissed at the fact on how the child had left and how he should never have come back. He got beat pretty bad just like back in the day and couldn't move for 2 out for the three days. He drew in the snow a Christmas tree thinking about Christmas eve and what Naruto and his Sempai were doing. Even if this was after calling Minato.

Then he passed out in the alley way. In all honesty he could possibly have died from hypothermia, but god wouldn't let him die that way. Being cruel and all. But he did wake up later than usual. And to what? To a limo driving past him and waking him up. Tobi got up from his sleeping position and made his way to the Akatsuki home. Hearing everything. From why Naruto himself ran away to what the Akatsuki had done to Naruto's mom. And almost as the fight began Tobi knew he fucked up.

Kakazu just stared between Tobi and Hidan, seeing as his former lover was glaring at him with almost as much hate as Deidara was openly showing. His only thought?;

'_This…is gonna be a rollercoaster ride that I want to get off…"_

…

…

…

**AN- Okay so yeah this was my last attempt to procrastinate…and it worked T_T but I finished it (the last 4 sentences) like 2 minuets ago. No joke. I've been writing this chapter on and off while I was typing my paper for my Exam Project due on Wednesday. Anyway what I mean is I am ACTULLY going to study starting after I update this. I mean, I REALLY want to write the next chapter knowing it goes back into Naruto's POV and I want to get my thoughts out on paper….I mean key bored? Anyway **

**In truth the first thing I wrote as the last sentence of this chapter was in fact Kakazu saying **_**"this…is gonna suck."**_** But then I'm like "That line sucks" T_T Anyway if you want to read that line in your head while ending the chapter go ahead. **

**Lastly if you haven't noticed my vocabulary has kind of been up the scale…it will be a day in hell that I will give credit to my vocab book for my honors English class. I hate spelling tests and have to take one every week. So yet the words are in my head just randomly while I'm writing my chapters.**

**And now if you will excuse me I have to go and memorize 200 words for my exam -_- feel my pain!**

**Review if you shall please and I maybe, just maybe, will procrastinate again and get the next chapter out before next week…then again in two week school is over…Anyway Ta-Ta for now!**


	15. Chapter 15 No More Tears, Im Trying

**AN- first off I want to thanks everyone who has reviewed on this story. In truth the reviews and support are the things that truly keep me writing. This story, at first, didn't seem that good to me, but now I'm trying my hardest on my chapters to try to at least make some people happy. Maybe…I'm not that sure.**

**Anyway, by next Thursday my summer vacation finally begins. And for me that's just time for back stabbing friends and loneliness within my 4 bedroom walls as I catch up on all my writing. And I mean I have A LOT to catch up on. So be warned that in the summer I'm probably going to update a lot of stuff…so like an Update frenzy of sorts. **

**Well enough of that back on this story! In fact it's back in Naruto's POV and in all truth…this chapter wasn't really feeling me around this time. I kind of feel like I failed this one and I don't even know why. I hope by in two chapters I'll be able in my streak.  
Why did I say "In two chapters"? Well that's because next chapter goes back to the Akatsuki and what they're going through. But after that it goes back to Naruto's POV again. But one question I'm asking myself is, should I write it in 3****rd**** person or write it in 1****st**** with one of the characters. I'm thinking of Using Dei-Dei… I don't know. Anyway, Again thanks for everyone that reviews! It makes me happy. **

**So again REVIEW on this chapter please!  
…**

**…**

**…**

I was sitting in my bed holding my knees. Well if you can really call it _my_ bed and _my_ knees. No, my dad hasn't broken my knees to make sure I can't run away (yet) but I mean, it doesn't even feel like my body anymore. And I know for a fact that this room doesn't feel like mine.

I mean my whole life doesn't feel like it's mine anymore and it gets kind of sad if I start to think that maybe the fantastic life that I had with the Akatsuki was just for show to. I mean think about it! They hid the fact that they were the ones who killed my mother. But that's not the only reason why I feel like my life isn't mine anymore. Let me tell you what hell I've been going through since I was taken back.

I was in shock. Such a deep shock that I didn't even know that I was in shock. I couldn't feel anything couldn't sense anything and I could hardly even see anything. And so you will know what an even greater shock it was when I finally recovered in 3 days and I was in excruciating pain. That man had sent his dogs to do his dirty work and beat the crap out of me while I was in no shape to even counter back or protect myself. And I would guess it might have been three days nonstop since I still had some bruises on my abdomen and it's already been 3 weeks.

I had bruises and cuts (probably from a punch or kick to hard) everywhere on my torso, But nowhere that wasn't able to be covered with clothes. That's how he worked. But even so it was the first time he actually hurt me so much. I swear most of the time it was just maybe like 2 punches for doing something wrong. But I guess that this time around it was for every day I was gone.

But that wasn't the only thing I've been going through. He put me back on that diet. Calling me a fat ass whore (supposedly I was sleeping with the Akatsuki as well) and how I needed to be thin and flimsy. He said if I was how I was I wouldn't be able to model. Well news flash, I don't want to model. In fact I don't even want to be in this god forsaken house, but as long as I _am_ here (by force or not) he is going to force me to do whatever he wants. And since he just found me to make him cash I wouldn't be surprised if he would put his own son up for prostitution or something. Well I guess he would if it wouldn't be bad for his image if someone recognized me.

That's another reason why he is being violent. He doesn't want his son being gay, but that is probably the only thing I'm fighting him back on at this point. He wants me to marry this one chick from the Hyuga family. Hinata something or another. No way, not going to happen. As messed up and unlike me this sounds, I like dick, no other way to truly say it. And so every time I refuse the more brutal he gets physically, and with words, and the less he feeds me. In truth I probably haven't actually ate anything for 2 and a half weeks. And I'm just saying that because I'm not sure if I really ate anything when I was in shock for those 3 days.

And I'm not stupid enough to think that I could raid the kitchen, I have thought that, but then there's a problem. There _isn't_ any food in that kitchen. He refused to buy food. But don't get me wrong, he does eat. He hired a new butler or…maid and she cooks for him. She was ordered not to give me anything and being the little slut she is she listened to his every word. I knew these type of maids. The ones that hoped to get in bed with the owner or part of the owners family just so that they could be rich.

It makes me more depressed, seeing how I haven't heard from Shin, or even heard if Shin is okay. My dad probably went right ahead and told the police about Shinrai and probably made up some shit to get him thrown in jail for all I know. I miss him…but do I miss the Akatsuki?

Geez who am I kidding! Of course I miss the Akatsuki. I may be a bit mad at them for lying to me but that doesn't stop the fact that they _did _help me. They cared for me…loved me. And Deidara…my Dei-Dei. I probably miss him the most. And you now those dreams I used to have? The ones about how _I_ was my mom's killer? Those nightmares are gone. Well they were gone after I had it one more time and everything was clearer in it. The men in it didn't just have blank black faces. The Akatsuki fit into the few bodies that were in it. But the people I didn't see in the dream were Deidara and Tobi…I wonder why.

Anyway those nightmares are history. My new nightmares are filled with my desire. My want to leave this hell and just get out. Maybe to the Akatsuki, maybe to another country! My desire to be happy, _with_ a boyfriend, maybe even husband, nowhere close to my father or his money. Yes, wouldn't my lfe be…perfect. And that's why there nightmares. Because it seems like I will never get that.

I felt sick and weak and I felt like I was stranded and I would never leave. I mean, I haven't ate anything, I barley sleep and I have a blaring headache. If I stood up I would probably either collapsed or puke up stomach acid (since there's nothing in there) I just wanted to leave. Especially what tomorrow is.

Winter break ends today (god knows why it was so long) and so the second semester starts tomorrow. Just in time for me to be forced back. Hopefully this means I will at least get out of the house, and maybe escape, or even better maybe it will mean I can eat breakfast or lunch in the stupid cafeteria. Only if I'm that lucky. And then there's the whole "everyone hates me" thing where everyone probably still hates me, which includes Sasuke.

But my dad's making me go, saying how I was out for months and he had to cover for me, saying that I was studying abroad or something. And how I can't afford to cause him anymore grief. Yeah _I'm _causing _him_ grief.

"Fuck…" I said to myself and placed my head on my knees to try and stop the room from spinning. Not eating isn't good for you right? I mean it's not like I'm trying to give myself an eating disorder but it's not my fault. God I hate him.

"Yo! Fucker!" John's loud voice rang through the hallway making my head pound against my skull a bit more, "Your daddy wants to speak with you!"

"Tell tell him to go suck it!"

"Don't make me come and get you."

"Well I am sorry to say this but since I'm being starved to death I have no strength to get up so I wouldn't actually mind your lard ass picking me up instead of me having to walk." I said while rolling my eyes. I wasn't afraid to speak the truth since I was now back in this house. Either something I learned from Sasori or I just didn't care anymore for all the crap I went through already.

Sad thing is that that's exactly what the drone did. He came into the room, that was supposedly my bed room, even though I'm not sure if my life is even mine anymore, and picked me over his shoulder, not exactly helping my headache or twisting stomach, as he stomped down the stairs. He probably wasn't happy that I called him a lard ass but what can you do? I didn't struggle as he carried me, mostly because I literally _couldn't_ struggle against his rough handling.

When he threw me onto the couch I grunted and gasped a bit, seeing those colorful spots for only a second. I need food…

"Naruto…tomorrow you are going back to Konoha High." Minato said to me unemotionally. He wasn't even looking at me! Just speaking while he continued to do paperwork

"Fine…"

"And you are going to act as if nothing happened over the last few months. If not then I will send those Akatsuki pests out of your life for good." He said and my eyes widened.

"Fine…" I whispered

"In two days you're going to be modeling for the first time in a few months for our new spring line of Nevar Moon." He said in the same unemotional tone.

"Fine..."  
"And are you going to say anything other than fine?"

"Fine."

This caused him to glare at me with as much hate as he would any of his enemies. I just shot back my own glare and tried my best to fight the silent battle. But of course I lost by timidly looking away from his gaze.

He just huffed and wagged his hand signaling for the bastard guard to pick me up again to drag me to wherever I came from. He didn't care.

"Nice seeing you again." I said sarcastically when I was face to face with his ass.

"Shut up."

"Whatever floats your boat lard ass." I shrugged my shoulders as I was thrown into my bed room again. Landing on my bed with a short grunt.

My back was flat against my bed, letting my eyes wonder on my ceiling full of stars. Yes stars. You know those glow in the dark stickers you put on your ceiling. They've been stuck up there since I was a kid. And I mean even when my mom was alive. And it made me think of someone. More specifically, made me think of Deidara…I've been missing getting touched. By everyone. But mostly dei-dei. I miss being kissed being hugged. Hell I even missed being groped!

I am a teenage boy. I'm sort of surprised that I'm not overly hormonal…you know what that means. I mean I have had those feeling before and as embarrassing as it seems I have had my fair share of wet dreams. But that isn't the reason why I'm so needing to be touched. I just want some affection. And either way I would be way too weak to even think of…you know, touching myself?

I just want to leave here…I want to be hugged, kissed, touched and loved. Maybe since I'm going to school tomorrow ill have a chance to escape…

…

…

…

"Nope, not escaping."

"What is that Fag?"

"Nothing…nothing at all." I sighed and closed my eyes as I walked out of the car with Zack and John on either side of my body.

For some odd reason my father had this insane idea that I would try to escape if I had gotten out of that hell. Where he got the idea I will never know. But anyway now I have these two escorting me here and from school. It's sort of good that these two bozos are actually too lazy to stay through the whole day to watch my back, because I know that they would if they were being watched. And you know what's even better! I at least got a piece of toast this morning! I know a lousy piece of toast but at least I have about maybe 2 hours of energy in me now.

I could feel people staring, or glaring at me as they saw me walking up with two body guards. Just perfect. They already think that I was studying abroad from my dad's dumbass excuse. And now I have these two…idiots making it look like I'm too good to be out alone. Just perfect.

"Have a nice day at school honey!" Zack snickered which caused me to glare at them.

"Shut up lard ass."

"I thought I was lard ass?" John said a bit uninterested.

"Would you like to be lard ass number 1 or number 2?" I rolled my eyes as he just pushed me in front of them being a bit pissed at me.

And then they were gone, letting me be the food to the hungry piranhas in this school. I could just begin to hear the whispers about my return. They don't know anything, just being gossip demons. School was always as bad at home and sometimes it was even worst. A lot of times it was because of Sasuke and his gang. Sasuke…oh god what was I going to do? I mean I know for a fact that he will probably try to beat me up or something but what's even worst is that he's related to Itachi… and he kissed me…

I sighed as I walked to the principal, getting many whispers around me. Then that ended in there being giggles and I could only guess what they were saying. Tsunade gave me my class schedule for this semester. After a quick thank you I had left her office and began to walk to my first class, clearly dreading it. It was Ibaki's class. He was strict. Extremely strict. Even if he was the history teacher. If you were late or ditching he would find you and in the end…no one actually knows what happens. The kids were never seen again or were too scared to tell the truth.

I was rushing toward is oak door when I was stopped. There was still a fair share of kids in the hallway. I mean it was maybe 5 minutes till class started. But that didn't mean that I wanted to be stuck in the traffic. Especially when all the kids were staring at me awkwardly then whispering to the person next to them. And for once I actually heard what someone was saying. What the rumor was about.

"Hey, you know why he went to study abroad?"

"No…why?"

"Because he's gay! Well that's what I heard. Anyway he went away to get to know himself better or get to know someone better I would guess." She snickered as she looked at me and I could only freeze. I totally forgot that Sasuke had told everyone that I was gay. I mean it still must be just a rumor going around school and some places because if it was truly clarified that Naruto Uzumaki was gay then it would be all over magazine covers and in news papers.

I sighed as I considered leaving school right now and trying to leave, but then I saw this mysterious man staring at me in the hallway. Not really mysterious since I knew who he was. He was a teacher and I bet you anything somebody ordered him to watch me in class. And that person I suspected would be my father. I sighed and walked around the corner, only to be dragged into a boy's bathroom. You don't really have to be psychic to figure out who exactly was doing this, well not really a psychic for me since I knew this room very well.

Sasuke held my wrist roughly as I was dragged into the bathroom and then grabbed by Shikamaru and Kiba. I only glared at the raven while his cold dark onyx eyes stared me down with the same intent.

"I'm kind of surprised you're back after what happened in that grocery store. You know when that guy threatened to kill me." Sasuke crossed his arms, "And now the gay boy is back in this school and no psycho to guard him."

"Back off Sasuke."

"Oh you got a bark now don't you? Do you also have a bite?"

"I'm sort of surprised you didn't say that to Kiba." I snarled and Kiba growled in response, tightening his grip on my forearm. I squeaked in some pain which only caused Shikamaru and Kiba to snicker. Neji was just lazily in the bathroom, his back to the door.

"Tell me honestly, Naruto, how turned on are you to be alone with 4 guys in a disserted bathroom. Everyone already knows your gay so no need to hide it." Sasuke wiped his thumb on my cheek.

"The real question is how turned on are you Sasuke, seeing how you _did_ kiss me." I snarled, not really scared of him anymore.

"Shut up! I didn't do anything like that!" Sasuke yelled and slapped me, hard. Hard enough for it to echo throughout the tile room and instantly leave a red mark.

"Oh yeah, like that total lip lock was so not a kiss." I spoke back and rolled my eyes.

"Where the hell did you pick up talking back?"

I shrugged, "it could be from Hidan…" My eyes felt hot for a second remembering the jashinist …I never did get to see if he was alright, and I might never. I miss him…I miss everyone.

"Does it look like it truly matters?" Sasuke snapped.

"Sasuke…please let me leave. I don't want to be here…as of now I don't even want to be _anywhere_. I feel like this life isn't mine so if you would actually be kind enough and for once just let me go and live my pitiful life full of hate and sadness." I spoke softly to him and it became quite. No matter how much I have gotten used to this life so far since I got back and everything seems predictable, it doesn't stop the fact that I _am_ miserable.

"Stop spreading crap around! I'm still pretty pissed that my punching bag left us." Sasuke snarled and I flinched. And then he did what I was waiting for. He punched me in the stomach, causing me to grunt in pain as well as yell in pain when he kneed me in my balls. No matter how girly a guy can get, it will always hurt being kneed in the balls.

If Kiba and Shika weren't holding me up roughly by my arms my knees would have collapsed from the pain. He again punched me in the stomach few times, and I was planning on taking it like a man and not start crying. And I succeeded. Well succeeded in a being a punching bag and just taking it. Not fighting back and just taking it, getting a bloody lip, that I know I'll pay for when I get home, seeing as how I'm supposed to do my father's bidding tomorrow and model.

Well I was just letting him go at it, gasping and grunting in pain, until he said something that changed my act of thinking.

"And now…fuck Itachi's a fag to! Disrespectable fucker!" He used his anger of his family even on me. And that's when I snapped.

Sasuke came back at me with a kick, but I counter attacked kicking him instead. Quickly biting Kiba, yes bite, so he will let go of me, then kicking them both in the balls, making sure they didn't get up. I stomped over to Sasuke who was getting off of the floor when I punched him square in the nose. I think I punched him enough to make it bleed, seeing as I heard a sickening crack.

I knelt down by him and grabbed his shirt collar.

"Now listen to me Sasuke, I may be weak, I know this, even with whatever little training I had with Kakazu and Hidan, and I may not have ate in a few days, but I _will _kill you if you say anything about Itachi. He's a better person than you ever will be you piece of scum." I spit in his face and stood up fully, huffing in completion.

I walked past the two males in the fetal position on the floor and to the door, which Neji's back was occupying. I glared at him, yet didn't have to say anything before he took a step away, allowing me through.

Now that that was done I felt…I don't know, accomplished? I mean I just fought back with my enemy, after I had gotten pretty badly beat up, but I eventfully fought back. I looked at the digital clock in the hallway and sighed, seeing that class was half way over I decided to sneak my way to the cafeteria. If I'm right they have study hall there right now. I could maybe get something to eat. The lunch lady always seemed to like me.

I made my way to the cafeteria, aware that I was being followed from the guy probably watching me for my father. But I didn't care. I was hungry and I don't care if I will have to steal something to eat. And after I eat I will find an unoccupied bathroom and clean up what I can of my cut up face.

…

…

…

The day went more smoothly than I thought. Sasuke and them stayed clear of me, yet I could feel there glares at me as I walked down the hallway. It took me awhile before I figured out that sasuke wouldn't know that I knew Itachi. Wow, my mistake I guess. Anyway, The aid that was in the cafeteria saw how I was hurt and decided in giving me a chicken patty for free, saying that she would pay for it. After scarfing that down I ended up making it to the bathroom to clean up my lip. In truth it wasn't as bad as I thought and I could tell that if I hid it from my father then I would be okay for tomorrow. And all though I ate a little I was still starving and feeling as if I might collapse.

Like I was saying, after that incident, and if I block out all off the whispers around me, the day is still going smoothly. Even after Lunch. I found out that my dad doesn't have anything in my account so I was lucky when the lady gave me a sandwich. But I wasn't going to go ask her for more. I sat alone, like usual, but this time around I just took my pencil and started to draw in my notebook, trying to stop any thoughts on hunger. But then I got hungry for Deidara…seeing how the picture I made was him.

My classes have been going great. And guess what I figured out? That what Itachi and Sasori were teaching me was ahead of what these buffoons in school were on. So I already knew the stuff they were teaching in class! It made me happy seeing how I actually was smart for a change and knew almost all of the answers. And the teachers did seem impressed to. Yet they only thought I learned more for studying abroad…if only I would tell them that it was two people in their twenties that hadn't gone to college.

It was almost time for school to let out and so everyone was in the hallways. Me, being an idiot, forgot about my plan on waiting for everyone to leave the hallways before I would enter the danger zone of kids rushing out the doors to get to their buses, or to their girlfriends or boyfriends cars. Boyfriend huh…Deidara. Damn why can't I stop thinking about him! I probably will never see him again. Never see his blue eyes, his pale skin…his golden hair. It almost made me burst into tears.

I sighed sadly as I made my way through the crowd, being shoved every which way, until I finally made it outside to the front of the school. It was cloudy today, and I don't mean partially cloudy where there's clouds that look like marshmallows hanging in the sky, I mean the cloudy where the whole sky is gray and they are moving fast enough in the sky for you to actually watch them. It looked like it might have another storm, just fitting for my mood. It could either be snow, or rain, who knows. A storm is a storm.

There was a gust of wind that blew some dust into my face. Just perfect, another add in to my already _fabulous_ day. I rubbed my eyes furiously until they were red and burning. How come I always end in doing that? How come anyone ends up rubbing their eyes out when something gets caught in it? It doesn't help anything does it? It just makes you feel worst.

I let out a long breath as my eyes readjusted too the light. They were blurry and annoying me fully as I looked around to see that most of the kids had already left home. Except for one group. Well I wasn't really sure if they were people from my school in the first place. My eyes to distort to tell. But what I did see was long blond hair…

I mean…it can't be. It can't be him I'm sure of it. But if it is him what am I supposed to do? Stand here like a goodie and wait for my _precious guardians_ while if it is him I would let him leave? God if only my dreams were correct.

Before I could even go and comfirm my desire he turned around, or shall I say she, or shall I say bitch, turned around to let me see that it was only Ino.

My throat swelled and I could only begin to feel my eyes get blurry again in sadness when I remembered exactly where I was. I can't cry anymore. No matter how hurt I get, no matter how much I miss someone, or some people, I will not cry. I'm not a weak baby anymore. I can handle myself…

If I lie to myself that is.

**…**

**…**

**…**

**AN- Did I tell you I don't like the ending? I didn't? Well I don't. It just seems sort of crappy. Sorry about that.  
Just a reminder, Review please! I'm Serious. If I get more reviews the faster I will type! **


	16. Chapter 16 Missing Ball of Sunshine

**AN- This…is a major fail T_T I am very sorry. I just wasn't feeling this at all. And I mean I haven't been feeling anything this weekend and I was planning on writing like hell this Saturday. BUT I became brain-dead Saturday. That doesn't mean I had writers block…I just didn't feel like writing this. And I think the reason is because I really want to write the chapter that is in two chapters. Oh god I really really REALLY want to write the chapter after the next one that it's almost killing me.**

**Anyway, I feel like this was a fail. And I wrote this more than once. 3 times to be exact. I tried to write this In Deidara's POV Itachi's POV but in the end only Third person worked. And it still sucked. So I am sorry if this was a fail, it just had too much info that I needed to put in one chapter. **

**Moving on…there is something I wanted to tell you that is about the ages. It truly doesn't matter and I thought up the ages a loooong time ago. And I mean when it first started. But there is one that I really want you to know about and that's Itachi's age. For the stupid plot twist that AGAIN I planned from the beginning I had to make it so that Itachi was 27 in modern time. And then if you will minus 11 years then you will know he was 16 when…oh you will find out if you read it.**

**Anyhow, yes sorry for the crappy chapter…seriously, but hopefully the next chapter will be better…really better. Plus it's in Naruto's POV…and maybe another person's POV or another third person crap of something. Anyway ta-ta for now.**

**If you want to, review.**

**^,^**

...

...

Life in the Akatsuki hasn't been the same since the little ball of sunshine had been taken away from them. Well, also since the other little ball of sunshine had been put in a state of depression…for more than one reason. Most people would think that since Tobi had been a bad boy that he would be fired and kicked out on the street…but the Akatsuki weren't that heartless. Plus Konan thought of Tobi almost like her own child. She thought of every male almost like her child and she couldn't just abandon anyone. She wouldn't allow Pein to throw someone on the street for a horrible horrible mistake…it wasn't his fault. He was messed up. Everyone in the Akatsuki was messed up with their own little worlds…

**^,^15 days Earlier^,^**

"Go to hell…I hate you." Deidara snarled through his teeth at the 18 year old whose face he had just smashed in. The skin on his knuckles burned from even making contact with his very being. And how dare he say he loved him. Naruto loved him and now that was all ruined.

"Deidara!" the red head screamed at the blond. Causing everyone to flinch from emotion. Even Konan who was still crying in Pein's chest.

"What is it danna? Everything I said is true. He's a bastard. A no good worthless pi-"

"If I even hear you finish that sentence brat I won't waste time kicking your ass!"

"But it's true…"

"It may be true that he screwed up. But you have no right to call him worthless." He snarled. All this emotion seemed to be new to him. Or new to everyone else. Sasori wasn't the type of person to show anything. Whether he was happy or sad. No one could truly see through him.

"Look at what has happened to Naruto because of this bastard! And then fucking Pein won't allow us to go after him!" the blond screamed. If he wasn't so…angry, no angry isn't the right word. If he wasn't so furious…if he didn't have such a hateful sore spot for Tobi then he would be crying at the moment. You try being okay after the one you love gets taken away from you.

"He loved you idiot…you have such a thick skull that you weren't able to take that in! You weren't able to see the pain he went through every day because you avoided him…So what would you do huh?" Sasori growled.

"I wouldn't mess with another person's love life."

"As much as I agree with you, Sasori, I also believe Deidara has the right to be angry at least." Kakazu said. Making the blond snap his head toward to tanned male. He was holding Hidan's head into his shoulder blade causing Deidara to blink in confusion. Was Hidan…crying? Why would he be showing a weakened state like that when Dei-Dei should be the one to shed tears.

"But he shouldn't be allowed to bring someone else down because of that! And you know that Kakazu!" Sasori screamed.

"I fucked up…I know that!" Tobi yelled, causing all of the attention to leave the two bickering members and to the boy who was slowly getting up from the ground. He was shaking, that went along with the tears that freely fell down his face. Never has anyone seen Tobi cry. Except for Zetsu who knew about Tobi's whole past. Seeing as how they were closer in the little Akatsuki home, "I w-wish I could t-take it back! And i-in the end I just ended up acting like him! Being a total dick!" Tobi rubbed his eyes furiously causing Deidara to grit his teeth in annoyance.

"Shut up before I kill you." He said in a low voice to make it sound almost sinister.

"Deidara stop being a little bitch!" Pein yelled this time, "As much as I hate Tobi right now stop being so inconsiderate."

"_Me _be in inconsiderate un?" Deidara laughed sarcastically, "That makes me laugh!"

"Everyone shut up!" the blue haired women cried out, causing everyone to not make a sound. Well a sound on purpose. The ones who were crying were still making noise. The ones being Tobi, Hidan and Itachi…

"N-Naru's gone…yet all you can think about is the pain you are going through. Think about him? He's probably going to be the one to go under immense pain and y-you are…" She stopped and soon began to cry again.

Silence engulfed the room…making the air tense and causing the worst feeling.

"I don't get it…" Dei-Dei said softly, "I don't understand anything. The whole thing with my Naru's mom…company. All the little secrets are beginning to piss me off. I want to know right now what you people have been hiding from me."

"It wasn't for you to know about." Kakazu growled.

"Just because I ran away and you found me? Doesn't that mean anything."  
"No." Sasori answered bluntly. His emotionless tone came back after a few deep breaths.

"Deidara…why would we tell you something that could, in a way, affect everyone we care about?" Pein said softly.

"Because _we_ are your family to Dammit! I have been in too much shit in my life for me to care if you even killed someone." Deidara said.

Again silence happened. It was just the first thing that came into Deidara's mind. He hadn't really thought about what he said and yet it caused the crow to whimper just a bit.

"Dei-Dei….you don't know anyone's stories. Not just the Akatsuki." Tobi whimpered out. He was no longer crying. But he was shaking.

"What did I tell you about shutting up!"

"But he is right…out of all people you go off easy in life Deidara." Zetsu finally said. Him not smiling, just having a stone face.

"Oh sure." The blond rolled his eyes.

"So…Sempai. Were you constantly raped every day? Were you beaten dead by your class mates and then your own father because you got raped and because it was supposedly your fault? Did you almost die every day of your life?" Tobi said weakly.

"Tobi…"

"And did all this happen because your father thought it was a disgrace to call you an Uchiha! Because you're not good enough?" Tobi yelled, soon breaking.

"Tobi calm down…" Zetsu said a bit lovingly as he drifted over to the raven haired boy. He didn't waste any time pulling Tobi into a hug and cradling his head in his neck. Just because Tobi made a wrong decision…really wrong hadn't meant that Zetsu didn't want him to be his fiend anymore. Even though he…craved Naruto didn't mean he loved the boy. He was more as a close friend. But what Tobi did was out of jealousy and what he had been through his life it wasn't entirely his fault. Like what was said before…Zetsu knew about Tobi's past seeing as Tobi told him everything. They were very close.

"Uchiha?" Itachi said for the first time. But it wasn't strong…this whole week and a half he hadn't been that strong in the way he sounded. He sounded broken which and confused some people. The people that truly didn't know what had happened.  
"Y-Yes…Itachi. Fugaku's my father..." Tobi said, "And as you have been living a real life I had been almost killed by Madara. He wanted me dead."

"You think I was perfect?" Itachi snarled, "Tell me Tobi have you ever killed someone."

"What are you talking ab-"The blond started.

"Enough! No more talking. This is not story time. Everyone just needs to calm down." Pein interrupted him.

"I was the one in fault…I killed Naruto's mom…" Itachi said softly.

"It wasn't your fault 'tachi." Hidan finally said, "We told you that."  
"But if I wasn't driving…"

"Then one of us would have killed her." Kakazu finished.

"What the hell is going on!" Deidara screamed.

"Itachi…well when we were a company, a long time ago, Itachi decided to join us instead of his own families, seeing as the Akatsuki had more artistic quality's. Unlike Uchiha Corp. where they do have some artistic points (being entertainment only) but most is just business (Hospitals police and stocks). So Uchiha Corp had a sore spot for the Akatsuki…so to get back at us they ended up working us to the bone in separate business ways that I don't want to get into the details of. The point is we were all dead tired, except for Itachi who was only 16 at the time and he hadn't started working yet. When we were finally done with all the extra work we were zombies. We had asked Itachi to drive us home, seeing as we would of fell asleep at the wheel and…our trucks breaks were cut causing us to not be able to stop. And we…" Pein never finished his sentence.

"So then what was the point in having Naruto here!"

"Naruto was treated badly where he used to live and I thought it would be our job to take care of him!" Pein yelled at Deidara. Even if it didn't look like it, Naruto being gone was probably hitting him the hardest.

"Did everyone know that Naru was…?"

"No…I made sure to not tell anyone Naruto's last name. So no one figured it out. Except for Konan and Itachi. Otherwise no one would have treated him with as much care. Only pity."

The thick air caused everyone to feel sick. It didn't feel right in the little Akatsuki home. It made them feel as if there was nothing left it was so bad. So silent…

"We…know you're hurting Deidara…but we will find a way to get Naruto back…we just have to find a way." Pein whispered, "For now…everyone go and rest. We need it. And Tobi…I will talk to you tomorrow."

It was the worst Christmas…and everyone wished it had never happened.

**^,^ finally done with flashback and it was effing torture T_T 15 days later ^,^**

And 15 days later and they haven't figured out what to do to get there Naruto back. They thought of everything but then everything they would think up would go south. This was because Uzumaki…did have a lot of connections, even if the Akatsuki had had a lot of connections themselves because of Pein Hidan and now Tobi it seemed like it wasn't enough. Yes Tobi had connections, weird enough as it sounded. If you remember he was the one that set up that ambush on Hidan and Kakazu and so yes he had connections. It was because of how he's been on the streets a major time of his life.

Speaking of Tobi…he was still in the Akatsuki. Even if it disgusted Deidara and a few others. Those few others being Hidan and some having a few bad spots in the hearts of Sasori and Pein. But Konan wouldn't allow Tobi to be thrown out on the street, or in worst times, having to go home. By going home for that one time before Christmas showed Tobi that Madara still hated him.

The air felt dead, business _was_ dead. Ever since Naruto had been gone the bar had been slower. Plus everyone's emotions were also slower as well. But they couldn't help it. Naruto was sort of like the thing that held everyone together. Yes they were already together, as close as a family, but when the blond was there, they were tighter.

Now they were just…blah. Not really any other way to say it. People had heard Deidara sometimes crying at night, while Itachi had made a semi-recovery, not acting weak or crying anymore himself. But that didn't have the same result as Hidan.

No matter how much Hidan denied it, he still went to Kakazu for comfort. He still had feelings for Naruto but he couldn't deal with it himself, so for comfort _only,_ he called Kakazu to his room and asks for him to sleep with him…not that way. To actually _sleep_, and only for that. It made him feel better to cuddle up to the male's chest when he felt the need to.

"Why haven't we done anything yet!" Deidara screamed at the leader, only making everyone shake their heads in sadness. This was a recurring thing in the Akatsuki. Happens every day and the same answer always happens.

"Because we can't."

"And why the fuck not un."  
"Because if we do…somehow we will be separated. Everyone will be gone and you? If Minato were to know that you were Naruto's boyfriend then you would be thrown in jail. We could all be…possibly." Pein said his answer again, which only caused the blond to mope.

"I don't care…Naruto…I have a bad feeling, really bad."

"We all have bad feelings." Konan whispered. The normally cheerful women caught up in her own sadness.

"Why don't we just go to him and take him!"

"Because that is called kidnapping." Sasori spoke.

"_And?_ It's more like saving than kidnapping."

"It's still wrong brat. We need to not stoop down so low. We need dirt, then we can take him to court…it's our only plan that works." Kakazu said sadly.

"Okay, then um, how about, let's see, him ABUSING Naruto! That is some dirt!"

"But we don't have proof…if we did then he can say it is something like falling from clumsiness, or how he doesn't feel like eating." Hidan said as he forked his food. He wasn't hungry, and even if he was he wasn't feeling like eating Zetsu's crap.

The pale skinned male was forced back into cooking since Naruto was gone. Sadly the only things he knew how to cook well was lasagna and turkey. Everything else tasted like shit, and he knew it. A lot of times they were forced on take out.

"Fucking unbelievable…" Deidara glared at Tobi, who hasn't talked much since the incident. The only one he talked to was Zetsu, and even those were now rare. The boy was sitting at the table, slowly eating, trying to ignore the fight that was happening again, "I hate you."

"I've heard." Tobi said emotionless. He wasn't even faking being the good boy anymore.

"You disgust me."

"I've heard."

And before Deidara said anything else he left the kitchen, rushing back to his room. He couldn't handle being in the Akatsuki anymore and not doing anything. He hated feeling helpless. And you know what made him feel bad every time he entered him room? Naruto's Christmas present. The one that he never was able to give him because it hadn't been finished. And now he had that feeling that he would never be able to see him again…

No…he shook his head out of his thoughts. He would see Naruto again. He just had to or he would rather be dead. It just wasn't right.

Everyone had retreated into the living room, except for Zetsu and Tobi (who headed to Zetsu's room) and were now sitting on the couch. The night shift of the bar hadn't happened yet, and by the number of people actually coming in, they didn't know if they even needed a night shift anymore.

"We got to do something…" Hidan whispered while unconsciously putting his head on Kakazu's shoulder.

"Were trying…you know that." Sasori said in a bit of a snarl.

"But it seems like we're not doing fucking enough shit head." The jashinist growled.

"Calm down angel…" Kakazu whispered in his ear causing him to blush and push the older male away.

"Don't call me that…"

"Call you what Hidan?" Pein asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Call me…none of your damn business."

"As much as I don't get along with Hidan I sort of agree with him." Itachi said with his leg crossed.

"Next time something happens we will get him…and we will." Pein said low before he stood up and left the house. He needed a lot of fresh air lately.

For some reason everyone had that feeling in there gut that a war was going to happen soon, and they didn't know how or why.

...

...

**AN- Like I said, really crappy and to me to slow. And no I'm not one of those people that say my stuff is crappy because I want other people to tell me it's good T_T I seriously just wasn't feeling it this time. Anyhow…**

**Review if ye shall please and maybe ill update faster. Seriously review T_T and or favorite or something or another.**


	17. Chapter 17 Black out, Truth

**AN- (Edit on bottom -_-') wow…I did this fast and I actually DON'T hate it! The first half I did write just last night. And by night I mean about 12 so I was tired when I was typing this. But I couldn't help it. I had the thought on how I wanted to start it. Anyway, at night I think more out of the box. More randomly, so that's why it probably does seem or maybe look like the style of writing sort of got more descriptive later on. Anyhow I sort of had to be nice to Naruto…before shit happened to him. Oh you will know when you read it.**

**Before I keep talking about this story I want to say thanks for the people that have reviewed…again ^^ it makes me happy. But the people who said that the last chapter was great are what made me write this one fast. Legit.**

**I know at least a little about modeling because I have read Charming junkie and (don't judge this is when I don't want to get up and change my TV) watched Americas next top model. And some other anime but I don't remember what. Oh and I was in photography class. But other than that I'm clueless so please excuse me. **

**Anyway what I wanted to talk about…like I said this story was supposed to end around chapter 12. The way it was supposed to end before was the shit would go down on Christmas. But instead of freaking out about his mother's death Naruto was going to be all like "As much as they haven't told me about my mother, they have loved me more than you. And they know more about me than you ever will. You can't take me blah blah blah." And then Naruto would stay with the Akatsuki and…something happens that I can't say since I'm still using it, but that's how it should have ended. Would everyone have been happy with that or think it was stupid to keep going. Seriously I've had this though thousands of times and I wanna know.**

**Lastly just wanna say this T_T the reason why John and Zack are named…well that is because there are two giant dumbasses that I've been in school with since kindergarten. And I mean giant as the giant at the top of the bean stock. I'm 5-6 and these idiots are like 5-9 or 6-2 or something. I don't know how tall they are exactly but they just are. Anyway were…semi friends but there just so dumb I couldn't help but use their names.**

**Anyhow enjoy…maybe**

**REVIEW!**

**…**

**…**

**…**

"Stop moving."

"I'm not moving."

"Your _knees_ are moving."

"Well I can't really help it when I've been standing up for 3 hours Suzie!" I screamed at her, which (of course) only cause her to poke me with a sewing needle and me to yelp. I wasn't lying; I just told her half the truth. I had been standing up for three hours but I was mainly hungry. I felt like I could pass out at any moment.

"Damn your father sometimes." She hissed. Why not damn him all the time is what I think, "He should have brought you in earlier to get you fitted! Why didn't he!"

I have an answer to that Suzie. It was because if my dad would have brought me in earlier you would have seen the bruises on my chest arms and legs. "Maybe it was because he had faith that you could do it in a hurry." I sighed after I lied.

"Aww I have always loved you Naruto!" She got up from her kneeling position to pat my head, "Why don't you sit down while I go get you something to eat. We just finished the last one of this collection so we can rest for a bit. Plus you seemed like you lost some weight." She pointed out and smiled. I could only nervously smile back at the women. No shit I lost weight.

"Suzie, can you do something for Minato?" John said and I sighed a bit loudly.

"What does the bastard want?" She breathed out while holding out her hip in annoyance. She wasn't happy at him what so ever and I would be to if I had to fit 4 collections in only three hours.

"Oh don't be like that Susan." He smiled cockily as his back rested on the doorway. Why is he still trying to flirt? He's been trying to flirt with her for as long as I can remember.

"Don't call me Susan." She rolled her eyes, "Now what does he want?"

"The fabric of his shirt is wrecked and he wants it fixed."

"That's all? He should be able to do that himself. He _does_ know how to sew."

"But he wants a professional." The bulk man gave a flirtatious smile.

"Fine." She said in a pout, "See ya soon Naruto." She winked at me and I only grinned.

When she finally left the room I frowned, "Why are you such a douche bag?"

"Why do all the women I like treat a gay boy better?"

"For one, she has no clue I'm gay, and for two…all women like a gay guy. It's the way of life." I answered him, watching his face change shades of color. It wasn't my fault I was right.

"You annoy me so much."

"As do you. Now tell me, was the reason why Suzie was told to leave because it had stopped her from getting food for me?" I sulked further into the chair I was sitting in. It was one of those movie chairs for the director or something. Surprisingly they were comfortable.

"Correct, you're not as dumb as I thought!"

"Then you must be dumber than I thought if you even, for a second, believed that you were smarter than me." I grinned as his face faltered. I almost was about to laugh until he lunged for me. Yes I said lunged. As in dashing toward me with hate in his eyes. I could barely see him move since his body was a blur. But when he had grabbed the collar of the jacket, I was forced to wear, I could see him perfectly.

"I hate you. I never liked you. You had everything but you always complained about it ever since you were 8. I love hurting you. It is somewhat of a stress reliever and I wouldn't feel bad one bit if I just _accidently_ tripped and pushed you down the-"

"Would you mind not spitting in my face? Or even better just brush your teeth for once." My face not once changing from its unemotional state. I didn't care if he was threatening me at the moment. All I could care about was my aching headache that I seem to have constantly or how my body ached in general. I felt hungry, I knew I was hungry, but at the same time I figured if I ate anything I probably would throw it up.

"You little sh-"

"What are you doing?" Suzie came into the room with a water bottle.

"Nothing Susan." John said letting go of the collar. I just snarled at him as he smiled.

"Don't call me that." She snarled at him, "You lied; he didn't need his shirt fixed."

"Your right. I did lie, but the reason is because-"

"I only wanted to talk to you and hear your beautiful voice." Suzie and I both said together at the same time, causing us to go into a fit of giggles as she walked up to the chair I was in. We gave each other a high five while the man frowned and sulked out of the room.

"You know he's never going to stop." I told her but she only shrugged.

"Yeah most men try until it's just downright stalking. I wish I could just find a good man that's nice sweet but also can be at least a bit beautiful." She sighed at her dream while she sat down in a chair next to me, handing me a bottle of water. I took it gladly, gulping half of it down in hope that it would stop my raging headache.

"I know what you mean." I said after I took a deep breath.

"So how's your boyfriend."

"Oh he's-" I looked at her with disbelief. Did she just say boyfriend?

"Oh don't be shocked Naru." She smiled at me while giving me a quick wink.

My gaze dropped to the water that was in my hand. I squeezed the bottle few times while I watched the water move, "How did you know?"  
"Is it that hard to tell? Naruto I've known you since you were 5 years old. I knew you were gay before _you_ knew you were gay. Plus you were never one to be interested in the girls that you had to be with for photos. I could tell you were uncomfortable." She smirked taking a sip of her diet coke.

"And it doesn't…bother you?"

"Why would it bother me? You're probably the sweetest boy I've ever, met why would I hate you for your sexual orientation?" She gave me a smile.

"Because a lot of people don't like the fact that I have an attraction to males." I pointed out and she just waved her hand at that.

"Then those people are out of their minds. It shouldn't matter."

"I knew I always liked you Suzie. Not that I doubted ever liking you that is." I chuckled and just felt good right now. I haven't been this relaxed since…well since the Akatsuki. Who knew that there were actually non homophobes in the world? Okay I guess I did actually know that there were nice people in the world. I'm happy that I finally found one.

"Okay so how's he like? Who is he? What's his name!"

"I would think that it would be the opposite way around." I chuckled, "His name is," was, "Deidara. He has," had, "Blond hair and blue eyes. But it isn't like mine. His hair is just a bit darker and his eyes are a paler blue. Anyway, he is," was, "adorable and he is," was, "Nice and cared for me…there were other people and they loved me to." I smiled at the thought. God I missed them…I wanted to leave. I wanted to end up in any of their arms. Most likely Deidara but I still loved them all.

"Sounds nice. Maybe I'll meet him one day." She nudged my side and I had to bite my lower lip to not gasp in pain. I mean I still have bruises that could be barley scene and were now more like swollen lumps. Especially after what Sasuke did.

"Yeah…hey you wanted a guy right?" She looked at me ecstatic, "You remember Shin? If I…" I cleared my throat, "The next time I see him I could try and set you up." I gave her a fake smile

"Naruto?" I turned my attention away from the women and to the door to see the damn director and my father. I had the thought of wanting to flip him off at this moment for no reason. Oh yeah then I remembered a reason, he's a total bastard, "Naruto were ready for the first collection. Seeing as you are in that outfit we will start with that one."

I gave a sad sigh as I shakily got out of the chair, trying to steady myself. Yes even standing up was a pain in my ass. You know that feeling in your head when you stand up to fast and there's a sudden migraine? Now that happened to me with the slightest move and it was starting to piss me off. Oh and not only that but every time after I would stand up everything would get fuzzy with colors. Also not a good feeling to have.

"Naruto hurry up." Minato hissed to me and I only turned my face to glare for him. I would move faster if he wasn't starving me. I looked it up last night and if I hadn't eaten the few times I have in the last few days (which was just a smidget of things here or there) I would probably be on my death bed. Thank god he gives me water and tea at least.

I sighed as I waved goodbye to Suzie and sluggishly left the room to enter the doomed area. I will tell you one thing; I did not miss modeling what so ever. It was stupid and felt like I was degrading myself. If I didn't try hard then it would look like I was trying because that was _the look_. As of Now I was in an orange button up shirt and a deep red jacket. As lame as it sounds that's not the only thing going on. There were creative golden incrusted swirls on the front that continued to make a design on the back. The pants (that I was forced to wear) strait legged dark orange jeans that faded to black. Probably the first time I wore black in my father's design. Maybe he _was_ listening during the fallout when the people I care about told him that my favorite color was black. Ha! That's a laugh. He wouldn't listen for everything in the world. Which he could have.

Oh and then I was forced to wear a tie…orange. Too much orange can kill you know. But I guess Minato can't get that in his thick skull. What looks good on me is all that matters. While I was making conversation in my head, I was being led into the photo area. I wonder who I'm taking pictures with… I'm normally paired up with someone, either boy or girl, although a lot of times I was just by myself. Which I preferred seeing as I felt really uncomfortable with anyone.

"Naruto?" I got snapped out of it when the director's voice whispered in my ear, causing me to jump (literally)

"W-What?"

"The photographer is waiting with your partner." I just nodded my head.

"Who is she?"

"It's a he, and this is very important for your father." He told me. Of course it would be important for him. What else is new.  
"Would you tell me what so important about this one than every other one?" I didn't say it spiteful, but it didn't come out sweet either. I stole a glance at the blond haired man while he sat next to the photographer who was tapping his foot in slight annoyance.

"Because this photo shoot has a collaboration with Uchiha Corp."He informed me before he walked away, causing me to just stare dumbstruck. He said…what? It wouldn't be Itachi, my dad saw him at Akatsuki. Even if that would make me happy seeing as he could take me with him. It could also, possibly, be a person that is supported from the opposite company. But that was very unlikely. If this was a collaboration then it would most likely be someone personal.

Walking my way up to the set, I tried to keep my eyes focused ahead of me. I don't know why I had this sudden bad feeling but most of the time that feeling has a point across it. The background of the set seemed normal enough. And what I mean by that is that there have been times that I had to pose in a bed…with a girl. Not that there's a problem with girls it just felt…weird. Anyway the background was just a back ground. It was a wall with orange and yellow plaid. Even if it looked boring I could just see the editor messing around with the photo on Photoshop or something. I never really cared.

"This is it?" I looked at the photographer that had just gotten done speaking to my father.

"Yes, it's the best background seeing as your partner will be in darker clothes and be sort of like the darkness. With you there will be the light." He said lovingly.

I groaned in distaste, "Fine… but who's my _partner_."

"Hn, dobe." Just fuck my life. Are you kidding me?

"Bastard." I growled as of course Sasuke came out of the dark like the little demon he is. I can't believe this is the way that my father wants to combine the companies. Why was he trying to do that anyway? It seemed pointless.

"Oh don't be like that"

"Trying to flirt Uchiha?" I rolled my eyes as I pouted.

"God I hate you." He snarled at me.

"Then join the group. I have a lot of people who hate me so you're not alone. It must kill you how you can't lay a finger on me when I so laid more than a finger on you." I smirked. We were talking just low enough so that my dad couldn't hear and I could tell by the glare I was getting on the back of my head that he wasn't happy.

"You didn't hurt me much so don't be cocky. I was just caught off guard. Plus I got you too many times to count. So glad your lip healed up." He said sarcastically and I frowned.

"It didn't. That is called the power of makeup seeing as how Suzie covered it up for-"

"Okay listen up!" The photographer yelled, snapping us out of our fight, "Your inspiration is that you two are best friends."

"I thought it was how I bring this bastard out of the closet- I'm sorry _darkness_ with my gleaming smile or some cheesy crap like that." I crossed my arms over my chest and raised an eyebrow.

"Well that's true. But while doing that you become best friends."

"Best friends in ties? What kind of crap is that!" I yelled. It made no sense what so ever. Where would we be going where my best friend and I had to wear a tie? Not that I cared but it just didn't make that much sense. I mean just look at him! Like me he was wearing a button up shirt but black and some blue (neon blue) swirls in it for design. His top three black buttons were undone as well as having a black jacket (much like mine) covering his shirt. He wore a blue tie but it was not as dark as the shirt so that it would stand out. Unlike me he had on some skinny jeans that were white and faded to blue. But then again…why did I care!

"Naruto!" My dad yelled causing me to flinch. Then I shut up. All this yelling and debating wasn't helping my headache.

"It's just the design your idiot father came up with. Just go along with it okay?" He smiled and I grinned back. I love it when people talk about him behind his back. It makes me know how people really are like. I nodded my head while Sasuke grunted.

"Let's get this over with!" I yelled before I figured that wasn't a good idea. My head went dizzy and I blacked out for a second. But a few deep breaths and I was okay.

"But first, Naruto, you need a bit of makeup. You're looking pale." He said with a little concern. I just lied and said a quick I'm fine while the makeup women came up and put color on my face. It annoyed me but what annoyed me more was Sasuke's snickering.

"Okay let's start!"

"Can I get some…water first? I'm feeling light headed." I said truthfully. The photographer smiled and nodded as he threw me a water bottle. Now why the hell would he do that? Everything was blurry and I could barely see it in the first place. So the fact of the matter is the bottle of water hit me in the knee causing me to fall to the floor in slight pain.

"F-Fuck…" I swore.

"Naruto? That was so far off its not even funny. Maybe I shouldn't of have thrown it at you." He said concerned as he helped me up from the floor.

"N-No I'm okay. Really." I gave him a fake smile and the photographer just frowned.

"I know that smile. It's your fake one don't start lying to me." He scowled as his hands were placed on my shoulders to keep me steady.

"I'm not lying! Now let's get this thing over with!" I said joyfully as I could.

"Fine…but drink the water first okay?" I nodded while the man hastily walked back by his photography umbrella, watching me closely. I was getting worse, which means I would eat food out of a dumpster if I could. It's against the law to not feed me right? Like child abuse or something? If he didn't have so much fucking money I could have him thrown in prison. I gulped down the whole bottle, trying to get rid of my shakiness of my limbs and the spots that I was seeing now, but it didn't work.

"Naruto." My dad hissed as he got out of his seat and walked up to me, "Don't mess this up." He whispered into my ear causing me to snap my head at him. Was he serious?

I didn't answer him as I put the empty plastic out of the shot, then getting back to Sasuke.

"Okay, now just act like your friends okay?" He said as he took his first few practice shots, for the best angle and quality. Easier said or done seeing how Sasuke is a total bastard.

With a cloudy head I stood by the raven. We both made a few poses; nothing perfect seeing as how we were both glaring at each other and crossing our arms…yet the photographer and director seemed to like the rival thing. Great…

"Yes like that! But we need a few more friendly photos." He smiled at the sound's of his camera. Without warning Sasuke put his arm around my shoulder pulling me closer to him. Uncomfortable can't explain how weird this felt to me. I looked up at him with an arched eyebrow as he smirked into the camera.

"Bastard." I whispered angrily.

"Loser." He said still having that stupid grin on his face.

"That's it! Perfect. Stay in that cute position Naruto!" The photographer sounded excited but I couldn't pay attention anymore.

My head felt dizzy and my eyes for a second changed to a fizzy black. Okay not for a second…it was more like 30.  
"Naruto?"

But I couldn't tell who exactly said that as I felt like 10 hundred pounds. Which didn't make sense but that's how my arms and legs felt. The weight in my legs was so intense that I felt them collapse under me while my breaths became short and shallow. The sudden ringing in my ears began to become unbearable and it felt like I had to throw up.

I opened my eyes for a moment to see the photographer, director and Suzie rushing over to me while I panted heavily on the floor. My dad doing nothing but staring at me. He really is an unloving bastard. My stomach twisted as I started to quiver and shake, I couldn't feel anything anymore except for my brain banging against my head. I wasn't able to hear anything except for my pants of air and someone yelling call 911 or something before I blacked out…

**=0.0-Someplace else (Akatsuki) after long a long time thinking Tobi POV-0.0=**

I couldn't stand sitting through another one of Deidara's rants. Especially since at the end of each one he would say how much he hated me and sometimes he says he wants me dead. Can't really blame him, I _should_ be dead for what I did. God that was a bitch move… Then I create chaos for Zetsu because I cry to him about it. How much can I screw up?

But like I said, I couldn't sit through another one of Deidara's screaming talks about how come we haven't done anything yet. It wasn't the only one of the day. It was only the morning one (seeing as how its only 9 AM) so as of now I was walking in the city trying to figure out what I could do. I tried calling people that I knew (from the bar or from the times I would run out of my house and spend a few days away from Madara) but they couldn't do anything. They didn't want to get involved with Minato, scared that something would happen to each individual. Fucking pansies…

As I passed some people on the streets I couldn't help to think how it was just suspiciously too crowded. Why were there so many people out this early? Okay maybe people do work but if you think about it morning rush is like around 7 and 8 for later times so that's why it just seems a bit weird. And what was even odder was that everyone were crowded around one of those TV windows. I know that some people watch these windows but normally there weren't that many seeing as how nothing really important is being showed.

"Hey…what's happening? Another celebrity scandal or something." I pulled on some guys over coat and he just rolled his eyes.

"If you really want to know then look for yourself." He told me before walking off. Did I piss him off? I really had no care…I was just such a curious little boy!

I pushed through people as I made my way to the front to see that it was no cartoons or celebrity scandal but more like breaking news…and it didn't seem good at all.

"-this happened yesterday at the Nevar Moon photo shoot. Naruto Uzumaki, son of CEO of the Uzumaki Corporation, has been transferred to the nearest hospital after suddenly collapsing on the scene." A woman who shamelessly had 4 buttons undone on her blouse spoke.

"The doctors have informed us that is has seemed that Naruto Uzumaki has taken the effect of an eating disorder called Anorexia." The male said who had a ridiculous amount of hair gel.

"The proper advances and cautionary techniques have being taken to secure Naruto's serious condition. Giving the nutrients that his body needs to survive. We will be updated soon enough." The women finished.

"Why do you think that the son of a CEO has gotten an eating disorder?" The man said almost like he couldn't believe it.

"I predict that he was either trying to get attention from his father or trying to lose weight. Seeing as how he _is_ a model for his father's company as well." The women said before they were on another topic. But my idea was that they were replaying that news more than once on the channel, seeing as how it was supposed to be big news…

Naruto…no way would he have been trying to get attention. It caused me to suspect something else was up and I had the feeling in the pit of my stomach. Is it possible to feel even worse than I have been? I think I can.

"Naruto gets everything he wants. What else can he get? He doesn't need any attention." A snooty old lady snickered and I could only attach my ear to their conversation.

"Another annoying famous brat." She shook her head before they walked away. I wonder how many of the guys have heard about this yet…

Thinking that the only thing I could do was find a corner store, I did just that. Of course on the front pages of every magazine cover featured Naruto. But Naruto smiling. Not a gleaming smile that he is known for but a fake one. I don't know how I could tell this…then again the smile that is his real smile was the one he gave Deidara so no wonder how I could remember it.

One magazine had a tagline "CEO son Anorexic?" which was one of the _truer_ magazines that people believe in. While on the magazine that normally said _"New alien born on area 51"_ or_ "Zombie spotted in northern Connecticut"_ had a different tagline than the first one. This one said "Is Naruto Uzumaki being abused?" It made my interest widen. That was probably the one that was telling the truth not the other way around. Horribly ironic.

Paying for two magazines (The ones with different headlines) I rushed back to the Akatsuki house. I couldn't even think of hesitating as I walked into the fire. Yes fire meaning that Deidara was still up on his rant and it has been what? 40 minutes since I left?

"Pein…I have this talk with you every day. I'm sorry but I have a quick way to get over this whole Naruto thing, un! I just need a few bombs and I can go and get Naruto back!" Deidara yelled and I could only sigh sadly as I closed the door behind me, causing the few people in the living room to stare at me. Meaning Deidara, Pein, Hidan and Kakazu. How Zetsu, Sasori and Konan can sleep through this is beyond me.

"What you sighing at dumbass." He swore at me which only caused me to ignore him. I know he's pissed at me but seriously enough of the insults.

"I know you all hate me…but I also know none of you actually watch the news so I bought you this. So if you won't mind me I am going to crawl in bed with Zetsu and cry myself to sleep thank you very much." I said slightly depressed as I threw the two reading materials into Pein's lap, knowing he was the only one to not take the chance to trip me.

"Naruto's Anorexic?" Pein said with widened eyes before he glanced up at me, "What the hell is this?"

"Don't get mad at me…I suggest reading the other one. It would make more sense to me." I told him as I crossed my arms, "The news people said that yesterday…at a photo shoot Naruto collapsed and had been taken to a local hospital. The doctors had stated that they suspected that Naruto to have the eating disorder…but I can't believe that." I said a bit softly while Hidan suddenly got interested and jumped up to read over Pein's shoulder.

But not Deidara. He didn't move from his standing position. He was now staring at me with a dumbstruck look. I could just see it in his eyes that he was confused or…depressed.

"Pein…we can't just sit and do nothing. Naruto is in the hospital." Kakazu spoke softly.

"I know this Kakazu…" Pein said with the I'm thinking voice.

"That son of a bitch! He did something to Naruto! I'm going to fucking kill him!" Hidan screamed causing me to slightly flinch.

"We can use this…we can use this against him. I wouldn't believe that Naruto's anorexic…we could take him to court on child abuse." Pein said softly.

"But we would first need to make sure that Naruto truly doesn't have an eating disorder. Even though I'm sure that he doesn't." Kakazu finished.

I took a few deep breathes before I left that room and like I said I went to Zetsu's. He was my best friend and he said he doesn't hate me for what I did so he's the only one I can come to trust. When I went into his room I noticed that he was still sleeping, more like spazing. He never slept very peacefully. Not like having a bad dream but he does move around a lot and it sort of makes me laugh. He has horrible bed head when he wakes up to. And did you know he normally sleeps with a teddy? It just (somehow) fit his personality.

Without thinking I slipped in bed with him, hoping to get some sleep. If you want to know why I'm so tired is because when I got up to take a piss Deidara had started yelling and I knew that I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep…until now. Seeing as how I had a total 5 hours of sleep. Plus when I sleep in Zetsu's bed I have confidence that I won't get a prank pulled on me or maybe suffocated to death. I feel…almost safe. As weird as that sounds.

Almost like instincts the spiky headed male rapped me in his arms pulling me closer like I _was_ his teddy bear and I sighed. Why does he sleep with no shirt? Really? At least he sleeps with at least pants unlike some of the members in this house…who sometimes sleep in the nude.

"Night night Tobi." He whispered and I only rolled my eyes.

"Don't pretend that you're sleeping. It's almost embarrassing on how you wait till I actually get in your bed. What if I just came in here to get my pants?" I told him.  
"Then you shouldn't change your clothes in here." He smirked.

"If I leave my clothes in my room then Hidan would probably cut holes in them…places there shouldn't be holes."

"True true…" Zetsu kissed the top of my head and I flinched, "So now what is Deidara yelling about that made you so cranky."

"Well…the usual actually. But something you should know is that." I gulped. What if Zetsu was going to hate me because Naruto is now in critical condition, "Naruto is in the hospital…people think that he got an eating disorder but I think the truth is that his father is abusing him. From not feeding him. Plus in the magazine that suggested that his father was abusive also said that there were light bruises on his skin." I told him truthfully.

His expression didn't change, nor did his body tense. He only moved his one hand that, was using to hug me, to comb his fingers through my hair, "So that's why you're so moody…don't worry. Okay? Naruto will be okay. This means we can make a move against that bastard Minato." He said softly causing me to just close my eyes. How is he so caring for me. I don't know how someone can confuse me this much. I mean he should hate me…but he doesn't.

"Just go to sleep okay? I know you only slept for maybe 5 hours last night." Right on the mark zuzu…

"Fine." I said softly as I did actually fall asleep

In only hoping that I had a dream on what to do about Naruto.

**…**

**…**

**…**

**AN- The whole thing with Naruto blacking out isn't just made up. Just want to say that. That's how some people feel when they start to black out or faint. And I should know T_T okay so I wasn't just randomly making things up.**

**Next chapter I'm going to smile! Know why? Because of…because…I guess I shouldn't really tell you why. You're just going to have to suffer and wait. Unless sadly my computer gets taken away since I get bad luck**

**EDIT: Just wanted to update this T_T my 12 year old brother is perfect with school (damn strait A geek, literally) and even though i have told my parents over and over again that IM in high school and hes in middle school they wont listen to me how much harder i work. Anyway sadly since im average my dad doesnt like that  
-_- I can always be better or something. So my b's...okay b and all C's except for Guitar and Gym (A's) isnt good enough for him. Plus two of my semester grades sucked. Meaning i had 2 d's...the point is my dads a dick and he really will get mad at the little thing. And to make him stop yelling my mom does what ever he says. So becuase of this she took my computer. I know...it sucks. plus i wanted to write TT_TT **

**Just wanted to update that so i might get my computer back soon becuase my moms a bit nicer or in about 2 weeks...sadly maybe a month. Oh and im writing this on my home computer thats normally occupide with my brother doing random crap. So even if i could be on it would be for a short period of time. Sadly...the microsoft word is also like from 2003 so it sucks...**

**but other than that...**

**Review! ^v^**


	18. Chapter 18 Going home! Wait,I'm Not?

**AN- Warning…warning. Crappy very crappy writing. Okay not extremely bad but not perfect either. I swear I probably restated a few facts or lines in this chapter. The reason? Because I wrote this for maybe 4 days. Plus this is my second version. My first version got deleted. My computer thought it would be a perfect time to configure and I hadn't saved my almost finished chapter and it didn't auto save and so…I had to restart T_T so that's why it might sound I bit off but that's because I hate HATE rewriting anything. It just get boring -_-' and then when I would write at night I would write w=randomly and then it wouldn't sound write so I had to rewrite a lot of sentences.**

**Anyway so this chapter that I had REALLY wanted to write hadn't came out as I hoped. Even if it is 12 pages long. Anyhow, I had this done for maybe 3 days and every time I re read it, it wasn't as I hoped it would be. Too much Idiocy. And the reason why I hadn't posted this up was because of one thing. My Internet ran away TT_TT without telling me my mother disconnected the internet for a few days because we were getting the carpet done and so they had to move the home computer…which held the internet adapter or something. So sorry that this is late.**

**Now onto the story. This chapter is sort of confusing but I tried to explain it as much I could. There's some info in here but a lot of things that happen in this chapter is for the plot line. Like what they are going to do and what's going to happen. And even some of the little things that you think don't matter at all have some point to it.**

**Sadly…I have no idea what to do now T_T like I have ideas for the future but I don't have my usual "this is going to happen then this and this." And I also sadly have to look crap up for what I was planning. So maybe I have some ideas but I don't know what's going to be in what chapter and what not.**

**And lastly! AND I MEAN READ THIS IF YOU AHVENT EVERYTHING ELSE! **

**The word of the day is LEMON! I'm horrible with it. I've read A LOT of lemon and by that I mean So much I can't even count anymore. And that was to learn how to write it. And I have practiced by doing requests from my closer friends and wrote a fair share of lemon, crappy, but I did. I even wrote a YURI lemon for one of my friends…nightmares. The point is would you people want some lemons. For sure that I want to do one for DeiNaru but until then would you want any Lemons for any of the other pairings. The only reason why I'm asking this is because…I sort of want to do one for the next chapter with someone.**

**I won't say that it will be good because Lemons are difficult for me but I also want to try. Seeing as I just finished a 19 page ItaSasu Uchihacest One-Shot.**

**Anyway enough of that.**

**Review if you shall please and sorry for the semi-randomness in this chapter.**

**…**

**…**

**…**

"It doesn't add up." I heard the nurse faintly say. It wasn't as if I was unconscious. In fact I felt better than ever since I've been I the hospital for 3 days. It's been like heaven! Okay so maybe I'm not one for hospitals, seeing as it smells like death and it reminds me of slasher films that I have watched. But for now it's…calm. I feel safe when I'm here and if it were me I wouldn't really care if I was in a coma. Seeing as this place seems to truly care.

"What doesn't add up Suki?" the male doctor in charge of me asked the women. And just a heads up, he is somewhat attractive.

"Naruto…you say he has an eating disorder but if you think of it he's eaten everything we forced at him! It's not like he's refusing to eat it at all." She spoke loudly but then hushed down. Afraid that I might hear her through the thin curtain. Did they think I was asleep?

"As much as you say this I still have to go with the statistics." He spoke and I could only roll my eyes. Did I mention how dumb this whole thing about me being an anorexic is? And the reasoning is even more insane. Because I was a model? I'm not that sad. I have some very high confidence in myself if I do say so myself, so that was a stupid one…Oh! And the one about me wanting attention literally made me crack up when I first heard it.

"But sir! Naruto… he had faint bruises. Some that seemed to be there awhile. Some others seemed to be more recent. Not to mention his lip was cracked open."

"What are you trying to say?"

"What is Naruto is being…abused."

"And what if he's just clumsy."

"There's no way clumsiness can cause some of those bruises!"

"Then what about bullies? You ever think about that? And if Naruto _was _being abused we can't _do_ anything about it. His father is a CEO and rich. He's already gave us enough money to try and keep down his sons medical status seeing as how there has already been enough publicity on it. Not to mention he put up those for a bunch of cash to." The doctor spoke like he thought everything was right. Cross out that thing about him being slightly attractive. His personality was horrible. Especially his greed for money. This brought down that factor on how handsome he might have been.

"So you're trying to tell me the money to this hospital is more important than the patient." She spoke a bit sadly. I liked this girl.

"Don't say it like that it makes me sound like the bad guy." she grunted and he sighed, "Look…even if we did tell social services that the kid was getting abused he would just use his money to get out of it…and it's not like Naruto is saying anything about it. Not to mention were already risking the kids request when it looks like it's not true. For all we know he _isn't_ being abused and he's _really_ an anorexic. That's how the stats said and that's how I'm going to keep it." There little bickering session was complete as they walked out of the room causing me to sigh sadly.

Oh the irony of my life. It's sad that the truth was I _was_ being abused and I _don't_ have that eating disorder that people are saying. I wouldn't lie if I say that I might have engulfed gluttony from all that I've eaten. Whatever they put my way, I chow down, even if for the first day they had me on an IV to get more of the nutrients I needed in my body. If they didn't take food away from me I would have gotten sicker, could probably die, for eating _too_ much. Again, total irony of my life.

You might be wondering why I am allowed to eat so much without my dad or the drones getting mad. The thing is he hasn't been here since I arrived. Not that he hasn't _tried_ to show up here. Yes I said tried because I have used my brain to convince people to not allow him or the idiots into this hospital…or hospital room. For all I know he's in the sitting room area. But I highly doubt that since he doesn't give two rats ass about me. But back to my plan on how to keep him out.

Using my sad sick kid skill I told my care takers in this hospital to please not allow my father, or any blond males, into this room because it would add on stress. And they believed me (for once) and followed my request. So I haven't seen him or the dumbasses for three days. Another reason why I'm feeling complete peace.

"They can't shut up can they?" I turned my attention to the left of the curtain to see a shadow of the old man sitting up in his bed. Did I mention my dad decided to save money by me not having a private room but share a room with someone else? Not that I'm complaining. It's good to have company, even if the old man is sometimes annoying and all he does is read porn and flirt with nurses.

"You were up for that huh." I laughed nervously while I used the remote on my bed side to open the curtain, only to see Jiraiya doing the same with his.

"Yeah, But it's kind of hard to hear them through these so thick curtains." He said sarcastically and smiled.

"That's what I was thinking…"

The old perv reached down to pick up one of his books, causing me to only sigh, "There right you know, or she's right. It doesn't make sense since you do eat like a pig." He raised an eyebrow at me and I breathed out.

"I already told you that I'm not anorexic." I lay down, putting my hands behind my head.

"Which is the only side affect you have." He snickered and I snapped a look at him.

"But I'm not!"

"I can tell that kit." He laughed.

"Kit? Why did you call me that?" I looked at him confused.

"Your whiskers and your personality remind me of a Kitsune. And since you're a kid I called you kit. That a problem?" He asked me and I shook my head.

"It just…reminded me of someone." I sighed

"You're a great kid you know that?" He smiled and yawned while he turned his page.

"And you're a great old perv who reads porn all day." I breathed out.

"I am not a perv. And I'm not reading porn! I am rereading what I wrote!" he huffed a bit offended and I just chuckled slightly.

"You say you're not a perv but you don't seem sick yet your here trying to look up doctors skirts."

"I wouldn't have to if the nurses didn't wear scrubs…and I am sick. Stomach problems."

I nodded my head while he yawned again, causing me to do the same, "Can you stop yawning? It's contagious and making me tired." I frowned at him.

"Sorry but can't help it. Didn't get much sleep and when I finally did those idiots started talking loud about your condition."

"Hey… kit…?"

"Hm?"

"_Are_ you being abused? I mean…sorry to say this but I've seen you without your shirt on so I've seen the purple spots almost completely golden." His voice finally got serious.

"Perv looking at a 16 year old without his shirt on. Doesn't that make you a pedo?" I tried to change the subject.

"Naruto…" HE growled at me.

"You won't tell anyone, and I do trust you. But if you do I swear I will find you and kill you." I snarled, "Yes. My bastard father abuses me, mentally more than physically. He doesn't feed me, until I'm about to pass out, and he uses he people to actually hurt me when necessary." I said unemotionally.

"Why don't you tell anyone!" He said angrily, the sudden noise causing me to jump.

"What am I supposed to do? He's too high in power with a shit load of cash so I can't really _do_ anything. Its jus like the people said. Peoples greed for money is sick." I frowned and made a fake gagging noise.

It got quiet. And it wasn't an awkward silence, nor was it the extremely bad silence. It was just the sick silence that caused you to want to throw up. It also didn't help on how my stomach was now full and how I was also I was surrounded by the sick smells of the hospital. I had that feeling in my stomach that told me something was going to happen. I just didn't know what.

"Hey….kit…?" He said to me and I opened my left eye to look at him. I didn't even know when I closed them.

"Hm?"

"I'm going to take a walk. You wanna come?" He asked me with a shy smile and I only sighed.  
"Sorry I'm not really up for it. I'm kind of tired to. I might go to sleep." I told him and he only shrugged. Truth was I just didn't feel like getting out of bed now seeing as how I was sort of scared to. What if I saw my dad who _could_ actually be in the sitting room? What if he _was_ listening at the door that he wasn't allowed in? And what if he _did_ hear me tell Jiraiya his dirty little secret?

This thought alone caused me to shiver as I lazily shifted to my side in the bed.

"Suit yourself." Jiraiya spoke to me while a nurse had come in to unhook him from his machine and onto the portable one, "Girl, you sure know how to get my juices flowing!" he flirted and I rolled my eyes.

"Very funny sir."

And then it was silent again. And the sick silent that makes your stomach do twists and turns came back and I had to curl in on myself to try and stop that nausea. Glaring at a wall hard enough to burn a hole through it wasn't a solution at all.

The silence caused me to start to think. And lately I could only think of the family I once had. You know, since I've been talking about them all the time. I just can't forget about them, it's almost as if it was impossible to. I've tried to, thinking that I would probably never see them again, but it hurt too much, more than it would hurt if I actually found out that they had to move away because of my dad's influence and I really wouldn't see them again.

I mean how could I forget them? Konan being like my mom, Pein being like an actual caring dad. And you know the rest. About Itachi and Sasori being my older brothers and whatnot. Is it possible to forget the people you truly care about…like my mom? Is it possible for me to start forgetting what she looks like? As sad as that sounds…ever since the dreams had stopped I couldn't just automatically see her ace in my head. Like I could remember her red hair and her smile and laugh, but her face wasn't complete, and I was starting to get frustrated about it.

My hand went up to the necklace around my neck…to notice it wasn't there. My heart race began to beat rapidly as I shot up in the bed. Where was it? Where was the necklace that I _always_ had on!

My brain shot through the answers. Did I take it off? I only took it off in the shower, and sometimes I don't even remember to take it off then. I swore I had it on during the photo shoot, hiding it under the shirt I wore and that stupid ass tie. So where was it now?

I pressed the button on the nurse call button and she answered, "Yes? What do you need Uzumaki?"

"U-Um…Did I have a necklace on when I came here 3 days ago?" I asked her shyly.

"I'm sorry but you had nothing of the sort on when you were brought here. The paramedics would have taken it and given it to one of your doctors." She said slightly confused. I gave her a quick thank you before I hung up and lowered my head into my hands.

"Shit…why am I so clueless? Why didn't I notice that I didn't have it?" I spoke out loud to myself. I mean, I should have noticed that it wasn't with me, but _why_ wasn't it with me?

My throat swelled as I tried to shake the thoughts away from me, "Do you always talk to yourself?"

I snapped my head to the person who was supposed to take care of me.

"Only when I'm upset about something." I told him, my cheeks turning a slight pink.

"Okay, well just came in to check your vitals and stress levels." He said to me as if he somewhat, just a little, possibly believed that I might have been a bit stressed enough. And that he actually believed that I had stress problems that I was claiming before.

He checked the IV and even called in a nurse to change the bag. Yes they were _still_ giving my body the right amount of vitamins. Supposedly my calcium level was low and that if I didn't get some in my body that I might of have had a seizure. Which of course isn't good since it affects the brain. And knowing myself I don't have a lot of brain power as there is.

"Make sure you get some rest." He said to me softly, as if his soft voice could actually make my eyelids feel weight. And sadly that was somewhat of the case as he left the room, closing the door. I lay back down on the bed I had been given. My eyes stared Blankley on the ceiling above me. I don't know why I had the feeling of not wanting to actually close my eyes but I just had that feeling that I shouldn't.

My eyes scanned the room. It was dimly lit and gave that weird vibe in one of those horror films, right before the slasher comes in to the patient that thinks he is alright because he's being taken care of and he is watched by the people who work there. I shook my head out of the thought. No, I can't go back and start thinking how freaked out about hospitals I really am…but I _am_ alone for the first time… Oh god.

I tried to latch my vision onto anything in the room to get my mind off of anything that was busy conjuring in my head.

Camera? And with a red light I knew it had t be on. Were there normally cameras in rooms? I mean I know that there's some in intensive care but that's pretty much all. There would be cameras outside of the rooms or in the hallways but…not in any patient's room in fear about private parts or maybe if there's a person using a bed pan. So why was there one in this room? I know I'm not that important enough for special care (which I'm thankful for) and I know Jiraiya isn't really in any intensive care so there shouldn't be any cameras in here for the nurses to be on alert.

My confusion was broke by a sound outside in the hall. And again those slasher films came into my head as I heard mumbling outside of the door. I had a thought to pull the sheets over my head much like a child during a storm but I threw that thought away when I heard the noise pass and stop. I took a deep breath as I decided to maybe try to close my eyes and get some sleep…but then the voices were back and immediately I thought the worst. Like what if my father got people to come and see me, which would be more reasonable than it being some random stranger trying to kill me…or it being the Akatsuki?

I have to get over the fact that I will never…ever see them again. If I don't get that through my thick skull I might as well just suffer.

"Dumbass dick shit looked pretty beautiful!"

"Shut up!"

"…"

"But that really fucking looks good on you." I heard a person laugh as I yawned and tried to ignore the fight outside my door, probably just people passing by. That was…until I heard my door handle turning. I wasn't in the mood for anybody coming in if there was no point. Jiraiya wasn't here.

"Jiraiya isn't here. He went to go for a walk." I warned them with my eyes closed. I mean even the old perv had gotten few visitors. Like this one guy Kakashi and his boyfriend Iruka. This made me extremely happy since they talked to me before they left when the old man fell asleep.

"What are you talking about dumbass? Who's Jiraiya?" My eyes shot open when I heard the voice.

"Hidan!" I instantly sat up in bed and stared at the man who was at the door. But before I could really say anything else I small bundle jumped on my bed, hugging me.

"Naru-Naru…I'm so sorry. I'm so so so sorry! I would have taken it all back; I shouldn't of have done what I did. I'm sorry!"

"T-Tobi?" I said a bit loud. What the hell? "What's wrong? What did you do and…are you actually not speaking in third person? And why the hell are you dressed like your 6?" I stared at him. The boy, who was hugging my close, while his head was in my chest, was wearing a white polo shirt and some very loose compact jeans, the ones with many pockets. He had on some flip flops that he threw off when he jumped on the bed. He also wore a beanie on his head that just allowed his black bangs to hang in his onyx eyes…that were now not embedded in my chest but looking in my eyes, which brimming with tears.

"Tobi…come on, what's wrong."

"Pl-Please don't hate me. I'm sorry. I'm extremely sorry. I wasn't thinking I didn't know what was going to happen, Honest! I've been torn since I did it…" he was now balling and I didn't know what to do. Seriously what was wrong with him and…Holy crap the Akatsuki's here! It finally sunk in, so now _I_ felt like I was going to be in tears.

"W-What's wrong T-Tobi?" I rubbed his back while he clenched and unclenched my hospital gown.

"I…I-I…I…I…" He couldn't speak, or look me in the eyes anymore, "I'm sorry! I g-got jealous when I s-saw you with dei-dei and then…I'm so sorry."

"Shh, shhh. Come on Tobi just take a deep breath what did you do?" I asked him, trying to stay calm. I took a quick glance at Hidan who was standing in the doorway with his back to the frame. His eyes were closed and his breathing was calm. Defiantly not the Hidan I know…and he looked as if he was trying to hold in anger.

"I-I…I'm sorry. I c-called Minato."

Everything in the world froze again. Not as if I was going into shock, but just as if I tried to actually get it in my head on what was just said.

"You…what…?" I said subconsciously.

"I saw you with Deidara…he kissed you and you kissed him and he said he loved you and I lost control. I loved him…but he hates me. I didn't know what happened to your mom. I didn't know Minato was such a dick and I swear Naruto if I did there is no way in hell that I would do this to you. You're in the hospital! I'm so sorry truly sorry. If I was actually in my Family, and if Madara never hid me from the Uchiha's I would probably had known. I know this just sounds like I'm making excuses but I'm not. I'm sorry, I should be dead and I know it! Naruto please interrupt me or something and don't give me that blank look. I don't care if you forgive me…Just hit me or something!" Tobi yelled and I just stared at him.

But I couldn't just hit him. That's not what was supposed to happen…I really didn't know what was supposed to happen in general. It was a bit messed up but I didn't exactly know _what _to do. I mean…was it Tobi's fault or was it _my_ fault for not realizing that Tobi had feelings for Deidara. Okay maybe I had some ideas on his feelings but I didn't really think of him when I thought of being with Deidara. So that could make me a bad person. So did I deserve to go through what I went through?

"N-Naru…I said to yell or punch me…not to cry." Tobi said sadly. I was crying and I didn't know it? I quickly wiped my eyes with the back of my hand.

"I can't yell or punch you…because I'm so damn happy!" I yelled pulling the onyx eyed male into a hug.

"B-But I put you in the hospital!" He yelled at me with confusion.

"No _you_ didn't. That bastard did by not feeding me. I'm surprised that I don't have internal bleeding or something."

"What did that fucker do! I'm going to rip him to shreds!" Hidan shouted causing me to jump.

"Hidan…this _is_ a hospital." Tobi said.  
"Shut up dumbass. It's your fault he's in here in the first place." This caused Tobi's face to lower even more in sadness.

Sighing I turned the boy around so that he was sitting in my lap and I hugged him, "You didn't do anything…that was in the past don't keep thinking negatives or you're going to end up like my bastard father. Now…tell me why you're so different?" I whispered and I could sense a small smile.

"I um…I never was a dumbass. I have problems…my father was a jackass and would beat me every day but he would do that after I would get beaten up at my school and sometimes raped…I'm sorry Naruto! If I would have known that your father was a heartless bastard like mine I would never…" He started to freak out again.

"It's okay…that's why I understand you. You loved something dearly after all that shit you went through and I took it away from you. I'm sorry." I told him. I saw Hidan flinch and I felt bad instantly. I never got to say sorry to him… But before I could call him in here so I can plead _him_ on how sorry _I_ was he just nodded his head, as if motioning for someone to come in.

Were all the Akatsuki here! Like Pein and Konan and Itachi and Sasori and Zetsu…and most defiantly Deidara…!

"Hidan…I'm too embarrassed, un!" I heard someone yell. And I could easily tell that it was Deidara because of his grunt. My heart started to race faster than it already was. I felt Tobi sort of stiffen at his voice though. And me? I felt as if I might cry.

"D-Dei-D-"I couldn't say his name. I mean I only wished that I would see him and the others if he was so close.

"Come on shit head, he almost looks like he's going to cry. And if you don't get your ass in there I will and make Naruto mine you got that!" Hidan said and I only blinked in confusion.

And then…there…_she_ was? What the fuck? Yep that was my first thought when a blond with hair over her shoulders, but still in her face, walked into the room. She had on an almost frilly dark blue shirt and a deep brown short jacket. What even made me more confused was that _she_was wearing a skirt. And not a long knee high skirt, or a mini skirt, it was cut off in mid thigh. And what was even worse is that I swear…that she is Deidara. She or…he? Had a faint blush on his, her, cheeks not from makeup but it looked like embarrassment.

"D-Deidara?" I said in a question. Was that really him? This person nodded lightly causing me to want to chuckle a little, "Why the fuck are you wearing a skirt?" I screamed the first thought that popped in my head.

"It's not my fault un!" He said blushing and crossing his exposed legs. I only hugged the 18 year old that was still sitting in my lap.

"Okay…seriously can someone please tell me what the fuck is going on! I'm confused over everything…or are you here to rescue me from hell so we can run into the sunset." I said with hope in my eyes. Soon after I said this Hidan walked fully inside the room and closed the door. Was there really no one else From the Akatsuki…?

"Naru…we can't take you with us. If we did…you would just be found right away. Not that I wouldn't love to take you home but…someone could honestly get hurt, even if I told Pein over and over again I didn't care if I got hurt if you were safe un. Plus…well to tell the truth we don't have the right gear to take you home since you actually do still need the nutrients for your body. So the hospital is the best place to have you for now." Deidara said to me and, legit, all hope drained from my body in an instant.

"So can you at least explain to me about everything else? Are you here just to say hi and then leave again? Why the hell are you wearing a dress and Tobi dressed so young? And…wait did you say you were an Uchiha!" I asked the boy in my arms. What he said awhile ago finally sunk in and he nodded his head. "Please explain to me everything…and what has happened. I want to know how my family is…please I beg of you." I said, tears almost to my eyes.

"Okay first things first. It's because of _you_ I'm dressed like this un!" He screamed while I jumped a bit. How did I ever get him to wear something completely disgusting like girls clothes?

"Huh?"

"The people said that blond males weren't aloud in!" He yelled and then I finally got it and did a face palm.

"Oh yeah…well I had to be careful you know. So why Tobi?"

"The little bastard wanted to dress up for no reason."  
"I did have a reason! And don't call me names anymore I'm sick of it! Okay I told you I was sorry Deidara! I told you! So stop it please! And if it wasn't for me you wouldn't even be able to get in this place." The teen yelled causing me to jump.

"Don't take all the credit ass wipe." Hidan said to Tobi.

"How come he can call you names then dumbass!" Deidara screamed.

"Because he's Hidan and he always swears…plus he scares me." Tobi said leaning a bit back on my chest.

"Can someone explain?" I finally cut into the banter.

"Okay…so your dad didn't make it easy. He hates the Akatsuki and doesn't want them anywhere near you. But since you don't allow him to come visit you or his goons he posted cameras." I instantly looked at the camera that was in the room, "And so that's why _I_ am in disguise _Deidara_. Because his dad…knows me and would recognize me from the cameras. And he is dressed like a woman because of that situation of there being no blond males aloud. So I decided in dressing up as, sadly, her son." He said with a little hate in his voice.

"How did you know all this?"

"Remember Naruto I have my sources and surprisingly so does shit head." Hidan said as he started to walk over to the bed. He was standing a bit far away before and I didn't know why. Maybe it was because of me.

Hidan was at least normal with wearing a black t-shirt with an H carved into it. He also had on a jacket. His being black leather and the zipper being open wide to see the t-shirt. He his emblem hanging around his neck and I could just notice that he was dragging his shoulders at least a little.

"Tobi, don't you think your being a bit rough with Naruto? I mean, he probably only has boxers on_ plus_ he's in the fucking _hospital_! He's probably weak and you jump on him? That's even to idiotic for me!" Hidan yelled. The truth is I actually was only in my boxers and a hospital gown but it's not like everyone in the Akatsuki hasn't already seen me in my boxers before so it didn't really bother me.

"But if I didn't do it _you_ were!" Tobi shot back at him and the jashinist just shrugged. I assumed Tobi was telling the truth

"Hidan…" I said softly making his eyes face me. I could see how in them there was the same emotion he healed on the face the last time I saw him.

"Hm?" He said before I shifted slightly to let go of Tobi.

And then I hugged him. And not just a hug. I had to literally jump up a bit in my seat to grab him in this hug which also caused my IV to almost fall over, at least Tobi saved it.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I made you feel bad!" He didn't say anything back except rub my back and kiss the top of my head.

"No problem, okay maybe big problem. But that doesn't mean I'm going to give up on you!" He said determined. I could just tell he was giving Deidara a cocky grin.

"What about Kakazu, Hidan?" the blond said with some spite in his tone.

"What you mean by that dumbass?" and what did he mean? I mean those two actually weren't together…right?

"Aren't you with him?"

"With that bastard? No way!" Hidan yelled as his face lit up to different shades of red.

"Uh huh, keep on saying that when your awfully close to him as of late, un."

"Hey, I don't have to take this shit from a guy in a dress." Hidan smirked as he placed a few kisses onto my cheek before I sat back down with Tobi still on the bed.

"Can you please not fight? I mean…what if this is the last time I see any of you…and the last thought I get is about you two fighting." I choked back tears.

"I'm…sorry." Hidan apologized. Which he _never_ apologizes for anything. But Dei-Dei? He didn't say anything.

I heard the blonds feet walk over to the bed while I wiped my eyes clean from any tears that even threatened to drop from my blue eyes.

"Please don't cry Naru…you know I hate that." Deidara said before he guided my cheek to his lips. I instantly melted into it the kiss forgetting all who was in the room. It was a kiss that made me thankful that I held on long enough to at least see these people once again. Deidara didn't take any time deepening the kiss and for some reason it felt as if he was more forceful than usual. And then again if you think about it we haven't seen each other and now…he was wearing a dress.

That one thought killed my mood and with a last nibble on his bottom lip I let go. "I'm sorry Dei-Dei but it's hard to kiss you while you're wearing a skirt…its weird plus…were not alone."I saw that Tobi was lazily playing with his fingers while Hidan seemed to be gnawing on his lower lip.

"Oh! I swear I can have this skirt off in not even a second if-"

"Don't even think about it…this is not the time or the place Deidara!" I yelled pulling Tobi back by me hoping if he was there then maybe Deidara wouldn't try kissing me again. I mean I want him to kiss me, and I wouldn't even care if either Deidara or Hidan groped me but seriously…this was a hospital and I still wanted to know some things.

"We never finished our discussion." I said softly while the teen took in a rather large breath before turning his head a little to face me.

"What else is there to say?"

"Um I don't know, maybe how you're an Uchiha, or even better where the hell is everybody else and how the hell am I going to leave…" I finished more silent than I had started

"Okay…we got some time." Tobi said after some silence.

I only listened while the youngest teen started explaining everything from the time I left to today. Saying the reason why everyone couldn't come because it would be to suspicious. Tobi had wanted to come say sorry. Hidan wouldn't take no for an answer and plus he knew some people in the hospital that owed him some things, the reason how they got in here so quietly. And Deidara…well Deidara had the right to. He then started to explain how he was an Uchiha and I couldn't help but just hug the 18 year old when I really understood how much in common we might have with our shitty dads. I was a bit shocked when Tobi had told me how crappy everyone has been to him since I left because of what he did, causing me to glare at Deidara and Hidan for a few seconds seeing as how they had no right to do that to someone. It just wasn't right and they shouldn't of have done that. Did they honestly think that I wouldn't care if they messed with Tobi? I mean…I know what he did caused me hell but that's no reason to cause _him_ hell!

Finally I was told about how the bar isn't doing as well. They have a feeling that it is either because I'm not there to be adorable or because my father did something to make business still. Which even makes me more depressed thinking about how I'm being a burden to the Akatsuki and I'm not even there.

"So…I'm never going to see you again?" I looked at them with my blue eyes shimmering.

"That's not true!" Hidan screamed, "It's just…going to take some time." The jashinist told me.

"What do you mean take some time?" I asked.

"Well…we wanna take your dad to court. I know it doesn't seem like us at all but we do. I have no clue what Pein is deciding to do once we go there but I know it's going to cause a lot of commotion. If your father tries to get out of the charges of child abuse then that will cause some people to raise their eyebrows at the situation. But that's not enough…the Akatsuki needs to go public with it so he can't squeeze out of it." Tobi told me. I was still a bit shocked in how smart he actually was.

"So that's another reason why we showed up. Not to just see my favorite blond." Deidara smirked at me.

"My favorite shit head!" Hidan screamed.

"Guys! See…this is why I have been doing all the talking." Tobi said and I could only laugh. And I mean laugh. As in not just a giggle or a chuckle. I was almost gasping for air while the people in the room looked at me oddly.

"I-I'm so-sorry…I just missed you so much and h-having Tobi stop the fight is j-just…" I tried to stop my fit of giggles with the back of my hand.

"Anyway…we came here also to see…if you had any witnesses or something to help." Tobi said.

"Shin." I said instantly and they looked at me confused, "Um…Shinrai was my best friend since my mom died. He took care of me since he was our butler but he was more my father. He was the one who convinced me to run away in the first place." I told them and they all had a synchronized 'ohhhh'

"So…where is he."

"I-I don't know…my dad fired him when I ran away and I don't know where he is." I said sadly.

"How about we find him for you." Hidan gave a cocky grin.

"You can do that!"

"Of course we can. Remember I know people and I find them. That's what I do!" Hidan laughed cockily.

"We will find him Naruto." Tobi said leaning into my chest again.

I looked up at a clock to see that it has only been an hour and half. It felt like a life time and I wanted it to be kept that way, "But until then…I won't see anyone anymore will I?" I looked at them.

"Yeah…we'll try to hurry up the process." Deidara spoke a bit silently.

"Can't you, I don't know, sneak into the school I'm forced to and I could see you guys or something?" I asked them.

"We could try but the most logical thing will to not see you until everything is set up…or we might see you if something were to mess up. It will all depend." Tobi spook and sounded almost superior to Deidara and Hidan.

"But who gives a shit if it's logical! I will escape Pein and try to come see you whenever I can!" Deidara yelled causing him to get a glare from the 18 year old raven.

"You…what the hell did I ever see in you! You're dumber than my personality was!" Tobi clutched his beanie in annoyance.

"Calm down. He's just…trying to think what's best for me." I told him.

"Dei-Dei…" I looked up at the blond who was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, "Don't do anything stupid, okay? Yeah I would be happy to see any of you but I mean if it would mean you might get hurt then I wouldn't want that." I said honestly while I motioned over the blond, "I mean to tell the truth I have been Dieing to see you…and everyone else. I've wanted to be loved since the day I left. But if I could be with the Akatsuki for the rest of my life then I can wait…at least for a little time." I told them.

The blond finally came back over to me and took me into another kiss. This kiss I really did melt in. Having that feeling that soon…I wouldn't see these guys anymore. His teeth nibbled onto my bottom lip causing me to groan and for him to enter my mouth with his moist organ. His tongue traced the roof of my mouth and I groaned as he gently sucked on my tongue.

His blond hair tickled my cheek and soon I felt like putty in his hands and forgot about everyone in the room…until the door opened, meaning the old man and a nurse coming in.

"Man Kit! I didn't know you had a girlfriend, a hot one at that." Jiraiya smiled and I automatically started to blush and let go of the male's lips.

"Jiraiya, I told you I'm gay."

"But…she has a nice ass?"

"I'm a male un!" Deidara screamed, his cheeks flaming from embarrassment while Hidan started cracking up almost so hard that he couldn't catch his breath.

"You guys shouldn't be in here." The nurse said coldly and I rolled my eyes.

"So the perv can have guests but I can't?" I said sadly.

"Your father sa- The Hospital says that you can't have visitors because of your stress levels." She said and I could only sigh sadly.

"So…they actually have to go?" I said trying to convince her with puppy dog eyes. She only nodded before the women left the room.

"Please…just hurry up so I can see you again." I told them.

"You know we will!" Hidan said cockily.

"Naru, you know I don't want to leave you…"

"And you can't just hide under my bed?" I whispered sadly to him. He just shook his head.

"Naruto…" Hidan took my attention before reaching down to hug me. A suffocating hug that I haven't seen him give anyone else and I felt instantly bad seeing that he still liked me. Even if I am confused about the Kakazu thing.

"Don't give up okay? I won't fucking forgive you if you give up." He kissed my cheek and I only blushed and nodded my head.

"Naru…I love you. And before you know it we will be us together again." The blond whispered into my ear causing me to shiver in want. I just hoped that he was telling the truth and my wish would actually come true soon.

"You guys are still here? You have to leave." The nurse came back into the room to change my nutrient bag…again.

"Yeah…we were just leaving though." Deidara spoke, his voice cracking up a bit.

"But Tobi didn't say good bye yet…and there's something Tobi want to ask Naru-Naru!" Tobi said very innocently like a child. I had a feeling that he did that to woo over the nurse. And she fell into it.

"Okay…if the kid wants to say good bye then that's okay. But you two, out." She motioned for them. And with a last kiss on my lips from Dei-Dei and a last hug from Hidan…the two were gone.

"Did you really want to ask me something?" My face twisted in confusion while Tobi's face got serious.

"I…I'm confused…"

"With what?"

"What is…love? I mean I was highly convinced that I couldn't love nor could anyone love me. Then Deidara saved me when I was close to death. And to me, he was like an angel with blond hair and blue eyes. But I didn't know if it was because he saved me did I…fool myself that I could love when I really just needed to repay him back, Or did I truly think I loved him."

I didn't know what to say or what he was saying. I couldn't understand where this was coming from and how was I supposed to answer. I mean…I'm 16! I have no experience in giving advice and if I did there was no way someone should listen to it.

"Well…how are you sure you can't love or that no one can love you? I think it's possible for everyone. Look at me. I thought my life was hell and then I got the Akatsuki and everything seemed to be better. And just because your life hasn't been perfect…it doesn't mean that you're alone." I started, "When you love someone…you trust them with everything. You always want to be near them and sometimes you can get this tingling feeling in your stomach and your heart beats faster. And they are people that if they truly love you then they will do anything for you. Even if that means that they don't get mad at you or hate you. No matter what you do they will always love you. That's true love and is hard to come by but that is out there." I spook to him.

"So if…you trust them and they don't hate you then…you're loved and you love someone?" He said a bit unsure and I shrugged.

"I'm sorry but I can't really help you with anything more. Everyone else has their own ideas on what love is." I told him, "Why do you ask?"

"No reason…I was just confused on something." He spoke and I could tell that he was still trying to figure it out in his head, "I'm sorry…really I am. But I'm going to try and make it better okay?" Tobi said before he hugged me one more time. And then…he was gone. Leaving my heart beat almost so slow that it seemed as if I was going to die. I want to go back to the Akatsuki.

"So…was he really not a chick?" Jiraiya said and I rolled over on my bed. So my back was facing him.

"Shut up."

"Really…who were they?"

I took a deep breath before I said one word:

"Home."

**…**

**…**

**…**

**AN- Yes Hidan is still sadly in denial. Anyhow like I said, this was really choppy and I probably have A LOT of messed up spelling since I could only get over reading it like twice. Anyway sorry if you don't like it, it was an "Eh" on my scale today.**

**Like I said, would you want a lemon next chapter? If so then tell me in review and I will think about it while I'm working on my other story. Sadly I have to type out all these chapters that I wrote since November. I don't like to advertise for my stories but if you like this one with random twists and a fucked up Tobi then read my new story thing. It's DeiTobi XP**

**Anyway like I said tell me if you want a lemon and REVIEW! Faster you review the more courage I get to actually write the next chapter -.-'**


	19. Chapter 19 I Can Love

**AN- Warning Warning Lemon ^^ this has lemon and you know when it's coming because I have a line break thing. My friend made it up because, well, she felt bad about something that happened and so she's like "What can I do!" And normally since I don't hold anything above her head because she never upsets me I said, "Make a line break since my line break doesn't work on Fanfiction" and so she did it…anyway I wrote this pretty much for a whole week. Yes a week but that's because lemon is extremely hard for me. And not only this but I wrote this all like at night and so I was half asleep when writing so sorry if I say things over and over.**

**This chapter is really only related to Zetsu and Tobi. I was feeling like I should make the next chapter before I update this and then I was like…I have so much shit to do that I can't even do that! I still have my homework that's due on the 11****th**** and I didn't even start…yeah I procrastinate a lot. And then I was writing my new story **_**Just a to be Continued**_** and my effing computer configured and only 3 pages out of the 6 I had written were still there and the rest were GONE! And so I got mad and took a break to finish this. But I am writing it people. I might have it done in a day or two. **

**Anyhow, I should really do my homework. If I don't do it on time I will have an F at the beginning of the school year for my English. Damn school and the rules about summer homework for honor classes... As much as I love Japan I don't live there. I should have like no homework for the summer. So the next chapter might be out late again but all I know is that it's going to be in the Akatsuki…I think and not in Naruto's POV. I'm not that sure. **

**Anyway enjoy. Sorry for corniness and stuff. If you want Review. I want 100…that would be nice. I only get maybe 10 reviews a chapter by the same people. Really guys own up! It makes me happy ^^**

**Warning- Sex MalexMale ZetTobi don't Like don't read that part don't Flame me on not being a good lemon peoples or I WILL kill you and you don't get a virtual cookie.**

**…**

**…**

**…**

"You're unbelievable!" I yelled at Deidara while I stomped into the home base of the Akatsuki. I'm pretty sure that this caused the people to jump up seeing as how everyone seemed to be in the living room. It was just after we had gone to see Naruto and I was fuming mad. Supposedly it was a smart thing to listen at the door when I was talking to Naruto. I just had to ask him the question seeing as how I was confused on what to do or what I was feeling and so I thought I would ask him.

I mean you would be confused to if your heart had started to beat rapidly around a certain someone and you didn't know why. I didn't know what to do but I was a little clearer on things until I found out that Hidan and Deidara thought it would be a great idea to listen into what I had talked about. But that wasn't the bad thing (seeing as since it was Hidan it was predictable) the bad thing was how the stupid jashinist kept mocking me on what I said or what we were talking about.

"What's wrong dumbass? Upset that Tobi's in _love_." Hidan laughed in my face. I could only give him the finger while my face was almost burning with anger and embarrassment.

"What's going on?" Konan said softly interrupting Hidan and my little glaring contest.

"Oh you won't believe it! This little brats in love!" Hidan laughed.

"Shut up! No I'm not!" I yelled at him.

"_Oh_, _Naruto…what is love?_ _I mean I was highly convinced that I couldn't love nor could anyone love me."_ Hidan tried to copy my voice but failed horribly.

"I'm going to kill you!" I screamed.

"_Because I don't love Deidara or I don't think I can. Or if I ever did. Oh, Naruto please I beg of you teach me what love is!"_ Hidan dramatically placed his hand on his forehead as I grit my teeth in annoyance.

"I didn't even say that!" I yelled loudly.

"Will you all shut up, un!" Deidara screamed. For a few seconds it actually was silent until Hidan started to crack up again and my patience broke.

With a leap I was on top of Hidan, his swears got louder and louder the more he figured he couldn't escape from under me. My knee pressed against his groin while I kept hitting him rapidly. I wasn't really hitting him that hard, they were more like pity hits seeing as how my hand wasn't in a fist as I kept giving him slaps.

"Get him off of me!"  
"Why can't you just leave me alone!" I yelled and brought back my arm to give him blow to the face with my fist. Only for my arm to be stopped. I turned to look at who grabbed me and my eyes widened.

"Tobi, its okay just stop. It's just Hidan." Zetsu said softly and I only allowed him to pull me up as he dusted me off with any dirt that I might have contacted with from jumping on Hidan.  
"S-Stop it, your acting like a mom."

"And?" He said in a question and I really didn't have an answer to that.

"Touché"

"I'm not in love, bastard! Okay? I was just…asking him so shut up!" I yelled at Hidan who was now getting helped up by Kakazu. It's only made the silver haired man to glare at Kakazu madly.

"Don't give me that look; you sort of disserved it for acting like an ass." Kakazu said softly while Hidan palmed his cheek only to flinch. I said I didn't punch him, didn't mean I didn't make his cheek red from hitting him.

"Shut up bastard…"

"Can someone please tell us what happened at the hospital?" Pein broke in.

"Naruto's fine…he's perfectly fine. He doesn't look sick or didn't until we had to leave. We found a person to help us with the case and that is Naruto's old butler." The blond said and I could tell that he was a little depressed by the sound of his voice. But at least I don't think he will call me anything since Naruto scolded him and Hidan for doing so.

"The problem is we don't know where Shinrai _is_. It's possible he is in another country for all we know." Hidan cut in and all I could do was nod.

"So then what was all this stuff about Tobi in love?" Sasori spoke and I turned to glare at him. He didn't hate me as much as a lot of the Akatsuki did but did he truly care. I bet you he was just annoying me.  
"You don't really care so shut up." I said a bit harshly at him.

"I thought he loved Deidara?" Itachi said when turning to look at me. The whole time during the discussion and fight the crow had had his head in a book. My brother didn't care either.

"Didn't you hear me when I said the brat supposedly doesn't love Blondie anymore?" Hidan said and I only tried to relax while Zetsu gently rubbed my shoulders.

"I just asked if it's possible to love or be loved by someone…it's not a big deal when you have spent your whole life not loved Hidan so why don't you shut your trap before I tell everyone about a secret relationship you once had.." I hissed through my teeth before I grabbed Zetsu's hand and dragged him into his bedroom. I know a lot that people don't think I would. Including Kakazu's and Hidan's relationship those years ago. The one they hid from the other Akatsuki which I think is just crap. Why would they hide it? Then I remember that Hidan isn't supposed to be gay so I guess it makes sense.

I think I pretty much live in this room by now. I sleep in here every night and hide in here when I want to mope. I even come in here when I'm pretty sure my emotions are changing into that idiot that I learned to despise. I grabbed up Zetsu's teddy bear into my chest while I hopped onto the spiky headed male's bed and brought my knees up to my chest. Closing my eyes in the process.

This was like my sanctuary for whenever I needed to calm down or to think. It was that place that I always went to when I was troubled. It was just weird that it happened to be Zetsu's room but I didn't let that thought progress further in my mind when I felt a hand start to softly pet my head. I opened my eyes to stare at Zetsu.

"Come on don't cry. It's all right, no need to be embarrassed or pissed off." He said to me. I was crying? I mean I felt my eyes tearing up but I didn't think I was actually crying.

"I'm not embarrassed…I was just confused and Hidan didn't have to be an ass about it." I said again. His hand never stopping its movement on my head. It felt nice.

"Well…he's Hidan. You know you could have come to me if you were confused." He said lovingly, letting his hand slack and slow, and then finally stopping the movement.

"Don't stop…" I said softly.

"Don't stop what?" He said confused.

"Your hand…it felt nice" I said truthfully. He only started to chuckle and continued to pet my head. And I mean it wasn't as if I was a dog and liked being pet like one. The way his hand moved wasn't just pushing my hair back it was more like he was patting the top of my head as if saying good boy…again not trying to act like a dog. It was almost…lovingly.

"I couldn't ask you for help because _you_ were the reason why I was confused." I told him straight up.  
"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No…"

"Then why are we in my room."

"I feel safe here." I said honestly again, clutching his teddy bear tighter into my chest.

There was a silence that took over the room and caused a shiver to roll up my spine. It was almost never silent when I was in here unless we were sleeping. He always got me to talk my stress out to him or sometimes play a game with him. Anything to make the silence stop. Zetsu hated silence almost as bad as me.

"How do I confuse you?" Zetsu asked me shifting a bit on his bed. Good thing about having a queen size bed? We can both fit on it without any trouble. I moved my eyes to stare into his golden.

"You should hate me."

"Wha- Why?"

"Because of what I did to Naruto."

"I didn't really have deep feelings for him. He was attractive, you have to admit that don't give me that look, and he was cute. But I never truly was in love with him like some others were." He told me not looking away from my gaze even once.  
"But that doesn't mean you shouldn't hate me."

"You said sorry." He shrugged.

"But that doesn't mean you shouldn't get mad at me!"

"I can't."

"Why not?"  
"Because I can't.

"That's not an answer." I glared at him for a bit and he sighed.

"If you want the truth of why I wasn't that angry with what you did is because I care 10…no 99 percent more about you than I did about Naruto. That one percent was blaring mad of that makes you feel better." He laughed a bit while rubbing the back of his head.

"But that doesn't make any sense either. You shouldn't care about me that much. It makes no sense."

"If you remember correctly I knew you longer than Naruto. Plus you're a close friend you know."

"Friend?" I stared at him.  
"Yeah _friend_ you not like it?"

"I knew I was your friend I…" I but my lower lip then hid my face in the bear.

"I what?" He said softly, using his hand to try and take my head out of the stuffed animal I was clutching for dear life.

"You confuse me! You go against everything I believed before the whole Deidara thing…" I grunted in frustration before I lay my side down on the bed and covered my face with the pillow.

"Tobi…what's wrong. You know you can tell me."

"No I can't." I said into the pillow so it came out pretty muffled sounding.

"Yes you can." I could hear the creaking of the bed as he lay down beside me. I could feel his hips touch my lower back.

"You sound like a politician." My voice sounding muffled.

"Stop changing the subject."

"I'm not…" I spoke softly finally taking my face out of the pillow only to stare blankly at the wall that I was facing.

"Tobi…why would you ask Naruto if you could love and could be loved?" He asked me and I stiffened at the sudden comment. It was all because of…_him_. I was confused. And he caused it. I'm not stupid, but all because he caused things to happen did I get confused. How he makes my heart beat faster, how every touch he gives me leaves this weird tingle. How I trust him with everything and how he always cares about me… how he never hates me…

"Because…" I told him a half assed answer.  
"Because isn't an answer. When I heard you say that could you tell how scared I was? Just those words leaving your mouth made me think that you were depressed and were going to do something stupid."

"All I said was the things I said to you when I first started talking to you."

"But I didn't want you to go back to that state in time…" He spoke softly into my ear. His breath on my neck caused me to shiver, "Does that have you so confused about me? That thought?"

"Just shut up…drop it."

"Fine…if I can say and do one more thing. I think it would cross out any confusion going on in your head." He said. I just didn't have a clue in what he was talking about.

"What?"

"Everyone has someone who loves them, even if they don't know it. Even you. You can love, or at least I think you can. The point is…you have always had someone who cared about you since you met this said person. It's a known fact if you, Tobi Uchiha, would open his eyes."

"Zuzu I don't know what you mean." I said honestly.

His arm that had rested across my chest moved so his hand was under my chin. My eyes just looked at him with confusion when his face came into view and then…he kissed me.

He kissed me…actually kissed me. Kissing me in reality. His lips pressed against mine affectionately and then he let go. It had been nothing more than a simple peck but it was all passionate in the least. I felt as if I wasn't breathing…sadly I didn't even know what this feeling was.

"Tobi, I know you're not stupid but isn't it obvious that I have loved you since Deidara brought you in broken? I spent hours by your side, actually I think I was always by your side seeing as how once you got here you passed out for days, I think maybe a week. The point is I couldn't help but love you…but then you said you loved Deidara and all I could do was to support you all I could. Did you know how pissed I would get when Deidara started to treat you like shit? But then you would come crying to me and all I could do was try to help you out…then you would go back to him." Zetsu said this all with some hurt in his features.

"S-Sorry…" I said softly. I felt as if I might cry for how I had put Zetsu through some of this pain.

"Don't be sorry." He gave me another peck on the lips.

"Wait…what does this mean?"

"What does what mean? I would think that you would understand by my rants that I love you and I have loved you. So you don't have to be confused about if people can love you or not." He almost laughed.  
"But…"

"No buts okay? Are you still confused?"

"No…maybe…can you kiss me again?" I said a bit shyly before Zetsu responded by my request by turning me slightly, making me lay down on my back (since I was on my side) and straddled my lap. His hands twisted in my hair while he pushed my head making my lips meet his. This kiss was more than the first one. Meaning he had more confidence and I could just feel it. I could also sense a feeling travel into the pit of my stomach. Nothing I have ever felt before…I don't know how else to explain it but that it felt almost weird. But not the bad weird, a good weird.

His lips moved on mine until he gently nibbled on my lower lip causing me to gasp and let his appendage enter my mouth. I could taste him; I could taste Zetsu while his tongue traveled in my mouth causing me to groan slightly. His tongue moved like a pro around mine while he dominated the kiss thoroughly. He sucked on my tongue once then bit my lower lip before releasing my mouth from his. We were panting…me more than him because it had felt like some sort a rush. Never have I kissed like that before. Not saying that I have never kissed, just not kissing when I had wanted to. When those people would rape me they would force me to kiss them…yeah not that good. But with Zetsu…

"You look so cute when you blush." He laughed while he placed the palm of his hand against my cheek. I knew my face was hot but I dint know that I was blushing.

"I-I'm Not c-cute!"

"Don't try to fight me on this, because I know I will win." He snickered and I only pouted.

"Zetsu…"

"Hm?"

"I…I don't know."

"Don't know what?"

"What this feeling is. I can't tell if its love or not." I said almost sadly.

"What did you feel when you were in love with Deidara?" he asked me and I had to think a bit. What _did_ I feel?

"I guess I felt like I needed to be accepted by him because I owed him for saving my life."

"My feelings are different. I don't owe you anything. When I'm near you I'm happy, when you're sad I'm sad for you, when I have an excuse to comfort you and keep you close I greedily take that chance. Let me ask you something. Does your heart race when you're near me? Does a tingle hit the pit of your stomach each time I touch you? Does every single thing I say stay stuck in your head long after I say it?" Zetsu was now whispering in my ear as if he said it quieter then I would work harder to listen to what he had to say. This was true.

I nodded my head slowly since everything he said was actually true when it happened to me when he was close. Did…Did I love Zetsu? Why am I even asking the question? I think I do but then again I don't want to be wrong about it this time around…last time I just fooled myself and I don't want to go through that idiotic time again

"Tobi…what can I do that will answer any doubts that you can love?" He asked me sweetly.

"Why? You have any ideas?"

"I have this thought that you might love me. But you don't understand those feelings just like how you couldn't see how I loved you."

"Zuzu…" I bit my lip as I tried to think of what to say, "I think I love you…I'm just not sure if it's true. It feels different than Deidara though."  
"I'll try to help…just tell me when to stop alright?"

"Okay…I trust you." I told him while his mouth finally latched itself onto my neck.

**^x^~SxR~^x^**

His knee rested lazily between my legs while his mouth gently sucked and nipped my neck creating small hickeys. I groaned softly while his hands decided to gently size me up. I was not new to this at all, like I've said before, but I've never been treated this way. It was always right to it because people would be scared they would get caught.

I shivered at each touch, especially when his hand found its way to the end of my shirt and slowly lifted it up just high enough to leave my pale chest exposed to him. His hand touched me and I jumped. How didn't I notice his hand was cold? Or was it that I was just hot.

"Sorry…" He said softly.

"N-No its okay." I stuttered softly biting my lip by the sudden coldness hitting my skin. His mouth quickly found my mine again causing me to gasp and stop gnawing off my lip. He smiled into the kiss and took no more time thrusted his tongue into my awaiting mouth causing me to groan in response. Every touch, every kiss, every second he's been with me from the beginning leaves me wanting more. And I can tell it only started. I never felt like this before…and I don't want the feeling to leave me.

I melted into the kiss, giving as much back to it as he was giving into it. But I wasn't the sort to be dominant and he took it over relatively quickly. His tongue tasting anything mine had to offer. I think that's what he had in mind atleast…

I gasped in his mouth when his hand touched and played with the already hardened nub which caused him to smile and let go of the kiss with a string of saliva connecting our mouths together.  
"Put your arms up please." He asked and I did what he told me to do to help him take off that polo shirt I had been wearing.

Once that was gone I covered my chest with my arms, feeling a bit self conscious from being so exposed…vulnerable. My cheeks were inflamed while I tried to control my breathing, which wasn't really working.

"Are…you really okay wit this?" He asked me with a small gentle smile playing on his face.

"Yes." I spoke bluntly and moved my arms to the side of the bed, to stop hiding myself.

His mouth gently began to kiss down my neck and collar bone until he was down to my nipples causing my mouth to gape open in surprise. His tongue flicked and messed with the nub while not once stopping his toying with the other one in-between his fingers. When he unlatched his mouth he slyly blew on it causing my upper body to shiver.  
"F-Fuck…" I whispered when his hand suddenly touched my member (semi-hard I tell you) through my pants. Zetsu chuckled though and kept massaging my cock.

His mouth and tongue continued to travel lower down my chest until he found its way to my belly button and dipped his tongue in and out a few times as if to distract me while he fondled my package. Like something like that could stop me from remembering what his hand was doing.

"N~ng…" I moaned softly while my breathing became more ragged.  
"Tobi…"  
"H-Hm…" I asked him opening one of my eyes to look at him…I hadn't even realized that I had closed my eyes in tension and pleasure in the first place.

"Do you want more?"  
"D-Do you have to ask!" I yelled, "I-I trust you…if I want you to stop I'll tell you." I blushed slightly as he began to laugh.  
"I get your point. Then lift your hips." He gave me a seductive smile as I did while I was told. He undid my button and zipper then took off my pants at an agonizingly slow pace.

His hand returned to play with my cock through my boxers, by now I was fully hard and Zetsu seemed to be taking full advantage with that fact as his hand made a fast pace and continued to rub me, "I apologize. Your pre cum has made the front of your boxers wet. It must be uncomfortable for you." He said slyly and I rolled my eyes. Without him saying anything else I took off my boxers by myself and threw them somewhere in the room. I stared at him while biting lower lip in semi-annoyance.

"You…"

"Hm?"

"How come I'm' the only one not dressed?" I glared at him.

"Because you're so eager."

"Because you wanted me to first Zuzu."

"See you have your own answer." He smirked evilly and I just pouted at him, pushing my lower lip out.

"Get naked. Now!" I yelled before I jumped on him, my cock getting friction from even touching him slightly, precum accidently being smeared on his shirt that I was desperately trying to rip off of his torso.

I took his mouth in another passionate kiss, tongue and teeth clashing, while for once I for a second while he was still surprised that I had pounced on him. My nude knees rested on each side of his hips while I couldn't help but kiss and rub against him. I was fully hard and I could feel that Zetsu was to since I was sitting on his dick.  
"Mmn…" He moaned in my mouth when my hand traveled south and in-between us to knead him through his jeans. I had to smile into the kiss before I let go to be able to take off his shirt. To make it go faster he lifted his arms up above his head. Once the garment was thrown on the floor somewhere (I supposed near my clothes) our mouths connected again in a heated kiss that caused me to grow hotter.

Blindly, I undid the button on his jeans and unzipped the zipper causing him to groan again for not having so much pressure holding in his arousal. I let go of his mouth and started to suck on his collar bone, giving him a mark of my own while all awhile causing him to moan out.

Before I knew it I was on my back while Zetsu hovered over me, his pants still on just undone with…no boxers or any sign of underwear! He went commando and somehow it was incredibly hott! His face was slightly flushed and I could see sweat forming on his upper body.

"How have I never noticed how hot you are?" I said a bit softly causing him to chuckle.

"Not in those words. Attractive, yes, extremely hot, no."

"I didn't say extremely so stop ad-libing." I gently pecked his lips, "You're still not naked." I frowned at him.

"Don't really need to be completely undressed for what I want to do. I want to give you all the pleasures that you were pushed into giving others when you were growing up…" He said sadly and I knew he meant when I was raped and I had to do things for other men… Not a good thing to remember.  
"W-What do you…?"

"Just relax…this is all for you." Zetsu grinned and kissed down my chest until he reached my aching member. He teased me; licking and kissing my inner thigh, making me moan and buck my hips for the desire of where I truly needed to be touched.

His hand rapped itself along the base of my dick while he continued to leave soft kisses on my thigh. He started to pump my length causing me to moan loudly, him expertly sliding his thumb over the slit to collect more precum then quickening his pace on my shaft.

"N~Ng…F-fuck Zetsu…" I moaned out as I arched and bucked my hips a bit greedily into his hand. I will admit that I was acting like a bit of a slut right now but I couldn't help it!

But that wasn't all the pleasure, no Zetsu wouldn't just do that for me, he would do much more for me by stopping his movements and replacing his hand with his mouth.

"Zuzu!" I screamed out. It was just so warm and…_wet_ when he finally sucked in my dick. His tongue massaged the vein while he bobbed his head up and down. He would ease up on it to lick and suck on the head then suck in it all so that it hit the back of his throat. Oh wow…it felt like heaven! I never knew how good this felt and no wonder why everyone would always force me to give head.

His hand traveled to my balls and teased them with his finger tips causing me to almost break. With a quick move of my hand I entwined it in his hair while my face twisted and turned in pleasure. I was panting hard and my face was redder than before. I looked down at him, seeing him sucking me, hollowing his cheeks, was probably the hottest thing I have ever seen in my life. Sadly, Zetsu had let go with a wet pop.

"W-Wha-"

"As much as I love hearing your pleasured moans and screams like a needy slut there's still others in the house." He gave me a smile and I covered my face in embarrassment. I forgot all about the other Akatsuki, "But that doesn't mean that I care. Scream as loud as you want. I just wanted to remind you." He spoke casually while his hand moved to pump me again.

"Tobi…"  
"You better not ask me again." I looked at him.

"It's a different question."

"Hm?"

"Do you want to take me or the other way?" Zetsu's face was emotionless, blank, when he asked me.

"W-What?"

"I'm a pretty damn good seme but I'm also Uke. Seke? Anyhow, so it wouldn't matter to me if instead of me being on top you are. Seeing as how I know you've never toped plus…I don't want to hurt you." He looked at me sadly

"Zuzu…I don't think you would hurt me. I mean I have been ripped inside and out until I was bleeding. I have a high tolerance for pain so there's no need to have to worry about me." I gave him a pitiful smile.

"But that's the reason why! How could you trust me to be gentle when I have been waiting for this since I met you!"

"You said you love me…I trust you."  
"And you're sure you don't want to top me?" He asked with uncertainty laced in his voice.

"M-Maybe another time…"

"Then suck these." He pushed his fingers on my lips before I could even ask why I was supposed to do such a thing in the first place. I brought in his fingers into my mouth and sucked around them. Coating them with my saliva as my tongue rolled around them. He groaned at the contact which just was weird…then again I was sort of giving his few fingers a sort of blow job as I sucked up and down the appendages while messing with the tips.

"E-Enough…" He whispered and I let go only to look at him with a face of confusion when he started to kiss me again. His tongue immediately thrusted into my mouth (since it was open from panting) while his hand trailed down my side and on my ass. Slowly going to my entrance and-

"W-What are you doing?" I gasped out when he put a finger in. It hurt…badly and I had no clue what he was doing. I mean, yeah I knew that my ass was probably going to hurt because I haven't had sex for ages but I didn't know what he was doing and it surprised me.

"Preparing you?" He said with some surprise.

"Pre-paring…me?" I said preparing sort of slowly. Not that I was dumb and didn't understand the word or the dictionary term but…what?  
"Yes, as in preparing you so that when I start to have sex with you by placing my penis in your ass hole, medical term, anus, it will not hurt as much." He broke it down a bit slowly causing me to sound like I'm an idiot.

"I'm not dumb…I just…"  
"You have _never_ been prepared before? Even when you were getting raped? That must have been a pretty fucking tight squeeze!" He yelled.  
"S-Shut up!"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry… So…if you were going to have sex with me you wouldn't have prepared me?"

"I didn't know you could!"

"Guess you learned a very valuable lesson today." He smirked at me and I only glared at him.

"Just shut up." I whispered before I pulled his head down so we could have another sloppy kiss with each other. Him trying to save me from any pain really opened my eyes. I love Zetsu. I know I do. I can tell he isn't just using me for sex, even if he had said that earlier. I can see that Zetsu truly loves me and it wasn't just random words that had no meaning, and the way he touches me isn't for _his_ pleasure but also mine.

In the midst of our make out session his index finger pushed more into my hole causing me to whimper slightly in his mouth. It didn't really hurt, per se; it was more like a slight pain from having something in my ass that wasn't supposed to be there. Again, I hadn't had action for a long time so I knew it was going to hurt (not as much as the time I would get raped) but it would. I bet you I would feel as tight as I did when I was a virgin to tell the truth. His other hand began to pump me while he multitasked in adding another finger to rub and stretch me and his tongue continuously thrusting into my moist cavern.

I grunted in discomfort when his fingers started to scissor my entrance and he let go of my mouth and stopped all movement with concern.

"You okay?" he asked and I nodded only pushing my hips forward to get his fingers deeper. His fingers in me felt good.

"Ahh!" I screamed when his fingers touched something. I think it's my prostate, I'm not sure. The only times that that one part would get hit was when it would be a mistake. No one ever wanted to make it pleasurable for _me_. Zetsu chuckled.

"Do you like that?"

"Y-Yes! T-Touch me, oh god…do that again!" I yelled while he started to constantly push against those bundles of nerves while pumping me with his fist.

"You sound like a dirty needy slut you know that?"

"S-Shut up." I moaned out as he added another finger, only for a second did it hurt because his hand had picked up some speed on my erection, causing me to arch and thrust a bit greedily in his hand to get more friction. It just felt so fucking good I couldn't even stand it! I just wanted him to keep fucking me with his fingers in that one spot. And before I knew it I was moving my hips in such a way that I was thrusting myself onto his three appendages…momentarily fucking myself by riding on his fingers as they poked that one spot that sent an alluring shiver up my spine and sending a feeling right to my dick that was being pumped at the exact same time as I rocked my hips.

"Fuck you do not know how hott that looks Tobi, fucking yourself on my fingers…" I heard Zetsu moan out and I could only blush, "the way your ass greedily sucks in my fingers into your tight heat is just amazing."

"One for d-dirty talk eh Zuzu?"  
"Just one of my many kinks. I'm an exhibitionist, which is sex in public places, voyeurism, and then I have that one food fetish…forgot the name at this time but anyway I got that one to. Oh and Mutual Masturbation that's another one. But Dirty talking is defiantly one of my ups…"  
"You really are dirty. No one would p-picture you as that." I told him and he only shrugged, "Just…don't call me a whore. Ever or I will get pissed and not talk to you again…or for a few weeks." I told him honestly.

"Noted…"  
"You can still call me a slut seeing as I act like one sometimes."  
"Or act_ing_ like one." He smirked while I proved it by pushing down on his fingers to push against my prostate again; my head fell back against the pillows as I moaned. My sweat slicked my hair down on my forehead and I was panting. I was hot, every touch, actually every object that touched me (even the sheets) caused me to feel hotter. And Zetsu constantly stretching my hole out, abusing my prostate constantly as I moaned and thrashed to try and get his hand deeper was a major object on making me more hot and horny. Never have I wanted something to fill me up more than I did at this moment. I felt as If I was going to explode if I didn't blow my load soon.

"Tobi…" Zetsu whispered in my ear, nibbling on the lobe. His voice caused me to shiver while his hand sped up as he fisted my cock.

"Mnnn…Zuzu! F-Faster please I need to cum!" My balls were in pain from the tension of having pleasure but no release.  
"Do so and ill use it as lube." He said quietly while he used my precum, leaking frantically, to pump and squeeze my shaft, "_cum_."

And I came. _Hard_. The load that I haven't had in ages. I mean I have had my own sexual needs when I would have to jack off…but that was just a quick hand job so nothing like this. My seed covered Zetsu's hand as well as my stomach. I was panting hard as I tried to take in all of the bliss that I had for that moment. Having my orgasm felt so fucking good…

"Just watching you cum and hearing you scream was enough to almost, _almost, _make _me_ release." Zetsu said as I watched him take off his pants and throw them in the corner of the room. He still had them on? And by the look at them before he threw it the front had gotten all wet. By now I was able to see his girth, throbbing with a flaming red tip. I'm not going to lie if I say he was huge. Not one of those comically large dicks you see in anime porn or those in Fanfiction about being 10 inches and so thick you have to have two hands to wrap around it. It was just a perfect size for me…since I'm not good with math I'm not going to even try to guess in size in inches but I know it's larger than mine…

The spiky haired male wrapped his cum covered hand around his dick and stroked it to lube it up making me moan at the site and bite my lip. I was getting hard all over again just thinking about him thrusting into me and filling me up to the hilt, until he was balls deep inside me.

"Mnn." He moaned as he stroked himself a few times.

"Having fun?" I giggled

"Oh god…I need to be inside of you now Tobi!" Zuzu groaned while his head tilted back in pleasure.

"Then do it!" I dared him and the smirk on his face was just priceless. He wanted this badly and I could tell. I felt kind of bad from not realizing his feelings awhile ago seeing as he wanted this since he met me.

Zetsu moved my knees apart so that I was completely exposed to him, my hole twitching from it not being filled with anything for while, "You look like a little slut being open for my dick."

I didn't respond to him and only brought him down to kiss me again while he put the head of his member into my hole. My other hand desperately clutched the sheets of his bed as he slowly pushed in. It hurt, I felt as if I was being ripped apart even if I had been prepared. But it wasn't really the terrible feeling of being ripped apart. It felt not as bad. And it might be because this wasn't rape and he was actually trying his best to help me not just for his own personal pleasure. But out of love.

"Fuck your tight…and so hot." He rested his forehead in the crook of my neck as he spoke softly. Just the way his voice was I could tell he was having trouble not just thrusting rapidly in me, "Relax." He spoke when he was all the way inside.

"I-I-I'm trying…"

It took a few minutes until my muscles started to relax and until I felt extremely good being filled up completely. When I pushed my hips a little Zetsu hissed at the movement and got the idea to pull out until the head was in then thrusted in not hard but not softly either.

"Z-Zetsu!" I moaned out as he started to do steady thrusts in and out of my body.

He grunted yet tried to muffle each of his sounds by nipping and sucking my neck as our body's moved together while he held my knees to keep them parted, "Fuck Zuzu!" I yelled when I thrusted myself onto his dick at the same time he pushed his length in, making it to go deeper and him to moan along with me, "W-Why are you going so sl-slow?" I asked him.  
"If I start fucking you like I want I might hurt you." He fretted.

"Well don't be scared! Just h-harder, please!" I blushed and pushed my hips back again. I was hot and horny and I needed to cum again. The absolute pleasure of being loved when having sex felt amazing, better than what I have ever felt before. Then again I've never had sex with love involved and maybe that's why it was different. But either way if Zetsu didn't start fucking me into the mattress I might explode.

"Thought you would never ask." He grinned a bit before his hips started to piston in causing his dick to be thrusted into me faster and deeper than before while I tried to meet his thrusts to add pleasure.

"Ohh, f-fuck…Z-Zuzu! D-Don't stop!" I pleaded

"I-I'm not planning on it." He said a bit strained

And then he hit it. Hard. That bundle of nerves that caused me immense pleasure was hit now on each thrust causing me to scream. Zetsu could only laugh before he kissed me while he kept on thrusting in and out of my now withering body. My hand, that had been clutching the sheets, moved to my extremely hard member to start stroking it in time of his thrusts.

"That's so…o~ohh, hot. You touching y-yourself as I fuck you." He whispered

"T-Tobi likes Zetsu f-fucking him!" I yelled before I realized what had happened.

"Tobi?" He smiled slightly.

"He is s-such a mood killer! T-Tobi sorry!" I said before I tried to calm down enough to stop the third person personality. Really hard to do when you're being banged into the mattress.

"No I think it's cute."

"But when doing sex Tobi isn't supposed to be cute!" I complained as I tried to fist my cock harder.

"It's also sexy." He smiled at me.

"That makes no sense." I told him.  
"To put it simply, everything about you is cute and sexy." He said softly.

Our little discussion ended when another thrust hit my prostate dead on, "K-Keep doing that! P-Please!" I pushed my hips to let him touch that place again.

"Anything for your pleasure." He said cheesily and I rolled my eyes. As he began to move faster in that one spot that caused me to continuously scream out in pleasure. I knew that I was going to cum soon. I could feel it by how my balls were clenching and that tingling in my lower stomach started to pool up. And since my member was being squeezed and stroked by my hand made the sensation feel even better.

"Zuzu…I-I think I'm gonna-"  
"Then cum. Squeeze my dick with your ass until you milk me dry" He whispered as he placed my leg over his shoulder to be able to get deeper and so his hand can wrap around mine to help me pump my length. I groaned at his words while he kissed me again. His tongue rubbing against mine as I did the same with his.

"~Ahhh Zetsu!" I Screamed while my translucent white cum sprayed ribbons onto my and Zetsu's hands as well as our chests. The first time I came was hard, but this one was harder than the first one. Probably the hardest I've ever came in my life time. His powerful thrusts didn't stop as my ass began to squeeze around his dick. It was a few minutes before I felt his hot spunk fill up my ass with a few spasms. It felt good to have him release inside me. It felt good to have him connected with me in general, to have someone love me and to hopefully not leave me.

**^x^~SxR~^x^**

Zetsu pulled his now soft and flaccid member out of my body, causing some of his warm seed to drip out of my abused hole and onto the sheets. His body looked heavy while he decided to fell down onto the bed next to me, probably hoping to not squish me on the process of collapsing. He turned my body so that I was on my side and so he was facing me; his arms wrapped around my torso and brought me close so that we were chest to chest. It seemed not to bother him how we were both covered in sweat and cum and in truth it didn't bother me at all either. I was exhausted to the point of passing out anyway so it didn't really matter to me.

"Z-Zuzu…" I whispered.

"Hm?"  
"I love you." I told him and he grinned a smile that I haven't seen a long time. Pure happiness showed on his face and it made me feel joy from just looking at him.

"I love you too. Nothing is going to change my feelings about you."  
"You are so corny."  
"And you love it."

"Yeah."

**…**

**…**

**…**

**AN- Yeah I know cheesy effing ending but give me a break. I wrote this for a week with me completely getting pissed at my mom. She forgot a password to the parent protection thing on my computer and because of this I can't download anything for the damn tablet I bought from my cousin. It's in good effing shape and it was only for 50 bucks! It would usually be 350 so yeah I got a good deal.**

**The point is I had a picture Idea for Don't Find Me and I couldn't draw it because I didn't want to draw it in my sketchbook. Yeah sucks. And yes I draw, you can see this from my deviantart account…on my Bio Page. Anyway don't know when I wanna write the next chapter. I can probably say the closest time will be next week. But that's a maybe.**

**Review if you want.**


	20. Chapter 20 Hidan,,,Just Shut Up

**AN-I'm sorry, so so SO sorry -.-…are you mad at me? I mean this took forever to get out! And really I didn't know if I ever would! I don't really have an excuse except I hit road blocks along the way with this story and I highly believe that has to do with the full moon….seriously whenever the full moons out I can't write. Don't ask me why it just HAPPENS!  
****Okay so first I was gonna wait until after I saw harry potter on opening night, but then I loved the movie so much I went to go see it again. And when I was writing this chapter…it turned out shitty. So many harry potter references and crappy jokes for my liking. And then the following week I was planning on updating everything before last Friday because I wasn't going to be by a computer for 3 days. Seeing as how I was going annual family camping and I wouldn't be near any internet or computer. But then I didn't because the second time I tried writing it failed. Then I got back Sunday and I was so tiered from sleeping in a car because when I slept in a tent I had the only holes above my air mattress causing me to be soaked and…well I was tired. So yesterday I started it and then today it took all day to finish it so that it ended up being 11 pages. Really it took all day.**

**Anyway again I apologize. This chapter pretty much is random and explains a plan and an excited Pein. Yeah you will understand when you read. I'm so tired that you will have to read to understand.**

**Anyway…if you haven't read this so far this READ THIS**

**REALLY READ THIS!**

**I'm a bad person…really I am going to hell and you guys are gonna kill me to put me there. You know why? Because I had an idea…for this story -.- yes I know it's horrible. I don't know if I should do it seeing as how it would bring in a competition back into the Akatsuki for Naruto. Deidara Hidan and, yes I say and, and ….Sasori. For reasons that I can't tell you unless you want this story to continue. I really don't know how long it is but really I would have maybe one more arc to this if you people decide it's a good idea. I don't want it to become bleach and keep going when it should die. Not that i hate bleach since i do love it.  
I know long ranting and random authors note…well I'm done…for now.**

**Read and review ^v^**

**PS…HOLY SHIZ CHAPTER 20!**

**…**

**…**

**…**

The room had fallen into a danger zone of quiet when the 18 year old had bluntly dragged Zetsu by the hand, not wrist, _hand_ and into the older male's bed room. And this was a few minutes ago meaning that the quietness of the room hadn't been changed. The Akatsuki were by no means a quiet bunch. There would always at least be someone yelling at someone because of some stupid reason as taking the remote away or picking what pizza place to order from so that whatever Zetsu cooked they wouldn't get stomach poisoning. That's another reason why the Akatsuki were weird lately. And it has to do with how Naruto still wasn't with them. They just sort of felt as if there was no need to fight especially if there was no blond to fight over. Yes, like people say, silence kills the cat or really an awkward silence kills anything in its way including the Akatsuki.

For once in a long time all of the members were together in the living room. I mean, yes they have all seen each other and even sometimes spoke to each other…okay more like yelled or screamed (more fights lately) so they did converse. But it didn't mean they were all close anymore. Since the bar was going more and more downhill everyone were having their own problems. So it wasn't just the blond that had disappeared from their lives even if that was one of the main problems at hand.

Pein had been worrying about everyone, believe it or not, which included the status of keeping a home for everyone. He didn't know how much longer he could hold everyone together as one. He even got Kakazu to calculate the money they had to see and in truth if anything they have enough money to keep the complex, bar and to even give everyone there pay enough to keep themselves alive for possibly another month or two. At tops three. And that worried the crap out of him, no matter how much people won't believe that. Konan knew this which wouldn't stop her stress. Yes, she was stressing and in truth it was almost as if she was depressed. If she went to a doctor the hospital would come to the same conclusion. How she goes to bed early but sleeps in late, how she sometimes cries thinking about how she could lose her family all over again and how she's already lost two. Two meaning Naruto _and_ Tobi seeing as how Tobi had been suffering for awhile and she didn't know how to help him. No matter how many times she would say that she was okay there was no way the people around her would believe that.

But the other Akatsuki aren't just okay. They have their own little problems in their own heads that not everyone would consider either problems or troubles themselves. So the point in how all of the members were together at one time was not only weird but kind of predicted seeing as how they were all worried.

When the three chosen to go see Naruto had gone out the door all of the people left couldn't just sit in their own respected bedrooms and be alone to their selves. They were all just too worried so they all were in the living room. Not that they had planned it or anything. It was more as an understanding as they piled up on the couch, chairs, and floor so that they were together and not alone. They also didn't speak at all during the time occupying themselves so they weren't bored _but_ didn't have to talk to get rid of said boredom. A fine agreement indeed.

Everything _was_ quiet as Itachi read a book he wasn't that interested in just so he could figure out why it was so popular, then again it was for girls. Plus he really liked this one book called _Freaks and Revelations_ that he came across a few months earlier and really that's all he read when he was bored. It _was_ quiet as Konan sipped her coffee while sitting on the armrest of the seat that Pein was resting and thinking in. She had just gotten up by the looks of it and really it was almost 7 PM. It _was_ quiet as Kakazu multiplied the savings for the Akatsuki over and over again in his head to maybe come up with a solution to help them all. As hard as it might be to believe Kakazu did care for everyone, not just himself, money and Hidan. It _was_ quiet while Sasori had his own thoughts and internal battles that no one would ever get to know because let's face it, Sasori is the most mysterious and secretive of the lot of them. It _was_ quiet while Zetsu chewed on his fingernail to keep occupied. He was just nervous about it all, not wanting to get separated but also holding in deep feelings. _Was_ being the right word for it all.

When the three had came into the Akatsuki yelling and screaming to each other, that had first stopped the uncomfortable silence and in truth it might of have been a good thing if Tobi hadn't jumped on Hidan and started to hit him, almost too cutely, in the chest and face. Zetsu and Kakazu almost gave each other a quick smile before they both went to go help the other that they cared about.

When Tobi had dragged the older male down the hall and into his bedroom the uncomfortable silence found its way back into the room full of people. It's not that it really surprised anyone but just something was different about the air around the two males that had left. Plus not to mention that the silence that had settled into the room for maybe 10 minutes was going to be broken by Hidan soon. You could just tell.

And so the ranting ensued by the jashinist as his cheeks turned pink from embarrassment or anger or maybe it was just because his cheeks had gotten few pity hits from the 18 year old. It wasn't that anything really hurt; it was just that the younger male had upped him and it had pissed him off because no one does that to Hidan. Except maybe Kakazu but that's beside the point.

"Fucking, bastard...shit!"

"Language Hidan." Kakazu said nonchalantly as he pulled his hand through his hair.

"Fuck you." The silver haired man glared at the stitched male while he held his palm against the heated skin of his cheek. His palm being colder than the rest of his body.

"See, you toned it down." He smiled at Hidan before the male walked further into the living room.

"Shut up Kuzu." Hidan snarled as he decided that it was alright to lounge next to the crow on the couch, legit almost collapsing onto the couch cushions causing the whole couch to shake and tremble. Itachi, who was still reading his book from not caring what happened around him or his new found half brother, looked at Hidan stone faced with no emotion except annoyance. Everyone in the Akatsuki knew that Itachi, as of late, has had some weird mood swings and times when he just wants to be alone. This started maybe a few weeks earlier. But you can probably expect it after having a horrible thoughts that he had buried deep down in his head had come to the surface not to mention he had half _brother_ that wasn't a complete ass.

That one look would give shivers to any man or even animal. It was just so completely blank that it was confusing, _plus_ combine that with the look of the Uchiha and you get a glare that tells you to move or get killed. But of course Hidan didn't see this look for being completely oblivious and because he wasn't really paying attention as he shifted and moved his ass around on the couch. Just making Itachi a bit more annoyed.

And then, he did the most logical thing to do. The crow pushed him off causing a loud thud to echo in the quiet room and for a small smirk to form on Itachi's face as he went back to his book like he hadn't just pushed someone off a couch that could fit 3 people. Childish? Maybe. But who really cared when Itachi did it?

"What the _fuck!_" Hidan complained as he snapped his head at the now reading crow not paying attention. The whole room was filled with the jashinist's rants and swears while Kakazu sighed a bit boredly and walked up to the couch and carefully sat down next to Itachi. Making sure to not disturb him like Hidan had. Itachi just gave a short nod to the tan male and flipped a page of his not so interesting book.

"_So_ you let the _bastard_ sit there but not _me!_" Hidan said obviously annoyed as he clutched the side of his head.

"You are annoying and you fidget too much." Itachi said bluntly without another thought crossing his mind.

"Hm, Fucker." Hidan growled while he subconsciously sat between the older male legs, causing Kakazu to smirk softly as he massaged the silver haired man's head. This made Hidan flinch and snap his head backwards to stare into the green eyes with his magenta. Really the back of his skull almost hitting Kakazu's groin if the older male hadn't used his other hand to black his very sensitive area.

"Stop." Hidan whined almost like a child.

"Nope,_ angel_, you need to calm down." He spoke the angel part in only a whisper so Hidan would be able to here. That one name causing his pale skin to tint with a color of pink.

"How can I! Everything is against me!" He yelled.

"What? Because Itachi pushed you off the couch? Really that's sort of low." Sasori spoke for the first time in awhile

"No. Not just that." Hidan waved his hand in almost a shooing manner, "Also the whole Tobi thing. I mean all I did was mess with the kid a little. He didn't have to get so fucking emotional. Deidara said some shit to!"

"Shut up dick hole. I said no such thing." The blond hissed

"Uh huh!"

"No, your idiotic brain just made you think I was saying shit about him when really I was telling _you_ to shut the hell up and leave the brat alone."

"_Sure_ you were." Hidan rolled his eyes, "Not like he really needed any help."

"He was almost crying."

"And?"

"You can be a total dick." Deidara snarled.

"Again, _and_?" Hidan smirked cockily causing the blond to snort and cross his arms as he rested his back against the wall.

"I do think that Tobi will be okay now though." Konan spoke while taking another sip of her coffee while thinking that she wanted to go back to sleep, the only problem was her room was across from the two males room and knew she wouldn't be able to sleep because of obvious reasons.

"And why's that?" Hidan asked confused. He and Deidara were the only ones with a look of confusion on their faces; the jashinist's shown more than the blonds'.

"You're an idiot you know that."

"Shut up Itachi."

"Hn." He grunted then continued to read.

"But it's true that you might just have no brain at all." Sasori responded with a cocky smirk

"And why are you ganging up on me when I have no fucking clue what you mean?"

"Because even you should understand what everything means. But I guess not." The red head shrugged his shoulders while shifting a bit on the floor to regain some feeling in his legs since they had fallen asleep.

"…what are we talking about again?" Hidan spoke confused.

"Tobi." Kakazu sighed.

"Oh yeah…why?"

"Do you have short term memory loss or something." Sasori breathed out.

"Nope only a short attention span." The silver haired male said and shrugged his shoulders.

"We were saying how Tobi will be okay now." Konan spoke softly before she went to go refill another cup of coffee.

"Why?" Hidan said clueless.

"Because he has Zetsu." Sasori spoke.

"I don't…understand."

"You will probably in a few minutes." The red head shrugged.

"Hey Pein!" Konan yelled from the kitchen before she appeared in the living room again with a cup showing steam above it, "Aren't you happy now?"

"I…guess."

"I guess? Really he's your best friend."

"I have much more to worry about and not only for those two." Pein said while opening one eye at the women in time to see her roll her eyes.

"Come on. You know you're happy." She smiled a grin that no one has seen in while. She was happy. Purely happy and really it almost made everyone in the room light up…but something came into the room right after that moment. Not just a _thing_ more as a _sound_ a _moan_ to be exact.

"_Zuzu!_"

That one sound, that one name that had been a moan in the direction of a bedroom and was in Tobi's voice made everything turn deadly silent again. Hidan and Deidara trying to get their minds cleared up from thoughts. As if it wasn't real and if it was just their imagination…or they were trying to make it there imagination until:

"_Y-Yes! T-Touch me, oh god…do that again!"_

"What they _fuck_ was that!" Hidan screamed finally.

"_That_ was Tobi." Kakazu said bluntly and very bored.

"I know that bastard!"

"A moan?" Sasori added on as if he didn't actually know what Hidan had wanted to know.

"No shit Sasori! I mean _why_ was there _Tobi_ _**MOANING**__!"_ Hidan yelled while the blond continued to stair in the direction of the bedroom.

"Isn't it obvious?" Pein looked at him really questioning if Hidan did have a brain or if he was just so oblivious to everything around him when it was completely obvious.

"Uh…no?"

"Dumbass."

"Shut up bastard!" Hidan again tried to hit the older male's crotch with the back of his skull but yet again failed in such a feeble attempt. The jashinist was almost completely predictable.

"Zetsu and Tobi are together now." Pein sighed.

"So Tobi is getting fucked?"

"Is it that hard to think about?" Sasori asked him while messing around with the collar of his shirt to keep him occupied.

"And Zetsu's doing it?" Hidan's purple eyes widened and then the smirk of a devil widened across his face,

"that's a laugh! Oh Jashin would _love_ this! He's fucking Tobi and if I remember the kid was a whore right!" He began laughing causing everyone in the room to frown at him and not speaking a word. What was wrong with him today? He's being a total dick, even though that's quite normal, he was being more of a dick than usual.

"No. He's not_ fucking_ Tobi he's making love to him…even if it might sound like fucking but that's not the point." Pein sighed leaning back in his chair to stretch his back out a bit. "Listen here when I say this. Zetsu has always loved Tobi. Always. He will never ever change his opinion. When Zetsu would go bi polar on us it took all of our power to make sure that he didn't go out and kill Deidara or even go as far as to kill Madara because he cares for that boy so much. He's been suffering for as long as that boys been here because the blond hurt Tobi more than one way." Pein spoke with his eyes closed and his fingers latched together as he spoke. The only sound in the room was Itachi flipping the pages of his book and the calm breaths of the people.

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty, un?" Deidara grunted.

"Nope. It's only the truth, but if it makes you feel guilty then you most likely deserve it." Pein opened his eyes and glared at the blond on the other side of the room.

"Hm."

"Wouldn't it be hilarious if I walked in on them!" Hidan smiled at the idea.  
"No!" They all yelled at once. Who in the right mind would want to do that to two very good people? Then again Hidan isn't in his right mind at all.

"How would that be funny to embarrass them like that?" Konan said a bit frustrated then rolled her eyes.

"It just would I guess." He shrugged before he was slapped on the head by Kakazu, "What the hell!"

"Just shut up and stop talking before something comes out of your mouth that will get you up into some trouble"

And then Hidan was silent. For the first time in a while causing almost every member in the room to breathe out a breath of relief.

"Can we get to the big point now?" Deidara looked at Pein making the older male sigh and stretch his arms high above his head (making his back crack) before he stood up crossing his arms over his tight skinned shirt covered chest.

"I guess your right… now involving Naruto there is only one thing to do but we would need to be careful not to screw this up for more than one reason."

"I don't know what you mean by saying more than one reason. What's the other reason we can't mess up on this operation?" Itachi asked as he finally closed his book and started to pay attention.

"…Kakazu." Pein said a bit sadly throwing all gazes toward him.

"If we do this even we will run out of money. We have just enough to take him to court to fight for our blond. If we lose we will have nothing and have to separate." The male sighed and closed his eyes. The stares on him making himself feel highly uncomfortable.

"You're telling me were going in debt! And you didn't tell us?" Sasori growled. Really it must be a real surprise to him because in truth Sasori should know everything.

Kakazu nodded his head a bit quickly, "The only ones that knew was Pein, Konan and I. They didn't want any of you to get more stressful than you already are."

"Oh well that clears it up." The red head rolled his eyes.

"Everyone listen!" Pein growled and the room became silent. Almost like when Dumbledore would yell silence and everyone would shut up. This just showed you what effect Pein had on the Akatsuki, "Naruto isn't anorexic just like we thought. Really we knew all along." Everyone nodded, "Which only means he's being abused again physically and probably mentally as well. If Naruto isn't safe soon…he will probably become broken if we don't do anything or fail while trying to do something. Really I wouldn't have a problem with kidnapping him now since I'm positive that he's getting hurt but that would make us unprofessional. Really who would you think we would be? Rouge ninjas kidnapping people!" Pein coughed into his fist as his cheeks turned pink. He just let his tough demeanor slide a little, "But, we can't do that and have to take the high road and take him to court."

"But how can we do that? I mean really he's one of the wealthiest men in the world. You know he was names most rich and most handsome for two years in a row of some crappy magazine." Sasori said softly.

"And how the hell would you know that?" Itachi smirked at him and the red head shrugged his shoulders.

"I did my research."

"Uh huh…well Sasori I have one thing to say to that and that is _you_." Pein breathed out not breaking his eye contact with the ember eyes of a surprised red head.

"Shouldn't we wait for this conversation until Zetsu is done with Tobi?" Hidan asked honestly confused on not having every member in the room when they talk about the plan.

"Zetsu will be filled in a bit later so don't worry about it." Konan said and waved her hand as she finally melted her way into the seat that was still warm from Pein's body heat.

"Why me?" Sasori asked confused.

"Because you know how to work around advertisements." Pein spoke bluntly.

It was true. Sasori's job in the Akatsuki, if you remember, is to make it so that other people know about the bar so that they would have costumers. This is why this whole debt thing bothered him so much because he couldn't find out where the bad comments about the bar had come from. If he did know he could stop it and they wouldn't of have been in debt at all.

"Yeah…I know but that doesn't make my job any easier. We can't just say were taking Minato to court if-!"

"Yes, I already know that." Pein breathed out, "We have to use one of our lawyers. As sad it might be we might actually have to use Madara but that might be a no since of what a douche he is to Tobi. The only reason why he would be a good choice would only be because he's secretive enough and could wait about a day before Minato would actually get a court order…but that seems like hell for us and could scar Tobi so we might as well go with someone else…maybe Shikaku Nara." Pein suggested and Itachi shook his head.

"No, Shikamaru Nara has been torturing Naruto for years along with my dick brother. That wouldn't work." The crow added his thought causing Pein to become silent.

"Well there's Kakashi I guess-"

"He's a lazy porn reader who doesn't give a shit." Itachi waved away the idea.

"Well what do you have in mind Itachi!" Pein growled at the crow making the Uchiha sigh a bit boredly.

"I'm just telling you what's wrong. In truth Madara is a manipulative bastard and he hates me not to mention he hates Tobi to a core so in all reality I wouldn't know how much he would actually help us unless we both went missing from this operation." Itachi said honestly.

"Why would he hate _you_? You're a genius." Pein said and Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Because my father was with his wife to make Tobi. I guess….he doesn't truly hate me as much anymore since I practically abandoned the Uchiha and Madara wasn't that into the idea of our family. But that doesn't mean he would help if he knew that Tobi was involved." Itachi spoke honestly and shifted a bit on the couch.

"So what do you think then?" Sasori asked the crow haired boy. He knew that there was something on Itachi's mind and he knew he had an idea.

"Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru! No never. I would rather rip out my eyes and fill them with acid and _shit_ than to let him in on this plan to get our Naruto back." Pein hissed out causing everyone to gape.

Orochimaru and Pein…have somewhat of a past. Not in relationship and love but in a heated discussion gone wrong. Orochimaru was once in the Akatsuki…but then he tried to molest Pein and even Itachi when the crow had joined them and left Uchiha which caused a fight and well…he was fired. Not that hard to figure the solution. And so Orochimaru started his own company, as in law more than business. So really making his own company (sound) wasn't to get back at them because really there was a major difference in the preferences of there companies. Orochimaru never stopped loving the Akatsuki so wouldn't it be alright for him to help them with their problem.

"Okay listen. It's either between Orochimaru or Madara and really I don't care because both of them creep me out." Itachi shrugged lazily.

"Can we just move on?" Kakazu said lazily as he continued to massage Hidan's scalp to keep the jashinist calm and quiet…plus it made him have this cute blush on his cheeks as well.

"Fine we will have this dispute finished later. As much as I hate it Orochimaru or Madara are our only hopes." Pein sighed a bit sadly before he scanned the room with his eyes, "Like we mentioned earlier we need to meet up with one of them and tell them what we have to do. If we go to Madara Tobi won't be able to go _or_ he would have to be put in a disguise so his father wouldn't notice him. And Itachi you might not be able to be in this operation or you can't be seen by him at all costs. If we go to Orochimaru that is the opposite. As sad as it seems Itachi you would have to be in the room when we talk with him because let's face it, the bastard snake is a fucking pervert and likes you Itachi, and really Tobi is the youngest so he would like him as well. Not my choice in character." Pein shivered, yes, he hates the snake very much and isn't afraid to say it.

"The point is we will talk to them while Sasori is working on getting us into as many magazines newspapers and maybe even on TV! After you get those dates we can finally deliver the news to Minato that we would be taking him to court. That way he can't back down otherwise it would look highly suspicious" Pein nodded his head as if he thought this through to the end. But of course someone had to open there mouth against the plan. Would it really be a surprise?

"But wait." Hidan sighed.

"But wait what!" Pein looked really annoyed with all the disruptions.

"Wouldn't people, or even the judge, want to know why we are going against Minato? I mean, you can't really say that Naruto ran away to us for months. I mean it _could_ be a good thing making people know that Naruto ran away but it can also mean that we are kidnappers because Naruto is underage and we didn't call the cops." Hidan pointed out causing every member in the room look surprised…he actually sounded smart for once. Okay maybe that sounds a bit mean because Hidan really is intelligent….he just doesn't think before he speaks.

"Good point…but I also thought about that." Pein smirked thanking whatever what was out there that Hidan didn't ask something completely idiotic, "The answer again is Itachi." He turned his gaze at the crow as he paced in the living room. In truth Pein had truly looked like he might be enjoying himself. Maybe it was because he had thought up this plan for the longest time and he wanted this to succeed, "Itachi can go and say that he was a childhood friend of Naruto and say that he is worried for him…even if Itachi is older than Naruto he can still say that he knew him while growing up because of their families so it still works out." The smirk on his lips really could make any hairs on the backs of any person or animal's neck stand up.

"So…this is what you had planned out?" Sasori asked him.

"Uh huh. Pretty much. Hidan, you and Tobi will help Sasori since you and him know people and could make this actually happen without people wimping out because of Minato's high status. Zetsu, Konan and Itachi you will be with me when we speak with Madara or Orochimaru and if it is Oro Tobi will be part of it. In the end we will all work together go on TV together. And we will help Naruto and hopefully we will find a way for him to be ours without much more trouble than the fucking hurricane we are going to be in. Before then…Naruto could still be abused mentally and physically…well until social services catch whiff of him because of the mayhem we are going to cause. But we can't just totally be separated from Naruto…Tobi will be in charge of bringing Naruto food or meeting up with him in secretive places."

"So what about me." The voice caused everyone to face the blond who was still listening.

"What about you?" Pein faced Deidara.

"You left me out of your mission plan, un." Deidara hissed out.

"Do you really think _you_ can control yourself?"

"You're asking _me_ if I can control myself when you got Hidan and Zetsu?" Deidara snorted.

"I'm not saying you can't…listen to me when I say this. I had you in my plan. But then I had to rethink over and over again. You were never part of the company and you don't know people. And really you could cause trouble if you met up with Naruto. The only thing you would be able to do is be questioned in news papers…but really I don't know what you would say to screw everything up." Pein spoke bluntly and now frowning at the pale blue eyed blond.

"I can't just be _not_ in this! Who do you think I am!"

"I think you are a crazy arsonist who could blow at a single comment."

"I am-!" Deidara stopped himself because he would have just confirmed the pierced mans suspicions. He took a few deep breaths before he started to talk again, "I am _not_ a person who could blow any second, un."

"Says the boy who just had to stop himself." Sasori smirked causing Deidara to growl slightly.

"Really…I can do something, I could even fucking testify or something!" Deidara screamed.

"Really…we might just have to all testify. I haven't come up with that yet. I needed to speak with the lawyer we pick. But really it might only be one or two of us and I don't think you would be able to Deidara." Pein constipated in his head for a second, "Deidara you could possibly help Sasori and the others. It's only a possibility…If I think now you could call your social service person, oh and call up that other guy that helped us with custody problems. He's a fucking sleaze ball and is perfect for this operation." Pein finished leaving a satisfied smirk on Deidara's face. So maybe he wasn't fully happy that he couldn't do more…but he was just okay with at least doing something.

"We good?" Pein said a bit cockily causing everyone to smile brightly and nod their heads, "Now all there is left to do is for code names…"

"Yahiko I don't think we really need that." Konan sighed a bit knowing that Pein was having more fun than there should have been.

"But-"

"But nothing." Konan told him.

"I mean…what if Minato's tracking the lines! Then we could have them…please for me." The orange haired male pleaded with his eyes, which not only was extremely uncharacteristic for him but made everyone want to give him anything he wanted. Yes, that's how cute Pein could act, not that he chose to.

"Fine…" Konan spoke softly and his grin widened a little, knowing that he could actually have fun with this mission. To at least make the air around them lighten up a bit…or so he convinced himself it was for others sake when really he wanted it for himself.

"You guys have been speaking pretty loudly for almost 40 minutes." Zetsu broke into the air with his voice and presence. All eyes turned to him with enjoyment in their eyes either from just hearing the mission that they were going to pull off for the sake of Naruto, or because they all smelled the air that Zetsu was extremely happy or that he had just gotten laid. Which they were both true.

The pale skinned male had a smile placed on his face as well as having his golden eyes shining. He only wore a pair of black baggy sweats and that was all. Yes, he had no shirt on letting everyone see his pale damp chest from a shower that had just taken before. His hair was also slightly wetted down, but not all the way seeing as how he had wiped it dry with his towel just before. Making it matted.

"That's speaking about us. You were _talking_ way louder than us." Itachi stared at the male who only shrugged.

"Hey, that wasn't me. That was Tobi!"

"No I think I heard a bit of you to." Sasori spoke. So that's what he was doing when he wasn't talking or thinking. Picking up what was happening in Zuzu's room.

"No what, shut up." He spoke before he walked into the kitchen. The only reason he had come out of his bathroom and out of the room where his lover was quietly sleeping snuggled up to his covers and scent was to get some water for him and Tobi for when the male woke up. He knew that the 18 year old would be in pain and he didn't want him to. So he was going to get some water and pain meds for when _his_ new boyfriend woke up from his nap. Oh man did Zetsu like the sound of that. _His_.

"I'm happy for you." Konan smiled at the male that walked back into the room. Zuzu just gave her a grin.

"Thanks. Now, what were you talking about because really Pein looks way to overly excited." Zetsu raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"We just finished talking about the mission he has in store for us." Itachi spoke.

"I'll tell you about it tomorrow." Pein said after finally calming himself down from his excitement at his operation that he finally came up with that might just be enough to win. And Pein loved the thought about winning. Competitive? Maybe but who really cares when it could help there Naruto. Yes _there's_ because Naruto belonged to them. Not in property but as in caring for something valuable. Again not property.

"Fine, I'm good with that. But if Tobi is sleeping you better not wake him up." Zetsu wasn't just saying this because he wanted his love one to sleep but because Tobi was a horrible morning person and didn't like to get woken up. Like the day Deidara's yelling woke him up he wasn't happy at all and was all moody.

"Fine fine." Pein waved his hand in almost shooing him off.

"So…Zetsu." Hidan smirked and really everyone had one thought in their mind _"Shut up and don't say anything stupid dumbass!"_ not that anyone had actually had time to say that thought out loud, not even Kakazu who was right by him, "was he a good lay? He was moaning like a whore in heat wasn't he!" He began to laugh, to cackle. And really if that one line hadn't pulled Zetsu over the edge then that cocky ass laugh sure would have thrown him through the roof.

Oh Hidan…you clearly are an idiot.

For the second time that day Hidan had his back on the floor. Weight found its way on his hips so he was straddled and a fist held his collar. Yep, he defiantly angered Zetsu and no one wanted to be pulled into the middle of it.

Zetsu's whole facial featured had changed from his high to angry feelings that he had for the loud mouth jashinist. He had not just said that about his Tobi. No one spoke about his lover like that.

"**Tell me Hidan do you want to die."**his voice had gotten darker and you know by now he was unstoppable unless Pein or Konan did something. But this wasn't like before seeing as it would only be about how Deidara treated Tobi like shit…now Tobi's was Zetsu's for real and not just in dreams and he had just crossed a very thin line.

"**Can't speak now dumbass?"**Zetsu gave a creepy psychotic smirk as he moved lower to Hidan's ear only to whisper to make his voice sound more sinister, **"I suggest you not say one more thing, o**_**ne more,**_** about my Tobi unless you want to wake up with knives in each of your joints causing you extreme pain but not enough for you to die. No that would make it too easy for you. I would cut you open **_**slowly**_** while I smile at the sounds of your pain. Even you're masochistic ways won't take away your pain as I kill you. When I'm satisfied ill leave you there to heal then do it all again until you beg for no more or for you to clearly die to stop my ways. But ill refuse and refuse until I get bored. But when I do ill just burn you alive do I make myself clear?" **the older male smirked evilly when he felt the boy he had pinned down shiver at his threat. Yes, he was a master at threats and he enjoyed making Hidan squirmed.

"**Did I make myself **_**clear!**_**" **He threatened again.  
"U-Uh…yeah."

"**Did you just fucking stutter!"**

"No." Hidan lied and gave a nervous grin.

"**Don't **_**ever**_** insult my Tobi again. And if I even hear the word 'whore' come out of your mouth…"**He stopped for a second**, "Just think of my threat because I **_**will**_** make it happen."**

"I won't Zetsu. Okay?" Hidan said trying to truly hide his fear. Yes the great Hidan was actually scared of bi polar Zetsu. I mean his black side could honestly kill anything or anyone along his path if he wanted. Zetsu was honestly _mad_.

Pein took a quick look at Konan and nodded his head. He needed to stop this before it got out of control. He took one step toward Zetsu, getting closer and closer to him whole looking at the faces of the other Akatsuki. Sasori Deidara and Itachi were grinning slightly knowing that it was highly entertaining and Hidan had acted like a total douche so he deserved it. While Kakazu looked honestly concerned…but really is that a surprise?

"**I swear that if you do it again I-"**

"Zu_zuuuuuuuu_." The slightly quiet, extremely childlike and cute whine came from down the hall.

All faces and eyes turned their heads to look and see a shirtless Tobi in knee high boxers and messed up hair standing in the hall. He looked completely tiered as he yawned like a cat and rubbed his eye with the heel of his palm. The whole performance just showed innocence and really it was quite adorable. His face contorted in pain when he steadied himself from falling over. He was dead tiered and the only thing that had woken the boy up was how he was cold, seeing as the sheets hadn't been heated by Zuzu's body heat. And he had known that he had not been in bed with him…plus the fact that he accidently rolled off the bed causing his pain in his lower back to expand had a part in waking him up.

His eyes were still blurred from the new found light in the hall as he rubbed them from itchiness. Like I said he was still extremely tiered and groggy so he wasn't really paying attention to the bunch of stares aimed his way or how Zetsu had pinned Hidan to the floor with his body weight.

"Zuzu…come on its cold and it hurts to stand." Tobi said sleepily as he finally looked ahead of him clearly enough, "What?"

"You are so cute at times." Sasori smirked after the comment seeing as how it made the younger boy blush.

"Shut up…"

Zetsu smiled softly as he stood up and glanced at Tobi, "Coming!" He yelled happily then looked around him realizing Hidan was scared shitless on the floor, "Um…opps?"

"No need to be sorry over it. He deserved it." Deidara shrugged his shoulders at the male as he watched Zetsu pick up his water's and pain medications and hurry up to Tobi who was still standing up a bit uncomfortable and tired.

"You okay?" Zetsu whispered.

"Yeah…" Tobi smiled softly while blushing slightly at the concern, "Just tired and some pain. Plus I rolled out of bed and banged my knee…"

"I got something to help you." He whispered and picked up the 18 year old so that the older male was giving him a piggy back ride into their bedroom. It might of only be a few steps away but that didn't mean that Zetsu couldn't act all sweet.

The silence from earlier had returned and morphed into astonishment. Zetsu just went totally ape on Hidan's quivering ass and he just turned back to normal by the sound of Tobi's voice. No manipulative schemes to cause Zetsu to turn back to normal. Just…Tobi.

"F-Fucking bastard!" Hidan yelled.

"You deserved whatever threat you got." Sasori sighed and got up from the floor and into the kitchen. He was starving by now and he just wanted something to eat and he didn't want to order any takeout again.

"Fuck off Sasori!"

Kakazu let out a long breath as he actually got up from the couch to help Hidan up off of the floor again for the second time that day and laughed when he got the same reaction as he had the first time. Hidan swearing at him while a pink tinge stained his cheeks.

He laughed at the childish reaction causing a deeper glare to appear from the jashinist.

"Oh don't give me that look; you deserved it for acting like an ass."

"Shut up bastard."

"You should have given yourself that advice."

"Again, shut up bastard."

**…**

**…**

**…**

**AN- First off I know I probably won't have really code names but I could find a way for them. hmmm...idiocy really is fun when im dead tierd and it is only 1:40 where i live. Okay…now:**

**Hidan needs to learn how to shut up. Really. Anyway I know this chapter is really random and I'm sorry but there's gonna be some sappy parts next one, Naruto's POV ^^ its gonna be awhile I gotta catch up on a few things. It's gonna be earlier though!**

…**I'm making a short story possibly 5 chapters long SasuNaru and it's gonna have lemons second or third chapter. For Sasuke's birthday that was on Saturday. He's Effing legal now! I love my Sasuke!  
Also read _Freaks and Revelations_ its a really good book and theres yaoi in it...**

**Anyway **

**Read and review and I might just update quicker.**

**I want 100 reviews! Pleeeeeeease! Soooooooooo**

**REVIEW ^v^**


	21. Chapter 21 Give

**AN- Warning…sucks. Choppy, stupid sucks like hell because I worked on it for possibly 3 weeks because I've been procrastinating on finishing this dreaded chapter! I've also been so busy starting school and all. Yeah I started it so be happy I wrote this! Its roughly 16 pages and I was going to only write 8 like normal…it just got bad and out of hand. So I cut the chapter in half. So review and make me happy because I got a total of 3 THREE. Yeah you people made me sad…and that was the least of my problems. **

**So Review…Please? **

**…**

**…**

**…**

First thing said to me was "Your released", second thing, "You look like shit", third thing, "I bet you anything he faked it all." But not one thing, not _one_ thing was uttered from the lips of that thing I'm supposed to call my father. He looked at me with disgust like I had caused him trouble. I could tell by the look of his blue eyes. The blue eyes that sadly reminded me of my own. Why did we have to look so much alike? How is it fair that I'm stuck with him as a father yet I get treated like crap?

I shook my head out of my little rant as I stared out the tinted window of the limo. No I shouldn't really think about him that much because I truly believe the Akatsuki will save me. They promised me and I believe them 99 percent. That one percent being just hopes that my father will stop being a jackass. I felt better for the rest of the week that I had been in the hospital after I had seen the 3 males. I was just in a better mood plus I had talked with Jiraiya the whole time. Meaning I wasn't bored for the rest of my time there. The doctors had finally gave in and said that I probably didn't have an eating disorder but I still had to go to therapy just in case. And that was it. They didn't question why I hadn't been eating. As in they didn't ask me if I was being fed at all, which I hadn't. I don't know if it was because they were scared or because they just didn't want to get in trouble from the higher ups by asking problematic questions to the highly rich.

It made me think how people really are that scared of my father as to accuse him of child abuse. Then again I would rather wish that I wasn't his child at all seeing as how I would be much happier with someone else. But that seems to just be a dream far far away.

I sighed as I looked down at my wrist to stare a bit sadly at the hospital bracelet still firmly around it my name and problem. In truth I'm probably going to use whiteout and get rid of the anorexia part and just keep my name and the name of the hospital and keep it on for awhile. The reason? Because at least the amount of time I was at the hospital was calming and nice. Plus I got to see the guys! And….Deidara as a girl. But it didn't scare me that much. I'm just glad I got to touch them even a little bit! Feel there warmth and kindness. And I guess I should have been mad at Tobi for him doing what he had but I could tell he was extremely sorry for causing it all. And the fact that dei dei and Hidan had been treating him like crap for it actually pissed me off more than Tobi confessing on what he did. Really…

I watched the people outside the window of the limo I was forced to ride in. Them giving second glances as to who were riding in them. _Them_ meaning there's two of them, one for my father and one for me seeing as how he doesn't seem to think his son and him are good enough to be in the same limo. Not that I wanted one of course. Why can't we just have a normal car, like a Toyota or a Honda? Something fucking simple rather than a stretch limo that gathers attention.

I know that I had already gotten a lot of attention though seeing as how my dad seems to be madder at me than usual. I probably gave him bad publicity. Not the _good_ bad publicity that causes his company to get more money because of my _screw ups_ but the bad publicity where he ends up getting less and less customers in his chain of stores or even more people trying to find agents from his beloved company. I breathed out a breath of sadness before I thought on. So yes I had known that somehow the news got whiff of me since I was in the hospital for some eating disorder that I did not have but that's all I knew. I wasn't allowed to watch the news in my hospital bed; it was blocked for some reason. I also wasn't allowed to read magazines. Like I would anyway seeing as how I hate reading unless it's a picture book or manga.

But still…I didn't know what else people had been told about me and I never got to ask. Okay so maybe I did ask the doctors and nurses what was happening to the outside world but nobody was allowed to tell me what was happening on the news. I have no clue why but I never got my answer. Even Jiraiya wasn't allowed to know what was happening in case I had asked him.

It was weird and still is weird seeing as I still have no clue what's happening outside of that hospital room. World war 4 could have happened and I would have no knowledge of it even happening. And yes I mean world war 4 because I suspect that world war 3 already happened when Pein was head to head with Minato in the Akatsuki living room. I mean…something big must of happened because the minute I stepped out of that building with John Zach and the living being that I'm supposed to call my father we were bombarded with people asking questions and cameras. At first I thought that it was just about how I was in the hospital and how I was just now getting out but something felt off about it.

"Uzumaki?"

All I do know is that I sort of don't care what's happening to make everyone in the world (or it seemed like everyone in the world) buzz like little bees. Gossip bees to be exact. And those seem to be the ones that sting the worst. I breathed out before I took a large breath back into my lungs. I'm not going to lie if I say it's at least a bit good to be out of that hospital, no matter how much calmer I was there than I am in this back seat. I'm just not that fond of hospitals much so it might feel good to get back to the cave full of junk called a bedroom…even though I'm positive that I'm probably not going to get fed again…and possibly get beat for causing problems. Great fun is it not? Not to mention I'm probably going to have to go back to school like…tomorrow.

"Uzumaki!" I jumped at the shout and switched my gaze and inner monologue to the driver who had rolled down the back window in order to speak.

"Um…sorry? How long have you been calling me?" I asked sympathetic. This limo driver was normally my dad's and I know how he treats him regularly so I just couldn't treat him like shit. He didn't deserve it.

"Just a few minutes."

"I think it's because you called me Uzumaki. Just use…Naruto okay? I'm not my father and hope to never be." I muttered the last part but he just nodded his head before he opened his mouth again to speak.

"We have arrived at your place and I have some directions to give you that had given me."

"Please stop being so fricken formal it's annoying." I sighed and leaned back, crossing my arms lightly over my clothed chest.

"Fine. Your dad told me to tell you, Naruto, to just go to your room and don't come out no matter the cost. Which I supposed means you're grounded?" He said confused and I rolled my eyes. He seemed to have something but he wasn't spilling his guts. Which just slightly pissed me off.

"Not really, I don't get grounded; wish I had been though because I would actually get to…" I stopped myself short. I was going to say get to eat but didn't think it was the right thing to say, "get to…not be bothered." Which really was another up. Plus I have never actually been grounded. All I have been was to be thrown into the room and only brought out to talk to or abuse. Never to eat. I sighed and looked into the drivers dark green eyes, yes, he was hiding something I just don't know what, "Anyhow, thanks for telling me. Can I go now?"

"Sure. You want me to open your door for you or is that too formal." He joked and I chuckled.

"Its way to formal. I'll just do it myself. It's no big deal." I shrugged my shoulders before opened the door myself and looked up at the mansion.

Back where I started huh? Again. It sort of sucks if you think about it. I want to be as far away from this place as possible but I have no way of doing that. I could run away but…I would just end back here. Not because my dad would look for me because I know he wouldn't do that unless there was something important. Just like how I was gone for months and he didn't look for me once until it started to cost him money or how he wanted to merge with Uchiha and so there for he needed to find me. Greedy bastard. Anyhow, it wouldn't be because he would go out of his way to find me it would be because of all of the gossip lately and other things. I mean…I can't just walk back through the front door of the Akatsuki and think I would be in the clear. Even if I wish it was that easy, seriously.

If I did that my dad would know right away and send the goons after me. The Akatsuki would get in trouble and then I would possibly never see them again…ever. I sighed as I finally began walking further up the driveway and finally up the stairs that led into the front door. Might as well just do as I'm told and head off to my room seeing as how I just want to stay out of his way. Did I mention how it sort of weirded me out that he just didn't lock me up in the basement or into a dungeon or something? I mean…I really thought that that would be what would happen but he never did that. And I don't mean we actually have a dungeon…or I don't think we do.

I just shook my head out of my thoughts as I pretty much snuck on my tippy toes up the stairs to try and cause as less noise as possible, even though my father would know I was in the house and was supposed to be going upstairs anyway. So it wasn't as if I was sneaking in per se…I was just sneaking in order to try and cause as much stress to not be pushed onto me by my dad suddenly deciding to talk, or yell at me for some reason.

When I successfully made it into the room unnoticed I closed the door as quiet as I could…which isn't as easy as you think it is because for some reason my door took this exact moment to become the squeakiest I have ever heard it. Then again I might have just never paid attention before. Breathing out when the door finally latched closed I closed my eyes and took in a big breath before walking a bit backwards and falling onto my bed with a small grunt.

I hadn't been in any pain for a few days now and I think it's because I was fully treated for all the bruises and contusions on my torso. I wasn't dizzy any more nor did I have headaches…unless I thought to hard which seemed to happen normally so I didn't fret about it. I wasn't blacking out unless I was forcefully trying to ignore someone (which I allowed my brain to go blank) and lastly I wasn't imagining anything unless I was day dreaming! Yep everything was back to normal! Or…at least it might be now because I have eaten and I'm not starved. Which…this knowledge epically sucks big time.

I ran my hand into my pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper that escaped the eye of Minato. It had three names and numbers on it…and it made me smile. There was the old man, Jiraiya, and his two visitors (gay I tell you) who eventfully sat down and listened to all my problems and took it in, Kakashi and Iruka. There nice people…who actually know my secret about abusement (I know it's not a word) and said they won't tell a soul. And I believe them. And why wouldn't I? They seemed nice, and don't go and say nice people are really the bad ones because these 3 people mean a lot to me…even though I had only known them for a week.

Sighing I slid the sheet back into my pocket thinking if I should call them or not…because I would love to just talk but then again I would want to get out of the house and just sit in a café instead of over the phone and we all know that's not going to happen. Plus…nothing has happened to make me want to talk (which I'm supposed to do to a therapist soon)

…I looked for a clock that wasn't wear it was the last time I saw this cluttered room. Well it was cluttered and now it's not. What the hell.

Standing up in the middle of my carpet fast I looked at all four walls confused. There wasn't the junk that was cluttered around it before anymore. The computer on the desk, gone, lap top, gone, Bleach, Kuroshitsuji and Ouran High School Host club posters, gone. All that was in the room was a bed a dresser a bed side table and empty desk. But that was from what I could see. All those little knick knacks that my dad had given me to fill the void of his fatherhood and all the birthday presents I never wanted weren't popping out of drawers or being pushed out from underneath my bed. For once my room was…clean? And it was only because everything was _gone_. Not that I complained it was just weird.

I hadn't even noticed it which scared me at first, and when I opened the walk in closet it to was empty with nothing in it but clothes. Is it bad to say I smiled brightly? I mean, I never wanted any of the things, objects; I just wanted love and affection like any other teenage boy! Screw videogames and sports! I wanted love! I know I just sounded really girly but it was meant as a statement. I really didn't want the things that he had given me at random and I knew I had said that before. So I am kind of glad that everything's gone. I mean…it was just like one giant toy filled dump of gadgets.

Sighing and looking on the desk I noticed a note by only someone I would think be from my dad. I mean it is _his_ hand writing. Sitting down back on the bed I took the note and started to read it.

"_You do not deserve these objects of my affection_" I stopped right there and began to laugh…hard. Objects of his affection? Get real! He never showed any sort of _affection_ with those gifts. I shook my head out of it and tried to continue reading.

"_Not only have you caused severe problems in my company by running away for months and me having to cover for you but you have failed the photo shoot with Uchiha corp." _Again whose fault is that really? Who was the one not feeding me? Who was the one who didn't look for me at all? This note was getting me more and more pissed.

"_Therefore I have removed all your possessions. __Everything. __If you cause one more problem for me I will not wait to ship you away. This includes your eating disorder and your homosexuality. You are not gay."_

I shook with anger. Eating disorder? _EATING DISORDER!_ Who do think caused me to get that eating disorder in the first place? _He's_ the one that didn't feed me! He's the one that didn't let me eat anything at all! And now he's saying I can't be gay? Make me laugh will you! I'm gay, you can't change that. I will always and forever will be gay.

"_Don't cause me any more problems boy."_ It ended with that one sentence. One fricken sentence?

I don't care that he cleared out my room. I'm actually grateful seeing as how now there was more room and it had four orange walls and a black carpet. But…him saying all that in a note just pissed me off! How dare he! How dare he say that those objects were from his affection? How dare he say that it was my fault that I ran away and he had to cover me when he truly should have been a real parent and should have been fretting over where I was? But no _he_ was the one who decided that he should just cover me instead of actually finding his son.

I shook my head out of it and crumpled the sheet of paper in my fist before I threw it against the wall. I even hate him more! It's just not fair! I know life isn't fair but that's the unfair part! All life seems to be against me and the world just seems to not want me to be happy to just be me. Yep, this epically sucks.

Breathing out a bit loudly I switched my position on my bed so that my head was lying on my pillows and I looked up at the ceiling. And you know what was still there? The glowing stars that my mom had placed on the ceiling when she was alive. The one thing I actually cared about in my room.

Well…one of the things I cared about. I mean there are parts of my childhood I still love focused in this room. Like my heights on my door…until I was 4. I was a fast grower which is half the reason I'm not as tall as I should be. It's like I got my growth spurt before I was even in kindergarten. Then again I loved milk, and still do. So that might have made me taller. But that's not the point. The point is I actually do have some fond memories in here until my father junked it all up with crap. But since that's all gone…

I breathed in then took a large breath out as I turned my head to look at my other bed side table (also not cluttered with a mess) to see the one photograph I had from this family when I was happy. Yeah I was as young as three and I had both of my parents who were both happy…but it was still the best I ever had and was the only photo of my mom I had left seeing as how my dad took them all away for himself or because he would get depressed or pissed whenever he would see her face. It was about me being hugged my mom as she smiled and kissed my cheek and how my dad was actually smiling and patting my head. The photographer had actually gotten quiet frustrated and in the end this was the only photo good enough since every other one was sort of wacko. Not that it mattered since I loved it.

Only problem…it was gone. What? Why was it gone and how have I not noticed it? I mean it's not just the picture it's the whole frame that's gone! Hurriedly I rolled onto that side of the bed and checked inside the drawer, nothing, on the ground, again nothing, behind it (highly impossible but I still checked) and nothing! Where was it? Did he take it from me?

Wait…if he took that then did he also take…

Legit falling off of my bed with an umph I checked under my bed to see no shoe box. He took my one picture of a happy family and he also took my shoe box of memories? It was all I had but then again he probably didn't know I ever had it in the first place. In that shoebox was a bunch of childhood things. Like when I was a fan of teenage mutant ninja turtle and I had some action figures from my mom. Also some kid's meal toys from McDonalds but those were the small things. I had some notes from my mom as well that were on the small yellow sticky notes from when she would leave with my father to work…to just say I love you if I hadn't gotten up early enough to say goodbye. To say that she would take me out for ice cream when she got home or how she would tell me that I would have lipstick on my forehead since she kissed me before she left…how she knew I wouldn't go to the bathroom and check how I looked in the morning I would never know. Or maybe that was just mother intuition. And yes I could read at a young age…I had a tutor but that's not the point! I would read all of them as I got older (especially the ones I didn't understand so young) it made me feel loved to see my mom's handwriting saying nice things to me…and it was gone. That whole shoebox of _my_ things GONE! Did he really take it? That selfish fucking bastard! I'm going to kill him!

My gut twisted and I felt like I was going to throw up. Who does that? I didn't care about his senseless gifts but those few things…had actual value in them to me! I loved her and he…he takes these last few things that I care about away from me! I felt my eyes water up at the thought of the bastard but I shook my head out of it. No. I'm not going to cry and I'm not just going to sit and do nothing about this!

I don't care if I have _instructions_ to stay in my room and don't leave, I'm not going to sit here and do _nothing_ and let him just take _my_ sentimental items that I actually care about! I stood up, not caring about the dust on my ass, I growled and threw open my bedroom door, hard enough to hit the wall with the knob. I didn't care if I left a dent because right now I was pissed. And he wonders why I hate him and try to run away so much!

I didn't look to see if dumbass number one ad dumbass number two were down the hallway because really all I could think up was my dad doing some things with the objects that were in my room. I could see him throwing them away or even burning them with hate in his eyes. Because I can't be happy…if he's not happy. Maybe he should become gay and get a dick up his ass or something! It just _might_ make him feel better! Or make me feel better.

I ran down the stairs not caring for any noise I was creating at all as I turned the corner when I hit the hardwood. Where would he be? His office, kitchen, living room? Now really he would never be in the kitchen and his office is upstairs…I should of thought about this before I came down the stairs. The only thought would be the living room…maybe.

Fuming I walked straight to the room where I suspected he might be…well not all the way seeing as how he was in there but he wasn't alone. So I hid by the wall. I just didn't want that bastard to act sly with an audience.

"I thought I paid you for this to _not_ happen!" The tone of my father's voice I could tell he was mad. What? I hadn't even done anything yet.

"Yes you have but as you know we have tried our best. This just sprung at us!"

"Then Pull. Me. Out!" Minato Hissed through his teeth causing me to shiver.

"We can't! It would look to suspicious seeing as how they already had made it public. Abuse is big and if you have been caught…"

"I'm not abusing him." He growled and I rolled my eyes.

"You do know what the hospital said did you not. They didn't tell anyone but you that he did _not _have an eating disorder after looking over him for awhile. He ate everything that was thrown his way, almost like a pig, another sign of abuse. He had to be stopped getting food for a bit because he was eating too much and caused him to get sicker." The man that I knew was one of daddy's lawyers. What were they talking about? And why was abuse involved, I'm confused.

"Are you saying this because you are trying to make me fire you!" He spook angrily. I could hear the faithful lawyer laugh a bit nervously.

"N-No nothing like that sir…it's just that I myself don't like the thought of abuse and really your trying to tell me that the faint bruises and swollen skin patches on his body weren't anything?" Score one for the lawyer.

"Are you accusing me? He could have got that from school or anywhere else."

"I'm just saying…seeing as your high up you could easily buy the views of the judge. But if you also think about it since you have so much money the possibility of you going to prison is 1 in a million. 2 million to be exact. But that doesn't mean you wouldn't have consequences if you lose this."

"What do you mean?" Did he actually sound confused? My father…confused?

"Not only will you lose a share of your money to the boy but you could also lose him as well. You might even lose him before the court date because of child services. Our people have already caught whiff of something about how you and Naruto are going to be questioned soon…a few times in truth."

"I haven't had problems before."

"Because you could buy them off but you cannot this time you know why? Because it is already public! You would be ruined in less than an hour."

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do!" Minato screamed in frustration. I took a peek around the wall to see the older blond pacing back and forth, this was really killing him. Serves him right…wait what's happening in the first place? I'm so confused, or maybe I'm just still angry at him, well of course I'm still angry at him, "That's your job isn't it!"

"I suppose so…we can help you gather some info but in truth you better get a lot of dirt yourself." He said honestly before I saw him getting up.

"I can say honestly…I can take a lot from just one speck of dirt and widen it for my success." My father let a large smirk stretch across his face that I didn't particularly like. It was almost evil… I still am confused with it all and in truth… it might have something to do with why he threw everything away (or I think he threw everything away. He might have simply stored everything away or maybe even burned it for all I know but hope he didn't because I want my picture and shoe box back.)

"Well, if you're going to go through with this, and win, then you have to convince Naruto to go along with you at all costs. Tell him to lie.'

"I have NOT been abusing him!" sure he hasn't been abusing me. That is the largest amount of crap since Hidan started a fire (small one) and blamed it on Jashin demons (he actually used angels) and said that it was a sign of love. Pein didn't believe him one bit though and made him clean every inch of the complex and the bar. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

"Then tell him to tell the truth. Or threaten him with something to make sure he doesn't _lie_. He's going to be called up to the stand a couple of times." The lawyer nodded his head once before my father looked away toward the ground in thought.

I hid my way back against the wall as I started to breathe. Wait…do I know what happening? I don't think so…or maybe I'm just forgetting something really important. Being called to the stand… court. Court? Who would challenge my father?

Then it hit me…hard. As if I smacked into the good part of a bad dream. The Akatsuki. Tobi Hidan and Deidara had said something like that didn't they? They said something like taking my dad to court but I didn't think they would actually do it. And what do they mean by it already being in the public?

"Naruto!" I jumped at the sudden growl making me gulp. No it wasn't my father but it was one of his thugs. He had a scowl on his face that I didn't like. Like he was aching to hit something, "What the _hell_ are you doing out of your room!"

"For your information, moron, I-" I stopped myself short before I continued waiting for someone to smack me since he normally did when we were alone, but he did nothing, "I…I needed a drink…"

"So you're not curious of your room?" He asked surprised, "How long have you been out of there?"

"Well dumbass, if you would know, I never cared for anything in that room except two very precious things to me…and it pisses me off and I want them back."

"Oh? And what is that?" John said cockily as he rolled his eyes annoyed.

"My picture of my mom and the dad I _used_ to have. And my shoebox…I just want them back."

"A fucking shoebox? Why that shit!"

"It's in_side_ the shoebox smart one. There were notes and toys that I had before…before the accident with my mom. Things she gave me and things she wrote to _me_." I dramatized the 'me' seeing that's just what it was for.

"Hm, like I care." He looked away from me but I could see a hint of his curiousness gone from his eyes. He did wonder…I wonder if my dad never showed the goons what was in that box, or even the picture, "How long have you been out of your room."

"The cave."

"Stop fooling me." He gripped my upper arm causing me to squeak in pain. And you know what surprised me? He automatically let go.

"Um…well only about a minute."

He grunted in anger as he gritted his teeth at my little white lie, "Get back into your room before I kill you. I'll get you your damned water." Being completely stunned and confused I just did as I was told and ran upstairs back to that thing I was supposed to call my bedroom. And closed the door…did he just…did he just not hurt me? And when he did hurt me…did he actually let go right away? That confused me way more than anything else at the moment.

I was broken out of my small confusion when I was shoved aside by the inanimate object called a door as it was pushed open without knocking. But I guess I can't really think of anything less from the thug as he glared at me with a glass of water in his hand…I wouldn't be surprised if it was warm. And as he coughed and moved the cup slightly in annoyance to symbolize taking it from him, allowing some droplets to land on the carpet, I really did find out that it was warm. Not hot but Luke warm, not that I really wanted the water in the first place so it didn't matter. I stared at him, confusion laced in my features which he just snorted at before slamming my door and leaving.

This is all too weird…as pissed I might be and how early it might be and although I have a lot of confusion in my head I think I need to sleep…ill start asking questions tomorrow if I even get the chance…

…

…

…

**Again…review please! And to the people that either wrote a review or a private message to me after lasts chapter, I'm grateful! I love you guys! **

**And to the person that wrote…I think it was a review or a private message I don't remember and I'm too lazy to look it up, the one that wrote about adding Kyubi…THANYOU! I can't believe I forgot about him. I normally make him Naruto's older brother BUT I didn't get into that until after I made this story. And Naruto has to be an only child. But I am SO going to use him now! And don't be mad, but he's normally paired with Itachi. These two authors got me into it and I can't get out. And lastly…technically I still call Sasuke part of the Akatsuki. And I do LOVE my Sasuke! You don't know how loud I screamed at last week's manga chapter!**

**Review...PLEASE! I'm BEGGING ON MY KNEES!**


	22. Chapter 22 I have hope

**AN- So this is the second half of last chapter….yeah review or ill get even more sad. Please! **

**Yeah not that much of an author's note but you people are mean so no big note for you! Not that you actually care. ¬_¬ You probably won't even read this. I don't even know if you read this story! So review Dammit! As if Orochimaru will get you if you don't! **

**…**

**…**

**…**

Tears rolled down my tan whisker marked cheeks as I tried to muffle the sounds erupting from my mouth. How could this happen to me? Or really why has this one thing cause me to break into tears in the back of the limo that I was forced to drive to school in? It didn't make sense. I know I promised myself to not cry anymore but for some reason I can't help it. Much like how I couldn't help letting one tear escape my eyes when I watched the three backs walk away from my hospital room door. But now…I just can't help balling into my fists.

Not only does that bastard cause me grief by treating me like dirt but he tells me that…that if I don't _lie_ in court about him hitting me or starving me then I can have my items back that remind me of my life when I had my mom in it. Before she died… Not to mention if I lie I will never be free from hell. But if I tell them the truth about him then…he's going to burn them. He's going to find a way to destroy any traces there are left so in the end I won't even remember her face…his exact words.

Why he was doing this to me was a mystery. Maybe it really was because he felt hurt by being reminded on how nice, how beautiful or how…loving she was. Because it's everything he's not. Or even worst, because that was the only good thing in the world to him. I mean, I barley look like my mother. In truth I am almost a splitting image of that thing called a father and so maybe that's why he hates me enough. Because I can't remind him of her at all…

Even before I could beg to be let go to school he started drilling me about the Akatsuki. But I wouldn't tell him anything because in truth, there's nothing wrong with them…that I know of. And he could probably find his own information about them if he wanted to. But he still got angry with me and was tempted to hit me, I could tell…but for some reason he didn't. And that reason was because of that social worker that was supposed to check up on us or something.

I wiped my eyes clean as I tried to stop my eyes from leaking the tepid salty substance. This making my eyes puffy and red from scrubbing to hard. Before I knew it I had a tissue being handed to me by the driver or the vehicle. I muttered a thank you before I took it and wiped my nose that I was sure was spilling the gooey substance. I probably looked like shit right now but then again I don't truly care.

"Hey, what happened to make you leak from all orifices?" He joked and I rolled my eyes not caring at the moment.

"Nothing." I lied to him before I opened the door, ignoring his curious glances and left to go and endure a crappy day of school only for it to go horribly fast and I would have to go straight home. I know this is going to end bad just like it began.

I plodded up the stairs to the main building, pretty much dragging my backpack all the way. At first I had wanted to come to school to get out of the house since I was just in the hospital but I couldn't help but now dread about the idea of even being here. With people hating me and stuff. I don't really have friends here so why was I so anxious to get out of one torture spot to another one. Why even bother really.

I made my way to my locker without any disturbance from the people around me. Which at first shocked me because I'm normally having people shoving and pushing me around and calling me names. But right now I'm either ignoring it or it's not happening. The normal snide comments and whispers were changed somehow and instead of giggles after them there were saddened sighs.

I just wanted to not know what the rumors or gossip was about and really I just wanted to get out of here. What were to happen if I just…I don't know, died and ended up in heaven with my mom? Oh wait…gay people don't go to heaven. But I think I deserve it don't I.

I sighed, why was I thinking like this? I shouldn't, I can't, and it's against everything I believe in to give up. It's not right. To go the easy way out? And what would that cause the people that care about me feel about that? And I'm not talking about the Akatsuki, I'm also talking about Shinrai and Suzie…those two at least care about me also.

Breathing out in annoyance I slammed my locker shut after getting the objects that I had needed for the classes. Causing the people next to me and around me to jump at the noise. I just looked at the faces trying to figure out what the fuck was wrong with everyone today be acting more messed up than normal! I looked at them suspiciously but in the end I just rolled my eyes, not being in the mood to deal with crap right now. Somehow I was in the middle of wanting school to last forever to not have to go home to wanting school to go fast so I dint have to be stuck with the crap of people in the school halls. You just have had to have that feeling once in your life even if you weren't in my situation.

As I watched the now so much more interesting tiles on the school's dirty floors, I walked through the many students who were acting odd since I got here 9like that's really different) and the point is I also didn't really care. They can act all they want, it's not like the gossiping about me hasn't changed.

I wasn't paying attention to anything in particular when I was grabbed by my forearm, almost roughly but only enough to make sure I couldn't escape, and started to drag me away and around the corner.

"W-Wha?" I started confused but stopped and froze stiff at the person dragging me away. I only saw raven colored hair pulling me away. Sasuke? Fuck what he was doing! By now I actually was trying to pull away, worried that he would do something or something bad would happen, but instead of the usual pulling into the abandoned bathroom he pulled me into a classroom that I recognized was unused seeing as the teacher who used to use this room got fired last year. It was the creative writing teacher, Anko I think. She didn't like to be called by her last name. I actually enjoyed her class because I would get all my feelings on paper into stories. She got fired because the principal thought she was too immature and wasn't a good teacher. But to me she was fine, and I liked her a lot.

"H-Hey let me go bastard! I'm in n-no mood!" I stuttered as I was pulled into the dark room, and was pretty much tossed inside enough to make me trip on my own feet and actually land on a desk. Well not really on a desk per se, more as in my lower back hit the edge causing me to squeak in pain and glare at the back of Sasuke fricken Uchiha's head. I am in no mood, and after I balled my eyes out I didn't want to deal with any of his crap.

"Sa-." I started but was only stopped from the Uchiha causing a click to occur in the room. Meaning he had locked the door. Okay…I should start to worry now right? This wasn't his normal room to do things to me. I looked around the room once. And his friends seemed to not be in here either. This was weird and messed up and it couldn't stop me from thinking that something else was going on…

"S-Sasuke?" I said again this time sounding a bit more scared, since I actually was.

"I'm not gonna do anything to you loser I just…got some things to say." The Uchiha muttered as if his pride was killing him at the moment.

"Then turn on the damn light so I don't feel scared shitless!" I yelled and he flinched before the raven finally turned around and faced me.

"I can't do that."

"Why not!"

"Because then people will know were here. In specifics the guys will know I'm here and all the damn girls in this school would come in here." Sasuke said and rolled his eyes. Making me scowl at him.

"What do you want." I asked him suspiciously raising an eyebrow.

"Um…h-how are you?"

"How am I? Just peachy mind you. If that's all you have to say then I'm out of here." I mean seriously when the hell did he care. Frustrated and mad at myself that I even let myself be taken into this room I gripped onto my backpack and got up only to have Sasuke standing in front of me.

"Okay, look, this is hard for me but I'm trying to make my best okay!"

"And what are you trying to do exactly? Kiss and make up from years of torture? Because I'm not in the mood for your prissy shit Sasuke." I hissed at him and again tried to leave but he left my way out.

"Will you stop being a bitch and just listen! I'm trying to do something for Itachi okay, plus I'm worried as fuck and feel guilty as hell for being a dick! Now shut up will ya!"

I took a step back in a bit of shock pretty much written on my face. First off…did he say Itachi? Well for one they are brothers but I dint think they had been in any contact and two…he said he's worried and guilty. But what about! Why is everyone acting weird as fuck and why do I feel to be out of the loop?

"Okay…speak."

"I'm not a fucking dog."

"Then tell me what Itachi wants." I frowned at him while his eyebrows furrowed together.

"But before that I gotta say something! What he wants…isn't really the thing. But that's not the point. He said I had to talk to you before-"

"So this big apology thing isn't what you want? It's what Itachi wants. Then fuck it." I spat angrily causing the raven to scowl more.

"Fucking listen to me dobe!"

"But I don't want to teme!"

"Then don't listen to what I'm going to say but I'm gonna say it!"

I stayed quietly crossing my arms over my chest as I waited for the long awaited speech to happen.

"Okay…Itachi didn't tell me to tell you what I want to say. I may look up to the bastard but I'm not his fricken puppet. Arron boy, possibly, but that's not the point…I feel like a dick for putting all the stress from my own family trying to morph me into my brother so I'm not even me anymore onto you. I hurt you when you probably didn't deserve it. I thought that maybe you were living a better life than me since you were an only child and didn't have any burdens on your shoulders to surpass. I thought since you're dad let you do what you want rather than forcing you into playing football or to getting high grades and not letting you do what you really want in life that you had a pretty damn good life." He rambled and I had to resist rolling my eyes. I didn't get any freedom. I had no clue what he was talking about, "But…I was wrong. I was a jackass for being a bully since I was little. But I couldn't stop. And then when I found out you were gay and that just broke me more seeing as how I couldn't be in my family. My brother's gay, which is one of the reasons he left the Uchiha's, since it was frowned upon. Not that my parents give two shits if Itachi was gay or not since he was so fricken perfect. But once he was gone…I had no hope in being gay. And so again I put it on you. Not that I should have. So I will say again, and I'm swallowing all my pride to say this…I-I'm sorry. For all the shit I fucking put you through. And when you were dealing with your dad all these years-"

"wait wait wait…hold up." In truth I was actually taking in every word the raven was saying but when he got to my dad that confused me. What did he mean put up with my dad for all these years? Did he know something? Well that's a stupid question, of course he knew something if he said it! "What?"

"You really don't know? Itachi told me that it was a possibility but I didn't think it was true."

"What's true, what do you mean Sasu-teme! I'm confused!"

"Well of course you are dumbass! And I'm talking about how your father abused you didn't he?" the raven said almost to himself as he looked through his book bag for something.

"W-Wait, h-he does n-no such…thing." I lied.

"Oh stop lying. You are such a bad liar, I learned so over the years…A hah! Found it." He said to himself before he thrusted a magazine into my hands making me blink into confusion before he motioned a bit annoyed to look at the cover.

On it…was me. But not just me but my dad too and…the Akatsuki! And headline, "Millionaire abusing son, inside look" I snapped my head back at the Uchiha looking at his nails a bit boredly, "What the hell!"

"Yeah, you're all over the news and magazines. The Akatsuki, where my brother is, seems to have started a riot! Actually taking your dad to court. He could lose custody over you and possibly even lose half of his money."

_So that's why he's so pissed…_ I thought to myself.

"H-How did anybody…believe this."

"My brother said he knew you as a kid. Saying we used to hang out together and that he was getting worried about you and your safety. Which in truth is roughly correct."

"Wait…so this is why you feel guilty and what did Itachi exactly want?" I asked him actually quiet curious.

"Well…he gave me something to give to you. It's not his style since he can't draw at all but here." He handed me a sheet of paper with a drawing of a giant tree on it…looking roughly like the tree I used to hang out by in the school…nobody goes there anymore since they think its infested with a bee hive, but they cleaned out that thing months ago.

"T-Thanks…" I whispered before looking up at him, "W-when you were talking…what exactly do you want to do in life that your parents disagree of?" I said curious.

"Drawing…but they don't think artist are good enough for life. And if it really wasn't for Itachi leaving then I wouldn't have to deal with the company crap and live on with what I wanted. But I do sort of look up too him for leaving though…" He said a bit distraught. I couldn't help but feel a bit bad…even after all the shit this kid put me through.

"Anyway, that's what I wanted to say, even though your dad pretty much bribed all the teachers to make sure they didn't spill anything that was happening in any public eye things." Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I suspect he also ordered the people who work with him to do the same. His reasoning to hiding it from you is so that you aren't stressed. But I can see that's a bunch of bull shit."

"Why?" I asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Why what?"

"Why would you apologize for being an ass Sasu-teme! Why are you trying to help me now?" I said tears coming to my eyes, brimming them.

"Because…okay, I actually do have a heart alright? And I mean…I do love Itachi, especially from leaving the family. And when I first heard you knew him…I was shocked and didn't believe you, but then Itachi called me and asked to meet up, something I didn't think he would even do since Christmas ended so badly. He seemed like he was lost…and then he flipped out at me for talking shit about you and he yelled out that he was gay to the whole family. Well…of course our parents knew but the rest of the Uchiha hadn't known. But seeing as how I was the one that caused him to flip I didn't think he would talk to me ever again…" Sasuke looked a bit down but I just frowned at him.

"So you did just do this because of Itachi…" I said a bit hurt.

"Not at all! Okay…maybe a little. But…"

"Sorry Sasuke I don't want any excuses. Now if you don't mind me I have to go follow the fricken treasure map." I spoke to myself as I looked at the drawing again. I think that Sasori maybe drew it since he's a good artist.

Grabbing my backpack (Again since I had let it fall to my side) I walked around Sasuke and unlocked the door. I was about to step out when the same raven grabbed my shoulder. I snapped my head and glared at him.

"What." I growled annoyed and getting more frustrated at the second.

"Itachi didn't make me do this…I did because…" He looked down and I just looked at him curiously while tilting my head to the side just slightly.

"Because what Sasu-Teme?" I asked.

"Because…is it that hard to fricken see that I like you, you dumbass!" he yelled flustered and my cheeks tinted with the color pink. He likes me? Just the revelation caused me to blush even deeper than I knew I was before. I mean…yeah he kissed me and all but I thought that was just to get inside my head or something! This just didn't make any sense. Or did it? Was Sasuke bulling me pretty much hitting on me like in all of those old movies because it didn't make sense! Not to mention I'm still technically with Deidara.

"S-Sorry, I g-got to go." I said quickly running out of the room that was now covered with awkward air. Was it a bit rough to not look back at the raven's expression? I just…he can't just randomly say that to me especially after everything he just told me. And he actually apologized…or I think he did. I mean, he actually looked sincere and not to mention his eyes sort of showed it as well.

I shook my head out of it, turning corners after seeing if there were any teachers. By now the bell had rung, causing all the students to go into the classrooms but that hadn't meant that there weren't teachers in the hallways. And right now…I was just so flustered by the random confession (as well as findings) that I just wanted to get to the back of the school without any trouble.

No…I can't think of Sasuke right now but more as in my father being a complete dick to me because his fricken secret is out! That's why he was so flustered and angry with his lawyer, because the Akatsuki had gotten to the public before he could use his money and power to do anything about the problem at hand. And that's why he's treating me like shit right now. Not in the abusive way but in the ignoring my existence way like he did the first few months of my mom's death. Why can't my dad just ship me off somewhere if he doesn't want me or love me?

I shook my head out of it, finally getting out the back door of the school, re looking at the drawing in my hand. Since it looks like the tree did that mean Sasori had been here? He must of have been for being able to draw the doodle a bit perfectly.

I shoved it in my pocket grumbling to myself when making it to the quiet place, still covered with a thin sheet of snow. It wasn't that much actually it was so thin that it was pretty much just looking like frost, allowing me to see the un-grown grass underneath it, making that swooshing sound with my feet.

If I wasn't so curious about why I needed to come here I would have jumped and played in the mud and muck. I rounded the tree a few times seeing nothing that would get my attention. Absolutely nothing. Until I sighed and actually looked upward onto the bare branches. On a sturdy branch I saw…nothing special except a brown paper bag with an 'N' written on it. Seeing as I'm not _that_ oblivious (only except every other time in the world) I figured out quickly it was meant for me and climbed the damn tree until I was safely sitting, with my back against the trunk and the branch between my legs.

"Geez…you would think they would be trying to kill me or something. What if I fell on my head?" I muttered to myself but still smiling at the thought of this being from the Akatsuki, well hopefully. I mean it's pretty obvious, and I know that it isn't a bomb.

I bit my lower lip, opening the bag and tilting my head to the side when I opened it.  
"Lunch? Really?" I thought it would be something like a ticket to Canada or something to get away from my dad. But, my stomach still growled seeing as how I was starving. I ate the ham sandwich relatively quickly, not missing that there was also a juice box and a Twinkie in the bag. I bet you Konan packed this seeing as how she always made lunch like a mother for her kid in kindergarten. I smiled before grunting and frowning at not being able to stick the straw in the hole of the juice box container.  
"D-Damn it!" I complained but laughed a quick, "Ha." When I finally did it and sucked enough to get my sandwich down.

It wasn't until I was completely done with my lunch that I found out that wasn't all that was in the brown paper bag. This was what I would probably have been told to look at first before eating as if the food was just a play if someone would find the bag. In it were sheets of paper. All hand written.

Confused and curious, I took the first one on top and read it to myself:

_So Naruto if you actually got this then this is Tobi speaking! Well writing! Um…I forgot what I was going to write but this is in pen so I can't erase, Kakazu won't buy any whiteout either, cheep bastard. Anyway, I'm writing first to tell you a few things. One, I forced everyone to write you a letter, I annoyed them a lot to do it when there really busy right not saving your ass! Two, I'm putting this in the tree, be proud that I'm going to climb up it, oh and Sasori drew the picture. Since I'm young enough looking and wouldn't seem like a pedophile AND since it's easier for me to hide around corners and such I can possibly see you times around this tree! But, not today, as you see since I'm not anywhere near here. I'm actually…well right when I'm writing this I'm in Zuzu's room but by the time you get this (since I know people in the hospital and said you got out yesterday) I will probably be with Zetsu while the guys talk to Madara…sadly.  
__Anyway! I wanted to say that, and if you can come to this tree everyday you might not know if I am hiding behind it! Oh…and did I mention Zetsu and I are together? I don't think I ever did…but I wanted you to know since you helped me! I'm so sorry for what I did and I want you back as soon as possible, which at the latest will be a month…hopefully. I may be smart but I'm confused as hell on the law stuff. Anyway bye bye, talk to you soon! =3_

_Tobi 3 _

I smiled at it, laughing at times. He seems to be doing better, and he doesn't seem to be that depressed anymore. I'm glad he found someone…

Taking a more comfortable spot on the branch (that I possibly could have) I switched to the paper under it. The thing is it really made me laugh you know why? It said two words and one of those words was his name!

_Thanks_

_Zetsu_

Coming how Tobi was now with the male I would think that he was saying thanks for that, or he was just so lazy that he had to write something and give the boy. Like Tobi said he had annoyed people while they are trying to help me out…which I just figured out by Sasuke…Sasuke…what am I going to do about him? Or do I have to do anything about him at all! Over all he was an ass and…even if he apologized I can't forgive that…okay maybe I can but it's going to have to take a lot of convincing, especially since I'm stubborn as hell.

I shook my head out of it and just kept reading letters after letters. Some of them were like Zetsu's and seemed a bit rushed or like they were doing something so that they couldn't write a lot. Konan wrote something along the lines of how she misses me and how she hopes I'm doing well. How she almost had a heart attack when she heard the news about how I was in the hospital. She told me how much she loved me and that she made me an origami flower. Which I found out was also in the bag that I didn't see. I will admit, even if it's not manly, that I did tear up a bit at her letter. It made me feel better.

Pein wrote something simple like, I'll get you back…about how he was sorry about the things he kept from me about my mom's death. How he wanted to almost play god and protect me, and shelter me. And he didn't think I would stay there if I found out they were the big men in suits when I was younger.  
And I do forgive him!

_Close with me forever_

_Sasori_

What? I would think…that the red head would at least have written more. Not that I'm complaining that he wrote me at all… I just think it's a bit odd seeing as how…well…I don't know. Maybe I'm a little hurt, possibly.

I averted my eyes from it to get to the next one in the pile. Hidan's. His was at least longer. But it had a lot of things saying about how much he loved me and wasn't going to lose to Deidara. How Kakazu is being a bitch with money even more now and is making sure that he only takes one shower a day instead of his normal 3. But he then said his own words about his declaration on how he will save me…no matter how hard it might be for him and everybody else. It made me smile.

Kakazu…yeah he only wrote a few words. Being, I love you I will save you with there help. Bye. I didn't know if it was because he was in a hurry and doing things or if he didn't want to use a lot of the ink. I smiled and clicked the roof of my mouth at the next one. Itachi's.

_Naruto, I miss you, I'm sorry for everything that your being put through, ever since that night. I want to start this off with the largest apology I can give you! You have no idea how stupid I feel for not being able to recognize you…I threw all those memories into the back of my mind after weeks, no, months of suffering. And I know you suffered through it too, and that's one of the reasons I'm sorry. Please continue to read this and don't hate me afterwards because I wasn't able to tell you this myself before you…left. I really only remembered about a few days before we left for Christmas and I was planning on telling you once I got back(even though Pein would have my throat) but then…the stuff happened.  
__Naru-Chan I was the one driving the car that hit your mom. The breaks were cut, which I suspect was because Uchiha corp. was upset that I left them. I regretted it and actually asked the judge to put me behind bars, but I was, one, innocent beyond believe, plus I was too young. I love you and now I am trying my best to take you back and coddle you like hell! I'm going to be more over protective than Pein and Konan and that's saying something! I love you, and I'm going to do everything I can to get you back…I just hope you won't hate me. I love you, don't forget that._

_Itachi_

I stared at the letter…re-read it three times. Then I pinched myself, and then re-read it again. So…Itachi was the one to kill her? Well…it wasn't murder and it was an accident but that accident did kill her…could I blame him? I don't think I can and I don't think I can hate him either. I shouldn't…no I can't be able to hate Itachi especially after he just…wrote me. And he is trying to save me along with the others…so I can't hate him. What is with the Uchiha's! Why can't I just blame them and hate them! Fucking sh-

And before I could even finish my inner rant I fell out of the tree and landed on my back, causing me to grunt in pain from my spine hitting the ground. I didn't just fall 2 feet. I fell possibly 9 (maybe 10) and the ground might have been a bit soft from the melted snow it was still hard. I bit my lower lip as I tried to stop the throbbing sensation that seemed to spike through my back. I must be thankful that I didn't break my spine (and I would know if I had)

Groaning I frowned and said a soft, "Shit." Before I figured out I still had a fricken piece of paper in my grip. One that didn't fall out of the tree when I did. Tell me again why Tobi placed this in the fucking tree!

Grunting a bit annoyed, still in slight pain I took a dead arm and brought the paper above my head to read what it was. But then I saw that it was from Deidara and sat up a bit too quickly causing me to let out a small squeak of pain. Yep I'm going to be sore for awhile.

_I love you._

_Deidara_

That's it…that's fucking it? In the name of _Jashin_ that's it! He says he loves me, and it makes my heart flutter, but it almost beats just as fast as the other ones. I love you…it doesn't seem to be enough. I know that's all I want to hear, and I know that I'm not selfish but I would think that he would say something more than a simple I love you. Or maybe he decided since he cares so much for me that's all he needs.

"Arrrgh!" I groaned to myself and retook my original place on the ground…meaning I lay my back down again. I felt more comfortable that way, and I didn't care if I got wet or dirty because of it. _I love you_…I'm not selfish and I will take those three words as much as I can now but…that's all? Not how much he misses me. How much he wants me back…to touch me, to see me. I mean… not that I'm saying he doesn't care about me, and again I say that he is probably as busy as everybody else with this whole thing with my father but…it still hurts me…at least a little. If it was me in his position I would put my whole heart into it. Not just put my whole heart into a solid I love you…like I said, my heart lifted a little bit but it lifted just as much as others.

Looking as far back as I could to see the clock on the back half of the school I looked at it upside down. I just skipped half of the day and just now hitting lunch. I wonder what the teachers are thinking and I wonder if they will tell my dad. Well…Sasuke did say that my dad bribed them (I wouldn't be surprised if he threatened them) maybe they would be too scared to tell him that I skipped. And that I plan on sipping a lot of other classes. Just to be able to see Tobi since he said that it's possible.

I sighed, and then grunted when standing up. Stretching my arms above my head, making me squeak in pain. Yep…I'm going to sore. I put the brown paper bag and the letters into my backpack and walked into the school just in time for the lunch bell to ring

…

…

…

"And you're sure everything I say you can't tell anyone?" I frowned as I interrogated the therapist. Her name was Shizune and she nodded.

"Everything is just for you to tell me about your feelings. I can only tell someone else if I think it affects your health. As if you could hurt yourself." Oh she's talking about suicide.

I nodded my head, "Well…let me get this out in the open. Everything went downhill when my mom got killed…but when my more worst battles is because I'm gay."

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Review!**

**PLEASE!**

**Get a fake cookie if you do and I might write faster!**


	23. Chapter 23 Final Complications

**AN- Sorry for the late update! And sorry for what your about to read because I know for a fact that it's a bit random and weird. And I blame the cold I suffered all weekend while writing this and all the crap that I've been going through lately. Seriously… my life has been shit lately T.T Damn humanity. But that's another story.**

**Now before I forget, thank you ****Iceheart15**** for the Kyubi reminder! I'm not lying when I say I love him! And I have my own look for him and everything because of that. I almost cosplayed as my version but the reddish orange contacts were too much.**

**Anyhow…yeah I'm not that proud of this chapter but I HAD to get it done because it means I'm ALMOST done with this damn ARC where Naru is NOT with the AKATSUKI! Seriously it was starting to annoy me as much as it's annoying you. Anyway, I might finish this arc in about…2 or 3 chapters. Hopefully 1 but I don't know if that would happen. I end up making it longer than I should.**

**Glad I finally got 100 reviews. Seriously T.T I was getting frustrated!**

**Review please! Just no haters because…well they make me sad. **

**…**

**…**

**…**

"Just shut up."

"How can I when this…this is so stupid!" I yelled in frustration as I pouted in a chair, wearing a decent looking polo shirt over a long sleeved shirt, some black strait leg jeans as well.

"Do you want to save Naruto?" Zetsu cooed in my ear and I shivered slightly. I just nodded my head to the spiky haired male sitting next to me as I tried to figure out whether to scoot closer or get away because my new boyfriend always ends up messing with my emotions. Which I suspect would be a good thing…right?

"Yeah…I mean…I've seen him twice already this week so you don't think I want to save him? You know he now knows that Itachi-nii was the one who…you know. He forgives him but that's not the true problem. My _other_ brother, Sasuke, seems to have confessed to Naruto which is messing with his head. Since the raven isn't acting like a total ass anymore and is trying to converse with Naruto…but he just sort of…runs away." I told Zuzu my findings. Over the past week I have snuck to the tree and just talked with Naruto, trading information…but he didn't want to talk about the topic of court even though Pein is telling me to talk to him about it. I already ruined Naruto once I don't want to mess with his feelings so what he wants to talk about I'll do it.

Anyway, like I was saying, Naruto has new things up in his life other than the whole world now open to his family problems. One being the topic of Sasuke. The other one being how he has been going to therapy and it's actually been doing him some good to talk things out. He says that Shizune is nice and doesn't seem the one to spread anything no matter how juicy the secret. But not only that but he's worried because a social worker is coming to his house in about a day and he's worried about what might happen…

Zetsu chuckled and ruffled my hair, "Well can you blame him? That Sasuke was a total prick. Would _you_ want to talk to a bastard who ruined your life yet he apologized and actually confessed?" He said then covered his mouth.

"Exactly why this is so stupid." I started to pout again and crossed my arms over my clothed chest, sinking a bit into the chair making that slight noise of sliding on leather.

"What? I think you look cute."

"_How_ can you even _see_ I look cute with this _damn_ mask on! It's stuffy and there's no mouth hole. Only one eye and its getting sweaty!" I complained. I used to love this orange mask but after not wearing it in the Akatsuki for a long time…I am getting sick of it. I mean what had I ever liked about this? It gets hot and stuffy really fast because your breath has no where to go. And you can't eat or drink (unless you have a straw) unless you take the whole thing off and without the mask this whole meeting will be pointless!

"You are adorable. I always thought you did with the mask since you would speak in that other point of view. Even though I love you no matter what."

"Stop being so cheesy."

"You love it."

"As you have said a million times." I sighed and stood up to stretch, "Couldn't I just…I don't know, stay home or something? I didn't _have_ to come. And if something would slip it would mess everything up." I frowned behind the mask that I wasn't sure if Zuzu even saw.

"No. And you know that. He wanted everyone involved and that even means you…but you can't talk."

"Then this is stupid!" I yelled but it came out a bit muffled, "If I can't talk then what is the point in being here?"

"Because you _are_ involved and you _will_ be there so you _have _to be here. If you speak he might recognize your voice. But me knowing you, you would start saying, Tobi this and Tobi that, since you seem to do that a lot when your around Madara." He said and I sighed knowing he was right. I already screwed up 7 times today so I knew I was so stressed I was unstable. I even lost track and blacked out. Supposedly I was acting like I was 5 and wanted to play with everyone.

Did I mention that were all here to meet up with my father about the case? No? Well…sorry. I'm just…not really in the mood to talk about him. I don't even want to be here. It even took one Hidan, a Kakazu, and a calming Zetsu to get me out of the door of the complex. I mean…I am still confused on why _I_ would need to be here. It's probably really risky since I know that Madara doesn't like me. But somehow…Itachi is still on his good side no matter what Fugaku's did. I still suspect it's because Itachi left the Uchiha business and practically the family. Not thoroughly since most of the Uchiha family (which I oddly know a lot about even if I wasn't pat of it) still consider him a genius and support him. I still feel sorry for Sasu-Chan… because of what he has to go through not really because of what he put Naruto through…

Anyhow, the court date is for next week Thursday and is actually going to be broadcasted on TV, which is why we are here. Pein thought that it wasn't going to be viewed publicly and neither did Madara. So they assume that it's such a…_large_ case that they want a public record of it. Even for something like child abuse (which in reality isn't as harsh as murder and never really seen on TV) it is a large case since its Minato, Owner of Uzumaki Corp. and Nevar Moon. And so Madara had asked Pein to bring everyone in who is part of it to talk about what is going to happen and what we are supposed to do…even though I'm not sure I'm going to be able to talk. And so right now everyone but me and Zetsu are talking to him, seeing as how I don't have to be in there the whole time…plus. Orochimaru's in there.

I know before I said that Orochimaru didn't want to be part of the whole shebang which is why he didn't want to be the Akatsuki's lawyer, but that doesn't mean he hasn't…_helped_ in some way. And I think Pein suspects that Orochimaru is the one that had suggested of showing the trial on TV.

You know what's funny? Well…not really _funny_, funny, but you know what's _ironic_? Madara is fighting against a case about abuse… and he did unimaginable things to me. I chuckled slightly to myself and causing Zetsu to tilt his head slightly at it. Having a look of concern in his face.

"Tobi?" He asked cautiously.

"W-What Zuzu?" I stuttered.

"Why are you crying?"

"W-What is Zetsu talking about? Tobi isn't crying! Tobi is…"

"I can see your eye and its glimmering with tears. Come here." He gestured for me to sit on his lap, which I did by straddling his hips. My mask wearing face cuddled into Zetsu's collarbone, me actually wishing that I could smell him clearly but no chance, "What's wrong?" He cooed, rubbing my lower back softly in small circles. I just sniffled figuring that me crying wouldn't be the best thing inside the mask…no way to wipe my runny nose.

"T-Tobi doesn't want to see h-him." I stuttered and he took out a sigh.

"I know sweetie."

"Don't call Tobi that." I complained and I could sense the smirk on his lips.

"Why not?" He questioned.

"Because it makes Tobi feel like a girl!"

"Sorry… Tobi…you are sadly going to have to endure Madara's existence for a little while longer. Do you think I'm happy with having he so close to you? It makes me angry as hell! Remember whenever I…lose my cool I go after the person or the thing that caused a love one or friend to suffer. I almost killed him three times if it wasn't for Pein holding me back." He admitted and I just snuggled into him more, "I'm sorry you're not going to be able to speak or show your face to him until at least the day of the trial…I'm still confused on the situation if you are going to be called to the stand or not. This isn't one of those court shows where the judge just speaks to the Defendant and accused to settle law suits and so on. And I think…that they are even tweaking the rules a bit, not on law but with the way there doing things, to get it all settled out and keep Naruto safe…if he is actually getting abused. Which is what this meeting is about I suspect."

"Then why aren't you in there?" I asked him seeing as how he seems to know a lot about this business crap.

"Because there first fighting about what the hell happened to make it actually be put on TV. I mean…well the public already knew of it from news interviews and the articles in magazines and stuff but we hadn't fully decided on putting it actually on _TV_. It just sort of…flew up and hit us in the face. We were still deciding on it because it could hurt us even more if we lose this. And since we're trying to hide you from your dad and that means leaving out your correct age at the time, he thinks your 13 possibly 14. Not that we told him that he just assumes from when he saw you the few times." He explained thoroughly.

"And Tobi would be to _kid_to be in the big boy meeting?" I asked innocently, but I could feel how he nodded.

"Tobi…did you ever get checked up in a hospital? Like an MRI or something?" He asked me and I just shook my head, far from crying anymore.

"Madara didn't like to take Tobi to hospitals even if Tobi had a broken rib and collapse lung. They were connected with Uchiha's and he didn't want to take a chance. Why Zuzu?"

"Because…never mind."

But I knew what he had wanted to say without him even having to say it. He's worried about all the head trauma I had received when growing up. He probably worried I had brain damage or something (which is very likely) He probably was also worried about my sudden personality changes lately. But like I said…it's all because I'm stressed.

"You're going to have to calm down soon though, or not speak because he will recognize your voice and personality instantly…especially if you scream Tobi over and over again. Just in case we had told him your name was Obito, but sometimes we call you Tobi just in case it was a mistake or something." He again rambled on and on as if I didn't know every detail already.

"Just…let Tobi take off the mask real quick and…T-T…_I_ might be able to calm down." I breathed out, struggling by the multiple fluids on the inside of the mask…yeah it's as gross as it sounds. There's my sweat and then the humidity or something from my warm breaths and then there were the dried up tears on my face.

Zetsu looked to the door that had locked us out then back at me before he nodded and unlatched the mask for me taking it off. I immediately, greedily, took in a large breath of the cool air that surrounded me. I wiped my face soon afterwards from the sweat and (even though icky) some droll away from my mouth wear the grime had stayed on my face from breathing heavily into the solid surface called my mask. I then wiped my eyes and cheeks, rubbing them to make them red, before I looked at Zetsu who was eyeing the mask weirdly.

"How the hell did you where this thing for so long!"

I just shrugged, "I told you I get annoyed with it more now than then…but it's almost like a comfort zone. And around the Akatsuki I didn't need it much so I stopped wearing it. And now…I feel all stressed and out of place again." I admitted while I took the orange spiral mask from his hand and wiped the inside of the object. Frowning at the disgusting texture that had covered it. I haven't been able to take it off for maybe 2 hours so it really had gotten grosser.

"I love you." He stated.

"So you say every hour."

"But I also love you for putting up with all this crap even if it's taking a toll on you."

"Well…I was the one who caused it didn't I?" I looked him strait in the eye and he didn't shift his away but looked me exactly the same way.

"You already apologized and you _are_ the one who started to fix it all. And Naruto forgave you so stop saying that." He told me and shook his head in slight disbelieve, "Now…are you going to kiss me or are you going to wait a couple whole hours to."

If I was a dog, my tail would have been wagging happily back and forth as a small grin grew on my face. I just nodded my head once before I kissed him. Letting all my stress and worries' (well not all of them seeing as I'm wrapped up with them) out onto my, extremely, loving and caring boyfriend. Even though I'm surrounded by crap being able to say that does bring a special spark into my heart. He grabbed the mask out of my hand while I wrapped my arms around his neck, combing my hands through his actually tame hair, holding him closer to my body. Not wasting time making it more heated. Seeing as how any minuet we could be called into the room to talk something boring like business or even more exciting, people coming out and seeing us, made us rush.

My back arched when his hand slowly rubbed my lower back and I could feel his grin against my lips. Well by now he of course knows my more sensitive spots, just like I do his.

"Z-Zuzu..." I said in-between the case, having to let go and greedily suck in air. But it wasn't enough before I got pulled into another heated kiss…this was not helping my body temperature at all. I pulled away having to stop to breath in another gush of air. I could feel my cheeks being hot making me realize I was probably blushing. Before I went in again I spoke quickly remembering I hadn't said something back yet, "I lo-."

"Zetsu and Obito, time to talk about business." I was pushed off his lap with the mask on my face. Making me fall to the floor with a quick 'umph'. If I wasn't busy trying to calm my breathing while simultaneously messing with the mask on my face to put it in place, and if I didn't have a slight pain from falling on my tail bone, I would of freeze up more at My dad's voice. After messing with the orange mask I took a quick glance at Zetsu who was trying to fix his hair at least a little bit from my roaming hands, a light blush tinting his cheeks while he gave me an apologetic look.

"What the hell are you doing on the floor?" Madara scowled.

"Well…he was walking and he accidently tripped." Zetsu covered for me and I just nodded at the lie that my idiotic father took like I would cake.

"Well…better get in there now. Because if you don't it might take another few hours. I feel bad just making you two wait out here while they go at it like fricken idiots." He spoke and I resisted a snort. If he knew it was me he would have me thrown out of this building. (by window)

Zetsu just nodded and helped me up while Madara walked back into the room where I could hear faint talking.

"I love you too." I whispered in his ear and Zetsu just smirked as we followed Madara…sadly. But Zuzu's hand was holding mine behind our backs so I was at least a bit more calm than usual.

"You know…I have a nephew named Obito." I jumped, this time, at the man's voice and I had to roll my eyes. Of course he did. Obito was another one of my cousins. "My…wife liked the name so much he named some dumb little shit something close to that. So sorry if I'm keeping somewhat of a distance from you." He apologized while not really facing us, rubbing the back side of his head. Messing with his long tussles of raven hair. I just stared at the ground trying not to pay much attention except for Zetsu occasionally squeezing my hand in anger.

**In the room for another fricken few pages (this part wasn't supposed to be so long but I ended up writing to much T.T so it's still Akatsuki and not Naruto still) 3****rd**** POV**

"Don't touch me! Seriously stop i_iiiit_!" Pein whined a bit girlish at Orochimaru. Little did some people know, he had the most problem with Orochimaru. Well I guess it isn't really that much of a secret since he actually fired Orochimaru for harassment, but it's still sometimes awkward how much it affected the boss. And it was only a slight rub of his arm in the middle of the discussion on what Orochimaru did with putting the whole case on TV, and how he convinced the court house to bend the rules no matter how long they had been put into place.

The change was simple. Every once in awhile when talking to the Defendant and the Accused there can be small fights back and forth. Even though you need order supposedly this is supposed to speed things up and help the process and the Jury (along with the judge…another tweak) to get as much information as possible. The main part is to keep Naruto safe and if each person is called to the stand a million times in the middle of discussion to figure things out it could take more than a month. And nobody wants that to happen.

"But Pein-Chan I didn't really touch you…did I." Orochimaru smirked and Pein just snarled back at him, trying to get as far away from the man as possible. Meaning he was leaning on the same wall that Hidan was. Kakazu was sitting on one of the chairs (there's more than one) trying to figure out how much an office of this size would cost but also trying to think about the case.

"Well…don't touch me…or Itachi when we're trying to have a damn discussion."

"What's wrong? Wouldn't you _want_ more publicity? And it's not like it wasn't going to be on the news anyway."

"Yeah, the _news_ not fucking _cable_." Pein snarled at the man before Madara, and angry looking Zetsu and a masked Tobi walked into the room. Quieting the two bickerers. Konan looked up from her lap, where she was boredly reading a book. This fight has been going on from the start and it always ended up with the 'touch' subject or the 'you haven't talked to me in ages' show down. Or even worst the 'if you flick your tongue out again ill cut it off' situation. None of the little fights having to do with anything important to what they were truly supposed to discussed.

It hadn't all started out like it, and they were actually on task, but then…one thing led to another and only once in awhile did they actually get things done. Anyhow, Konan looked up from her book to see a lightly depressed Tobi walk in with the two males, making her motherly instincts instantly kick in. But then she saw that Zetsu seemed to get pissed and she suspected Madara had said something he shouldn't have without knowing it. She could also see that they were holding hands behind their backs and if she would call Tobi over to her Zetsu might just kill Madara. Never feeling comfortable around Madara, or actually, never feeling at piece calm happy or excited to be around him. So she just a gave a look to Tobi sadly while Deidara (who was pacing in the room back and forth getting more and more frustrated) Gave the teen a glare. Sasori and Hidan not fully paying attention to anything in particular.

"And who is this young boy?" Orochimaru asked creepily while the mask wearing male looked up to Orochimaru before slowly hiding behind Zetsu. Making the older male turn his hard glare from Madara to a soft gentle stare at his lover. Tobi has met Orochimaru a few times…yep not that pleasant.

"Stop acting like a creepy pedophile! We have business Dammit and you keep getting distracted!" Pein yelled getting even more frustrated.

"Lord Orochimaru. Isn't that…" Kabuto whispered into the black haired mans ear.

"Ah yes… I think that would actually be T-" he started.

"Obito! His name is Obito." Itachi cut in before Orochimaru could speak Tobi's name and give the first alert to Madara. The snake could only chuckle evilly.

"Yes…_Obito_. It's been some time has it not?" he asked all though he knew he wouldn't get an answer. He fairly well knew that Madara was Tobi's dad and he felt…amused by the situation.

"Can we finally get down to business?" Deidara said annoyed and Pein grunted in agreeance.

"Might as well." Orochimaru smirked at his ex-housemates and companions. Why was he helping again? Because as the way it was going and as the way he creeps most of the Akatsuki out it would seem as if it would be simpler without him. Let's just hope that this will all end up good.

**Naruto POV (Fricken Finally! Sorry for crappy ending of Akatsuki part)**

"No."

"Don't lie to me boy." I just continued to glare fully at my father. Of course I was lying to him. I spoke a lot about my life, and especially about my personal life, to the therapist I have been seeing. I don't know why but the more I see her the more I spill. And she listens whole heartedly. Not that I would tell my dad that I had spilled my guts. She can't really tell anyone (even police) about our conversations unless I'm in danger to myself and others. Like if I would say that I feel like I want to die, she would end up having to give me pills and extra protection.

"I'm not." I said a quick monotone reply which he only snorted at making me roll my eyes.

"Fucking shit…" he swore mostly to himself as we both heard the buzzer ring through the living room. For the past 20 minutes he had been lecturing me and trying to get dirt on the Akatsuki that I wouldn't give him. And he was getting frustrated since he couldn't touch me, or let the dunces touch me. The doctors coming every few days to check me out if I was eating or if I had any new bruising on my skin.

And now he was stressing over little details since the child protection agency person is coming today…right now actually. That was the person probably at the door. Anyhow, he was holding my items over my head still to keep me quiet. I have been thinking this over carefully and it killed me. Have a real family and get out of hell forever? Or have things to make me remember the good times with my mom. Pictures and notes. It's all declaring on if I want to focus on the past or future and I'm stuck. It really does pain me even though I should be going forward with the future…I can't lose my mom. And without those few things I would think that it would be possible I would forget her entirely so I wouldn't even have memories unless they were faceless.

This is why I can't talk about the court thing with the Akatsuki since I'm still stuck at a cross point. Tobi had told me that I will be called to the stand…a few times. But they will not ask me directly if I'm being abused, just in case I'm being manipulated (which I am) until both sides have spoken. I can be asked about hints on it, which the Akatsuki are to me and what my relationship with my father is but nothing other than that…

The blond haired male walked out of the living room and to the buzzer to let the person who was waiting outside of the gate in. Knowing fairly well that it was the child person coming to ask questions to me.

"Hello . I have come from-" I froze at the voice…I know that voice I just do.

"I know where you have come from no need to introduce yourself. We have been waiting." He smiled a grin that I knew just _had_ to be fake. He was not amused by this whole situation that he was stuck in.

"Actually." The man's voice started as he walked through the front door not taking his eyes off my father. You know, one of those stares that you're afraid that if you turn your back he would stab it? I'm wouldn't be surprised If it actually happened! "I would like to take Naruto out to a café to…speak a bit more without the influences. It's something our company does." He explained while Minato didn't break his stare out of the males brown eyes. But the man couldn't help but slowly slip his eyes away, feeling almost uncomfortable.

"And you can't do it here? Privacy of our home?"

"If the child, or teen, has been affected inside of the house they might not feel comfortable opening up."

"Even if there's nothing to open up about." The blond spoke.

"…Even if there's nothing to be open about. Can we get going?" I stood up, dusting myself off or really just fixing myself up, combing my hand through my hair real quick in a nervous reaction as I tried to pretend I didn't know the person who was talking to my dad in the entrance hall. No, it wasn't one of the Akatsuki…sadly, but it was somebody else that I did only know for a few days.

"Naruto." He finally called my name and I lazily walked out my hands in my jacket pockets as I withheld a large grin in the direction to the slightly taller male (that was still slim, actually skinnier than me!) that was standing next to Minato…he didn't look happy that he couldn't monitor me if I was leaving the house.

"Hello, Naruto, I am Iruka Umino. We're going to talk okay?" I just gave him a quick nod before looking at my father quickly. He had that look on his face that just screamed '_don't mess this up.'_ But little did he know…Iruka already knew everything…which means I have to talk to him about what the hell is up! Did he trick me into telling him at the hospital? Or was he here pretending to be a social worker person thing? Both these thoughts tampered with my mood as I followed Iruka out of the house and to his car.

He started it and drove around the block before he stopped the car and breathed out a breath that could possibly mean he was freaked out for a second before he looked at me with tear filled eyes…okay what the hell!

"I-Iruka! What's wrong!"

"W-Why haven't you called! I've been so worried about y-you!" He lectured me making me flinch before I breathed out.

"I'm sorry…my dad took everything that he gave me, that I never really wanted, which includes my cell. So I don't have a phone anymore and he doesn't let me use the landline just incase he's working on his business line and someone has to call on the landline about more work." I told him thinking right now that he is such a uke.

"You give me a heart attack I swear." He gripped the steering wheel.

"Sorry?" I apologized and he just quickly wiped his eyes. "I got a question."

"Keep all questions quiet until we get to the café okay? We're going to meet up with Kakashi. Just because I really do have to ask you some questions or my boss is going to strangle me! I swear she is so annoying sometimes. But supposedly she has some kind of connection with you which is how this whole shebang started." He rambled on and on as he started his car up again and started to drive.

"Wait…who?"

"That's a question."

"You brought it up!" I argued and he let out a long breath.

"Um…Anko."

"Oh…ANKO! She was my favorite teacher ever…but she got fired from my school." I told him and he just nodded his head

"Yeah, after she got fired she got hired at the place I work. And soon she became the boss…I don't know if it was because she could creep everyone out or because she was actually good with getting into the feelings of the children." He spokk quietly and I couldn't help but smile. I'm happy shes doing alright!

**030 DONE Review please! Yep I'm gonna stop it right…I'm kidding T.T Like I said a random fricken chapter! (sorry for the weirdness this chapter…really I'm sorry)**

"So…did you lie to me when you said you wouldn't spread my secret?" I pouted as I crossed my arms over my chest, glaring at the couple in front of me. My hot chocolate resting on the table as Iruka almost look a bit guilty while he rested his side against Kakashi.

"No."

"Then why the hell didn't you say something about you, I don't know, working with the child protective agency!" I yelled frustrated before I realized I was being too loud and decided to be quiet, sipping on the hot chocolate in the paper cup.

"Because…look, I didn't tell anyone about your secret, even if it is my job. When I first met you the public hadn't been notified about the crap going on in your life. But once I saw your face on TV and talking about…the stuff I had to ask you to confirm it. You're a sweet boy Naruto; I wouldn't want you to get hurt! But I still didn't tell Anko that you already told me your abuse. It was just luck of the draw that I got picked to go to the Uzumaki house for an interview. Really I'm also supposed to talk to Minato…but I wanted to talk to you." Iruka said to me looking sort of depressed when doing so.

"So you weren't actually supposed to leave the house and go to this place?"

"N-No…it's not a regular thing. Which is why I was so fricken nervous!" He admitted and Kakashi just rubbed his side.

"So how has things been happening since we last saw you?" Kakashi asked and I raised an eyebrow.

"Is there really any point in you being here?" I questioned and he shrugged.

"None that I know of."

"Ah…well…He took my items about my mom away and is threatening them in my face to throw them away forever if I don't lie for him in court."

"That's horrible!" Iruka shouted like a seemingly frustrated mother. Yep…he's such an uke.

"So I'm stuck at a cross path on telling the truth and start living a future I could only dream of with the Akatsuki or clutch onto the past with dear life since I love my mom and I don't want to forget her. And the present is the reason for my problems so I can't depend on that." I told them closing my eyes. This really was the thing that bothered me the most right now…other than Sasuke stalking me.

Okay so he's not really _stalking_ me…he's just acting…_weird_. As in he's not being a bully anymore, and none of his group bothers me anymore either. He keeps trying to talk to me about his confession but I become a pansy and run away whenever I see him. He tries to be a _gentlemen_ and asks to carry my books or my backpack just so he can talk to me but I…I mean…I can't. You know? It's just…he's tortured me for years and I can't just like…be okay or whatever. And I know I can't run forever and I'm going to have to talk to him but not now, not when all this stuff is happening right now.

I shook my head out of the thought, "And so what are you going to tell your boss?" I opened my eyes and looked at Iruka.

"Well… What do you want?"

"That's the thing. I don't know!" I yelled frustrated, "The Akatsuki is getting affected with this as well! If I lie to protect that bastard and get my things then they will end up having to live on the street or split up and never see each other again. And if I tell the truth I will live a life I could only dream of without the threat of my father and I could live peacefully…but I might forget my mom forever. See the dilemma here?"

It got silent for awhile. And I could just feel how the air turned into something that could only be described as brain power. Kakashi and Iruka both had this weird expressions on their face as they thought of something, every once in while taking the time to take a sip of coffee. Surprisingly it wasn't a total creepy silence since there were other people in this small café. So the silence was covered.

I sighed and traced the rim of my paper cup with the tip of my finger before I jumped almost out of my socks by Iruka slamming his hands on the table.

"We will just have to speak up for you! Right? I can tell Anko that you hadn't felt comfortable saying anything and because you didn't say anything she can't do anything."

"It took you that long to figure that out?" I smirked at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Hey I don't hear you coming up with anything!" he pouted and crossed his arms over his chest annoyed.

"Listen…Naruto I am a lawyer." Kakashi started and I looked at him dumbfounded.

"Say wha-"

"Just listen. Minato tried to get me to be his but I denied because of the situation, not that he knew we knew each other. But that's not the point. The point is that I could probably tweak something with the case to make it so Iruka can be called up last to the stand since I'm sure he's going to be called since he was supposed to interview you and your father about child abuse and so on. Would that be enough time?" he asked me looking me in the eye.

"Enough time for what?"

"Making your life long decision about the truth and making a lie to protect his ass." He said and I just re closed my eyes.

"Hopefully I'll know by next Thursday…before the whole thing goes down. So maybe it's enough time. Thank you Kakashi!" I smiled and so did Iruka after I thanked him as well.

Is there any way to have both things I love? My mom…that is only a memory or the Akatsuki that I love so much…I mean…it should be a simple answer right?

**…**

**…**

**…**

**I wasn't just making up the things about Tobi's mask. That thing is TORTURE! And I know since I wore one for three fricken days at this year's Anime Milwaukee…about the only convention I go a year. I was Tobi last year if you couldn't figure it out lol. Anyhow, all those details… was the torture I felt T_T so I wasn't just making them up. I almost fell into a garbage can! YOUR BLIND!**

**Anyhow, sorry if it was sort of confusing for most of it. I think it was because I really have been stressed out and I have been sick this weekend. SO I might of repeated things a few times. Sorry! I told you beware of crap!**

**Umm…I probably am going to forget something so I'm just going to skip to the part where I actually do some free advertisement even though I never really like using it…but I'm in NEED of it! I love this one series I'm writing but nobody really reads it and it upsets me. It's my Series "Just a to be Continued" and I really like it…for once I actually like something don't go and choke in amazement T-T I just want more people to like it Lol.**

**Lastly…there were two series I was thinking of starting. Short ones like 5 or 8 chapters or so. One being for No.6…THE BEST ANIME EVER! (I shouldn't say that but it's REALLY good and sweet…I cried ^/^ and squealed) If you haven't watched it I recommend, it's Yaoi but it's not. Get it? It's supposed to be Hetero but…seriously T.T There's so much Yaoi in it it's not even funny. Anyhow I might do that. And then there's Kuroshitsuji short story I sort of want to do (that I've been thinking up for awhile) But don't just automatically figure I will do it. I change my mind a lot.**

**Enough ranting and crap.**

**REVIEW! PLEASE! **

**P.S I wrote this last night, you know the ending and authors note but I wanna add something. If you have been having a bad day read this because it will make you feel sooo much better at my suffering.**

**Imagine, pouring rain (damn Wisconsin) and having to walk to school (because lives so fucking close) and your mom wont drive you (even if it takes 20 minutes to walk and 10 by car) so she says an umbrella will keep me dry (on fucking spirit day).**

**Half way walking, pants already soaked and…Umbrella breaks in half.**

**Well Goodnight everybody! Laugh your asses off . And review ^^**


	24. Chapter 24 Todays the day

**AN- Hello people from the faaaaar past…I know it seems like forever and in all honesty it fucking has! Now I'm sorry for the slow as hell update but…school is a bitch and if you had my Dad you would know why updates are even worse. **

**Now I'm going to say this…I've been writing this for like a month…I'm not lying. This chapter was TORTURE and took me FOREVER because…when I first started this I was sick…and sickness blocks off my brain form my hands and so the first 5 pages are all sickness. Sorry…the rest I couldn't help but not write except every 2 hours…I was procrastinating on this story and I couldn't get my thoughts out. So that's why it's so long…I lost interest after the first 5 pages and actually thought about starting over. **

**So…I'm sorry this chapter is going to be really slow and the cut off is really shitty and you will all be like it eh reviews "What the shiz is this?" because that's what I thought…anyhow ill try to update faster it's just…school is a bitch. And whoever said high school is the best time of their life they are lying because it SUCKS. I'm behind in my work and should actually be writing my paper on the Fucking Scarlet Letter…I hate that book.**

**This chapter…has some very offensive words in the first part…especially in the first sentence. FORGIVE me… I was sick TT^TT **

**Just be glad…this arc is ALMOST OVER! And it will go back to randomness! Another reason why this chapter stinks is because I want to finish this arc for the life of me.**

**Anyhow…enough random rants. Except…if you don't know Onoki is the old Kage from the land of the Rock…just saying.**

**Warning: Harsh language…and boringness that runs on.**

**Review Pwease! I need it**

**…**

**…**

**…**

"You fucking cunt!" I inwardly flinched at the highly offensive name. Not because it was offensive to me, having been called way worse from the man, but because it was highly offensive to Konan. Zetsu let out a low growl from deep in his throat, his hand tightening against mine. If I hadn't squeezed it a few times, or even really, squeaked out in slight pain from his grip, the spiky haired male would have launched himself at the fuming raven haired man and possibly killed him.

"Bastard! Don't use that word! It's offensive!" I yelled back only to have to hush myself down seeing as a person walked through the hallway. Said person didn't even look at our group of 13 people. This person didn't even mind the harsh air that could cut through glass because it was so sharp, not even a glance at our direction. It surprised me how we hadn't been forced to leave from the fight that had started only fifty minutes earlier from the secret of who I am being discovered only 3 hours ago. How is this happening? Really? On the day of something as important as this. If you think about it this is some incredibly bad luck and what's even worse is that he chooses to make a scene that's almost as bad as him wanting to ring his hands around my neck and kill me…seeing as how he hasn't tried to since Christmas. I bet you anything he thought I was somewhere in a gutter, maybe already dead. Sad thing is, none of the other Akatsuki could do anything about it but try and calm him down enough to shut up and pay attention to the situation. I don't even know how we all got to the courthouse in one piece. Sure we took four cars, but the fact that Madara came along after seeing me astounds me…

The thought in how Madara could of possibly thought (or wished) I had died a painful and lonely death by now could be possibly true, if only you could see the look on his pissed face when he barged into the Akatsuki house to get in his final words on today to get it right. If you think about it this case is so big that if Madara actually wins it for us…for Naruto then the fucker would get most of the creditability. So he wants to win this thing just as bad as we do to save the little blond that had etched his way into our hearts. But what he hadn't expected to see, when he was 2 hours early, was me running freely around the house in my black boxers, away from Zuzu as he tried to seduce me to have a quick fuck before getting all neat and tidy in a stuffy suit. I mean can you blame me for running away? Well…I guess I can't really blame Zetsu. He was just trying to be a scapegoat to my stress of this day. And to tell the truth, he had diverted my attention for at least 20 minutes while we made out in his room, after I took a shower. But that was the key word, _shower_. I did not want to take another one if we did have sex.

Anyway…Madara had barged in at the wrong time. I swear…I could see his eyes turn red for at least a second with anger and disgust when he saw my scared up body, head to toe. Looking in my eyes, my deep onyx widening as I looked at him right back, I could almost see the thoughts radiating in his mind. What he was thinking. What he was wanted to say, what he was planning to say. What he wanted to do…what he planned on doing to me to make me suffer. My whole body went stiff and I let an uncontrolled shiver. I couldn't help it…no matter how much I've seen him in months and no matter how many times I have pictured this moment if I did get caught…I couldn't think about what to do. I couldn't run away…where would I go? He would just find me in this little complex. Start to cry? Possibility…but I couldn't do that either. All that I could do was stand there…big eyes staring into the devils.

And you know all I could think of at this time?

**_-.0-.0-.0-.0_**

'_Fuck…'_ I stared wide eyed at Madara as I heard a growl deep in his throat. Let me guess…he turned the gears in his head and figured out that _'Obito'_(the name that was used for me when I had that orange mask on) was actually his no good son who is just a fucking whore. Wait, scratch the son part. He would never in his life call me that.

My whole body instantly felt cold, and I don't think it's from the draft coming into the house from the door being open while Madara stood there the angriest I have ever seen him.

What can I do? He saw me…on today of all days! But it's not my fault right! Normally he's late every time he needs to be somewhere, never early. Not to mention two hours earlier than when he's supposed to show up! I mean, Pein, Konan and Sasori aren't even here at this time because they went somewhere to a drive through for some breakfast. As far as I know, those three stayed up almost all night anxious of this coming day, and so about twenty minutes ago, they left to get something to eat for everybody once they got up, before they got ready. I was up early because of this whole day being so stressful (plus I had a small nightmare of losing) and was just in time to see them leaving. Konan telling me that they would be back in a little over half an hour because they also needed to pick some things up while they were out. This was mostly to try and keep their mind off of today.

The point is, everybody else is sleeping in their rooms and Zetsu is currently, probably, trying to throw on some pants to follow me…why is he here so early? Why?

"You fucking little cock whore! I've been fooled because of you worthless…!" he screamed loud enough for my legs start to shake just slightly. So he did figure it out.

"I didn't fool you…"

"Don't talk back to be you little bitch. You should be dead." He snarled through his teeth, skin turning red from anger.

"I'm not talking back…" I said calmly.

"You…you ruined my life! I'm going to kill you!" he yelled at me causing me to flinch for the first time as he lunged at me. It took one blink for me to notice that Zetsu was now standing in front of me, kind of like one of those cheesy anime scenes.

"Don't. Touch. Him." He growled deep in his throat.

"Z-Zuzu?" I questioned.

"Why not? Everyone else has! Did you know he's a little cock whore! I bet you have fucked him just like everyone else in this damn place. What? Do you pay him for sex like a to?" He snapped out while I could just tell that Zetsu was about to break off from reality.

"**You fuc-"**

"ZETSU! Don't…it's not worth it." It came out as a small whimper.

"I'm not worth it you! You say that now after making a fool out of me for this damn case! Let me guess, Naruto isn't really being abused and this is a total scam to get back at me. And truth is he's just a little whore like you." Madara fumed at me…things he hasn't been able to say to me for months. Probably words that he hoped he could spit in my face.

"**Do NOT speak of Naruto like that. Or Tobi!"** Zetsu yelled loud enough to make me actually cringe. Yeah, I've heard him actually angry before, especially in the last month because of Madara's subtle hints that he hated my guts, but he hasn't been this mad before…well not that I've seen him. He's so…over protective it's sweet.

"Zetsu? Why are you so loud in the morning…" the jashinist walked out into the fiasco, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. He looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep at all.

"Hidan…it's nine in the morning. It's not that early. Technically I should have woke you up twenty minutes ago so you could prep yourself because I know well enough you take close to an hour to shower and everyone else has to get ready to." Kakazu said earning himself a glare from the silver haired male (who for once didn't have his hair neatly greased back but untamed)

"It's early for people that didn't have much sleep…" Hidan spoke before looking our way…his eyes widened at what he saw. Which was pretty simple…Madara looking pissed as fuck while Zetsu and him had a glaring contest. Zuzu being because he was continuing being protective and the old man because he's just a bastard. "What the fuck is going on?" he spoke although I could tell in his eyes he knew that we were possibly screwed. And by the look that he gave me he believed it was my fault.

"You made me an idiot for actually trusting this was a real case! This cock whore was here all this time and you just played me! I am not doing this case any longer!" He yelled making my heart sink deep in my chest.

"But it's _today_! In a few hours!" I yelled at him.

"Don't talk back to me you fucker. I should have killed you when you were born. If it wasn't for your mother threatening me…you are both alike. To sluts together as one." He said speaking directly to me. I could almost hear Kakazu and Hidan's jaws dropping open…the purple eyed male probably hadn't believed how messed up my father actually was till now. "Your mother would be so relieved to know you are alive." He gave a creepy laugh as he stepped one inch away from Zetsu's face. Feeling the male's breath become even more ragged. "I swear if I hear her crying about you in her sleep one more time I'm going to-"

"Don't hurt her! She didn't do anything wrong!"

"But sleep with my brother to make you!"

"To make your sorry ass happy!" I could almost feel a tear escaping the corner of my eye.

The yells and screams in the room probably woke up the other two housemates that weren't already up. One of them I surprised had woken up at all, seeing as the Crow can sleep through almost anything but then wake up at the smallest of sounds. But Deidara…He looked beyond pissed and I suspected that to be because of the situation in general.

"You little sh-"Madara started to yell, spit leaving his mouth, while he lunged for my neck as I was hidden behind Zetsu.

"Madara that's enough!" Pein bellowed at the door. Konan had a hand over her mouth in astonishment, her eyes widening with sadness and fear. Sasori held a few bags of our supposed to be breakfast. But I couldn't eat anything now…I would just throw it up.

"I am no-"

"Yes you are. Stop being a stubborn fool, you know you need this and we have some things on you that will keep you on this case. So stop being Satan and make your way into my office where you will wait for me and Konan, as well as Orochimaru and Kabuto once they arrive at the made up time, to talk about the final necessities before the trial." The orange haired male glared into the older's skull, "We will talk about this little matter of your son in half an hour. If you want coffee we bought and extra cup so you can have it."

I couldn't believe my ears…or eyes. For once in my life I say my uncle actually stop mid attack and stand completely still, eyes locked with another. They were still filled with hate and disgust yet I could also see some concern in them as he clenched his fists.

"We will talk about that little whore. And we will also talk in how I am not going anywhere that mother fucker is. He doesn't deserve anything, let alone being aliv-"

"ENOUGH Madara! Not another word!" Itachi shouted this time, catching all of our attentions. He looked pissed and I don't thinks it's only because he has been woken up, "Pein, if you would allow me to sit in on your little discussion for at least the first half…I want to say something to him." Itachi spoke in his normal monotone voice.

"Yes Itachi." The orange haired male said.

"Hn."

Madara only gave me one last look before he walked up to the place he was sent almost like a disobedient child that was not going to take it sitting down…was everything really going to be alright for today?

"Now…since that's all settled. Breakfast." Pein spoke before signaling for Sasori to start placing the bags of now semi warm food on the table.

"Zetsu! Tobi! Are you alright?" Konan fretted over me and Zuzu almost instantly as Madara was out of site.

"Y-Y-Yeah I'm fine." I stuttered now clutching onto Zetsu for dear life, my head in his collar bone as I let a few tears escape. Scared that we wouldn't be able to save Naruto because of this mishap…what if he didn't continue what he started? What if we couldn't save Naruto?

"Tobi…" I heard Zetsu say softly as he gently pulled me off of him so he was able to turn around and burry my face in his chest, "Don't cry okay? He'll cooperate." He spoke softly petting my head.

"Stop doing that!" I whined childishly.

"Doing what?" He asked confused.

"Reading my mind Zuzu…"

**-.0-.0-.-0**

Somehow, after an hour of everyone getting ready (included eating) and after some discussing to Madara about something we (we meaning even Orochimaru and Kabuto) all left in a few cars to the court house that was a minimum of forty five minutes away. I still don't know what they said to Madara to make him come here…but if you think about it now, the things said to Madara must of have worn off because now he's swearing at me up and down in a whisper making it more sinister.

"So now you're going to tell _me_ what's offensive?" Madara snarled.

"**Do **_**not**_** talk to him like that."** Zetsu growled low in his throat enough to make even the great Hidan shiver. And Hidan never gets scared!

"Don't tell me what to do!" Madara snarled quietly through his teeth. Why wasn't Pein stopping him…and why did Orochimaru seem to be enjoying this fight? Can't we get on with today, save Naruto and _then_ fight? I don't care if my father kills me…as long as we can keep the blond safe. This was my entire fault anyway.

"Enough!" I jumped at the sudden yell that seemed out of place…the only reason why it was out of place was because it was Itachi who yelled it, bringing all attention to the crow haired male. "Madara…I would hope that I wouldn't have to restate my point on how I don't approve of people yelling swearing or threatening my little brothers. And according to the facts Tobi _is_ one of my little brothers now and I don't want anything to harm him. Now…do you want to actually have the possibility of me ruining your name in the Uchiha by spreading around how you _do_ have a son named Tobi that you abused for years? Even in the Uchiha Clan that is a high offense. Maybe a few people are mentally straining to keep the Uchiha Image but abuse is not part of that. Not to mention I could send you to jail for even harming a hair on his little head." Itachi spoke calmly with a straight face, everyone staring at him in shock but Pein Konan Orochimaru and Kabuto, who had all heard the speech only earlier. It was just surprising because he spoke so much, "I don't appreciate any harm to my brothers, so stop it before I gut you alive."

It was silent…the first silence in almost an hour. And this silence was just so…tense it felt like at any moment we could all just drop dead. Madara put up a wall in about a few minutes, as if he was trying to block off everything and everyone that had surrounded him. Him finally being speechless, trying to calm himself down. Of course this meant him stepping away from me, crossing his arms over his suited chest.

Zetsu hadn't stopped glaring at Madara, but I could slowly feel his heart rate returning back to normal by the beat of his pulse vibrating through his hand. I can tell, and I bet anybody else could too, that Zetsu was trying his hardest to hold back…it's not that hard to notice it right?

"Leave me alone! It's _just_ hair!" I heard a voice that made my head snap to the right. The other Akatsuki all did the same as well and I swear I could almost hear the smiles on their faces (also filled with worry)

"Just hair? It's not just hair if you are going to be on T.V. You look like a punk." Another voice sounded a bit quieter and hushed.

"I don't look like a punk…"

"You better not lie out there."

"I thought you were always supposed to tell the truth in the whole truth and nothing but the truth? And isn't the _truth_ in your head a _lie_?"

"It is _not_ a lie." The older male growled right as they walked passed, "And if you want those notes and other mementos you better speak the _truth_."

It was one look…Naruto stared wide eyed at our group, a smile laced on his face before it turned into a slight frown. He looked worried…maybe even scared as he stared at us for a second. It was a tug of his hair that made him turn his gaze from us Akatsuki to the front of him walking. At least he looked better…physically. I mean yes I have seen him lately, but the other members in our group hadn't seen him that often unless it was on T.V or in magazines. And god did his father give us a glare that was worse than Itachi's! He seemed to want to blow us up...then again I could understand that since we did start this whole mess screwing him up majorly. Not that I'm going to feel sorry for him. He deserves every bit of this if he is going to abuse and neglect a pure innocent blond. And I swear…if my dad doesn't continue with what he started, I might just kill him before he gets to me.

**0.-0.-Naruto POV 0.-0.-**

There, right_ there_, and I want to go hug them hide in Konan's arms as she squeezes me to death. I want to be touched cared and loved by every bit of the Akatsuki. Deidara, Hidan, Sasori, Pein, Zetsu Tobi and even Itachi… the other people in the mix I didn't really know but I also didn't care because what I felt when I met their eyes was…_love_. Even if it was only for a second or two. I didn't even notice the tense air that was them until I looked away from their eyes a bit sadly. I wonder what's wrong…and Tobi seemed like he was crying or he had been. And all of the other people looked like they hadn't really slept a wink! Did I cause them this stress? Crap that sucks!

I hate him…by him I mean my father for doing this to me, to them. For him holding the last part of my mom over my head. And I mean yes, I had another week until this case to think about what I was going to do…and I even made a scale to figure out about the rest of my life. And I won't lie if I say the scale was heavier on my future living a happy life with the Akatsuki, but…it was just the fact of having no memory of the only nice part of my childhood being gone forever that killed my heart and not the logical side of things.

Not only was the whole thought process so annoying but also it took us forty minutes, a whole forty, just to walk in the front doors of this court house. Is it that much of a surprise that it was because of news cameras and magazine people everywhere trying to gain a word from my father or from me. It's just so annoying… and all I want to do is live quietly… alone even if it gets me out of this madness.

"Dammit!" I swore, but then realized I hadn't said that to myself. I got a glare to the side of my head from my so called father. Again who would do this to their own son?

"Language!"

"Oh, like you can talk!" I snapped back in a hushed tone. I looked behind me to get a final look at the Akatsuki that were back to bickering in their small group, but what silenced them was two people walking up to them. Iruka and Kakashi…I bet you anything there going to tell them about my problem… or about how I'm going to have to make a decision before the end of this trial.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Yahiko _Rinnegan_, how do you know Naruto Uzumaki?" the judge, Onoki Tsuchikage, spoke almost too calmly for my tastes to the orange haired male standing on the right side of the room while I sat down next to my father. I had taken a few glances at the Akatsuki while I sat next to the taller blond that every once in awhile tried to give a nicer demeanor with a small smile. It made me inwardly snort because the smile he would put on his face was complete crap! I mean I probably haven't seen a genuine smile from him since I was a kid. To be exact…a real smile would be of one like when he defeated Akatsuki Corp….

"I know Naruto Uzumaki from Itachi Uchiha." Pein lied…well to me it was a lie because in truth he knows me from when Deidara and Sasori brought me into their bar because I was running away. If you think about it, he probably knew about me far before that because they killed my mom…okay Naruto stop thinking about this random stuff and, _pay attention!_ I bit the inside of my cheek, only to flinch slightly while thinking it was a dumb thing to do.

"And why or how does Itachi Uchiha know Naruto and or yourself?" The old man (who seemed to be extremely small by the way and possibly had to had a booster seat or a higher chair at his podium) asked a bit cautiously before looking at both me and my father then back to them. Instead of answering himself Itachi stood up next to Pein. But those were the two people I was more familiar with. There were two other people around the crow and Pein. There Lawyer was named Madara Uchiha or something, and the other person that seemed to look like a snake was named Orochimaru… I don't really know why he was there smirking like a weirdo. And I also don't really know his connection with the Akatsuki…

"I am Itachi Uchiha, Son of Fugaku Uchiha, head CEO of Uchiha Corp. When I was 14 I decided to leave the line and join the Akatsuki, a company that has been broken down years ago, but even if they broke down I stuck with everyone like family. That's how I know…Yahiko." Itachi slowed down about a second before he said his real name, not being used to saying it, "But Naruto I've known a few times when I was younger. Mikoto, my mother, used to be friends with Kushina, not best friends but close enough, and they both had new born sons. My little brother, Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke and Naruto were friends and because of that I also knew Naruto at a very young age."

My eyes widened slightly before I began to act composed…how did I not remember that? Or is it not true and a lie? It sounded like the truth…

"Used to?" Onoki asked.

"My wife is dead, as everyone should know." Minato growled low under his breath as attention was brought to him.

"Yahiko, set your case." The old man stated before leaning in a bit back in his seat.

"We, the Akatsuki, with Madara as our lawyer, say that Naruto Uzumaki is being abused and neglected by his father Minato Uzumaki."Pein said calmly.

I swallowed all that was in my mouth as I forced myself to stay quiet…this was going to be long right? This was only the beginning and nobody has even been called to the stand to show their case! Then again…I have no clue what's going on in the first place. This whole set up is confusing. I mean, yeah I've watched all those judge shows, then I watched things like law and order, but half the time I would never actually pay attention to what was happening and in the end I would be majorly confused.

I felt some eyes on the back of my head which made me want to slide down into my seat. But then again that wouldn't look good would it…why was I sitting with my dad anyway! I would rather be in the back room while all this happened! I mean, with me sitting here next to my dad it looks like nothing is actually wrong! Wouldn't this be against the rules or something?

The feeling of wanting to hit myself in the head with my hand became eminent. You know a face palm! Think about it this way… I am old enough to be in a room like this while the big kids talked. Plus, I can bet you anything my father did something (like used his high power) to get me to sit next to him to make it look better. I think it's pretty stupid actually. I mean…it's mostly my word right? For the end? If I say 'yes I'm being abused' then they will most likely believe me. But then if I say 'No I am not being abused or neglected' then they will keep me with my father and or take all of the knowledge learned today and take me away from him still. The whole matter is highly confusing.

"I assure you that my client Minato Uzumaki is not Abusing and or Neglecting his son Naruto Uzumaki." I heard Genma speak. I turned my head slightly to look at him. As unprofessional as it might look to have a sucker in his mouth so the stick could be sticking out, he was high and mighty in this business. The candy was mostly his trademark to be true, "Judge, think about this. I understand how Itachi Uchiha may know little Naruto," little? Did he just call me little? "But how on earth would Pein know Naruto and why would the rest of this _Akatsuki_ know the blond as well? It doesn't make sense."

"Yes…that is a very good question." The old man spoke calmly before coughing softly.

"Itachi is our family, so when he is worried and when Sasuke is worried we'll all get a little flustered at the idea of Naruto getting hurt." Pein covered for him.

"That doesn't answer the question. Why would Naruto's case mean so much for some people who never even met him?"

It got slightly silent as some murmurs were sent in the crowd, as well as some reporters. Pein coughed,

"Because anything to make a young boy feel pain or cry isn't right to anybody no matter who you are." He said calmly, his face in a straight line.

"Hmph." The old man coughed and I had to hold down a giggle.

"That doesn't truly answer the question, now does it Yahiko?" I heard Genma pronounce, "And to be honest I don't believe you when you say Naruto here was friends with Sasuke when he was younger because to be honest, Uchiha Corp. And Uzumaki Corp. are rivaling companies am I right?" actually...he is true. I still can't be next to Sasuke no matter how much the Uchiha tries to get with me or ask me out. Well…he's more on the fact in how he just wants me to say to him directly that I forgive him for years of torture while life was spiraling downward in my own house with my father. Believe me or not, it's hard for a stubborn person such as I to forgive someone after countless begging. Just wonder if I was a Dom that would suck!

"Judge, I would like to say that even if he is correct, Uchiha and Uzumaki are the two very large and popular companies and there for had done small things with each other. Even if they are somewhat rivals. Ever here the phrase 'keep friends close but keep Enemy's closer'?" that guy Madara spoke calmly, "To even prove this we have Sasuke to tell you himself." The smirk on Madara's face made me think that he really didn't want to be here at this moment…and truth is it made me curious just as much as I was…shocked that _another_ Uchiha was here! Let me count for a second…Itachi, Tobi, Madara, and now Sasuke? Four Uchiha's all going to be in one room!

**-.-.-.-.—3****rd**** POV because….well it got awkward -.-**

"Sasuke do you know Naruto Uzumaki?" Genma asked the raven who sat extremely calm and collected while he sat there, arm crossed over his chest while his eyes were half lidded with faked no feeling. His eyes every once in awhile throwing themselves at the blond sitting next to his father. Sasuke would also snake his eyes over to his brother that was sitting next to the pierced male that was nicknamed Pein and a snake that was sort of a known family friend to the Uchiha's, Orochimaru. To be honest that guy gave the living creeps to Sasuke.

Sasuke loves his brother…and to be totally truthful he hadn't really seen Itachi except on T.V and in Magazines since Christmas time, except for a few days earlier where he was told to have to lie and speak as if he has known Naruto for years and hadn't beat him up like a personal punching bag.

"Yes I _know_ Naruto Uzumaki but what you really want to know is if I _know know_ Naruto." He spoke cockily before taking a glance at his brother who gave him a warning glare, "I mean…yes I know Naruto Uzumaki."

"Did you grow up with him?"

Sasuke didn't even have to lie, "Yes we go to the same school, and have since elementary school."

"Private?" The old man questioned with a raise of his eyebrow.

"No public." Sasuke nodded his head.

"Why would the Son's of Head CEO's from major corporations go to public?" Genma asked confused.

"Well to be truthful, my dad only sent me to public school, whatever school Naruto went to, because he thought if the Uzumaki brat could go to public school then so could I. Especially when Itachi started to rebel out. But the reason why Naruto went to public is unknown to me; my thought was that Minato is a greedy bastard and didn't want to spend much money." Sasuke shrugged.

"Sasuke enough!" Madara growled.

"Why would you think Minato as a 'greedy bastard'? It's perfectly fine to put a child into a _normal_ school to grow up normally?" Genma asked calmly.

"Look at the facts? How many times has Uzumaki given his giant load of money to charity? Uchiha Corp. Has given at least a million to multiple charities and we don't even publicly display it." Sasuke said in a low monotone voice.

"That's the end of my questions…" Genma growled.

"Lie! How do you know I haven't given any money to charities?" the blond blew from where he sat, letting some anger leak out.

"Minato, My Mother and Father _alone_, not the other Uchiha members in the clan, _alone_ have given money to every charity in the country. That's how I know you haven't done squat." The Uchiha gave a small all knowing smirk

"Everyone…" The judge started.

"That is a total lie! Just like how the Akatsuki knows Naruto through that Itachi brat is a lie!" Minato yelled quiet angrily making Naruto even jump next to him. His vision looking down at his hands rested in his lap.

"Minato stop being a cheeky bastard! Why can't you just admit of putting Naruto at harm? He might be 16 but he is still a child and doesn't deserve being abused." Pein snarled at the blond headed male staring angrily at the Akatsuki who all had there fair share of snarls laced on their skin.

"_Me_ be abusive! You're the ones that _kidnapped_ my son for three months! You're the causes of his hospitalization! You probably didn't feed him or even give him proper places to sleep when he was in your unknowing care!" Minato said sinisterly. Everyone in the room at least let out a gasp or start speaking in their own murmurs at the word_ kidnap_

"We did _not_ kidnap him and you know it! He ran away because he couldn't stand how you treated him. You sent your dogs after him and he got hurt on a fence!" Pein growled a bit dangerously to the blond.

"Everyone silence!" the old man with white hair yelled before he coughed into his fist, giving a full hearted glare at Pein, "Are you telling me…that you _lied_ at the beginning of this court session about how you know Naruto?"

"Well…a little bu-"

"And Minato…are you trying to tell me that your son had been _kidnapped_ or possibly _run away_ from your care for some time and you didn't call it in to the police? Because I don't remember anything in the news or magazines about your _missing_ son." Onoki questioned getting sort of pissed from the events just discussed.

"I didn't want to be overrun by any people questioning about my son. So I hired private investigators to find him and-"

"That's a lie! You sent your two goons to find him, but then you stopped searching for him when you found out that one fact about your son." Pein cut him off, his hands turning into tighter fists, "And then you lied to everyone that he was studying abroad for the time being so nobody would get suspicious!"

"That's a lie and-"

"Minato, Yahiko, silence!" Onoki yelled loudly, which in fact caused the two men to stop in surprise from the strength of his words. The smaller blond in the room, sitting next to his father, not liking anything that was happening. And he defiantly did not like how people were staring at him as if he was going to jump up and tell everyone who is right and who isn't. "To be honest I have the slightest idea on how far this whole conflict goes but this is a larger case than I originally thought. You seem to be fighting for the death and I can just figure you both have people to speak up for you or something else to clean your slate. Who is right and who is wrong I have the slightest clue." The old man coughed into his fist before shooting a glare at Minato, "You say your son was kidnapped but you haven't seemed worried about it for those months…that's highly suspicious, and to others it might seem like that as well. Do you have any solid _proof_that under the Akatsuki care he was abused?"

Minato took a few deep breaths to make his face complete stone, to make his expressions and emotions totally unreadable, "I know for a fact that Naruto was forced to work for the Akatsuki in a _bar_ underage. Underpaid like slave work."

"Wrong! Yes Naruto worked in a bar but he _wanted_ to work even when he was hurt and had stitches." Pein kept out how the Akatsuki had constantly hit on the blond but he knew it was true and it would still happen. Naruto was just so adorable when teased that it was sometimes even unintentional, "We paid him higher than minimum wage and he got his own room. Do you think that would be slave work?" the orange haired male looked at the judge who had no signs of sympathy on his features.

"Then what do you call this video of the men, in Akatsuki, in my son's hospital room." Minato spoke calmly. The old judge raised an eyebrow.

"Video? For what I know your son was not in intensive care, why was there a camera in his room?" Onoki asked sort of confused.

"Because I am caring, I wanted to know how my son was doing, or at least make sure that the people working on making him better." He stated almost too innocently.

'_Or so that I would be better to work for you again'_ Naruto thought to himself while Genma gave a DVD to the bailiff in the room who gave it to Onoki…he stared at it for a second before nodding, deciding to play it. One of the officials in the room brought in television to play the video for possibly the whole world to see because honestly there were so many cameras for live viewing of the case that it could almost be intimidating.

"What is this going to be about?" Onoki said a bit confused.

"This video," Genma spoke, "Shows just how the Akatsuki used Naruto. We could figure out one person in the video is Tobi Uchiha but the other two we suspect are also in the Akatsuki."

…**Naruto POV…for now -.- also sorry this is a boring/crappy chapter. Again…SORRY**

My face instantly heated up. _That's_ why there was a camera in my room? To be honest I had forgotten about it…but that's not what bothers me! Don't you remember what happened when the Akatsuki came to visit me in the hospital! Deidara and I… practically made out for like ten minutes! I mean…yeah it was a good kiss but we still kissed! I took a quick look at the other Akatsuki in the crowd to see Deidara's eyes for once meet mine. To be honest, he seemed to be avoiding my gaze or my presence often so as we looked at each other…an awkward look it was.

My heart was pounding in my chest as I thought about that damn tape…maybe that's one of the reasons my dad totally went berserk and finally cleaned my room of crap. Because he actually saw a video of me being _gay_. You know…this is really starting to be a horrible day that I just want to get over with. And don't lie and say that you don't want this day to be over with either because I can tell that something like this isn't that exciting…except when something happens like Sasuke randomly appearing or how there's a video where I'm kissing another male in a dress. Not that you can tell if he's a girl or guy because to be honest Deidara can be interpreted either way.

"Genma, what am I supposed to be see-" to my despair…everything went silent as it hit the _one_ part in the video…Tobi sitting on my lap as Hidan stood by the door staring at me with love and affection in his eyes…Deidara bending over slightly in a skirt, kissing me needily. Just looking at it made me blush madly and sink in my share a bit…

I could feel everyone's eyes on me as the footage was paused…I wish I could move but I was only frozen, "Yahiko! What is this? Are the people in this video truly the Akatsuki? Taking advantage of a sick child?" Onoki questioned the orange haired male.

"It's true the people in the Akatsuki are in that video." Madara spoke for his client.

"Whose that women then? I see that the Akatsuki only has one woman and that one is clearly blond."

"W-Well…you see…the one in that video is me." Deidara spoke a bit awkwardly making me hide my face in my hands. I know I'm not embarrassed in being gay but…I mean it seems I just came out to everyone who has there TV on and is watching this live!

"Are you trying to tell me that, while the boy was sick in the hospital, another male took that chance to dress up like a girl and use him?" the judge questioned.

"If you see in the video, before we get there, does it look like Naruto is in any way frightened? And the way he is holding…Tobi does it seem like he has distaste for any of the Akatsuki?" Madara spoke up.

"Well…no. but then who is this blond women/male? Why would he do something to Naruto like that."

"Okay!" I finally spoke for the first time, "It's not that hard to understand okay? I am _gay_. I like the male gender; I am part of the homosexual community. So stop trying to make it like its some giant taboo! Well I mean it is sort of a taboo but...well It's not like anyone didn't suspect it! If you thought otherwise then that's a lie. Okay? So he didn't use me! What is with this topic can you please get back on track?" I said innocently while trying to cool down my blush…I just came out to the whole world…and I probably just screwed myself over for every tabloid out there. The look on my dad's face? A small smile that was hiding his infuriating rage. Fuck me…really.

Onoki coughed into his fist a bit awkwardly, "…How did you know Tobi Uchiha was in the video?" he asked Minato warily.

"Tobi Uchiha was the one who called me and informed me where my son was. We met up briefly." The blond said in a monotone voice.

"If I may…" Genma spoke, "Could Tobi please come to the stand?" He asked almost sweetly, but I know for a fact that he's just trying to act nice to gain more approval for his client. It's a known fact that right now the Akatsuki and my father are in deep water because of there little problems…and its all my fault. But to tell the truth, which I normally do, I don't care that I did this shit to my father. It's just the Akatsuki that I'm worried about honestly.

Onoki nodded his head slightly and with a flick of his wrist Tobi gulped and stood up…probably not thinking that he would be called to the stand as quickly as now.

**-.-.-.—Tobi Pov again...sorry... I know this is tough!-.-.-.-**

Being calm and collected in this given situation has never been in my nature. As most can tell from my normal life and day...if you can say that my life is in any way _normal_. Stress can do horrid things to people and as you know stress causes that other personality to pop out of nowhere. To tell the truth I have been surprising myself ever since this event started and it even got worse when everything went from planned to falling down hill.

So the fact that I was up on the stand already was...sort of surprising, I can say, seeing as how I was supposed to be called by Madara (sadly) to speak about how the Akatsuki has taken care of me...not Genma. But being the type of person suppressing my stress to the point of almost no return, dodging and answering his questions nice and swiftly was easy enough. The ones on how I knew Naruto, how I had called Minato about his son's whereabouts...I mean those were easy, painful because I couldn't look at the Akatsuki or specifically Deidara, but I still got through them with whispers being exhaled by every person in the room. It bothered me, yes, being the center of attention. Knowing that everyone would judge me, am judging me, as at every word I say, at how I look and act...but I can't help being me. If hiding the other side of myself makes me seem like an emotionless brat then I'm okay with it as long as we save Naruto...and right now even that is a little tough.

All this together wasn't as bad...the only problem I did have was the judge letting his wandering eyes run over my body. My face to be exact. I know it wasn't one of those perverted stares that some weird old men (or young males who like to be cruel) would send my way or any other male that actually looks younger than they actually are. Nor was this look one that made you know he was trying to figure out lies from the truth. These stares, the ones that made me highly uncomfortable, were ones eyeing up the scars on my face, from years of torture.

I know, this isn't a good conversation to have but I can't help it when being glared at with such thought that it made my stomach turn and my face to drop lower than it actually was.

"Is that all your questions?" Madara asked a bit cockily to the brunette. He was just acting snarky because I had actually not done anything stupid to mess this up and in fact, Genma seemed a bit pissed at the voice.

"Yes, that's all my questions..." the younger lawyer snapped back, chewing at the sucker in his mouth just slightly in annoyance.

"But..." Onoki said almost honestly before scooting a bit back in his chair, his eyes not leaving my face.

"But what?" my father spoke with a raise of his eyebrow.

"But...if I may ask, how did you get those scars on your face? An accident? I'm just asking because...if the Akatsuki had anything to do with them..."

My eyes widened and I let an uncontrolled shiver role down my spine. I avoided the looks that my dad was now sending my way to shut up and don't say a word. I also didn't look or take in any large notice to Zuzu's concerned eyes that noticed my freeze up in my character. I mean...how can you just ask someone a question like that? Then again I know that no one except for the Akatsuki know about my past.

"W-Well...no...The Akatsuki didn't do anything wrong to me, I told you that. The Akatsuki took me in and sheltered me...I was almost dead..." I said shaky about to break down. All the stress and now this? Not good on my personal psyche.

"But why would you almost be dead?" He asked with little concern on his face...why did everything have to be dead silent!

"I...I don't like to talk about it okay?" I said, biting the inside of my cheek to toughen me up a little, scared that I would become an idiot and seriously ruin everything.

"But Tobi." Genma spoke with a smile on his face, thinking he now had something on me, "I think that you should share...just in case the Akatsuki has done something hurtful to a child-"

"I'm 19 now, I'm not a child. My birthday was December 24th..." I snapped at him not liking being called a baby, I'm sick of that name...

"Still a child, we need to know." The brunette lent forward just a little but eyeing up the scars on my face. I mean, there's not as any on my face ( they are less noticeable unless staring) as there are on the rest of my body but I still feel self conscious about it.  
I opened my mouth then closed it again not sure if I really had the courage to say anything.

"Why would you need to make him say anything like that?" Konan asked like a worried mother, standing up rather than sitting like before next to Deidara and Sasori, "Can't you see it bothers him?"

"Konan..." Pein said sadly, "Sit down okay?"

"Yahiko you know it's not right!" she took a few breathes... "You know what he's been through."

"Yes but..." he couldn't really make an excuse. He knew that I was going to have to answer since I was asked the damn question. Stupid! That's what it was.

"I...really have to answer?" I fretted looking away from my hands and to Onoki, who hesitantly nodded. I bit my lips and looked at Zetsu who gave me a small look and sad smile, giving me a short nod...no. Really? Okay I know no one knows what he just did that made me totally shocked but I will explain. Zuzu wants me to...give into my other personality since it's easier to talk about myself in that form. This can either be a big mistake or can save me mentally. Well...whatever he says.

I took a few deep breaths before purposely going into that state. I haven't done this since December…and then it was because of Deidara. A smile grew on my face and I swear there were shocks around the room just because it was my first smile since even being in the court house…

"If Tobi _has_ to tell you Tobi will." I grinned at Genma who tilted his head in confusion.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked.

"Everything!" He said honestly. Onoki looked at Pein who was only shaking his head sadly.

"Tobi has had many Head injuries…we suspect that this personality shows up because of those."

"What injuries?" The judge asked quiet interested.

"Tobi was beaten and raped pretty much since he was born…" I spoke tapping my chin in thought…losing control on reality because of my stress, "Tobi almost died a few times …but Tobi is alive with Zuzu so it's alright!"

"Oh? So who…_beat_ you up Tobi?" Genma asked like he was speaking to a child rather than a 19 year old boy.

"Isn't this trial for Naru Naru? What does this have to do with Tobi?"

"_Did_ the Akatsuki hurt you Tobi…?" Onoki asked concerned.

"Nope! Not at all! It was mostly bullies and random people on the street." I said looking at my father who had a cold sweat covering his body, "People just have…dislike for Tobi for now reason."

"Zetsu." Pein spoke quietly, making the spiky haired male look at him with interest, "He's out of reality, look at his face. Can you get him?" with a nod Zetsu stood up with permission and went to his small boyfriend lost in his own world while he began to giggle.

"Tobi…come on." He looked at Genma, "Is that all your questions." He growled low from his throat at the man who took one step back.

"Yes…that's all."

"Zuzu! Do you think Naru Naru will be safe! We could all be together again." I smiled while being led by Zuzu back to our seats. Konan starting to fret like a mother.

"Shh, Tobi…I hope."

**-.0-.0-.0-.0 Naruto's POV to finish this shit fest off T.T another apology…YOUR ALMOST AT THE END –v-**

This was dreadful…I think this day just made the Akatsuki worst off than before. I know…I'm stubborn and I should of thought up my decision before but my dad is literally…destroying them. With stupid little facts. Some that made me want to even_ cry_ because it was unfair.

My dad brought up how my mom died…and how the Akatsuki killed her. But it was more for pity than anything. But even so…by the looks of it, it seems like the Akatsuki has little to no chance of me going with them unless I say out loud that my dad has abused me and neglected me. That the dumbasses always would find me and bring me back home and that the scars on my cheeks were because of my father's greed. I love the Akatsuki…so much. And hearing my dad's lies is enough.

I felt a rough squeeze of my wrist while Madara, again, pleaded his and Pein's case on how they are the innocent ones, and that Minato was the fucker who has been in the wrong. My father was only making sure that I remembered our deal…I lie and I get my mothers memories back. Damn I'm such a cry baby! I'm such a dick for putting the Akatsuki through pain…

"Enough!" Onoki screamed, massaging his temple in annoyance, "This is too much. We all thought this would be a simple fight with the truth but this is too much."

"Like I said." Madara spoke, "The Akatsuki has not done any wrong."

"But they didn't call in a missing child."

"His father didn't speak out how his child had _run away_." Madara snarled getting frustrated with having to say the same things over and over again, "We said this, but you won't listen to me. Or us. Naruto Uzumaki ran away, just because the Akatsuki didn't call it in doesn't mean they abused him."

"But still-" Onoki started.

"Okay!" I screamed, "Please…stop letting this drag on…you keep saying the same things over and over again…" I felt my dad glaring daggers into the side of my head, I had to bite the inside of my cheek to not wimp out,

"There's no point in fighting over and over. The Akatsuki didn't abuse me at all so stop saying it." I spoke, "Can we take a break from this please? You are not getting anywhere." I pleaded. I need a recess and I'm sure that even the Akatsuki needed a break; I _know_ they need a break…and I need to talk to Iruka…now.

"Hm…" the old man grunted. He could probably tell that I was at my limit, almost to tears, "fifteen minute recess." He pronounced. I jumped up faster than anyone else in the room. Ashamed that I caused all this trouble in the first place. I know I got awkward stares from everybody as I ran out of the doors.

So…frustrating.

"Naruto…Naruto!" I froze as the familiar voice yelled after me along with fast steps.

"I-Iruka. Hi." I gave him a fake smile as I wiped fresh tears away from my eyes. I am such a wimp…

"Naruto…this has to stop. I don't know how they got you in there but this has to stop. Today has been a wreck for you, listening to all this talk about yourself." He acted concerned, fishing a tissue from his pocket and giving it to me, "You can't put yourself through any more torture. Did you figure out your resolve? You need to…to get this over with."

I just nodded my head sniveling, "Yeah…and now I only have about 12 more minutes of freedom before crap goes down…."

I love the Akatsuki. I love my mom. The future to the past…but right now all that matters is the present.

"I'm ready!"

**...**

**…**

**…**

**Oh my gosh….YOU MADE IT! Congrats…you get a fake cookie…I'm surprised if you don't kill me for the way it ended but I just needed to for obvious reasons. The ending sucks in my opinion.**

**Just saying, when I say something sucks I mean it, I'm not just saying it for pity and for people to say "I really do love this" I say it because I mean it and I mean this took forever!**

**Anyhow…after this there's one more chapter for the arc! Then it goes onto a new one.**

**Just saying, the people fighting for Naruto are…Hidan (denial) Sasuke, Sasori, and Deidara. I think there was one more but I forget at the moment…Anyway!**

**Review please!**


	25. Chapter25The Whole Truth and Nothing But

**AN- Haha…hahahah…ha….*nervous crazy laughter* I…um yeah it was just your imagination. This was not NOT updated for four months….nope. Okay blame school… for the last four months school has been a nightmare. I haven't updated ANY of my stories…it's not just this one I swear. The only reason I was able to write this, and hopefully my other stories (which I would have this more done if my birthday wasn't Tuesday and I didn't get Naruto Generations) was because of spring break. I stayed up to four to write this so be extra happy I did so.**

**But seriously everything has been so busy…and school is majorly important to me. Only because if I **_**do**_** well in school my parents don't take my computer and also I will be able to gain scholarships for when I go to college. Being only a sophomore it seems so far away…*sigh* when summer comes I'll be writing more seeing as my boyfriend is acting like a dick right now and I probably won't be dating him for long. That's private stuff so it shouldn't matter…anyway now to the chapter.**

**What's funny…is that all for this and the next maybe 10 chapters have been planned already. So now all that matters is that I write them. There is a character that comes back into this chapter *Sing song voice* he was from the first chapter haha…**

**Anyway, yeah there were parts in this chapter that last minute I was like…fuck I forgot something and then added it. Sorry if this is a shitty chapter, and then don't be like in the reviews "it wasn't shitty be confident"…I have low self-esteem and this chapter took forever.**

**Hopefully this brings to your expectations. Next chapter might take longer since I'm going back to school on Monday. Hopefully not…**

**Anyhow…Review. This was the 'Kinda' semi-end of the Arc. No more fucking court crap!**

**Review**

**Review**

**REVIEW!**

**:3**

**…**

**…**

**…**

The silence that loomed over the court room was disrupted by the hectic chatter of gossip that the ones in the room just witnessed. They did it secretly as if I wouldn't be able to hear them while I ran out, I just couldn't take that atmosphere…I'm glad that they took the recess. I could faintly hear what they were saying in the back of my mind while I stood there…after I told Iruka that I had decided on what I wanted to say. Truth be told…I can't tell if this is a good thing or a bad. My actions…on what I decide could affect everyone…can ruin everyone…even myself in the end. Life doesn't just hand me happy endings…I learned that when my mother died in front of my eyes…

I shook my head and rested my back against the nearest wall, after I watched Iruka walk back into the court room to talk to the Akatsuki _and_ my father about the order things were going to go…how I was ready to talk…how I was ready to answer. Plan originally was to have Iruka go up before me and explain whether…I was willing to speak to him about the abuse and tell him it was fake or…if I decided I would rather have a life not living in hell that I was ready to just speak and tell the truth. But to be honest…I just want to speak. I want to talk and to…tell my answer, weather the truth or a lie...whether it be life or death.

I'm making this more dramatic than it should be isn't it…I sighed to myself at this thought and ran my fingers through my blond locks, scared to go back in the room but knew that in a minute the recess would be over…and I would have to go and face everyone. I'm only a sixteen year old dammit…

I frowned when I felt a hand squeeze my shoulder, knowing fairly well that it was someone from inside of the room signaling it was time to finish this constant fight that has most likely, ruined some of my father's business status and the people who had bought stocks off his company yet also raised his money load from the whole scandal being popular. What I'm really worried for is the Akatsuki…

I know how this whole thing has effected them financially…Tobi told me…but I also know how much socially this has taken on them, just think about all the things said about them, all of the objects that are against the Akatsuki only. It's almost scary how many things have been put on their plate just from the info my dad has said…how everything regarding me looks so bad when actually nothing they have done has harmed me. It made me only want to cry.

My head fell into the palms of my hands when I remembered about my secret being brought out to the whole world. Okay, I wasn't really hiding I was gay…but I mean, I didn't want to come out of the closet on national television. With my boyfriend on the other side of the room. Dammit…

The doors opened and I walked back in, my face toward the floor while I walked in next to one of the officers that came to get me everyone who was murmuring shut up and shuffled in their seats to glance up at me. I tried to ignore there contagious stares because that would cause my cheeks to burst into a pink…I don't know why I have become so skittish around these people…I blame the cameras and maybe my sexuality being exposed.

"Recess complete." Onoki spook deeply and wacked his mallet against the podium. I sat my way back down next to my father. His death stare toward the Akatsuki, not faking a smile and complete innocence, was now at me with a stern look…a look to remind me to lie and I will never forget my mother…and I'll fall deep within Dante's inferno.

The old man looked at me with a look that seemed almost…as If he was giving me pity. And that is worse than anything if you ask me. I looked down from his stare not able to look into his elder eyes. "Are you ready to speak your case Naruto?" He spoke gently.

It took me a second to respond with a slight nod, not sure to myself if I was doing a true good thing. Everyone's life was literally…in my hands. In my words…If I choose the wrong future…I don't even want to think about it right now. I know what I have to do. This is for me…what I have to do for myself…okay that might sound as if I have the greatest confidence in my body but that's total bullshit. I have almost no confidence within me in this decision. And that will be my greatest downfall.

"Before we have that happen." Madara spoke, sweat just slightly on his brow, "We would like Iruka Umino to be called to the stand." He spoke; the judge looked at him a bit oddly.

"Iruka?"

"Yes. He was the one in charge are meeting with Naruto about the abuse case."

"Very well." The judge said and I breathed out a bit shakily before I was happy enough to watch the brunette walk up there and sit down, reciting the lines that everyone had to so far in order to not lie in the court. He seemed to be not scared or influenced by anything. I liked Iruka…I liked Kakashi too. Even if I only met them for a short period in the hospital…they were…I can't truly explain it honestly.

"Iruka, you were sent on a job by your employer…Anko Mitarashi correct?"

"Yes." He said simply.

"Wasn't she…Anko was once charged with insulting a student."

"But she was chosen to be not guilty; the student spoke about how he knew what she said wasn't so bad. But even so, she was fired from her job even if she was well liked from the student body. She was also Naruto Uzumaki's teacher." Iruka said honestly and I smiled nodding my head at the information.

"I see…and she became your boss?"

"She started to work with our facility because she liked children and helping them. She worked hard to get to the top in a short time."

"So…you were sent to talk to Naruto if he got abused by his father. What happened during this discussion?" Onoki said after looking at a set of paper on his podium.

"That…" he looked at me only for a second before at the old man again, "Is not for me to say. All I can tell you is that it was tense speaking to Naruto." He spoke and I heard Konan gasp slightly…as if she just heard the worst thing in the world. She probably thought she knows my answer…the final part of this total endeavor. I just shook my head and stared at the table in front of me sort of depressed from her small look…I hope she doesn't think that I'm taking my dad's side…hell I don't think I'm even taking my dad's side…what was I doing again? I'm not that sure anymore.

"Are you sure you can't tell us."

"It's classified"

"Then why are you up here."

"Because I am here to tell you that I _did_ have a part in the Naruto case and that Naruto seems to be tense about the situation. Whether he is…or isn't abused." Iruka said giving Konan a look to show her that it would be okay…and or to not worry. I'm dead set on not wanting her to cry…no matter what direction I take in life.

I gulped at the thought about my decision, trying my best to not take in the stares from Minato…a well as stares from Deidara. I could feel his ice blue eyes staring at me with love…but how come whenever I look at him he looks away? The questions keep on growing with Deidara…

"Madara did you have any questions at all for Iruka or was this just a waste of time?" Onoki asked the oldest Uchiha. Madara's lips pulled up in a smile.

"No. None at all." His small smile feigned innocence before it become completely serious again.

Before I knew it…I was standing up and being walked up to the stand, nervous and shaking just slightly. I wasn't confident with my decision at all what so ever…I felt almost as if my mind was a void while my different thought circled around…knowing what I should say…what I have to say and do for my future. Damn…I sound like Neji. He always spoke about destiny and shit when Sasuke would bully me and treat me like hell. About how it was my fate to be the punching bag for the great Sasuke Uchiha.

"Do you, Naruto Uzumaki, promise too sp-"with my hand on top of the book my heart stopped when the doors opened and froze the officer in front of me speech pattern.

"Um, Sir we are in the middle of-" Onoki started while I squirmed in my seat and peered around the man in official tannish uniform.

"Sorry…I-I'm late. My Name is Shinrai Haruno and-" I didn't even _care_ where I was right now, that I was up on the stand, that he hadn't even finished his fucking sentence. I jumped up and dashed to him, basically tackling him to the floor with a giant hug. He grunted when I did this, a muffled scream of his name in his chest while I was_ this_ close to crying.

"Shin…"

"Young master." He teased me and I just moved away from him hitting his chest.

"Meanie don't call me that." I giggled slightly wiping my eyes.

"Right right…I know Naruto." He said sheepishly and I looked at him worried. He may have looked the same…but he seemed to have aged. Not in a…bad way because I know people grow, but he had dark circles under his eyes like he hasn't slept for days and his skin seemed paler than it used to be. I looked at him worried. I didn't even care that there were murmurs from the people sitting beside us or in the room in general. The officers or the officials in the room were by us though as to stop any 'Funny Business'

"S-Shin…what's wrong…where you have been…why are you here…my dad…"

"He said he would send me to jail if I didn't get lost…he fired me Naruto."

"I know that much… but…"

"Sakura died last month…I didn't have enough money to keep up her treatment." He said a bit sadly and a frowned, Sakura meant everything to him…it was the last memory of his wife. If nobody remembers…Shin's daughter was my age and had gotten cancer very young. I think it was leukemia if I remember correctly. Instantly I got pissed at my dad. He _knew_ about Shin's daughter but because of me, because of fucking helping me for _once_ in my life to give me something that I wanted, that I _needed_ he fired him! He needed the money, if anything _he_ could have given him the money to keep his daughter alive and have a longer life.

"Naruto Uzumaki who is this man." The old judge poke with a lowered voice I stood up with an outstretched hand which I sued to pull up shin from the ground. I turned and glared at Minato who in return…looked at me right back with fierce eyes.

"That, Judge, is Shinrai Haruno, my ex-main butler." Minato snarled.

"No!" I yelled loudly making people jump in surprise, "This is Shin, my best friend since I was little."

"Why is Shinrai here?"

"Um…Well." This time it was Tobi talking and he stood up from his seat, "I Found him to speak on our behalf…for Naruto, but it seemed he just arrived when it was done."

"I was mourning in my new apartment three towns over when that little guy and a swearing male came to my door…to be honest I hadn't known you were back with your father or in that sorry state…not really leaving my apartment or having enough money for t.v or magazines. If I did I wouldn't have been alone trying to fill my loneliness with cleaning." He said with a sorry look on his face, I only took him in another hug before looking him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry he's an ass…" I spoke to him, speaking about my father, "And I'm sorry for Sakura."

"I'm sorry you two never met."

"Yeah…" I looked at Tobi, "Tobi…I am _so_ hugging the shit out of you when this is over!" I promised just because I was able to see Shin again. It brought me hope…confidence.

"Naruto…" I heard the low voice of the Uchiha say and I looked at Madara in the eyes as he walked over to us, looking serious.

"U-Uh…yes…?"

"Are you going to finish your oath or shall we have the late arrival show up." I could tell that behind his stiff exposure this guy was sort of happy to see Shin. It was as if Shinrai was there last hope…but to tell the truth seeing Shin gave me hope….gave me an idea. Before I was uncertain…but now I'm _sure_ on what I want to do and how I want to stay for the rest of my life…yes I know I am only 16..but my largest decision might be just this…because I am also sure right now as of how I am going to apologize to Deidara and the others…but I seriously do think I know how I am going to say sorry to Dei.

I shook my head slightly, my bangs falling over my eyes for a second, "Don't call shin up there…he doesn't need too. To be honest him going up there would be _worse_ for the Akatsuki and I wouldn't want that. My dad would skew him alive and it would do you no good. I'll go up…I-I am finally ready…" I said turning to Shin who had a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Shin…"

"Yes Naruto?"

"Um…sit…" I looked around for any opened seats and furrowed my eyebrows only because I knew he couldn't sit with the Akatsuki, being all close to the front and being no more seats, and I couldn't see anything open…I didn't want him standing or if at worse…be forced to leave. If he left would me confidence leave too?

"He could sit with me Naruto." I smiled at the voice.

"Thanks Suzie…"

"No problem. You told me about him before, about time we met." She smiled at me kindly knowing that we couldn't talk for long…to be honest I didn't know the stylist was even here. Then again my back has been to the people watching this whole time… I knew my dad's eyes were on me from the front, he was half glaring when I was walked back to the stand and sat down. Onoki coughed into his hand once.

"Now, can we do this without any interruptions?" He said, his eyes scanning over, stopping at Orochimaru's amused eyes…I don't know the man, hell I'm glad I don't know him because just his presence scares me, but he seems to have enjoyed this whole horrible day.

I put my hand on the book and did my oath to tell the truth…the whole truth…and nothing but the truth. I promise. My eyes looked at my dad and welled up with tears.

"Naruto Uzumaki, after everything that has been discovered and talked about today we have the one question that will solve the fight. Naruto, if you tell us that you weren't abused, that Akatsuki can have problems pushed on them even if you have an answer to it. You will go home with your dad as if this has never happened. If you father has abused you…the fact of how many subjects have been put against Yahiko and the others means the possibilities of '_going back'_ to them, if that is simply what it was, is slim but you will be taken out of Minato's custody with some effects to take place." The old man said continuously and I gulped, my small confidence growing shorter.

I...that's a big burden on my shoulders. I just nodded my head sheepishly before looking out in the crowd of people, blushing when I saw everyone's eyes onto me. The hair on the back of my head stood up…everyone in here was watching me, but everyone who had there T.V's on the right channel were watching me too.

"Well?" Onoki said, not trying to sound too impatient, but I was sitting there for at least five minutes without speaking. Madara and Genma looked at me too, waiting for my answer so that they could know, between one another who won (because lawyer gets credit for wins too…and this is a huge win)

But the fiercest glare was from the blond that looked too much like me. It scared me how much we looked alike…and his glare made this all the worst for me. I swallowed nervously while my eyes didn't even scan over to the Akatsuki. If I did…I might lose myself in their eyes. Not to mention I saw shin…he cheesily (like in movies) mouthed 'you can do it' to me. Seeing his face and the love in his eyes let a spur of confidence boost in my blood. Is it weird that Just because the person that helped me grow up and loved me when I needed love from my father, and even before, when I would have fun when my parents were at work, is here after not seeing him for half a year? I thought he was gone forever to tell the truth.

I sat up in the seat and let out a breath before looking at Onoki. He looked me I the eyes with a raise of his eyebrow and I gave him a cocky smile on the borderline of being creepy. "Well…the answer to your question is if my Father abused or neglected me physically or mentally correct?"

The old man seemed confused by the grin which just seemingly became out of place with my personality of the whole day, "Correct." He spook

"No."

The gasps that filled the room broke my heart, as well as the quick sobs from Konan, and she is a strong woman, it hurt me fully, the smirk on my dad's face was the one that pissed me off though.

"Well if that is it then-"

"That is what my dad would want me to say Judge…" I spoke over his voice, taking in a large breath of air; the blond snapped his head at me with anger in his eyes. Everyone else in the room looked at me with some surprise in their eyes…as if I just blew up a bomb or said a threat.

"Naruto…" Minato spoke silently and deadly.

"What Naruto?" Onoki asked as if to push me forward.

"My dad would want me to lie and say that He has never in his life abused or neglected me…but that's the whole reason I ran away for another time but this time succeeded with going to the Akatsuki. If it wasn't for their kindness…for the love that I only had with Shin when my mom died…I truly might not have been here right now."

"Continue?"

"I…It wasn't the first time I ran away, it was the only time I succeeded. I begged them to not bring me to my father for a petty thing as money…not that my dad would even do that. He didn't even do that when I was kidnapped." I muttered, but it didn't get away from the old man's ears.

"Kidnapped? When was this? I don't remember hearing the Uzumaki Heir being kidnapped?" Onoki looked at Minato who seemed to want to have my head on a plate.

"That's only because he didn't call the police…he didn't do anything but send his goons out to find me. This took two weeks however…see each of these scars." I said to the judge, running a finger against each line on my cheek, "Each cut was made for each day the second week my father didn't contact the about money. The seventh day I would be dead."

"But there's six lines…so six days."

"They were just about to kill me when his body guards finally found me. Which he doesn't care if I had my own body guard just so you know…" I said a straight face trying not to cower, "When my mom died in front of my eyes his love left. Or that's what I think…ever since then it's been all about him and money gain. Him wanting me to model for him wasn't just about me being in my mother's clothes like she wanted anymore…then it had to be about me being on a diet and never being able to do anything wrong. These scars at first were a problem because he was scared it would affect him, he barley cared about how scared I was."

"How…How come-"

"How come I didn't tell on him? How come I didn't tell that I was abused mentally with words as well as sometimes being man handled by dumb and dumber?" I looked at him, "Your serious right? He is one of the richest men in the world, he could pay anyone off…and if not people would be intimidated by his money and power." I spoke the truth my heart beat rising.

My face fell and I looked down at my hand, feeling azure blue eyes seeing to break into my consciousness, "I-I…just…he has one thing I want…I was going to lie for him, but I can't hurt the Akatsuki. I can't hurt them after I love them so much. Pein, Konan, Itachi, Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu, Tobi, Sasori…Deidara…I love them all so much it hurts. But what hurts more I what my dad has…"

Onoki looked at me with concerned eyes while my eyes welled over but I would _not_ let tears fall, "What is that?"

"My mom…"

"Your mom?"

"He has the last thing that I have from my mom. The last thing that I even have to remember her, if I can at all. And he's going to get rid of them without me seeing them again, my memories fading more until I won't be able to think about her face or her laugh. Her kindness and her personality. It will be gone." I spoke softly Minato's hands were clutching at the arm of his chair; I would think his knuckles would be turning white from the tension and anger.

The old man looked at me with concern before turning to my dad with anger in his eyes, "This whole day was no waste of time…At first I was starting to think that way, with the terms this case was going with." His eyes scanned over to Orochimaru's for a second and again the snake seemed to be excited with the events that have taken place right now, I can maybe tell that he would of have been happier if I would of have lied to everyone...just to create havoc, but I'm not that sure of it. "But, the look in Naruto's eyes I can see the truth, from not only his words. Minato Uzumaki has everything that your son said is true. Don't forget where you are and that you cannot lie."

"I wouldn't say…I was abusing and neglecting the boy."

"But to him he was. If you think in his point of view did you."

"Well…yes but-"

"And when he was _kidnapped_ actually _kidnapped_ and not run away, did you not call in police? Because of money?"

"I-"

"And do you have his possessions, holding them hostage in order for him to lie for your advantage?" Onoki spook sternly. I had the urge to jump up and yell _'you get him!'_ but thought it was highly in appropriate. Plus… I had to look at the Akatsuki. They all had smile on their faces and I gave them a sheepish grin, wishing I could jump in their arms…and definitely kiss Deidara.

"Yes." Minato glared, gritting his teeth together as he said it.

"The Akatsuki…I have misjudged you by how Naruto has spoken so highly of you. But I also can't dismiss some points that were brought up today alright?" He spoke to them.  
Pein nodded his head and poke deeply, "Understood…"

"Minato, you being so high up make me only sick to say this but will not be going to prison for the abuse of Naruto Uzumaki, but there might be some investigations put forth with this case on behalf that there might be a possibility that you have bribed people in the past to not get in trouble, or possibly used your power for other deeds. Like I said, there _might_ be but for now and sit pretty for the rest." Onoki spoke calmly as he composed what was happening. It actually made me surprised, "Half of your wealth will be put in Naruto's bank account, one that you can't get to or get in. When he turns eighteen he will get that money and can save it or do whatever he wants with it. But for now while he is sixteen only two thousand a year can be used unless there is a special case in where he asks for more and fills out papers to do so. So college is also something that falls in to, just so you could pay early." He said directly to me while my jaw had literally dropped.

I think I might of just….died. Or my father did. Half of his wealth…do you _know_ how much that is! Fuck I don't even know that much in my head but Minato might still die from this money loss. I really don't care much for it to tell the truth…I just want my mom back.

"J-Judge…" I spoke sheepishly and he looked to me.

"Yes?"

"I don't care for money…you didn't have to…there's just two things in this world that will make me happy."

"And what's that?"

"I want my mother's memories back that he has, and I want the Akatsuki." I looked at him with eyes that might just start to tear. He seemed to notice this and passed me a tissue from a tissue box under his podium. I took it with a smile hoping not to cry on TV or while I was in the court room…not until I was in everyone arms.

"As you see Minato, Naruto has some requests. You will give him back his _memories_that you are holding against his will and nothing will happen to them mysteriously or you will go to prison." His eyes popped open at that, "Regarding the Akatsuki' care…" He slowed down and looked at the anxious bunch, "No charges will be put against you, not for keeping a runaway child or from making him work under age at a bar. But the probability that your hospitality is safe is off. What would you do to make yourselves the legal guardians of Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Judge I am not a stranger to having adopted one of them from parental abuse…he would be my second one." Pein said which made me confused. Who had he adopted and when?

"Oh? And who would this be?"

"Deidara." Pein spoke to the blond who stood up after rolling his eyes.

"My father used to be abusive…but I haven't seen him since I've been with Pein." He said as my boyfriend's eyes loomed over mine and sat there. We barley looked at each other at the same time this whole ordeal. This somehow made me blush.

"You can sit…" Onoki stated to the ice blue eyes blond.

"Un…" He grunted once before sitting back down with the others.

"Even if you were to adopt Naruto…the living conditions of your home would it be suitable for him? That's the question I seek…regarding Naruto Uzumaki's home…for now he will live with the Akatsuki." He said and my face brightened as a smile grew on my face, Konan was smiling too…like the strong women she is. "But." Crap there was a 'but' in his sentence, and it made me sigh, "But, the Akatsuki will have someone investigate them, this will most likely be the adoption unit, to see if it is a suitable living environment. This will be a random time I tell you, a surprise so you can't get ready. On their mark it will be a yes or no if Naruto lives with you. If it's a no he will have a family to take care of him and someone who will not abuse the wealth he has in his bank account."

"But…For now I can stay with the Akatsuki…correct?" I said hopefully for the chance to run up and hug them. Onoki chuckled softly.

"Yes, for now you can live with the Akatsuki. I think that is what ends this day. Minato Uzumaki you will take your charges like the disgusting man you are." He wacked his gavel loudly and that was my signal to jump up and dash into no other than Deidara's arms. Not just because he was…my future lover, but because he was the closest.

I sobbed happily in his chest for a second before he pulled my head up to look at me. I looked in his eyes, eyes wet with fresh happy tears before he kissed me. After a small peck from him I got pulled into another hug, this time it being Hidan. It made me chuckle the way he hugged me…the way it was so strong yet so soft just because he seemed to let him worries give way into it.

"Hidan…" Deidara warned lowly.

"S-Shut up fuck face." Hidan stuttered holding me close.

"Both of you stop it…I Owe Tobi a hug." I said to them wiping my eyes. I looked over at Tobi who was squirming a bit around Madara… he seemed highly uncomfortable while the older male glared at him. "Tobi…" I said gently making his head snap to me and a smile grew on his face before he ran into my arms and gripped me tightly.

"I'm….So sorry Naru Naru. I can't say that enough…" He sniffled and I rubbed his lower back.

"It's okay…I'm with you now okay? No more pain and suffering…"

"Suffering my ass…" Kakuzu said, "Even if we have Naruto back…we will still be bankrupt in less than a month so we together might be impossible…this will turn up business but the probability if it happening rapidly is slim." He spoke and I just thought for a second.

"I…I can give you the money. The Akatsuki is my family and the judge says with certain paperwork I could use the money more than I do just a month…I want to do it for you." I stated for them, "I don't really want it anyway…I want you guys." I sniffled ready to cry happily again before we would be forced out of the court room and to the millions of reporters outside. I felt a hand pet my head and was happy when I was met with the loving embrace (after I put Tobi down) of Konan. She held me as she would a child. I just hope he will be the Konan I know and love again.

"I'm sorry….everyone I'm deeply sorry for the trouble I caused…for the trouble I made for you." I apologized to them, "I know I'm sorry isn't truly enough but…it's the only thing I can say. I love you all so much…I missed your warmth and touch. Don't change." I said to them sheepishly after hugging each and every one of them until I was back to Deidara.

"But… I made you worry maybe the most." I whispered only for him, "I'm sorry…but I think I have a way to make it up for you love." I said not that sure where my mind was taking me but where my body was making me go.

Before anything else was said, or could be said we were pushed out of the room and had to leave the court room, being together and close. It made me happy that for once I had a happy ending.

Hopefully it will stay and not fade away quickly.

**…**

**…**

**…**

**And so the dreaded end of the chapter has come! Just so I don't forget…Sakura was meant to die from the beginning *laugh* from the first chapter she was going to die, if I had finished this story 6 chapters ago or if I had finished the arc now. She was going to die whether you like it or not.**

**Next chapter…Jashin kill my soul, is lemon. Can you guess what brings Deidara into a spiraling pit of dick hood and brings the competition back? Anyway, I have to update a few of my other stories too…so after I'm done with this chapter I am going to write Teach Me Nezumi-Sensei, hopefully after that I will be able to write Just a to be Continued, but the odds of that is slim. I barley have the time too. I'm still going to update this so you know because you're reading it.**

**Review please**

**And hopefully school wouldn't be such a bitch and I could write more…damn high school.**


	26. Chapter 26 Conquer Old Fears

**AN-And so this is the next installment of don't find me…sort of…not really. You see this was supposed to be a lemon chapter but I couldn't get in the right mood. This was supposed to be a lemon and then the next chapter would be time skip few weeks in or a month and then Kyuubi would show up. But then my mind was like, No, and now my internet is like Fuck you and I'm like okay do it since I can't write effing lemon. Anyway...I finish this chapter Thursday, Going camping this weekend but can't update till Monday because our internet is down. I apologize for the inconvenience.**

**Umm…so yeah…Next chapter lemon…and I'm going to try and write more before school (September something, not that happy about being in high classes and shit) I would of wrote faster but I got my computer taken away from like two weeks and so this is the reason why it's so off**

**Umm…so yeah don't really have much to say to be honest I'm sorry if you don't like this. Truly I am, don't know what you guys mean by being a good writer 'Pfft' people smoking whatever Hidan has hidden in his room. So again…Um….yeah review, un, do it please just do it.**

**Review**

**…**

**…**

**…**

The look on Deidara's face as he contemplated what I said almost made me chuckle. He seemed almost out of it,really almost as if I wasn't serious…but I seriously am. For what I caused him? All that worry that he had because of me, the trouble I caused him…yes I caused trouble for the others but I truly am sorry for how much I caused him. Just like I am for everyone else. I have to find a way to make it up to them all too….

I thought this as we still were pushed out of the court room. Pein had to stay back with that Orochimaru guy Madara and Itachi to finish some paperwork about the case and Sasori came to my side to pull me to a different room for some other final paperwork I had to sign. It was something along the lines of needing to get everything sorted out, law purposes. At this point I didn't care what I had to do what I had to sign to leave and be with my _family_ again.

After a bit more I finally finished everything, feeling arms wrap around my neck and blond hair tickle my cheek. I smiles softly feeling his lips lightly touch the top of my temple before humming slightly, "You okay?"

"Yeah…I feel much better. Like a load is off my chest…" I said with a honest smile before standing up from the leather chair I was sitting in to be face and face with my blond. He just smiled and gave me a peck on the lips making me grin and lean against him, not caring that we were still in an office setting.

"That's good…I missed you." He said making me smile happily and show my own feelings by moving some hair out of his face with a finger. It didn't matter where he was…hair still fell in his face at least a little bit. His left eye wasn't completely covered like normal, but he did part it to the leftt in a way where a lock of his hair fell in his face.

"I missed you too…"

"Come on…we have to go. Pein is done with his side of the paperwork and Zetsu scared most of the paparazzi away. Only most because that brat told Zetsu to not kill them." Dei said brat as if it was one of the worst things on the planet.

"I would like you to not call Tobi brat please?" I asked him, looking into his eyes just a bit sadly. It's true….I don't want him to call the boy who basically saved the trial with his quick thinking…I know he basically caused it in the first place but I forgive him for that. He's truly sorry too.

"I…"

"Please?" asked him until he sighed.

"I'll try." he pouted just a bit making me smile at him and squeeze his hand. It wasn't until I heard Sasori cough next to us did I realize he was still standing there. He was making sure I wasn't going to get fucked with anything that I was signing and I had totally forgot that the red head was there.

"O-Oh…sorry Sasori…"

"Danna, un." Dei pouted slightly at the older male who had ruined the good quiet mood that we had going on.

"If what you said was true, Deidara, then we should get going before all the reporters come back." Sasori spoke, his voice completely calm. The blond nodded slightly before holding my hand in his. I just smiled at the red head with just as much love as I would the rest of me holding my hand in his. I just smiled at the red head with just as much love as I would the rest of my _family_. He smiled back before walking with me Deidara back with the others. Everyone was in the group, except for Madara and that creepy male…Orochimaru. Which meant that the Akatsuki was all there…added with Iruka Kakashi and…I had to groan when I saw him standing next to his brother, Sasuke was there too. Yes the younger Uchiha's next to his older brother Itachi and it made me feel a bit uncomfortable. Well not his presence but…the smile he sent at me as we closed into the group.

Konan pulled me away from Deidara with a hug and kissed my forehead, I could tell she was seriously worried about me and I feel sorry for the fact of what I caused her. I looked up, tilting my head up at her to smile softly to try and stop her eyes having that glassy quality to them which made me think she was going to cry. "I'm sorry…"  
"Don't be." She smiled running her fingers through my hair lovingly as if she truly was my mother.

"As much as the moment is sweet and touching…we have to go." Pein looked at the door and I gulped seeing the amount of cameras there was still, "I have a feeling they would want you to talk to them Naruto"

"But Pein I don't want to."

"Neither do we…so we are going to run to the red rental car, Sasori will drive the other one. We have to leave one car for Madara because he doesn't have a ride home and he doesn't want to be close to Tobi." Pein spoke and everyone nodded, Deidara grabbing my hand again. We started walking toward the doorway which seemed to be cameras still. Tobi was patting Zetsu's head like a dog pushing his hair back with every part of his skull. This earned a small whine from the slightly older man and a sigh and shrug from Tobi who looked at the Akatsuki.

"He kept freaking out…."Tobi said easily. I could tell that this meant at the reporters by how some of them backed away, "They kept asking me about Naruto…then about what I said up there." He spoke quietly getting sympathetic looks from a few of us before everyone was over powered by cameras and reporters asking question to _'the boy who won'_ and to the people who saved that little blond kid from an abusive father. But I didn't say anything like I was told while we pushed our way through to get to the car they came in.

Pein got in the driver side of the rental car while Konan sat shot gun Tobi and Zetsu squeezed in the back with me and Deidara. This meant that Tobi had to sit on Zetsu's lap which I'm sure he was fine with, not saying Deidara was fine with having Tobi in the same car. "Are you seriously okay…Naruto you too Tobi. Pein asked starting the car and looking back at us in the mirror.

"Why you asking him?" the blond asked slightly pissed, I just gave him a look that said '_shut up'_

"Because Tobi was hurt mentally in that situation as well." Zetsu glared at Dei, his arms wrapping themselves around the smaller ones waste to keep him close and or have a feeling of protection. To be honest it might be awhile before I get used to their relationship. The two might be a bit cute together but I didn't think that they were so close…then again they have been dating for a few months now.

"I'm fine…" Tobi muttered after a while before yawning, "I'm just…I don't know. Guess I'm suddenly tired from having all this mess somewhat sorted out…" He said honestly which I could understand where he was coming from...

Think about it in this way, this day has been stressful for me and of course for the rest of the Akatsuki, and so I haven't been getting much sleep if any at all. Tobi didn't look like he has either, I'm glad he has Zetsu though to be there for him and so he's not alone. What I also know is that when I'm back with the Akatsuki I am going to make sure that nobody bothers him anymore (Like I know probably they did even after I told them not to) because that would upset me to have to see Tobi suffer. I wouldn't want him to live through hell like I did…or Hell like he used too.

"Naruto, Sweetie, are you hungry?" The blue haired women said from the front seat making my head look away from a slowly dozing off 19 year old to her,

"We could stop to get something to go…"

"I'm not that hungry…but if you are I'm in the mood for some ramen. I haven't had any in…months." I smiled sheepishly Deidara kissing my cheek.

"I'm sorry you have been starved…to make you feel better umm…were sort of starved ourselves." Dei laughed a bit nervously.

I looked at him with a tilt to the side, "What?"

"Deidara not now…no Naruto we haven't been starved. Money's just been...tight." Pein spoke seriously.

"But like he said…not now okay?" Konan spoke to the blond; he just grunted in response making me sigh just slightly, "Do you have anywhere you want to go before we head off to noodles N Company?" She asked me lovingly. I grinned at her before thinking to myself…after this I finally nodded my head once to what she said.

No matter how much I don't want to go there…no matter how much I would rather bleach out my eyeballs then go back…I have too. "I have to go to my dad's home…" I mumbled.

Maybe it was the stop light that turned red or Pein's just relative shock but he looked at me with a raise of his eyebrow. Zetsu and Deidara tensed at both of my sides and Tobi didn't have any reaction, I think it's because he was close to being asleep which was the reason.

"U-Um…Well he still there…at the courthouse…and I need to get my mom's objects and my clothes that I actually care about like boxers." I spoke a bit quietly. Looking at my hands.

"Is that legal? Shouldn't there be police or somebody who gives Naruto the right to getting what he wanted and the judge told him to."

"Well…I'm not actually sure. He is entitled to what he got, his ownership of half of his inheritance as well as his memories like discussed…and I had signed some things about his personal belongings in the house…so it might be okay. He can't really get in trouble for it because of the papers…" Pein spoke silently thinking it over while trying to remember where the Uzumaki household was.

"Thank you…I'm sorry for the inconvenience…I do that to the Akatsuki a lot." I apologized and Pein let out a low laugh.

"Don't worry...we love you and we know that you need to come here for this and so we will go…"

"But if it's for me then no…let's just go eat okay?" I spoke trying to change their mind from the original thought. Yeah we should just allow the authorities deal with it.

"No we want to be there for you…Plus it's true you do need clothes. You're father had those two big guys come and pick your stuff up. So basically they just took the clothes and threw them in a garbage bag…So your room is still the same."

"Kind of figured they would pack the clothes you got me in a garbage bag…" I mumbled to myself but they heard it.

"They threw them away didn't they?"

"Yes…they did. I'm sorry."

"It's perfectly fine…kind of figured they would have. " Pein muttered to himself as well before keeping his mind and eyes at the road in front of him.

**…**

"I…Saw a picture of the Uzumaki mansion in a magazine but I never thought it was this big." Deidara mumbled and I looked at him. Surely there has to be larger houses than this one…I mean to me it might not be that huge but for others…they haven't been held up in it all there life.

"I remember this mansion…the last time I ever drove down this road." Pein said honestly and I remember why. They were the ones who ran over my mom and killed her…but I can't blame them for that it wasn't their fault. I remember at least that much that it wasn't their fault that the care wouldn't stop.

"Itachi comes down this road once a year…" Konan spoke and I looked at her a bit funny, tilting my head to the side in wonder, "He always bought tiger lilies marigolds and poppies to put right where…_the accident_ happened." Konan spoke softly and I widened my eyes slightly.

"He's the one who did that? I thought it was just my dad actually having a heart…guess even that was wrong."

"He always did it at night too…around the time it happened. I have a feeling it was sometimes a subconscious doing. Like he didn't know why he had to do it…but maybe it settled something in his heart." Konan spoke silently while we drove up the long driveway hopefully for the last time I would ever have to see this place."

When we parked the car and got out Tobi was fast asleep against Zetsu, but he stirred awake slightly while Deidara and I got out of the car, Zetsu going to stay in the car to watch the sleeping boy rest. "N-Naru…Naru?" He looked up at me and I gave him a small smile, tilting my head to the side slightly.

"Don't worry Tobi…I'm not going anywhere."

"Good…Tobi would cry." And with that the one who seemed so much younger than me fell asleep cuddling his head into Zetsu's lap while a hand ran through his spiked locks.

I walked up to the front door digging into my pockets for a key that I had thankfully gotten hold of by chance from cleaning up a mess the stupid maid wouldn't because it was _my_ mess and apparently my father told her not to clean up a fags mess. So while I was cleaning I found one of the keys that my father had lost and just made a new one because he was too lazy to find the one he lost. I used to have a collection of lost keys; I think I was up to 18 by the time I ran away. So I wasn't surprised I found one.

I was about to unlock the door but then I realized…it wasn't locked. This is odd because almost always the door is locked even when my father was home. I opened the door going in cautiously while having Konan Pein and Deidara following behind me. The blond was looking around curiously, the living room itself being big but I didn't say anything while I closed the front door. "I…I don't know where it could be to be honest…"

"Well we could look…"

"Looking could take hours…" Deidara mumbled slightly under his breath. I just sighed slightly starting to walk into the room.

"That's why we have been here for an hour almost two." I smiled at the voice and looked up to see Shin peeking his head around the corner of the stairwell, a small smile on his face.

"Shin!" I screamed happily ripping my hand away from Deidara to run up the stairs again to hug him.

"Young Master."

"For fuck's sake don't call me that." I chuckled slightly giving him a squeeze.

"I missed you…sorry I wasn't there for you…"

"It's because of you I _have_ a future…" I spoke honestly before pulling away from the hug to smile at him, "You said _we_ who else is…"

"Your father was actually putting you in these threads? What was he smoking?" I rolled my eyes pulling Shin along with me to the bedroom that was supposed to be mine, Suzie looking in my closet with a police officer taking notes by my bed.

"Well I didn't like them either…"I spoke with a slight grin on my face.

"I know, you like black."

"And he would always put me in orange." I nodded to confirm it while hearing the steps of the Akatsuki coming up the stairs to meet me in my bedroom.

"But seriously…I couldn't see you in a few of these…and they look almost brand new."

"Because they are…He normally only likes me to wear thing once, if possible twice. Then he buys me new clothes…"

"Then what happened to all the shit stock piled in here. I know I haven't been here for a year or two but….Damn." Suzie looked at me while the Akatsuki stuck there heads in, Deidara coming to my other side that wasn't facing Shinrai.

"He…Threw it all away out of the kindness of his heart…But you know I never truly cared about the stuff…you know I just wanted his love and not image." I spoke and she nodded before coming out of the closet, her arms going over her chest a sly smirk on her face.

"This is the absolutely nice gorgeous blond haired blue eyed male you told me about?" She smiled as my face heated up like a tomato.

"Suzie!" I took a glance at Deidara who was snickering at the situation, "S-Shut up…"

"Oh so I'm gorgeous am I?" Deidara said slyly earning a glare from me.

"Oh shut up…S-So…Why is the officer here?"

"How do you think we got here?" Shin asked me, "Or got in? Were here because we know the layout of your house…he needed to document how everything was kept and looks. He's also here to help us find your memories…" Shin smiled rubbing my hair in his hand.

"You mean…you don't know?" I said to him, "I thought he was forced to say where he hid it."

"Problem is no one can talk to him because of the fact that he's still working papers and banks things…he has many statements he needs to fill out and has to sign. More than you and the Akatsuki. We couldn't touch him right now even to ask him if it was his penny on the ground." Shinrai spoke slightly, "So we've been here looking for it."

"And you know how he is about his pennies…" I rolled my eyes at the slightly inner joke between me and Shin. The time when there was a penny lying on the tile and I picked it up, Minato ended up stealing it right out of my hand and walked away without another word. Shin was there when he saw this and we came up with a plan to test out our thought. Every month we would drop a penny around the house and when I would pick it up there would be my dad grabbing it out of my hand and walking away. It truly was the only fun I would have with him, and it was us making fun of him.

"And so we have been trying to find it…" Shin spoke silently.

"You…looked everywhere?" I looked at him my heart falling.

"Even in the couch cushions….the only place I didn't look." The light brown haired male looked at me sadly and I sighed grabbing hold to Deidara's hand.

"What? What's wrong?" Pein asked.

"Suzie, Shin, That is Pein and Konan, This is Deidara…Just thought I should introduce them" I spoke slightly before looking at Pein directly.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Konan asked me getting a bit motherly and rubbing my back softly.

"The only place he hasn't looked is the basement." I mumbled, "And I forbid myself from going down there since my mom died…" I grumbled out feeling several hands on my shoulder squeezing and rubbing. Making me realize I'm not alone.

**…**

**…**

The steps creaked as we walked down them, having not seen it since the time I hid down here making my mom look for me… Hide and seek you don't want somebody to find you. But the joy of being found…that can't be lost. I gulped turning on the light by flipping on the switch. I had my eyes closed…I was scared…scared of where I was. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I gulped knowing that it was Deidara but also knowing that I was not alone down here…I'm not talking about ghosts, unless you're talking about the ones from my past, I'm talking about everyone was there comforting me.

I opened my eyes looking ahead of me…It didn't change. Somehow…nothing was changed. The pictures of me my mom and dad happy were still hung up…the sketching's that my mom made of me wearing clothing still was on the walls. My breathing picked up a bit and tears came to my eyes when I saw her face again…I picked up the picture from the wall, the one where I was just so young and smiling at the camera and my mom was hugging me close. She had beautiful red hair and stunning blue eyes.

How I ever could have forgotten her…I wouldn't know. I felt a tear escape my eye and roll down my cheek while I held the picture out in front of me for a second before hugging it again, "I'm horrible…"

"Naruto no you're not…" Deidara spoke.

"Want to know where I hid?" I looked at the blond with tear filled eyes. "Right over there, I hid when she called my name because I was scared of getting in trouble for being here when I wasn't supposed to...playing hide and seek." Deidara knew about this story, I told it to him before. I pointed to the area I was crouched while she called my name, "T-Think about it…she probably…wouldn't have even gotten mad at me…"

"Naruto it's not your fault." The blond held my head up using his fingers to make my chin stable before he kissed me. Gave me a small peck for me to calm down a bit.

"He…Never touched down here…the bastard never threw away these pictures. I wonder if he ever came down here…I don't think he did." I spoke to myself before hearing a cough and someone slide past me.

"I don't think so Naruto…" Pein spoke.

"What do you mean? Her pictures are still down here…"

"Behind that picture…" he said ad I turned away from Deidara sniffling to see where Pein was, "Was an open area. Is this your box?" He asked me pulling the shoe box out of the area. I only smiled and sniffled before taking it from him. I nodded happily.

"Y-Yeah…this is it." I smiled opening it up seeing all the notes she left…what I didn't thought I would see was Shinrai's necklace and a few small wallet size pictures of my mom, some of me and my mom and there was one with me and my dad… "I…I knew he took this." I held up the necklace to Shin, "When I was in the hospital he probably took it…"

"At least you have it back…it was good luck enough and let you find a family." Shin smiled at me slightly, it was such a warm smile it made me grin back.

"But that's not why you gave it to me…it was to insure you would come back."

"And aren't I young master?" He grinned slightly giving me a hug. I couldn't help but notice Deidara make a small face when I hugged my best friend.

"Uh…Uzumaki Naruto is you quite finished here?" The officer said gaining all of our attentions.

"U-Um…Yeah…almost…" I looked at the picture in my hand that one that was in the frame with me and my mom smiling to the camera "Should I…leave this photo."

"It's quite beautiful, she's beautiful, and why would you leave it." Konan spoke softly

"…he didn't touch this room. He didn't take down these pictures or even mess with my mother's drawings…he was down here for most of his time before the trial and then wasn't really after it…" I meant about the Akatsuki one, "He has a different office he's almost was always in so he wasn't down here…This might be one of the last pictures he has of her." I spoke to them.

"But like you said he's a bastard and-"Deidara spoke.

"And be just as much as a bastard and take her picture away from him? What if it's his last one…Like that picture of me and him smiling together…I know that's the last one that there is of that one…But this one might truly be his last picture, he threw away the other ones…" I spoke worriedly.

"How 'bout this?" The officer spoke again, "We make sure that that picture doesn't get thrown away, if he does in the next few months then we will contact you and give you it. If not then…he will keep it here." He spoke gently and my frown softened into a smile.

"O…Okay." I looked at the picture, "Mom…I'm leaving now, I can't replace you ever, but I'm going to be happy." I smiled and kissed the picture before hanging it back up where it once was. I took a glance at the other picture, looking at both blonds in the picture smiling brightly. "That will never happen again…" I spoke before look around the basement another time before walking up the stairs. The people all made way for me, my box of memories in my hands as it was finally time to go home.

**…**

**…**

Reaching home I smiled when seeing everyone standing around the bar area. By everyone I mean Hidan Kakuzu Sasori Itachi and…Sasuke. He's still here? How come? Why doesn't he go home…? I sighed at this notion before I got pulled into multiple hugs.

"I…Love you guys." I mumbled slightly, happy that they don't hate me at all.

"Love you too Naru." Sasuke smirked slightly and I glared at him.

"I don't know what happened…if you think that I said I forgave you which meant for you to think I have a huge fuck me sign on my back but stop Sasuke." I looked at him slightly hurt, "You hurt me for years…"

"I know…I said sorry."

"Was it just your immature way of saying you like me by picking on me and pulling my pigtails?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"For my defense you did have pigtails that one time…" He mumbled.

"And guess who needed a girl for a photo-shoot and made me one?" I rolled my eyes thinking of the day my father dressed me up like a girl and sent me to school as to get ready for the photo-shoot later. Code name, Naruko.

"I'm sorry okay..."

"You made me a personal punching bag with Kiba Shikamaru and Neji…."

"I know I know…I don't know what to do to make it up to you." The raven spoke slightly before I just sighed.

"Maybe later…" I muttered before looking at Deidara, "I owe you…I really do." I smiled at him before pulling the others away with himself, giving a small smile to the ones hanging around the bar area. I noticed Hidan's face slightly fall in dismay while I did so though.

I had pulled us into the blond's room, not knowing in what shape mine was in since I don't know what the goons did. I know Pein said it was like normal…without the clothes, and I'm sure if things did break Konan would of fixed it up…but I wanted to be in Dei's room. I closed the door behind us before pushing him onto the bed and straddling the blonds lap.

"What are you doing Naruto?" Deidara smirked slightly, feeling my lips caress his neck.

"I owe you… I owe everyone but I really do owe you." I kissed his neck and he tilted it to the side slightly.

"Un?" He smirked cheekily.

"Take my virginity." I smiled slightly.

I owe him…I really do.

**…**

**...**

**…**

**And so I didn't do a lemon, I just couldn't get in the right mood. I was going to but then had this idea for this mini chapter…which turned out to be 7 pages but still mini. Sorry to ruin your thoughts. Umm…So lemon Next chapter.**

**Review please =3 I know this took a while but still.**


	27. Chapter 27 Such a Romantic

**AN-…Before I start off on this tedious author note read this. I'M SERIOUS HERE!...Do not read this chapter.**

**I know I know, "But you haven't updated in soooo looong" and…I know. But I mean it. I wrote two chapters for this purpose. This chapter is a sex chapter with hidden meaning and fore shadowing sort of. Yeah you can read it, but it is soooo bad. I am not even just saying that. This chapter was completed AFTER the next one because it was just…being difficult to write. And so there for I wrote the next chapter, then came back to this one and finished it.**

But yeah…if you don't want to read this chapter then don't. It seems forcefully written and was hard for me to type ad hard for me to correct. So it may be a waste to read it and just go onto the next chapter. But I will say this, If you don't want to read this chapter I will write in the AN at the bottom of this telling you what is in this chapter and what the main purpose for it is. If you read it…then good luck *grabs hand in a hand shake*

Now onto the actual authors note…*nervous laughter* I…so umm…yeah. I wrote these two chapters right at the end of spring break. But then problems happened with my computer and parents and…then school and…ugh…sorry. I really wanted to update sooner.  
But still…so here it is. Don't find me. The last chapter of the arc (technically) and the next chapter I begins! IT IS SO MUCH BETTER! I actually liked it.

Surprising, I know.

Anyway…if you get through this chapter, good heavens you must be mad. If you just go onto the next chapter, I wouldn't feel bad. In fact I encourage it.

Here it is

Sex sex and more poorly written sex.

It's not even sex like

**I write smut better than this…**

**…**

**…**

**Are you really going to read this? This is your last warning!**

**…**

**…**

**Okay this one is…**

Good luck solider.

**…**

**…**

**…  
**I moan slightly as his teeth nip at the nape of my neck, his hands roaming my body that he basically pounced on without a second chance. The moment I muttered those words Deidara was on me like nothing else. His blond hair tickled my cheek as he leaned over me causing me to giggle the slightest bit and smile. I mean I have dreamed about this for years… and by years I mean ever since I hit puberty and found out I was gay…it must have been some time ago when surfing the internet and stumbling upon some very graphic porn. Sure…that wasn't my only knowledge base area when it revolved around sex. I had read manga…watched hentai…and yeah there is sex in movies that were not in the porn category. But there is a problem with that.

You see if you just watch or read other places it is very easy to get the wrong impression. Like you don't moan like a bimbo being gang banged, no…it's different…I think. Well I should say I know…because there is something different from gay porn to strait sex in movies. And by the way, my porn watching was set on low seeing as I would have to wipe out my hard drive like every time I would…having save the little I had on a flash drive and re loading it all on after that was completed.

So this…right now as Dei gently caresses my chest under my dress shirt causes me to let out small amount of shivers. It feels nice as well as shooting heat and anxious pleasure up my spine. I don't have experience, though I would be pretty sure Deidara has, so I am going to have to go by instinct or what little knowledge I have stored.

My arm hooks around his shoulder and my hand entangles into his locks, pulling out his pony tail while he pops each button of my shirt. His lips, which softly kiss my neck, kissed up to my cheek then to my lips. We kissed. It wasn't just a peck, nor was it likes the kiss we had I the hospital room. It was as if it was a continuation from earlier, passionate or in need. Well to me it seemed as if it was a needy feeling.

I had my eyes closed, feeling the sensations moving throughout my body whilst trying to remember everything. Don't call me sappy or stupid for remembering my first time…I just really do…. I mean honestly it should be imbedded in your head if you want it to or not. Especially for those who decided _afterward_ that what they had done was idiotic…pointless…_loveless_. They may regret it or even possibly just continue to do it in hope for it to get some feeling after…if all there is is pleasure.

But yes…I want this to be perfect…like in my dreams, and I'm not talking of wet dreams. Possibly few of my masturbation fantasy's but really…it should be the common want to have your first time being coated in feelings other than pleasure

I tilt my head to the side, eyes half lidded as Dei continues to tease the crook of my neck. I shimmied out of the shirt that he successfully unbuttoned. He made a different kind of grunt from his original before he allowed a smirk to pull at the corners of his lips; twisting and playing with my nipples. I let out a small moan, it feeling different from the time I would…_tease_ myself. Yeah I know that it will be much different than the times that I have played with myself but still….I didn't think having someone else touch me in the same way that my own fingers explored my own would be so different…so different, in fact, that it makes me a bit more nervous.

I shivered as his hands traveled to my hips and rubbed them, my dress pants still on. I moved my hips a bit, it still under the blond with his legs on each side of my thighs. I looked at Deidara, his eyes half lidded as he focused at getting me completely nude in front of him.

I don't know…maybe it's just me but I feel completely exposed to him and it happened so quickly. Not to mention as Deidara pulled off my belt, popped the button and pulled them off did I realized I was lying there in front of Dei…in my boxers only. Now in every story, hentai or gay porn I have ever watched or read, okay not every single one, this is when the bottom is supposed to be all '_awe…why am I the only one naked_.' And then the one on top is supposed to act all coy and suave and be all _'that's because I like to look at you and figure out how I will ravish you.'_ Then there is a lot of moaning…so what do I do? Myself I mean? I stay in the bed mouth completely closed as my body flushes red in embarrassment.

I have never liked my body, and in all honesty I definitely do not like it now seeing as how my dad used to be starving me before. So sure I was getting food now, had to look my best, I was still a little skinny bitch with little to none muscle tone. But this isn't even just about my body; I am blushing as bright as a tomato merely because of my boxers. I forgot my last clean pair, because the maid is a whore, was my foggy boxer's which all had the tongue's sticking out. My cheeks flushed, probably to my ears all the way through my body that I was instantly self-conscious over.

He stayed there silently for a bit and I pouted, my arms now crossing over my chest, "S-Say something!" I stuttered out and he choked up a laugh.

"R-Really?" he chuckled causing me to pout at him more.

"Oh sh-shut up…don't laugh at me."

He just laughed more before kissing my neck again sensually, his hands still playing with the hem of my boxers while my whole body flushes that color of red,  
"I'm the one who gets to see this pattern…" He smirks before swiftly pulling away the fabric.

Immediately I let out a squeak and instinctually closed my legs together in order to cover myself. I couldn't help it…I haven't been in this intimate situation before. My ears cheeks and torso slowly started to become hotter than they already were. He smirked slightly at my timid movements of trying to hide my now vulnerable body… His hands kneaded my knees.

"Though I find this area even better." He smirked slightly and slowly opened my legs while I let out a sad, a sad to the male sex, type of noise. A squeal if you might want to call it that, although I would be so much happier if one did not refer to it as something of that caliber.

I try not to look the blond in the eyes while I have a thought…I am the only one nude…in this short amount of time…while Dei was still completely dressed (as I have mentioned before.)

"You're not even completely hard, un." He muttered to himself, his elbow keeping one of my legs spread while he wrapped a hand around my member.

"S-Shut up…" I stutter biting my lip in hope to not let out an awkward moan, my hips jutting back a bit at the touch of another person's hand. He squeezed my member, the mood not really the type that I had hoped for before but I guess that is just the nerves talking. He slowly rubs my dick, every once in a while squeezing at the base causing me to let out a small grunt.

I just…have to think of why I really want this, me wanting to be with the person who I love…who fought for me to be here with him and the others. This is all for him and for me to finally get one of my fantasies with my boyfriend. Maybe I could even gain one of my fantasies while I am at it. Well, honestly that probably won't happen, that being one of the things that will take a while to achieve. Maybe a more than one time kind of thing.

"You got hard pretty quick, un." He chuckled slightly.

"…" I stayed silent at that my cheeks still flushed and a hand moved to cover my embarrassed face.

Dei loosened up the tie he was wearing before leaning over me and kissing my exposed neck. Letting his tongue dodge out of his lips and tease the flesh before biting and sucking. A breath escaped my throat as I gasped at the feeling, him leaving the familiar feeling of a hicky on the crook of my neck. Surprisingly I remember back to when I first was taken by my father from here...the Akatsuki walking in on Deidara leaving the same kind of mark as he is doing now. I moaned at the thought and the feeling my member twitching slightly. I could hear the blond's belt pull out of his pants when he pulled away from the now pinkish purple skin. He then turned my head before moving my hand away from my mouth so he could kiss me again. His hand let go of my member and reached around me to where I'm pretty sure was his bed side table.

He popped the cap of something before running the top of his hand down my chest and past my member, teasing it with slick covered fingers before moving toward my ass. I tense up even more when he spreads my ass cheeks to tease my exposed hole. Something that nobody has seen since I was a baby or…well it may be possible when I was forced into a bath and be cleaned when I was 10. But that is not the point, the point is...he's probing the pucker and me being tense did me no favors at all at to the feeling. I flinched again, trying to not imagine it as much, though it was kind of hard not to. Deidara slyly smiled again while his sculpting finger tips poked through my puckered entrance.

"You're tense as shit" he mumbled slightly twisting the index finger tip just inside my pucker, "If I even try putting it in it might just be so tight it will cut my dick off…un" he grumbled slightly, hissing as his finger tries moving in and out. I know how tense it is…because I've been thinking it for the last few minutes. I can feel my own muscles tightening around the unwanted appendage as thin as his finger…but I need to do this. Especially for him.

"H-Hold on Deidara." I flinch while I say it, he seemingly more astounded at the feeling of my hole and how my dick twitches and converges every time I jerk my hips.

"Un."

I took a few breaths. He really does deserve it. I clenched then unclenched the muscles in my ass multiple times, my eyes closed as I tried to get used to it. The blond decided that these small movements gave him the opportunity to start inserting the finger further into my depths, twisting it before slowly pulling it out and in again. His finger soon started to curl at the knuckle before I felt another slicked up digit at my nether entrance.

"How often do you play with yourself, un?" He asks in a way which to me sounded as if it was only a rhetorical question. I gulped slightly wondering if I should honestly answer him or not. Truth being rarely actually played with my own ass, manly just imagining while stroking my dick. Sure I always figured I would be bottom, my confidence having depleted after all of those years of mental torture, but I was never a complete fan of having something up my ass. Sure…I stole the maid's vibrator a few times to try it out in curiosity and I had found my prostate to make it pleasurable but comparing then and now it felt as if I was only not tense when it was myself.

Hope I am not horrible for my first time with this blond, I mean I know the stories _'Oh you were horrible, I'm not going to be with you' _ Sometimes it can't be helped.

He continued to stretch my ass as if getting it ready for himself. Though that is pretty obvious, I'm just glad he's stretching me, no matter how tense I am, he's still going through with it. I smiled slightly still slightly flinching while trying to be calmer. It's just him and me; it shouldn't be that hard to become calm at that thought.

I look at him while he concentrates on trying to pull of his pants as well as fingering my ass, staying at three digits. While watching him it only took one turn of his finger and he hit my prostate.

I let out a moan before trying to cover it up with a hand going over my mouth. I can't tell if it was because he was teasing me or if he just didn't notice but he didn't continuously play with the sensitive button, he kept on passing it with his lubed up fingers. I kept on letting out small kinds of moans every time he crossed over that area until he finally took the three fingers out of my ass, myself letting out a long breath when he did so.

Dei, still wearing his shirt finally pulled down his pants and boxers at the same exact same time. He…he is the first person I've seen in the same room, not counting gym class, where I saw another person's penis…I guess this is where I point out 'oh he is sooo big, he's going to break me!' but…I can't say that. He's as big as me, maybe a bit bigger, and I'm pretty average…but it's not that I care. He's Deidara and that's his dick, and so my body flushed more and I shivered just slightly.

He quickly lubed up his cock, his hands kneading my knees again before opening my legs a bit more to spread them, one leg being held tighter than the other while he held the base of his cock to steady himself and position at the hole he worked to stretch relatively quickly.

He leaned over me, and my eyes squeezed tightly closed, I'm going to lose my virginity…I felt the tip of his cock sink in, my muscles spazing around him.

"You'll chop my dick off." He hissed slightly and I just squeezed the sheets in my hands.

"Al-Always the romantic." I say a bit sarcastically

"Hm." He grunted and squeezes my thigh before pushing further, my ass throbs slightly as if it's a heartbeat when he stops at the hilt of his member.

Really not going to lie. It stings, burns and everything…at…once. It just…okay I should have been prepared for this. I mean he spent time to stretch my entrance and I practiced on myself before. It just…hurts.

Now I know that in well…stories I always thought of them as over reacting. But when you are tense as shit and have to deal with something up your ass, which doesn't belong there, it hurts a shit ton. Be calm they say, breath they say. That shit doesn't particularly help in this situation namely for the fact that every breath seems to tighten myself around his cock even more.

"Still tight as fuck, un."

He announces and I just squeezed my eyes tighter knowing that if anything, once I get used to it, it will get better. Well…hopefully so. Or maybe fucking more than once will_ then_ make it better. _If_ being the magic word. Because what if after this he doesn't want to be with me anymore?

One of my hands squeezed the sheet tightly, while the other one ran its fingers through his hair. My blue eyes still saw nothing as I kept them squeezed tight, trying to calm myself. What if I take too long to be _ready_ and he starts to get bored with me! Fuck that…cannot happen.

"M-Move Dei…"

"Un."

The slow pestering movements that seemed to feel as if he was just getting the feel around in my ass changed into larger thrusts with his hips moving outward than in again. Like I said he didn't have the thickest, largest member in the whole world like every stereotypical story or movie. His was a nice size though, average…but it still did hurt as he started to move faster into me.

I couldn't help but let out a strained moan which I just…well…thought that I should do at this time. I can't even think if it was real or not. All I know is that my dick is twitching and Dei is thrusting into my throbbing ass with his cock and the noises coming from my mouth are indeed coming out a bit strained.

"Fu-Fuck…I swear Naru loosen up." He grunts afterwards pivoting his hips in a slightly different angle.

"S-Sorry." I apologize to him trying my best again to make this pleasurable for him in hope for pleasure to hit me.

This soon brought me to what I needed…him hitting my prostate. That one part in which I would tease myself with because it felt god damn good. Sure he slid past it as if he wasn't hitting it dead on but it didn't matter because the more he teased that bundle of nerves the more I wasn't tense.

I squeezed his cock when he teased it again, pushing into me in a consistent speed for a while before he started to switch up his thrusts, finally hitting that spot more correctly.

I wasn't moaning out like I thought I did, maybe I was a bit embarrassed to let them actually escape, my signs of pleasure namely coming from heavy breathing or a small little whimper of a thing every now and then. Man am I not a stereotypical fuck. But this is my first time…

He put my left leg over his shoulder, my other leg going around his lower back as he thrusted in that angle. Either way, he kept pushing into me and I kept letting out hard breaths of hot air while I squeezed and caressed my own cock.

"F-Fuck" I swore, my own stroking bringing me close to the finish faster than I had wanted too. Deidara, though, didn't seem like slowing as he increased his thrusts and sweat furrowed on his brow.

It took a while, another twenty minutes, until I couldn't hold it in anymore. Now there's that moment where I have to scream _"I'm cumming!'_ So the whole world knows I'm blowing my load…yeah that is not going to happen.

"D-Dei, I-I'm going to cum." I spoke to him in-between breaths, softly. Different than screaming. He grunted slightly with a smirk on his face.

"Then Cum." He teased me.

Maybe…I hoped to cum with him…maybe I do find it a bit corny and romantic...maybe that's why I actually _did_ announce it rather than keeping it within and just going as it feels... But being the virgin I am, maybe I just feel the need to cum first rather than later seeing as Dei is not one like I am…or I am pretty sure. I never did find out did I? If he told me I do not remember.

Either way the blond continued to thrust into me, teasing my pleasure bundle of nerves with every push in, gently grazing it. My ass squeezed his cock in almost like a vacuum after a while and wasn't just choking it to death. My own member twitched with desperation. Though it wasn't until the blond hit my prostate dead on in a couple of thrusts in that I reached my climax and came. Now I won't lie and say it spurted all over our chests, I will be honest. I came onto _my_ chest not his as he continued to thrust into me and my muscles clamped down on his cock from my orgasm.

He let out a hiss and a grunt and finally, a few minutes later, he finally came.

I flinched a bit when he pushed the whole way into me in order to cum, but I don't think it was _that _noticeable. And it wasn't the…best feeling in the world; in fact it felt a bit weird when he did it. It caused me to groan slightly and shiver while the blond continued to hold my hips and keep me I place.

I pulled Deidara into a kiss with a small smile on my lips after he completed emptying himself out into me. Though…I still had this itching fear on the back of my mind…that Dei would hate my virgin performance.

"I-I'll be-better next time…Deidara." I promised him and he just grunted laying my whole body onto the bed as he pulled out.

"Next time eh?" He teased me, kissing my neck softly.

I truly am with a horn dog of a boyfriend.

A mistake can be hidden with arousal and hidden affection, though.

**…**

**…**

**…**

**And so you made it…somehow…or you just skipped to the bottom.**

**Either way here**

**So the main purpose of this chapter was to show how nonromantic this time with them is. But Naruto sees it as romantic because he is inexperienced. Deidara doesn't seem to care much for Naru as the whiskered blond feels for him. But Naruto doesn't understand that being that he is so new at this**

**There you go, the chapter in a nut shell.**

**Just…just go**

**Seriously just go to the next chapter already!  
Its 9 good pages, not 5.**

**Fuck 5 pages of crap, or whatever the hell this was**

**Go read good stuff.**

***Personally has to go write the next authors note*  
*I run***


	28. Chapter 28 Enter Thou Travler

**AN-YAY! A GOOD CHAPTER! As you can see I am very excited. I love this chapter. I actually like something I wrote…I know….shocker. The world might actually explode.**

**But hello people who haven't read my tuff in a while. Yeah, I'm not dead (though high school COULD kill me, it hasn't yet) but that doesn't mean I'm not busy. Exams are next week, then my ACT test Saturday, two graduation parties to attend too and I have to find a job still (FUCK JOBS, not ONE person can hire me for some reason *rages*) So I won't say I won't be busy but I CAN tell you this.**

**I have SO many Ideas for Don't Find Me. Blame my absence of writing and me wanting to procrastinate in my classes.**

**But umm…also I am not in a good mood; in fact I'm purely shitty. So thought me putting two chapters out would help my stress….so here you go.**  
**Finally finished editing the previous chapter…*face palm* while this one has been done. Never NEVER do I plan to write a monstrosity like that again.**

**Anyway, hope you're doing fine.**

**Oh reader your beautiful, never change.**

**Thought I should say that. And…thanks for holding on *Bows***

**Review!**  
**…**

**…**

**…**

"_Maybe leaving the motel before I was able to scrounge up more money wasn't the most brilliant plan…"_ I think to myself holding the last twenty five bucks I have in my possession. Sighing I put it back into my pockets with my hands following suit in my orange and black hoodie. With a complete defeated look I look up to the sky only to frown even more.

Clouds…dammit. Not even the good fluffy clouds children love to look up at in the park, no, fucking storm clouds meaning that if I don't find some place to sleep I will be stuck outside in the rain like a wet dog having been lost from home like a fucking moron. Seriously in who in the right mind would run away from a home that is warm and caring with food…like me.

In all retrospect…my apartment was not warm it was cold, and I didn't have anyone caring for me there…and food was often scarce seeing as my shitty job didn't pay much…but still maybe I wasn't quite prepared for this trip because now I am alone…on the street like a common homeless person who got to the position they were in merely by drinking themselves out of house and home.

Though I have been on this journey for what? Three months now? I would of have been here sooner if I wasn't so dumb with my money or…had a lot of money to begin with. In fact…I never really figured out what I would do after I came here to this large fucking city which is close to where I would need to be at least…what do I expect? To find what I want then somehow gain money although that was never my plan in the first place? Well…yeah I know this would mean I would actually go to college but how would I do that when that shits expensive too.

So now because my plan that was made months ago finally got me here with only a few dollars to my fucked up last name, and my horrible decision to leave the motel which I was getting a deal for because the manager of the place liked me (by like I mean horribly fawn over me and grope my ass whenever she could) I am now completely screwed…and it's now raining too. I look up at the now completely darkened sky that seemed to transform and I push out my lower lip in a more serious pout. This isn't fair, and I know life isn't fair, but that's what I mean.

Quickly, and I mean as fast as I could so I wasn't caught in the rain like the last time (I was sleeping outside and…well yeah) I tried to get under one off the many canopies in front of stores. But I was still attacked by small pelts of water that dampened my hair to my scalp and cared my tan skin with the streaks of water.

Damn aren't I a poet.

Sighing I stayed under the roof over head, watching people scramble with my golden eyes, as if an animal stalking my pray. But in all honesty I wouldn't really get anything for doing that so with a shake of my bangs I changed my positioning in my thought process…where the hell will I be able to sleep? This night….I have twenty five dollars and that's, in no fucking way, enough to stay a night at some motel. Why would I spend my last bit of money on a one night sleep anyway? Now I'm just pitiful…

No…wait…pitiful would be succumbing to prostitution for money…sadly that is a place I may have to face if I don't want to be homeless. Could go to a homeless shelter…but that gets complicated too. With what you do have, although you keep it on you, might be taken. Even if my phone hasn't been charged in who knows long and my cell hasn't been really under any service since I cut it off…I would still like it in a just in case situation. You know…like when I used to use it for time or a flash light…or if I was found out dead. If my wallet was stolen they could simply charge the damned thing and find out my cursed name.

I threw up my hood while slumping slightly as it started to rain harder, by the time it stopped, if it will ever stop, I feel as if it will be night time and when that time comes…I will be screwed and I have to find a place where hopefully I wouldn't get arrested for looking _suspicious_ or have everything on me stolen. Or even worse, _beaten up_ the stolen away from me.

I pulled my money out of my pocket again as I started walking on the sidewalk some more, the covering of the front entrance of almost every store blocking me from the water going straight down, though it wasn't quite as much help with the wind pushing it towards me with everything else.

I bit my lip with my fang that almost seemed to always be two sharp while I sulked, my bangs now completely drenched to my forehead, causing water droplets to run down the side of my face. Fuck me.

Sure this whole journey was my idea and maybe it wasn't the best plan made those months ago only living off what savings I had which wasn't much at all. And it is quite possibly not the solid idea or what I would do after this is all done, though it is not a spiritual journey, and this is important to me, apparently something out there has it against me to not complete it. And to think I was so fucking close.

I growl slightly under my breath causing an odd stare from a women and her purse dog but I didn't care. I looked around the area again, surveying it.

Nothing, absolutely nothing. No place which says free hot dinner, maybe some non-bubbler water. No hot shower or even a mother fucking hug. Nope, no signs like that. Just so many places that torment me for my low cash. My stomach growls causing me to sulk even more. My eyebrows furrow together slightly as I think about when was the last large, hot meal I had. Well…at least a burger. But no. Do you know what I had for the last four days? An apple. A fucking apple every single day for breakfast lunch and no dinner, I'd keep it for breakfast the next day. I gotta say that motel land lady was sweet to give me apples but when she's siting there stuffing her face with fast food ad she hands me apples although she know my story because if I sucked up enough I would get a damn deal she eats french fries and hamburgers but gives me handpicked apples…dammit.

Well…at least it wasn't nothing I guess but still…

I really am going to have to do prostitution. How does one get into the prostitution business anyway? Seriously if I can get enough cash with that maybe I could survive. But I don't want to become a whore especially a butt slut slut…I'd rather fuck those butt slut, sluts myself. Oh hell…when was the last time I was laid too…

I looked up at the sky as I was passing under another building before looking at the ground again. So…what will I do with this money…it seems like if I don't die of starvation I will become a prostitute, and seeing as something hates me and had its force against me I can surely tell that _this_ money would be of no use to me.

As I walk down these sidewalks which are covered in water and cause my boot laces to whack at the backs of my black pant legs with every step in a puddle, two large men bump into my shoulder slightly. I say slightly because I haven't explained there size.

When I say large I mean in a fat way, not in a tall way. Because needless to say I am pretty tall…or 6 foot zero inches and slender…so as I was saying they slightly nudged me because to them it would be a slight bump. But for me I was actually propelled to the side. They gave me a glare and I laughed a bit nervously.

"Who da fuck do…" one of the men slurred and I could tell they were obviously drunk.

"Oh…well you see sir I was walking this way and you were the other when-"

"When the _what_?"He questions and I chuckle the slightest bit.

"When there are two crossroads and there are two knights and one road takes you to drunken heaven and the other takes you to drunken hell. And the only way to find out what road to take is to ask one knight one question what do you say to one knight to find the solution? Well here's the catch, you might ask me, one knight always tells the truth and the other one always lies." I smirk slightly my hands still shoved in my pockets as I arched my back slightly.

"Wait what?" the other guy drunkenly asked confused.

"With the, chicken…ask about the chicken to the-"

"But that wasn't the thingy I think…uh, hoodie gu-"

I was already gone, chuckling to myself as I ran across the street so I wouldn't be near them anymore. Though seeing those two idiots truly did give me a craving…need alcohol. I need it, I have enough for at least one drink, maybe two…but seeing as how none of this money is going to be put in anything and my journey is most likely over, even if I was so close I must have been delusional if I thought I was going to complete this quest…I say quest like it's a videogame…fuck that shit.

"Twenty five bucks…for my last drink…worth it." I spoke out loud to myself before crossing the street again, this time not J-Walking, and going in the direction those drunkers came from.

I stopped… _ Akatsuki_…is this even a bar? Doesn't look like it...sort of...kind of…well whatever the case it's good enough especially if it gets me out of the rain for a little bit.

I climbed the one step quickly before opening the front door entrance.

"Welcome!"

What is this a made café? I grunted slightly pulling down my hood and shaking my strait orange locks before opening one eye, my other eye currently being infiltrated by a terrible thing called wet hair. There was the blond haired kid who smiled at me and waved before continuing whatever he was doing, I'm pretty sure it was sweeping by the mere fact that he picked up a broom. He was slim, had blue eyes and…natural blond hair. He had, oddly, three scars on each side of his face. Though he interested me with his apron on, I could tell he was underage and I don't want to have to deal with all of that again…._again_.

The bar wasn't empty, in fact there were four guys there in a group not being that quiet in there quad. Yet they all took turns to glare at me. The place seemed slightly busy, only for the fact that the tables, or a few, were still covered in a few mugs or bottles.

"Dei, I'll get them. You don't have to get upset about it since Tobi is…_busy_." The younger blond blushed as the bartender continued to polish a few mugs. He seemed to only grunt and didn't pay the blond any mind, causing him to pout.

I yawn, getting bored of this all and I move to the bar itself.

"What do you want, un?" He asked me as I got the most comfortable position I could have with me being wet.

"What do you have?" I answered back, twisting finger into my ear. The male gave me a look as if I was stupid before passing me one of the drink menus.

Nothing too expensive...but the good stuff was way more expensive than it should have been. What the hell is with these prices? Fifty bucks for a kind of tequila shot? That must be some really good alcohol if they're going to put it at that price.

But…I'm also not afraid to get a fruity drink…okay maybe I am a bit. But that's not saying I don't enjoy them. I mean who wants a bitter drink? Fruity drinks, not _too_ fruity, can be heavy on the alcohol too you know…ugh fuck.

"What are you getting?"

"…What's a…Tobi on the Rocks?" My eyes squinted to read it, to truly try to comprehend what the description of it was…it was a question mark.

"Ah…the brat made that one he-"

"I thought I asked you not to call him a brat." The other blond pouted slightly, carrying two trays of mugs to the counter.

"Un." He grunts again, "Whatever the case that basically mean's he gets to create whatever he wants and you drink it. It's only five bucks." That's all it took me.

"Sold!" I yell slightly excited putting it down. I don't know who this Tobi kid is but if it's only a few bucks…

"I'll go get them!" the smaller of the two yelled, "If I let you go he might get sad…you meanie." He chuckles a bit.

"If there still fucking, stop them."

"They would be done by now." He waved a mock hand as if brushing that off before running through the back door. I didn't realize till now but…this place seemed to have looked larger on the outside…maybe it was because it was a bit away from a few other places on one side, the other side connecting with the building next over with an alley…but the bar area doesn't seem as big as it looked when it was made.

"…You smell like a wet dog." The bar tender spoke out.

"And you look like a girl." I spoke cockily back chewing on one of my sharpened nail tips. Looking up at him from the corner of my eye I notice him glaring at me with ice cold eyes. "And I'd prefer a fox. Wet _fox_."

"Don't say it's because you think you're _foxy_." He glares.

"Nope. Try again."

"Because you're sly? Un?"

"Nuh uh."

"Because you are a thief?"

"Wrong again Blondie, in fact it's way more innocent. You see the days I was a stripper that was my stage nick name." I winked at him, his face was now trying to stay upset at me but I could see it, his eyes had widened for a split second.

"…That's not inno-"

"Yes I know, I was lying. Truth is I used to have a stuffed animal fox that my mom sent me while I was at the orphanage as a kid." I shrugged my shoulder slightly, drawing a circle into the bar top.

"I can't even tell if that a lie anymore." The blond, Dei, if I remember the Blondie number one called him, put his palm to his forehead before running his hand through his hair real quickly.

"That was not lie." I say and stretch my back and yawn before I gave a small shiver. Damn I'm cold…I blame the rain. If I get sick though I am fucked. I'm not the best when I get sick…I should know, I had to take care of myself for years.

It was silent for a while between the two of us, the only other sounds being the annoying group talking as loud as they could so that another country could hear them and the sounds of that blasted rain. It was rain at first then…thunder…I swore under my breath. I'm going to have to sleep out there tonight unless I found a box in an alleyway…great…a soggy box house. I really am homeless.

Before I could dread even more about what was supposed to be my night a blushing blond came out with a smiling ball of something and a taller pale guy with green hair. Aren't I descriptive?

"Let me guess they weren't done?" Dei looked at the blushing one and he flushed just the slightest bit more before he snapped up his broom again, flicking his head to the side.

"Sh-Shut up…"

"DeiDei!" the new young boy yelled being the girlie blond I was just discussing with. He replied with a slight glare causing me to roll my eyes.

"And seeing Zetsu's expression he wasn't done, un." Dei responded again and I raised my eyebrow, kind of surprised by the small group.

This _Zetsu_ character in this interesting bunch, I mean sure I have seen many interesting people on the way but that's not the point, glared deeply while fixing his shirt which was obviously wrinkled from his previous escapades apparently. Then he glared at me and I just raised my hands in defense, nothing being my fault.

"Tobi was too excited!" The kids name was Tobi huh? He looked like a Tobi…wait…how old is he? I stared at him from the corner of my eye, watching him bouncing up and down. Is he old enough to even sell drinks?

"Tobi is really_ too_ excited…calm down…" the blond patted Tobi's head calmingly and whispered something into his ear which caused him to take a couple deep breaths.

"This is the one trying to make you a drink today." Dei sighed slightly running his hand through his hair again, "I don't know why Pein decided to agree with him on this but he wants to practice to get his license in bartending, so he needs practice." The blond spook before moving away from him.

Well...that makes sense then…so I'm going to get a drink…from someone who has no experience…yet I am perfectly fine with it. You know why? Because it was fucking cheap. And I haven't had a drink in so long.

"He does try hard, Deidara." The blond looked at apparently Deidara.

"Un." He grunted again as if not caring. Though this girlie man seemed to have much distaste for Tobi the little bundle of weird cracked his knuckles and lifted up his sleeves to give him maximum hand room. He first washed his hands before rushing to get what he was going to put in the drink.

"Umm…hmm…" he seemed confused and I let out a breath before closing my eyes, I'd better think it would be better to have this whole _mystery_ feel too this drink…or I'd find it hard to drink if I actually saw what was going into it.

"He's trying to make his own signature drink…he's been working for two weeks now…he's not completely horrible." The whiskered boy spoke into my ear causing me to jump and not expect it. He laughed nervously, "S-Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. You seemed worried."

"Not really…in fact I'm perfectly fine with this situation. I might even get another after I drink this down."

He stared at me for a while; his blue eyes looked into mine with his eyebrows furrowed before he pulled away with a large grin. "You're eyes are pretty."

"Uh…So our yours." I responded, this one line receiving a dark glare from Deidara.

"Thanks but really…they really are…beautiful…yet dangerous…I don't know what I'm saying anymore." He flushes and laughed nervously again. His laugh is so…cheerful, even if it was nervous and awkward with the situation. It made me smile, and it wasn't a smile that I used to get out of situations, it was legitimately a fucking smile. And those are hard to come by these days.

It was awhile before I actually heard the sound of a glass being put down in front of me. During that time I was waiting, a good ten minutes, the blond went back to work and finished up his sweeping and ended up helping Tobi with whatever he needed to get…I closed my ears and rested my elbows on the smooth bar in order to keep them up without over using them. Because…well…as you know I'm slightly the bit weak from the lack of food, so I might as well conserve my energy. This comes from the person about to drink something of random nature.

It looked…Brown…well orangish brown with a small orange wedge pushed to the side of the glass. All eyes were on me as I shrugged and tested it with a small sip.

I was shocked with, not a great taste, but a surprisingly strong (and I mean _strong_) amount of alcohol. As if the thing was doused in it. The after taste…wasn't so bad though. Okay…it wasn't _good_ but it wasn't the worst I ever tasted. Plus it was five dollars. It had a citrus taste to it, that being because there was a lot of orange flavoring of fruit…maybe an orange flavored alcohol? Though there was an odd hint of other flavors like watermelon and lime…though I can't even imagine how much alcohol was in it. Tobi's eyes grew large in wait, his enthusiasm high.

"I being the great alcohol tester as I am I can tell you that this had impeccable taste. The flavors orange and watermelon are good together if you actually combine them right. Lime was just a little in there, barley tasted. There was soooo much alcohol in it, way too much and…the way it looked, brown, wasn't really catching to the eye. The after taste was actually pretty good." I take another drink of it Deidara looking at me like I was crazy for taking more into me. But I don't want that five dollars to go to waste.

"A-Are you really a professional?" Tobi looked at me excited though didn't believe me at the same time.

"Nope." I spoke and he looked disappointed, "But I wasn't lying. It isn't bad…though after this one I might as well get another one if I'm not dead of alcohol poisoning." I spoke to him in a teasing manner, momentarily forgetting my predicament. He nodded happily as I continued to drink it, shaking my head every time I swallowed in hope that that would stop the intensive amount in which I could possibly die.

The Zetsu character seemed to have whispered words into what I could expect Tobi to be his boyfriend causing the alcohol bundle to blush brightly and slap his shoulder slightly before he left the room completely. Now…he walked through that door…and personally I wouldn't mind if I just figured out what it looked like back there. Like I said this bar looks small but the outside it looks big…it's weird.

I chugged the rest of the drink, pounding my chest slightly as it went down only to frown when I heard the sloshing sound of my wet hoodie. This in turn caused me to shiver and sigh, looking back out of the window. Maybe I shouldn't get wasted…I know I'm already feeling tipsy (Okay a bit more than tipsy) from that amount that I just consumed…but if I get totally hammered then I might just die when I sleep out there tonight. As In I would say something stupid and I'd get stabbed.

I looked at the boy who had kindly made me his lab rat with a dangerous amount of alcohol, he had a smile from ear to ear namely because I said I might have him make me another drink for him to practice on me...it being such a cheerful hopeful face that it caused my eyebrows to furrow into a pout before I sighed and put another five dollar bill on the table. Now I have fifteen dollars to my name.

Tobi squeaked happily starting to make another concoction for my consumption. Hopefully he listened to what I had said before and wouldn't add too much in.

To my fearful truth what I kind of didn't want to happen did and his next drink though the coloring was better there seemed to be the same amount of alcohol maybe even a bit more. It was like when teenagers spiked a drink and it was way too much and it didn't taste like soda anymore…Yes I was that kid but being an orphan and finding joy into sneaking into someone else's party, spiking the drink then leaving because the kids were ass holes and they were my entertainment…only two times though.

Sighing, I again started to drink it for Tobi gave him what I thought about it and told him that "Probably won't be getting another, thanks kid." I teased him as he pouted.

"I'm not a kid."

"Yeah I know, but seeing as how I used to care for kids under me in the orphanage, I'm used to it." I spoke, slightly slurred my words, I am not drunk…maybe a bit more than tipsy. My mouth opens and says things I don't want to. Before Tobi could open his mouth to ask he was called away by what I seemed to be Zetsu's voice. Damn did that guy have ultra-supersonic hearing?

He waved bye to me and thanked me before he left and I sighed, taking another sip.

"Let me guess, that was another lie, un."

"When have I lied Madame?" I looked at him in the eyes.

"Well-"

"I know what you will say but I didn't _lie_. I _tricked_ you then told you the truth."

"But it was a lie wasn't it."

"Nope." I held onto the word longer than it should and I chuckled a bit before sighing and leaning back on the bar chair.

He grunted before he decided to run away like panties as if he didn't what to hear a drunken guy reveal things. Not like I wanted to anyway…the fucker. But not after the blond went up and gave Deidara a peck on the cheek, only to be saddened by not a love filled gaze. I guess it would mean those two are together.

All that was left was the whiskered kid and those group of four still talking away, I think they started a poker game awhile back but I don't remember that…just like I don't remember this kids name…oh…wait…I was ever told it. In fact I didn't even hear it. Holy shit he could be a ghost or an imaginary friend…wait…I'm a grown fucking man at age twenty fucking two I don't have imaginary friends. I don't even have _real_ friends. Not to mention this kid talked to the others…so I guess he's real.

He looked at me and smiled, deciding to wash the glasses that Tobi had messed up with making his drinks. I decided to take another sip at that thought.

"So…what you said." He finally muttered after biting his lip for a while. I looked up at him, raising an eyebrow, "About…orphanage was it true?"

I stop for a second, do I really wanna' tell this kid about my past? No…but I could give little hints to his curious years.

"Yeah." I nod slightly. Brilliant response, just brilliant.

"I'm sorry…that must be horrible…" he smiled sadly at me.

"Only if you have two loving parents who care deeply is something like having no parental figure since you were a baby, bad."

This is where his gaze instantly turned sad, as if I had hurt him. I blinked a few times looking around nervously as if he was a child and was crying. You know, you look around for a favorite toy so that it calms them down?

"You…really aren't from around here are you?" He says slowly looking down at his hands covered in water from washing.

"No…I'm not." I raise an eyebrow before shaking my head, "Should I know something?"

"Well…it's not really just around here…it seems to be everywhere actually…it was a worldwide issue."

"Don't tell me, kid, you are on the run from the cops?"

"No!" he says fastly, "N-Not at all!"

"Well…you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Normally it's the drunks that don't shut up and tell. But I'm not completely drunk and I'm a good listener." I give off my signature smirk, signature to me and he smiles back.

"I…Just have father issues…and my mother's dead…so…basically no family." He speaks quietly I might not have heard him if I wasn't close.

"Well…how 'bought this, kid, I don't have family, you don't have family, let's make a family. And I don't mean making babies because physically that can't happen nor do I want to be with someone underage, but I mean in a brotherly way. Although we may never ever see each other, or even if the next day I'm dead," which is actually a possibility, "I will be your brother. You never forget your brothers. And they already got you're back."

We stay silent for a bit before he starts smiling brightly again and I smile back at him. Even if the people who work here are his brothers or family or some shit…I'll add him to my family. I mean…why not?

"Hey…maid." Came the voice of one of the men in the bar. I swiveled my chair around to look at them, arms crossed as if faking being tough.

"I told you I'm not a maid…" The blond pouted walking to the front of the bar and not being behind the counter. The four came up to him, or us, obviously drunk from how much they have been drinking

"Whatever…the point is you remind us of a girl and you're sweeping and cleaning like a bitch, so you are a maid."

His blue eyes rolled the slightest bit before he stared at them in the eyes, although they were taller and larger than he was. He must deal with these guys a lot.

"We know who you are." One of them smiles, smelling of thick booze, a finger poking at his chest.

Again his face started to sadden…though his eyes seemed a bit unemotional…this has to mean he's been through _this_ before too….

"Of course you do…everyone does."

"Isn't it against the law for you to work here?"

"I don't work, I do it because I want to and no it's not illegal. You're all too drunk…you need to leave."

"No pipsqueak boy is going to tell _me_ to leave when I could go to that damn child company thing and tell them that these people are forcing you to work." One of the men smirked as if he thought he was so smart…And sadly it seemed to hurt the kid. I could almost see his heart beating in his eyes, faster and faster.

"So how about to keep our mouth shut, I mean…the whole damn world knows you like it's up there ass so why not help us out." He smirked, licking his bottom lip.

This is when I stood up, well finally maybe a bit wobbly. I may not be the best fighter but I still have caused a few people to fall to their knees and double over in pain because of me. So I know how to protect myself a little bit…but these guys…they were hurting someone else.

"Why not sit back down; this has nothing to do with you." Another man slurred his words and I clicked my tongue against the roof of my mouth.

"You're pissing the wrong person off man…" I tried my best to glare…but the strong possibilities that those drinks fucked me up were unusually high.

"What are you going to say pal? That you have a black belt? A master in kung fu?" He snickers.

"No…but I am the master of street thug fighting."

"Street thug fighting?"

"You could say street fighter but they don't do what I'm going to do to you."

"And what is that?" one of them egged me on.

Before I could even think because of my disheveled brain I kicked him…in the you know…the place where all men find glory? They place that causes them to fall to their knees? Well he grunted…in pain…stayed up and glared at me.

"Now you see at this point I would run…or I would continue to punch dodge and upper cut but…so…how are you doing sir. Tell me answer this question. If there are two roads and two knights guarding one to-"

**…**

"Hey…hey…are you okay?" I heard a voice calling from above. Maybe it's the person I'm trying to find. "Oh please _please_ don't be dead."

"He's breathing he wouldn't be dead."

"There's a gash in his head and stomach of course I would be worried!"

"You just met him…"

"So when you just met me you brought me in."

"Same with Tobi!"

"But this guy's a sly fox he even told me, un."

"This guy can hear everything your saying and it's giving me a worst headache than you can possibly imagine." I hiss out, causing silence in the room I try to sit up only to be forced back down again.

"Stay calm…umm…what's two plus two." I could clearly tell who the voice was from, the whiskered cheek kid from earlier.

"Six in Boy Scout numbers, four in regular math."

"You were in boy scouts?"

"No I ransacked there camp." I mumbled out.

"Really?" I heard Tobi ask.

"No I just set their tents on fire."

It got silent for a bit before I heard the blond take a deep breath, "I'm kidding, truth is I was forced to go on a camping trip with the dumbasses by force of the orphanage. A tent _did_ go up in flames since a boy scout was smoking pot in his own." I heard a few breaths before I opened my eyes only to blink at the bright light. The world was still spinning. I didn't know if that was because I was still slightly drunk, or was it the massive pain in my right temple. It wasn't until my eyes adjusted before I saw many people in one room. There were those Zetsu and Tobi people and Deidara and that blond who I still don't know his name was there too…then there was some weird tan guy and umm….a silver haired dude with purple eyes who was suspiciously holding a knife. There was a red haired guy who seemed unamused standing next to a duck butt hair emo kid thing. A pierced male standing over me while a blue haired girl tended to my stomach…wait…my stomach…

"Wait I'm _bleeding_!" I looked down completely confused as to why this lady was stitching my stomach.

"You…got stabbed." The blond muttered slightly, "After he punched you he grabbed your head and slammed it against the bar…"

I stayed silent…that did _not_ go as expected then…

"He was being dumb." Deidara mumbles.

"He was protecting _me_ Deidara." He glares at him, "It's my fault…and it's not like you were anywhere near…"

"I can't be near you all the time." Dei mumbled, his arms crossed over his chest.

"How about this, we don't fight and we figure out who the fuck he is." The silver punk spoke and I raised an eyebrow. Says the one holding the knife.

"I should be asking where the fuck I am…" I mutter.

"You're in our home…behind the bar." Whiskers smiled as soft as he could and I blinked…So this is the place I wanted to see in the first place…must have been the living room.

"Who are you?" I asked the blond, "I never got your name. And seeing as I stated we could be brothers that's essential."

"Oh…I'm Naruto." He smiles before looking into my eyes, "And…who are _you_?"

"My name is Kyuubi, Nice to meet you Naruto."

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Nice huh? Or maybe only I enjoyed it….huh…I never thought if it…well…shit. Either way I hope you enjoyed it, if so review please.  
Oh and come on…really…who doesn't read Naruto. It has been SO good lately…except fuck you Sakura. Let SasuNaru have it's time.**

**The only outcome that Sakura would be good for is her becoming hokage so that Sasuke and Naruto could be with each other T-T damn strait. But really…hell yeah Kishimoto, bringing the yaoi back front center.**

**Anyway, off topic, but yeah…review! Please!**


End file.
